


A Demon's Bride

by Ladywhite97



Category: Nurarihyon no Mago | Nura: Rise of the Yokai Clan
Genre: Action, Comedy, Demons, F/M, Fanfiction, Fantasy, Original Character(s), Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:26:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 99,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23010949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladywhite97/pseuds/Ladywhite97
Summary: In days of old, people feared Yokai. The one who stood at the helm and lead the Night Parade of a hundred demons was known as the supreme commander of the Yokai. They had another name for him. The Lord of Pandemonium, Nurarihyon. In days of old, people and Yokai stood at opposites sides, hating each other all the while.However, there was one, an unexpected group of humans who captured the interest of Nurarihyon. They did not fear Yokai, nor did they hate them. Together, both leaders had came and created a strong alliance between the two clans. Centuries later, the alliance remained to be as strong as ever, but they decided it would be time to increase that strength with their respective heirs."Kazuki! It's me, Rikuo!""Who...are you?"
Relationships: Nura Rikuo/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 47





	1. A promise

**Author's Note:**

> *I do not own any of the Nura: Rise of the Yokai Clan franchise and no profit of any kind is being made  
>  *Nura: Rise of the Yokai Clan, in its entirety, is owned by Hiroshi Shiibashi. Shueisha. Viz Media and Studio Deen.

_A very long time ago, Humans and Yokai hated each other. Constantly going at odds with each other. Yokai go around making mischief and taking human lives, while human with spiritual powers form together to put an end to all evil Yokai. Several families with spiritual powers have built an alliance with each other to become stronger against them and have held a steady relationship. However, one human from a noble clan and one Yokai who rules over the Night Parade met by chance and had created a truce between their two clans and eventually became powerful allies._

_The head of the Sakuragi Clan, Byakuya Sakuragi had shared some level of empathy for the Yokai as he and his family were a clan of priests and priestesses, all having spiritual and elemental powers just like so many out there. And while they may have held an alliance with them, they slowly began to fall away from them. The Sakuragi Clan didn't behave nor acted as many would like. They were cold, distant, rather indifferent towards everything around them. Many cruel and baseless rumours were spread about them that eventually the Sakuragi Clan was ostracised and banished from Kyoto by another family that dealt with Yokai._

_Though the Sakuragi clan had been dealt with unfair treatment, they knew that there was nothing much they could do. Even though they do fight against Yokai who cause harm to humans, they also know that sometimes humans can be just as cruel, arrogant and greedy than any other living creature. Ironically, finding more of a friend in a Yokai than in a human. After a couple of years of fighting side-by-side, Nurarihyon and Byakuya had unexpectedly developed a long-lasting friendship, ultimately engaging in Sakazuki. A ritual of exchanging sake cups as a means of pledging loyalty._

_"We're still living beings with good souls and we don't see anyone as enemies unless you get to know them. You and I are brothers-in-arms. To achieve our goals and ensure your family's desire for freedom. Your family will forever be under my protection."_

_"Lord Nurarihyon. I thank you for your teachings after all these years. I agree. To ensure our freedom, my family and I shall do what we can to offer our assistance to the Nura Clan. Let us both go forward towards a brighter future."_

_With that, they exchange sake cups, drank and afterwards, they performed their usual contest. They pulled out their swords and clash them together like knights. They fought with everything they got. There's was no holding back. Whether it was a test of strength or if they simply want to see what the other was made of, they knew it was the best fight they each had ever received._

_*Present Day*_

Today was a joyous day for the members of the Nura estate. The Yokai that lived there were happier than usual because their long-time allies have, not only come for a visit, but they had important matters to discuss with their headmaster. Of course, being the ever-curious bunch, they hid as best they could and eavesdropped on the conversation. They didn't catch most of what they were saying but they finally understood what their discussion was about when they saw their headmaster and the current leader of the Sakuragi family smile brightly.

"So, it's settled." Their master said. The current Sakuragi leader nodded his head and smiled kindly. His name was Akihiko. He was a very tall, very handsome and rather slender man. He is dressed in a pitch-black suit and tie. His eyes were purple and he has short black hair. "Yes, I'm looking forward to a bright future for all of us. Though I must apologies that my father couldn't come as well, he was called in for a mission. I was lucky to have some time before my family and I have to go as well." He said.

"No worries here, Akihiko. Still, I would've loved to see the look on his sour, old face during this meeting." The master grinned.

Akihiko laughed politely at this and shook his head in amusement. Even after all these years, he couldn't quite understand the relationship between his father and Lord Nurarihyon, but he had grown accustomed to it. He was just happy that they have one more of a friendly nature. While the Yokai had disbursed and were chattering with excitement, they weren't the only ones were had listened into the conversation. Despite this being based on around official business, she still smiled and giggled to herself as she ran outside to find her best friend.

She eventually found him in the garden and she continued to laugh. She ran and hide behind the large cherry tree and called out him. "Psst..! Hey, Riku, over here!" A young boy, Rikuo turned his head and found her rather quickly. He smiled brightly and ran over to her. "What is it Kazuki?" He asked.

"I just heard my papa and your grandfather talking about us. From what I heard, when we're older, you and I are going to get married one day, can you believe that?" Kazuki smiled as she let out a giggle. Rikuo's whole face turned scarlet red as the info set him. He was beyond flustered. Getting married..?! To her!? His best friend?! Well...! That didn't sound like a bad thing. To be honest, Rikuo always had a huge crush on her for a while now, but the way that Kazuki was laughing, it sounded like she was taking this whole 'marriage' thing as a joke.

So it's likely that she doesn't like him in the same sense. Whether or not she did, Rikuo chose to smile and play along with her. "Haha! Really? That's crazy!" He laughed. Kazuki giggled once more and nodded. "Yeah, I know! But it's the truth, I overheard them talking all about it. Ask some of the Yokai here, they'll tell you the same thing." Kazuki said as she sat down beneath the cherry tree.

"I know it's hard to believe but they are setting this up for us without our say in it. Still, I'm not upset about it." Kazuki told him. "You're not?" Rikuo asked, sitting down beside her. The girl shook her head. "No. I normally hate arrange marriages. Something like getting married is a huge deal and having someone make arrangement and choosing someone for you is a bit insulting. ...Except that it would be better if it involves two people who already have history and a good relationship with each other."

Kazuki paused to give a bright smile to Rikuo. " So if that were the case, I wouldn't mind getting married to you." Rikuo blushed beet red and was too stunned to speak. But he did feel a dorky smile coming through. He quickly turned away and stammered, "R-really? Are you sure...? I-I mean, I don't want my family to force anything on you... And I-I..."

Kazuki smiled at the boy and giggled again. He was just so cute! Kazuki and Rikuo had been best friends for a long time. Practically since birth. It helped that their families are friends, so it would only make sense for them to follow that path as well. She did find him cute and she did like him. If she were thinking of getting married, it has to be someone as kind and funny as Rikuo. Still...her family did like to put things to the test. Kazuki reaches into her pocket and taps Rikou on the shoulder. "Here, let's do this." She says as she takes Rikou's right hand and ties a red ribbon with a golden bell on his wrist. Rikou held up his hand with interest and wondered what Kazuki was thinking.

"So...what's this supposed to do?" He asked, confused.

"Well, since you're worried that I'm being forced into this I thought we could play a little game." Kazuki said.

"A game? What kind of game?" Rikou asked, this time with much excitement.

"A Finding Game. Since I'm going with my family after our visit is over, I won't be back for a while. But I'm not going to tell you when I'm coming back to visit."

"What, why?!" Rikuo whined, giving her a pout.

"Because it'll make the game less fun. I've placed a charm on the bell, see?" Kazuki points to it and when Rikou looks down he sees that it was glowing brightly. Giving off a gentle, but noticeable light. "It's glowing because I'm right here. If I'm far, it'll fade away. When you receive word that we're coming back, whenever you leave the house, try your best to find me." Kazuki explains to him. Rikou nodded in understanding. It was a little confusing but he gets it.

"Okay. Are there any prizes?" He asked. Kazuki taps her chin and thinks hard what should the outcome of the game be. She knows she has to make them good if she wants Rikou to be motivated enough to go through with it. She thought about it for a while before she smiled and proudly said, "If you managed to find me, I'll give you a kiss and marry you!"

"WHAAATT?!" Rikuo shouted in surprised as his face becomes 20 shades redder. Was she serious!? That was the prize for him?! Kazuki couldn't help but laugh at Rikuo's expression. She figured he'd react that way, but that was the prize she chose. Now was time for the penalty should he lose. "That's the prize if you win. But now for the prize, if you lose." He didn't like that sound of that. And he especially didn't like that mischievous smile on her face. "Wh-what's that?" He asked nervously.

"If you don't find me before I decide to come to visit you when I'm back," Kazuki paused for a minute before crossing her arms, forming an X in front of her. "Then you can just forget it! And if our families get into a fight over than that's their problem." She said cheerfully. "What?! That's not fair!" Rikou cried out. "It's my game, so I make all the rules." Kazuki said as she playfully stuck her tongue at him.

"Awww..." Rikuo whined as he stared back at the ribbon on his wrist. Kazuki's eyes soften at him and she held his hand. She patted his head and said, "Hey, don't make that face. I promise...if you win, I'll marry you. I'll gladly do it."

"...You promise?"

"I give my word as the daughter of the Sakuragi Clan." She said as she placed a hand on her heart and held up her other hand.

"Kazuki. Where are you dear, we're leaving now." They heard Kazuki's mother calling out to her. "I'm coming, mama!" The girl's smile faltered a bit but she stood up and helped Rikou up. "I guess it's time for me to go." She said. Rikou nodded and sadly turned his gaze away. "I'm gonna miss you Kazuki." He said.

This time, Kazuki's everlasting smile dropped when she looked back at Rikuo's crestfallen expression. She wasn't lying when she said she'd be gone for a while. She had no idea how long her parents' mission would be. The time always ranges from a few days to a few weeks, to a couple of months. She didn't want to go with them as she didn't want to leave her best friend behind. But going along with them, and observing them was a part of Kazuki's training to become a great priestess. Plus her younger brother was also going along with them so she has to go for his sake.

Kazuki walked over and gave Rikuo a comforting hug. "I'll miss you too. But I'll be back, and I know you're going to find me. I have faith in you Rikuo." She hoped that he would find her. Rikuo nodded and hugged her back. Promising to her and himself that he will find her again. They pulled away and held hands as Rikuo walked her back to the front entrance of the Nura estate. They met up with their respective families. Upon seeing her parents, Kazuki giggled and ran towards them.

"There you are Kazuki. You're just in time." Kazuki's mother, Yukina says. She was a beautiful woman with a light complexion, droopy, dark-brown eyes and a tall stature. She has straight, hip-length brown hair with long strands of hair framing her face. In her arms, she held the youngest of the Sakuragi family, Kaguya. Kazuki's younger brother. "Well, we better be on our way now. I hope to see you again soon Lord Nurarihyon." Akihiko says as he gave a respectful bow to Nuratihyon.

"Indeed. I look forward to your next visit." He told him.

"Have a safe trip." Rikuo's mother, Wakana, said as she hugged Yukina.

"We'll see you soon enough I'm sure." Yukina said.

"Bye Rikuo! See you later! I'll be waiting for you!" Kazuki happily said, waving goodbye as she and her family began to walk away. Rikuo, though sadden to see her leave, held up a smile and waved. "Bye Kazuki! Come back soon!" He said. When Kazuki and her family were far away from sight, Rikuo kept on smiling as he waited patiently for Kazuki's return. And he waited. And waited. And waited. And waited.

But...she would never come back.

None of the Sakuragi family came back.

Some time ago, Akihiko had sent a letter to the Nura clan saying that they would be arriving home earlier than expected and should be arriving back soon. But months passed, and no word of them had arrived. No letters. No calls. No surprise visits. Nothing. It was like they disappeared. The Yokai were getting anxious and were worried that something must've happened to them, but Nuraihyon would always reassure them that they were fine, even though he was getting worried about his long-time friends.

A few weeks later, a familiar from the Sakuragi family came in unexpectedly and revealed to Lord Nuraihyon the bitter truth. While successfully in eliminating a troublemaking Yokai in Kyoto, Akihiko and Yukina were suddenly ambushed and were both brutally murdered by an unknown and powerful Yokai. Akihiko had used all of the strength he had left to try and defend themselves against it but had only managed to leave a scar on it before it escaped. That was all he was able to do before he died.

When Nuraihyon relayed the message to the others, they were deeply affected. None of them could believe it. They didn't want to believe that two of the most powerful members of the Sakuragi Clan would be killed off so easily. While they mourned over the loss of their dear friends, Rikou was overcome with worry and grief over the news. His mind constantly went to Kazuki and wondered if she was alright. If she was still alive.

According to the familiar's message, he had told Nurarihyon that Kazuki and her brother were still alive. Safe and sound, but should expect that they won't be coming by for some time. There was more information about Kazuki that should be noticed by Rikuo, but Nurarihyon had kept that away from him. For his sake. He had told the rest of the Yokai and had ordered them to never tell his grandson. The familiar said that Akihiko's father, Fuyuhiko had explicitly wanted him to never let Rikou find out until it was time.

Four years. Four long years had gone by, and Rikou never stopped searching for her. Whenever he left for school or walk around the city, he would go any and everywhere to find her. He had even gone to her house to see if she might be there, but the house was completely vacated. Not a single soul remained in the home. Rikou didn't care about the game anymore. He just wanted to see her again. However, no matter where he went, the ribbon wouldn't glow one bit. But he refused to give up until he sees her again. He never forgot the promise that they made. No matter what Rikou was going to find her. He was going to protect her. He was never going to allow another Yokai to hurt her again.

_Thunder and lighting rang across the sky, but it did nothing to light up the blackened forest. An ominous mist danced around them as four younglings sat on the stone steps that lead up towards an old temple. "Master..." A girl whispered in her sleep. She wasn't seriously injured but she has exhausted. The girl that held her looked down at her with concern as they sat there in total silence. Not a single sound from the forest came through and they haven't seen another soul for a while. It was like they were in a separate reality. The young boy of this group looked up at the stairs and he let out a soft scoff. "I don't know if I should think of him as brave or foolish for going up there." He said._

_Inside the temple, the fifth casually leaned against one of the beams as his crimson eyes broke through the darkness and glanced at the man before him. "Tell me what's on your mind. Gyuki" He said._

_"So you've come after all." Gyuki told him. "Then it's true. There's no doubt that the blood of the Supreme Commander flows through you." Lightning struck from outside, lighting up the room they were in. The younger male's eyes narrowed as he continued to listen. "And yet, when the new morning comes you will return to being a human once again and then will you completely forget that you are a yokai?" Gyuki asked him. "If the day does not recognise your yokai form, are you one person by day and another by night?"_

_"Perhaps. Why is it you are so concern about me?" The young man asked him with a slight smile._

_"Fool." Within a matter of seconds, Gyuki unsheathed his sword, rosed to his feet and held his blade close to the young man's neck. If he wanted to, he could very easily slice his throat. However, the young man felt no fear and just gave him a stare. "My resolve is the same." He told him. Gyuki let out a gasp as the young man was suddenly standing beside him now. "Since my blood awaken that day." The young man drew his sword and the two engaged into a heated sword fight. "I will become the third heir and rule over all yokai. I have made a promise that I would protect my woman from anything that dares touch her."_

_Back at the steps, the boy placed a black cloak over the two sleepings girls. He was getting concern now, not for the one battling Gyuki, but for the third girl standing by. She kept glancing up the steps, torn by her duty to stay and keep the girls safe, and by giving in to her wish to rush up the stairs and go to his side._

_The two yokai jumped back from one another and the younger male simply held his sword on his shoulder, smirking Gyuki. The handsome Night Rikuo is only twelve years old. The question is, will he be the one to lead all yokai and inspire true fear?_

_"All yokai will follow me and become my Night Parade of a Hundred Demons." Rikuo vowed._


	2. Found you...but who are you?

_"There's an old abandon building here. I heard this story from a friend, so I know it's true."_

_"Really? Where?"_

_"It's on school property, but nobody's allowed to go in there...because it's haunted. By ghosts and ghouls and stuff...and anybody who goes inside...never comes out. Ever!"_

_"I heard that there's a new spirit that's wandering the halls late at night. It takes the shape of a boy dressed in all black, and if you get to close to him, he would devour you in seconds."_

_"Oh, come on. Are you serious?"_

_"I can tell you more...but only if you promise...never go in there."_

"Alright! Is everyone here?" Rikuo cheerfully asks as he gathers all of the yōkai's in his family's estate. Rikuo was a young teenage boy with brown eyes. His hair is brown within the top half and dark brown within the bottom half. Even though his eyesight was perfect, he wore a pair of glasses. He wore a black gakuran/tsume-eri over a red sweater.

"Yes. Every member of the Nura clan is in attendance." One yokai said.

"Thank you, Master. It's great that you summoned us here." Another said.

"We couldn't be more honoured to be your retainers."

"It is fitting that you as the Third have called us all together." A Tengu yokai said with an approving nod. "Yes, yes indeed."

"Come on, you're being dramatic." Rikuo said with a humble smile.

"Okay, Master Rikuo!" A determined voice said. Rikuo looked and saw that the Yuki-Onna yokai appeared to be more than ready to do whatever he asks of them. "Who are we up against? Give us the order and we'll go kick their butt!"

"It's nothing like that." Rikuo told her with a slight laugh. "I've called you together to make a request to all of you."

"Request?" The Yuki-Onna questioned.

"You have a request for us?" A yokai asked him. "Yes. Now listen, you're all forbidden from going near the old junior high school building tonight, understand?" Rikuo said in a stern voice, wanting to make sure he gets his point across.

"You mean, the building that stands right behind the school?" A larger yokai asked. Rikuo nodded. "You all know the one what I mean?" He asked him.

"But how come we can't go there?" A monk-looking yokai questioned.

"Because I said so! Anyway just stay from there and do not go near it. I'm off to school now." Rikuo told them as he quickly ran down the hall before any of them could get the chance to respond. Along the way, Rikuo met up with his mother Wakana. She was a pale-skinned woman with short brown hair and brown eyes. She wore a light yellow yukata with robes of varying light colours over it. "You're up early Rikuo. I haven't packed your lunch yet." She said as she sees him running up. "It's okay, I'll buy something at school!" Rikuo said as he ran right past her, heading at the main entrance and quickly putting on his running shoes.

"Please, wait a moment Master!" The Tengu yokai called out, following him to the entrance. His name was Karasu Tengu. He's a small crow yokai with a large, round head, a small beak, tiny red pupils, and a dark red tokin on his forehead. He wears a traditional creme coloured robe, with prayer beads around his neck and tabi on his feet. He also has large wings. "It's dangerous for you to walk outside alone. You should at least take a sword with you." He said.

"I'll be fine, I'm just going to school." Rikuo reassured him, adjusting his school bag as he walked down the steps. At the same time, a very tall man was making his way down the Nura estate, running into Rikuo in the process. The young boy quickly stopped in his tracks and he nervously greets the rather unexpected visitor. "G-Gyuki." He said.

"Well, well. If it isn't Master." Gyuki mused as he looked at the boy. Gyuki was a tall yokai. His hair is greyish at the top and has black tips, with two wavy horizontal lines across the top. The right half of his face is covered by his long hair. A few strands of loose hair that hang on the left side of his face are usually hooked behind his left ear. He has a bit of stubble running across his jaw and chin. He wore a purple-coloured shihakusho lined with white cloth and a green haori.

"I-it's been a while. How are you?" Rikuo asked politely.

"I'm glad to see that you are looking very well today, Master Rikuo. Nothing could please me more." Gyuki sais as he gave a small, but respectful bow to the young master. Rikuo then felt very nervous around him because he quickly attempted to leave. "Well...got to go to school now." He said as he picked up the pace and run out of the estate. _'Boy...Gyuki always looks so scary.'_ He thought to himself.

"Lord Gyuki." "It's a pleasure to see you, sir." The giant yokai and Yuki-Onna greeted the long-haired yokai, bowing to him as he made his way inside. When he was out of earshot, the giant yokai asked, "I know this might sound rather far fetched, but Lord Gyuki wouldn't try to usurp Master's position as the Thrid would he?" His name was Aotabo. He has the appearance of a tall and muscular humanoid yokai with brown skin and white hair. He dons an iron blue robe, worn underneath a black cloak with a cream-coloured fluffy furry collar. It is connected with a white skull rosary, worn to keep his overly strong powers in check.

"He could try, but I'd never allow such a thing." Yuki-Onna said with much conviction. If there was one yokai who held undying loyalty to Rikuo it was her. Her real name was Tsurara. She has long hair coloured a mix of black, blue and white with two wavy black horizontal lines along one side of her head. Her eyes are large and amber, with multiple rings inside them. She wore a scarf with vertical zigzag stripes and a with a snowflake pattern along the hem and the bottom of the sleeves.

Elsewhere in the estate, the Supreme Commander himself, Lord Nurarihyon sat with a cup of tea in his hands as he gazed at the large wisteria tree. As a Nurarihyon yokai, his head protrudes backwards from his face in the shape of a gourd. Nurarihyon wore a brown robe over a dark green kimono with traditional Japanese sandals. He drank his tea in relative peace when Gyuki's voice came through. "Greetings, Supreme Commander."

"So, you've come Gyuki." Nurarihyon said, not turning to face him but he sensed his presence behind him.

"His appearance has always been human, but Master Rikuo even thinks like he's one." Gyuki said. "At any age, we yokai should be held in awe by humans. Dreaded in fact, as ones who are capable of instilling true fear. We live in strange and difficult times. Perhaps we should now reaffirm the solemn oath we made under your emblem."

_*Elsewhere*_

"Schoolbag, check. Books, check. Lunch, check. School schedule, check. Alright, looks like I'm all ready to go to school." A bright, bubbly girl said as she looked over the necessary items she needed for her first day at her new school. She was so excited to be back at her old home. She couldn't believe it's been four years since they lived in this town. She didn't understand why though, it was such a cute and fun town. She giggled to herself as she made the lunch she made for family was ready to be heated up, gave a small prayer to her parents' memorial and sprinted out the door when she quickly stopped when a strong, authoritative voice stopped her.

"Stop right there, Kazuki." The girl turned around and saw her grandfather walking towards her. Uh-oh. He was making that face again. The stoned, judging look he gets whenever she forgets something or...anything that he deems unfavourable. "Y-yes, grandfather?" She timidly asked as he steps in front of her. Despite having the appearance of an elderly man, Fuyuhiko was a tall, strong built, and intimidating man. He is dressed in a black suit and tie with a clean white dress shirt underneath. Fuyuhiko's hair is entirely white, just like his immaculate beard. He has visible wrinkles on his hollow face, which makes him seem gentle in appearance, but his deep blue eyes are as sharp as an eagle's.

Fuyuhiko reached into his suit and pulled out a slightly tattered notebook. Bopping her on the head with it before handing it to her. He crossed his arms and said, "You had forgotten about taking the book with you. You have also forgotten about being careful. As the granddaughter of the Sakuragi Head, you must keep your guard up."

Kazuki held the old book close to her as she gave a nod. "I understand grandfather. Forgive me." She said with a bow. Fuyuhiko shook his head and patted her head. "You're forgiven, now go on and get to school. Another thing, I've already contacted the school, you'll be gaining your school uniform by tomorrow." He said.

"Right, I understand. I'll see you later Grandfather." Kazuki said cheerfully as she gave the elder man a big hug as she tucked the notebook into her bag and hurried her way to school. Fuyuhiko watched his grandchild go and made sure she was alright until she was out of sight. "Are you sure this is a good idea? She hasn't been this out in the open for a while now." A young voice said.

Fuyuhiko let out a sigh and turned to the owner of the voice. He understood his concerns for her but he knew they wanted the same thing. "She deserves to be free and spread her arms wide. Kazuki has spent the last four years of her life kept in her cage and this is her chance to live a somewhat normal life."

"And what about him? There's a high chance that she'll be seeing him again in that school." The young voice said.

"I'm aware of the possibility. I've already sent a letter informing her and us about our arrival last night. I believe it's best that he learns about her himself and see how he'll respond." Fuyuhiko says.

_*Back with Rikuo*_

"Master! You must succeed the Nura Clan or else." Karasu Tengu firmly tells the young boy. He had been followed him this entire time since he left the estate. Rikuo became annoyed with his nagging. Ever since he was eight, the yokai wouldn't stop talking or reminding him that as Nurarihyon's grandson, he MUST take over his position as the Supreme Commander. "Enough! Would you stop following me around please?!" Rikuo shouted as he punches him Karasu Tengu away, knocking him far away. Now that he was gone, Rikuo continued his track to school. When he did, he was still annoyed by the small crow's nagging.

 _'Why should I care about yokai? I just want to be an average human and-.'_ Rikuo thought to himself before he was taken out when he heard his classmates. "Kana, did you hear? About the old school building?" Saori said. A young girl with long straight blonde hair and hazel eyes. She has fair skin and an ample bust, and is of average height.

"The old school building? What's that?" Kana asked. Kana is the childhood friend and neighbour Rikuo. She has shoulder-length brown hair and having wide khaki coloured eyes.

"It's right here on the school grounds but no one's allowed to go inside of it. I hear that it's haunted by yokai." Natsumi tells her. Another girl from Rikuo's class. Natsumi's most distinguishing features are her cat-like eyes and her dark green hair, which she always puts up in a ponytail.

"That's so scary." Saori said fearfully.

"Yeah..." Natsumi's said. Kana looked at her friends and gave a small laugh. "Oh come on, there's no such thing as yokai." She says. She then took notice of Rikuo and turned to him with a smile. "Is there, Rikuo." She said. "Eh...right." Rikuo said with a nervous smile. Oh, if they only knew. Saori and Natsumi looked at each other before taking their word for it. Then the blonde-haired girl gave a smile and said, "Anyway, on a lighter note, I hear we're getting a new student in today."

"A new student?" Kana asked.

Saori nodded. "Yeah, from Okinawa I think."

"Okinawa? The island? Wow, talk about culture shock." Natsumi laughed.

"Who's is this new student?" Rikuo asked, curious to know what kind of person this transfer student is.

"Don't know, guess we'll find out soon." Saori said. Once everyone put on their school shoes, they made their way to their class. Along the way, Rikuo noticed a couple of students that seemed very standoffish to him. Rikuo took his seat and waited for class to begin while some of his classmates were in their group circles talking about the latest gossip when their teacher entered the classroom. As she called out to the students to be seated, she turned to the blackboard and placing her attendance book on the lectern. It was then that Rikuo took notice of something important. He had his arms folded on his desk and he was able to see a familiar glow coming from underneath his sleeve.

His heart skipped a beat when he realises it was the ribbon. Rikuo had never taken off the ribbon, only when necessary, and has kept it safe ever since she left. And the fact it was glowing brightly could only mean that she was finally home. He was so focused on the ribbon that he almost missed the teacher saying, "Alright everyone. Please give a warm welcome to your new classmate, Ms. Sakuragi." 

At the sound of the name being called, the doors opened and a young beautiful girl walked into the classroom. Everyone was left silent as they watched her walk to the teacher's side. Rikuo's eyes went wide as he stared at the girl. Already, just by hearing that name, he knew who she was. He blushed as he began to think that she'd grown to be even cuter than before. She was of average height, had lithe body build, her skin colour is a pale, porcelain white tone, and she has hip-length, long dark brown hair that's kept in a half braided style pulled back with a white thin bow with bangs framing her face. She has big blue eyes and wore a cute white dress.

She took a piece of chalk and wrote her name on the blackboard. When she was done, she turned back to her new classmates and introduced herself with a bright, cheerful smile. "Hello. My name is Kazuki Sakuragi, it's nice to meet all of you." She said as she gave a bow. Several students whispered amongst themselves as they thought they had heard that name before.

The teacher turned to his students and said, "Sakuragi and her family have lived in Okinawa for some time now and isn't quite used to big cities. I want all of you to make her feel at home and help her get adjusted. Now then," He paused as he tried to find an empty seat for Kazuki when his eyes landed on one. He motioned towards the empty seat and said, "There's a seat next to Nura over there. Please feel free to be seated."

"Yes sir." She said as she made her way to her new seat. She looked over at Rikuo and gave a smile and wave. Rikuo blushed shyly and waved back. He couldn't believe that she was finally home. She was back. He couldn't wait to talk to her again.

Later class ended, and lunchtime arrived. Once the teacher stepped out, Rikuo nearly jumped at the chance to talk with Kazuki again but that chance was quickly stomped out as the rest of his classmates had got up and surrounded her desk, most of them male, and began asking her questions before she had a chance to open her lunchbox. "When did you move here?" One student asked. All the while, Rikuo looked for a way through them so that he could reach her.

"Yesterday afternoon." Kazuki said happily.

"Living in an island must be pretty different than living in a town like this huh?" Another student asked.

"I don't think it's that different. I have lived in Okinawa, but four years ago I called this town my home." She told him. A girl walked in front of her and placed her elbows on her desk. "But living in a near tropical island must've fun than here."

"That's for sure." Another female student said in agreement. "The sun's always shining and you can go to the beaches whenever you want."

"Haha, you have a point. But I love that I'm back to my roots. I missed this town and I'm glad my grandfather decided to come back." Kazuki giggled.

"You grandfather decided?" A male student asked.

"Uh-huh. I live at home with my grandfather and brother, just the three of us." Kazuki said.

"So...what do your parents do?" One asked. Kazuki was about to answer when her face suddenly dropped and became crestfallen. She then appeared to be entering a daze. "M...my parents...they...uh..." She hesitantly began before a hand grabbed hold of her own. "Hey, long time no see, Kazuki. Come on, we have a lot of catching up to do." Rikuo said excitedly as he pulled Kazuki away from the crowd and the two of them ran down the hall.

Once he thought that they were far enough, Rikuo let go of her hand and stopped to catch his breath. "Are you okay? You looked upset when he asked you about your parents." He asked her. Kazuki stared at the young boy in slight awe before giving a grateful smile. "Yeah, I'm okay. Thank you. And I'm sorry if I caused any trouble." She said.

"Don't worry about it, you didn't do anything wrong. I'm...just happy that your back home." Rikuo said with a slight blush. Kazuki's smile faded and she blinked in confusion. "Uh..." "Oh! That's right. Here." Rikuo said as he pulled up his sleeve and showed her the red ribbon, revealing the glow it was giving. "I've kept this safe since the day you gave it to me. I understand what happened, and I don't care about our game. I'm just happy I was able to see you again." Rikuo told her with a smile. He blinked. Wow, she had gotten tall.

"W-wait..."

"I wonder if everyone else knows your back yet. Why don't you come to visit and see everyone?" Rikuo asked her before he realised her bewildered expression. Kazuki brought her hand up and asked him, "Hold on there, kid. First, why do you have my ribbon? Second, what game? And third, who are you?" The expression on her face was genuine confusion. For all the years Rikuo had known her, Kazuki never had a reason to lie or pull jokes like this. But he hoped that she was pulling a prank on him. "I...K-Kazuki...."

"Sorry, but I don't know what you're talking about. Maybe you're confusing me with someone else?" Kazuki gently asked.

"No...It's me. Rikuo Nura. We used to play together all the time when we were kids." He asked with a pained smile. Silently pleading with her that this was just a joke she made up to tease him. But Kazuki just shook her head and looked at him like he was nothing more than a stranger. "I have lived here before....but I'm sorry, I don't know who you are. Nor do I remember having a playmate."

"You...don't remember me?" Rikuo asked as his heart sank deep down to his stomach as he looked at her with a dejected expression. He knew it had been four years, but there's just no way Kazuki would forget him. Though she didn't know why, but guilt had stabbed her through the chest and she immediately became apologetic. "I'm so sorry! I'm sorry! Please don't make that sad face, you're going to make me cry!" She said as she tried to cheer him up. Rikuo shook his head and was going to tell her that he didn't care when they were interrupted when some of Rikuo's friends had come in. Saori took notice of the new girl and offered a space for her to eat with them. Usually, Kazuki would've gladly accepted the invitation, but now she was very uncertain about what's going on and was about to decline when Natsumi saw her too. "Hey, I remember now. Kazuki Sakuragi. You were that same girl who'd pull all sorts of pranks in elementary school." She said.

"Huh?" Kazuki went. Hold on, this girl knows her too? "E-excuse me...but have we met before?" She asked her. That...made Rikuo a bit better as he now knows it wasn't just him. Ultimately, Kazuki took the invitation now that two people she had never seen before know who she is. She followed the group to the rooftop where they introduced themselves to her. Finally giving her some sense of normality.

She greeted Saori, Natsumi happily and reintroduced herself to Rikuo, and finally made formal greetings to the other two boys. Jiro Shima and Kiyotsugu. Shima was a young teenage boy with short blonde hair with short spiked bangs and brown eyes. Kiyotsugu was a young teen with mid-length wavy black hair. It falls somewhat messily around his face and is split in the middle. He has sharp dark brownish eyes.

"I'm starving." Natsumi says as she and the group sat down to have their lunch. "Time to eat." Shima said.

"By the way, guys. Are you all going to make it for tonight?" Kiyotsugu asked suddenly.

"You bet I am Kiyotsugu!" Shima says with excitement. He turned to Rikuo and asked, "You're going too, right?" The brown-eyed boy nodded. Saori looked at the boys and questioned, "Alright. What are you talking about?"

"Tonight! We are going to explore the old school building! We're going to look for yokai!" Kiyotsugu proudly exclaimed to them, just as Kana stepped in, receiving a lot of reactions from the others.

"Huh?! Really?" Natsumi asked in disbelief. Rikuo then took notice of Kazuki suddenly shake uncontrollably. His eyes widened as he feared that the topic of yokai was giving her horrible memories of what happened. He was about to reassure her that it was probably nothing when she let out a joyful scream. Her face beamed and a blush appeared on her face. "Yokai! The word itself is so beautiful!! I loved yokai my entire life ever since I first began learning about them since I was a kid." She proclaimed with much admiration. "You said you're going tonight, please may I join you?!"

Kiyotsugu was beyond ecstatic, while the others were uneasy, that someone else appeared to be just as fanatic about yokai as he was. Rikuo gave an awkward laugh. Haha, classic Kazuki. The forever-lover of yokai. Kana let out a sigh and said, "You're really into this yokai stuff. I don't get it." She walked over and sat with the group. "It's just an empty building. You probably started the rumours about it yourself. Right, Kazuki?" Kana asked turning to the blue-eyed girl. She blinked when she saw the girl looked at her confusingly. "Uh....hi?" Kazuki said with an awkward smile.

"They're not rumours! I saw them with my own eyes four years ago! Yokai really do exist!" Kiyotsugu adamantly said.

"He's right. They're as real as you can get." Kazuki told them with a smile.

"You're lying, right?" Saori asked.

"Come on, there's no such thing right?" Natsumi asked. Kazuki giggled at them when she looked over at Rikuo. She noticed that he was looking very nervous. What was going on with him? Rikou's brown eyes then glanced down and he saw Kazuki looking at him with concern. Then she smiled at him. "I know what's going on here? You guys are just afraid of yokai." Kiyotsugu said.

"Not really. We don't know anything about yokai so how can we be afraid of them?" Kana asked as she ate her lunch. "Right Rikuo?" The spectacle boy nodded in agreement.

"In that case why don't you come and join us? It's your big chance to learn about yokai." Kiyotsugu said. "You're coming as well, aren't you Sakuragi?"

"Ah! You bet I am!" Kazuki said cheerfully.

"Uh, but it's too dangerous for girls." Rikuo said.

"It's okay, I don't mind going there. And besides, there's no such thing as yokai." Kana said.

"I don't care if it is dangerous, I can handle it. And there is such a thing as yokai." Kazuki said with confidence. "Trust me, if we do encounter a yokai I'll be able to take care of it." Rikuo became increasingly nervous as the rest of the group looked at her with interest and confusion at what she meant by that. Still, Kiyotsugu was pleased that they were coming. "Well, then tonight you will see with your own two eyes that yokai really do exist." The girls smiled as they all talked about what time they were to meet at the old school. While Rikuo stood by and thought to himself. _'It's a good thing I told my guys not to go anywhere near the old school building tonight.'_ Rikuo hoped that tonight would a quiet night.


	3. Entering the Old School Building

_*At the Nura Estate*_

"Let's play. Play with us. Play with us." Three small yokai chanted as they crowd around Tsurara while she fixed her hair and checked her appearance in the mirror. "I can't. Sorry but I'm a little busy tonight." She told them as she gave herself one last checkup before nodding in approval. "Okay." She giggled as she ran towards the door. "I'm off!" She called out as she puts on her sandals and ran out the door.

"It's so boring. It's so boring. It's so boring." The small yokai chanted as they walked out, seeing Tsurara go. But their whining was silenced when Kubinashi stepped into view. "Hey. Come on you guys. Get to work. Finish sweeping the gardens by dawn." He told them as he crossed his arms. Kubinashi had blond hair which is black below, amber eyes and is notably handsome. He wore a black scarf, an olive-green traditional male's kimono with a blue-green jacket over it, along with traditional straw sandals and possibly bandages around his legs and feet.

"Okay..." The yokai said as they go off to do their job. Kubinashi then turned his head and wondered where in the world Tsurara would be going in this hour.

"Okay, grandpa. I'm going out with my friends now." Rikuo tells Nurarihyon and turns to leave when the old yokai stopped him. "Just a minute Rikuo." He said. "What is it, grandpa? I'm sorta in a big hurry." Rikuo said. The Supreme Commander stopped eating for a moment as he looked at his grandson with serious eyes. "Be honest. Have you given any thought to succeeding me as the Third?" He asked him.

Rikuo became annoyed at that and gave his grandfather a crossed look. "Augh, not that again. I'm not gonna change my mind, no matter how many times you asked." He stated firmly.

"But a quarter of my blood runs through your veins. You can't deny that no matter much you want to." Nurarihyon shot back.

"Well, I intend to live my life as a normal human. I made up my mind long ago. Me being a normal human is the only way to keep Kazuki safe from all yokai, I promised her that much! See ya!" Rikuo said as he ran off before Nurarihyon could get another word in. In that argument, Rikuo had forgotten to tell him that he had met Kazuki and to question him why she doesn't remember him. But he'll get another chance, and if he was being honest, Rikuo didn't care if Kazuki remembered him or not. He still wanted to be by her side and keep her safe. Whether or not they'll marry didn't mean a thing to him.

"Oh, are you going out? Be careful now." Wakana tells her son as he ran out.

"Thanks, mom!" Rikuo called out. Wakana looked back at her son in thought when Nurarihyon said, "Bring me some sake."

"Oh, alright." She said.

_*The Old School Building*_

Saori and Natsumi weren't able to come, not that they wanted to in the first place, so right now it was Kiyotsugu, Shima, Rikuo and Kana with flashlights in hand. They arrived at the school but they didn't see Kazuki anywhere though Kiyotsugu was confident she would come. As they got closer to the school, they saw just how worn down and abandon it was. Old, dead, and seemingly empty...it was creepy just by looking at it.

"This is so creepy..." Shima says as he looks up at the building.

"Um, tell me right away if you get scared." Rikuo turns to tell Kana with a smile. Kana smiled back and nodded at him. "I'll be fine. There's no such thing as yokai anyway."

"Course not." Rikuo said, laughing. But it faded when he looked up at the school. Though it may be an ordinary creepy building to the others, Rikuo felt something ominous that surrounded the place. It was faint, but it was there. _'Why am I getting this bad feeling? No, we should be fine. I made myself clear to them.'_ Rikuo thought to himself as they walked towards the main entrance. Their flashlights shining through the door.

"Are we, u-uh, really going inside Kiyotsugu?" Shima asked nervously.

The leader of this group chuckled to himself. "This place really looks haunted, doesn't it?" He asked as he opened the doors, making a loud clanking sound. The inside looked even worse than it did outside. It was almost pitch black they couldn't see the other end of the hallway. They could feel a cold chill hitting their spins. But before they could take a step forward, they heard a small voice.

"I suggest you leave this place. Now." It commanded.

The group immediately froze up and swiftly turned around. The saw a young boy, appearing to be no older than ten years old, standing still, wearing nothing but black. They couldn't see his face as it was covered by a black hooded cloak. Shima screamed in fright, Kana gripped Rikuo's arm in fear, Rikuo's instincts alarmed him about the threatening aura this kid had and Kiyotsugu was raving about him. "Yes! See! A genuine yokai-!"

"Kaguya! I told you to wait up for me!"

They froze again when they saw Kazuki running up behind the young "yokai". Once she caught up, Kazuki placed a hand on his shoulder and tried to catch her breath. "Honey, you shouldn't go off by yourself like that. I know you like to scare people but not right now." She told him.

"Kaguya?" Rikuo said softly to himself. No way...that couldn't be...

"It's Sakuragi....oh thank goodness." Shima said as he breathed a sigh of relief.

"Sakuragi...who is this?" Kiyotsugu asked, feeling a wave of disappointment at the thought that this kid may not be what he thought he was. Kazuki took the boy's hand and the two of them made their way over. The blue-eyed girl smiled at them as she introduced their unexpected guest. "This my adorable younger brother, Kaguya." She said. The boy removed his hood and greeted them. "My name's Kaguya Sakuragi. It's nice to meet all of you." He said. He was of average build and height for a boy his age and has a light complexion. He has short, slightly wavy black hair which goes down to his ears. He also has noticeably messy bangs that mostly covers his forehead. He has purple eyes, which are quite droopy and tired-looking.

Rikuo's eyes widen slightly when he saw him and smiled. Looks like the boy didn't change much during the past four years. He still seems as stoic as ever though. Either way, Rikuo felt a bit better seeing him here. Kazuki and Kaguya were always super close and he was sure he would be able to help keep Kazuki safe. "I'm sorry, but when I told him that I was coming to the old school building he asked me if he would come along. I hope that's okay." Kazuki said.

"Uh, sure. That's no trouble. The more the merrier, as they say. It's a pleasure to meet ya." Kiyotsugu laughed as the others greeted him as well. Kaguya's eyes looked over at each them, his emotionless gaze lingering on Rikuo for a moment before turning his sister. "Are these people friends of yours Kazuki?"

"Nope. They're just some kids from my new school. We did have some classes together, but I barely know them." Kazuki tells him cheerfully.

........

"You know....when she puts it like that..." Shima began but Kiyotsugu decided to move past all this and turned around to announce their journey. As the group traverses the building, Kiyotsugu was getting more and more excited with each step he took while the others had different thoughts entirely about being here. "I'm sure of it! There's gotta be yokai in here!" He shouted.

Kaguya merely scoffed at his annoyingly gun-ho attitude. "Does this imbecile have a plan on what to do if a yokai does appear?" He asked quietly.

"Most likely not." Kazuki said with a smile. "So how many yokai have you seen here?" She whispered to him.

"Not sure, but more than less are taking residence here." He whispered back.

Kana began to feel a little uneasy as she said, "Oh no... Seems like I'm feeling a little scared after all."

"Good. You're wise to be scared." Kaguya told her, making the khaki-eyed girl turn to him with a fearful expression. The school was already scaring her but seeing how impassive Kaguya and cheerful Kazuki was made her feel even worse. What's with them? Aren't they scared at all? Rikuo took notice of her fear and calmly reassured her, "Aw, don't worry Kana. We won't see any yokai tonight."

"Why's that?" Kana questioned as she stopped walking.

"Uh...if anything happens here tonight, I'll protect you." Rikuo promised her, looking very brave. Kana began to relax a little as she smiled at him. "Really, you will?" She asked. The Sakuragi siblings walked past them as they converse softly to themselves. "That Nura kid is a weird one but he has a strong sense of nobility doesn't he?" Kazuki said as she smiled at the young boy. Kaguya glanced at Rikuo and narrowed his eyes. "Hmph. He can act noble and brave all his wants, but he still needs to prove himself." He said.

"What do you mean?" Kazuki asked in confusion. Then she blinked in realisation. "Oh, you're talking about-."

"AAAAAAAGGGGGHHHH!" Shima screamed. The siblings looked up and saw him jump back in fear and fell to the ground. Kana also screamed as she hid behind Rikuo. The brother-sister duo quickly ran to see what had frightened him, only to see various art busts and paintings in an old art class. The two let out a sigh of disappointment as Rikuo looked for himself. "These are just a bunch of old paintings and sculptures." He said.

"Aw...I was hoping to see a yokai here." Kazuki said. Kiyotsugu, who pressed his back against the wall due to Shima's scream, looked up and saw that Rikuo was right. He cleared his throat as he said, "L-let's look around the room and check it out." Kazuki walked up to the door and she and Kaguya stepped inside with Kiyotugu and Shima following close behind. Rikuo stayed behind and helped calm Kana down before they entered too.

They shined their flashlights around the art room. Surveying the sculptures, faded and torn paintings and withered flowers and decaying wax fruit. Kaguya tapped Kazuki's shoulder and pointed over to the shelves in the far corner. "Nura. Go check the shelves on that side." Kiyotsugu told him as he looked at the old flowers on a table. Rikuo went over to the shelves and saw that. Kazuki was sitting on her knees, smiling at something besides the shelf with Kaguya standing beside her.

Rikuo got a bad feeling and peeked over to see who she was talking to. It was a little girl with short black hair, but her skin was deathly pale and her big eyes were completely blank. No pupils, no irises, nothing. Just pure white eyes. She must've sensed their presence as she turned her head to look at them, and spread a smile. Kazuki giggled and gave the girl a friendly wave. "She's cute." Kazuki said. "And harmless." Kaguya added and the siblings got to leave the room.

Rikuo took another look at the girl spirit before he turned around to get Kana out of the room. _'Damn. A yokai was just hanging out here and she's not a part of the Nura clan.'_ Rikuo thought to himself as he walked towards the door. "Hey, Nura?" Kazuki said, breaking the boy from his thoughts. "Kaguya and I are gonna go on ahead alright? Catch up with us when you're done." She told as she and Kaguya disappeared into the hall before Rikuo could get the chance to stop them. He walked over to try but stopped when he saw pairs of eyes staring at him through the darkness. He lifted his flashlight and caught glimpses of small black gremlins scurrying off.

"Hey, is something wrong Rikuo?" Kana asked him.

 _'More of them? What clan are they from?'_ Rikuo thought.

Kazuki and Kaguya walked through the abandon halls of the school with their source of light is in the form of a small ball of light hovering over the pages of Kazuki's notebook. "I've seen that girl before. She mostly just sits there, not doing anything. So she's nothing to worry about. The same can be said with those smaller yokai's we saw on the way out." Kaguya said.

"You've been coming here for a while too. Not that I want you too, but you haven't encountered any dangerous yokai yet?" Kazuki asked him.

"No, at least not in the areas I've been in. I even cut my hand to bring them out, but they've all back away once they smelled my blood." Kaguya said.

"Oh, that's a relief. So far the yokai here are just simple, harmless creatures that just love to scare people." Kazuki cheerfully said.

"Even so, we should keep looking." Kaguya said as he looked up and saw a room that looked to be a pantry. The two of them stared at the door and sensed an ominous aura coming from the other side. It was stronger compared to the smaller yokai. It must be starving because they could practically smell the bloodlust through the partially open door. "Oh my..." Kazuki said. "If it makes a move, burn it to ashes." Kaguya suggested.

"Right." Kazuki said. She turned a few pages of the notebook until she reached a page where it held a symbol of fire and she was about to enter the room when they suddenly they heard,

"NO, WAIT!!" Rikuo practically screamed as he sprinted towards them. This caught the Sakuragi siblings by surprised that they jumped. Kazuki quickly shut her book as Rikuo skidded to a halt between them at the door. "What the heck is wrong with you, Nura?!" Kazuki questioned as she gripped at her chest. "You almost gave me a heart attack!"

"Uh, sorry." He said nervously as Kana and the others walked up to them. "Did you see something Rikuo?" She asked.

"Um, no. I just got thirsty all of a sudden." He told her. Kaguya let out an annoyed sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose. He couldn't believe this guy. He wasn't sure about him before, but right now, he felt embarrassed knowing that he was going to be his brother. He was about to say something when the three of them heard a ghostly voice coming from inside. The Sakuragi siblings looked behind Nura's shoulder and saw an eye glowing in the dark, her long black hair covering nearly all of her face. _"....I want to drink blood... ...I crave blood so badly..."_ She said as her boney hands with sharp nails began reaching towards the sacks of fresh blood to quench her neverending thirst. But her plans were foiled when Rikuo slammed the door in her face.

"But I guess I can wait! Hahahaha!" Rikuo laughed nervously, causing the siblings to sweatdrop on his behaviour. "He's a strange boy..." Kazuki said as she put away her book. "More like stupid." Kaguya said. Rikuo laughed awkwardly as he began walking ahead of the group proclaiming, "Follow me! I'll lead the rest of the way."

********

"Oh! There's nothing here in this room!" Rikuo said.

"Say what?!" Kazuki shouted.

********

"It's all clear in here too!"

"Okay, now you're just being ridiculous."

********

"There's something in here." Kaguya called as he opened one of the bathroom stalls, the hinges gave in and now the door was hanging off by one bolt. A blackish-grey slim yokai with a single eye emerged from out of the toilets and gave a deathly moan. Kaguya narrowed his eyes at the disgusting creature and raised his hand. "Alright, let's see if you're a threat." Kaguya said as an icy-blue sphere appeared in his hand and was going to determine the level of the yokai when he felt someone grabbed him the shoulders and shoved him away from the stall. "You-!" He growled as he saw Rikuo rushed into the stall. Rikuo grabbed the nearest thing he could find and shoved the yokai back into the toilet just as Kazuki and the others arrived on the scene. Kiyotsugu shined his light to find Rikuo standing in the corner. "Ah, hahaha! I feel much better now." He said.

********

Kazuki walked down a hall and let out a gasp when a Yūrei-looking yokai fell from the ceiling, hanging upside down in front of her, it's long tongue floating in mid-air. She stared at the yokai before letting out a laugh. She was about to approach the yokai when Rikuo ran up from behind and punched the yokai back up into the ceiling, making it disappear. He then grabbed hold of Kazuki's wrist and ran to the others. "That's was mean of you." Kazuki told him.

********

Rikuo heavily panted as he appeared to stomp on something from the next staircase while his friends watched from below. Confused and somewhat annoyed at his wild behaviour that he suddenly gain this whole night. "Nura?" Shima said. "What's going on?" Kana asked.

"Oh, it's nothing! Really, don't worry about it." Rikuo said with a strained smile as he tried to keep at least one of the disembodied hands from rising out from the staircase. This was getting ridiculous! All he asked for was a quiet night! Not constantly keeping his friends from encountering these things!

********

Eventually, the group walked through another hallway and were considering leaving as they have yet to encounter any kind of yokai. At least, they aren't aware of the yokai crawling on the ceiling as they followed them. The only ones who are were Rikuo and the Sakuragi siblings. "Well, there's nothing, is there?" Shima said.

"I don't understand it. According to my investigation, this should be hunted from top to bottom." Kiyotsugu said.

"Guess there's no such thing as yokai after all." Kana says to Rikuo.

"You see? That's what I've been saying all along." Rikuo said with a forced smile. He sweatdrop as he heard the laughs and chuckles of the spirits following them. _'This is bad. There's so many yokai here I've never seen before. Everyone here is in danger.'_

The Sakuragi siblings lagged behind the group so that they could converse in peace. They glanced up at the yokai above them and the younger girl asked, "Alright, so from all the yokai we've seen, it's safe to say that they're mostly harmless, right?"

"Most likely. If Nura here can slap away in the way he is now, then they aren't a threat. Still, there's a presence here that's bothering me." Kaguya said.

Kazuki nodded. "Yeah, I feel it too. It could be nothing but we can't be too careful. I'll determine the level in the next room we visit."

"Right." Kaguya said. He reached into his pocket and gave her a small switchblade. Kazuki thanked him for the knife and stuffed into her pocket but still holding on to it. The last room decided to explore was the science room. "Oh well. Let's just take one last look in here before we go." Kiyotsugu said as he opened the door. As the group entered inside, Rikuo stopped as he sensed something. _'This place...is bad. Really bad!'_

Kazuki walked around the room until she heard the sloppy sounds of something being devoured. She looked into the far corner and saw something shuffling around. Her eyes trained at the sight and pulled out the switchblade. She unleashed the blade and held it up against her hand. She pressed the blade into her hand, making her crimson blood flow freely. As soon as her blood hit the air, the creature in the corner froze up and turned its hideous face towards the group dropping the animal carcass in was eating. It was relatively large yokai with green skin, glowing red eyes with yellow sclera. It had long black hair, wearing a tattered white robe with a sash and a preying mantis-like body with several human appendages. Upon seeling Kazuki's blood in quickly lunged at them, charging towards them in a murderous rage.

"Run for it!" Kazuki shouted at them. They didn't need to be told twice. The group screamed as they all frantically ran out of room with the insect yokai hot on their tail. It growled and snarled as it tried to catch the group with its sickle-like hands. "Kaguya, get the others out of here now!" Kazuki shouted.

"What?!" Rikuo shouted.

"I'm leaving you alone with that hideous insect!" Kaguya yelled.

"Just go! I'll handle this thing! You keep them safe!" Kazuki said as she stopped running and turned to face the yokai. Kaguya grit his teeth as he begrudgingly did what his sister said and rushed to ensure the safety of her classmates. However, amidst this, Kaguya gave Rikou a heated glare, and with his eyes, presented a clear message. _"If you care about my sister than be a man and protect her."_ Rikuo's eyes widened at him but gave a firm nod. He stopped running and let Kaguya take care of the others.

Kazuki summoned a black sword into her hand and held it towards the yokai. She narrowed her eyes at the yokai as the black blade became engulfed in flames. With a yell, she charged at the yokai. She lunges at it sword first in an attempt catch it off guard, but the stab missed by an inch. It growled as it used it sickle-like hands to smack her against the walls of the school. The force of the impact caused her to cough out blood and had the wind taken out of her.

"Kazuki!" Rikuo shouted as his heart stopped when he saw her get slammed into the floorboards. She cried out when the yokai pierced her back but she retaliates when she moved her sword so that it would slice off its hand. It shrieks and moved back, giving Kazuki room to slash at its chest. She jumped back and was about to charge again but the pain from her back shot through her whole body and she fell to her knees. Her sword vanishing. "Kazuki!" Rikuo shouted. Running up to her, catching her in his arms before she could collapse. He let out a frightful gasp and he saw blood staining his hand. Rikuo held her close as he saw the yokai closing in again. Standing high above them as it got ready to attack. The book in Kazuki's pocket began to emit a strange glow.

 _'I have to protect Kazuki! I swore that I would keep her safe! But how?!'_ Rikuo thought as he panics about not being able to protect his most cherished person after all. When all of a sudden something shot through Rikuo as he felt his heart stop. His eyes went wide as something began growing inside of him. His hair grew long and turned white. A crimson red eye peered through the darkness and it glared at the yokai.

How dare this lowly creature lay its disgusting hands on her...?

Before this Rikuo could do anything, something crash through the window and punched the insect yokai through the walls and crushed in beneath a pile of rubble. Kneeling before the massive hole was Aotabo, who came in just in time to protect his master. But it wasn't just him. When Aotabo crashed through the window, Rikuo snapped out of it and held Kazuki close as he ducked down. He cautiously opened his eyes and looked up in surprised to see Tsurara standing. in front of him. Protecting them from the glass shards. "Aotabo always gets to carried away." She said with a sigh.

"Yuki-Onna." Rikuo said.

"Rest assured, Master Rikuo. I've come here to protect you." She told him as she kneeled to his level. Rikuo looked back at the rubble to see the insect yokai was still moving and emerging from the debris. Aotabo gave the yokai a smirk as he said, "Don't you lay a hand on our master. **We** are your opponents."

_*At the Nura Estate*_

"Supreme Commander, do you know how many years it's been since the second heir passed away?" A yokai questioned.

While the events at the old school building accrued, Lord Nurarihyon was currently in a meeting with the representatives of the clans that serve under him except for one. They were currently discussing about his grandson Rikuo and the possibility that he won't become a suitable heir him any longer.

"You are already retired. How long will you continue to stand in for him?"

"I have told you all time and time again. The third heir to lead the Nura clan and its seventy-two organizations comprised of 10,000 yokai will be my grandson, Rikuo." Nurarihyon stated. This caused the yokai to speak amongst themselves.

"Yes, but Master Rikuo is still so very young." A yokai said.

"And I have heard that Master Rikuo has no desire to succeed you. There are rumours that he plans to break off his engagement." A female yokai said.

"What? Unbelievable." An old yokai said.

"Supreme Commander, is what they speak of the truth?" An anthropomorphic wolf yokai asked.

"I've also heard that he awaken his yokai self only once and that was four years ago." A one-eyed yokai said. Everyone continued to speak amongst themselves until a voice silenced them. "Everyone makes a valid point." The other yokai stopped talking and all turned to Gyuki, who was standing in the sidelines.

"However, the character 'fear' is written as a demon holding a whip. Namely, it represents the ruler of the world of darkness. Let us wait for the day when Master Rikuo takes hold of the whip and inspires true fear." Gyuki told them.

_*Back at the old school building*_

The insect yokai rose out of the rubble and bared its fangs at the yokai who dared interrupt its feast. It was about to attack Aotabo when Tsurara rushed in and lunged at the beast. "Freeze to your death!" She shouts as she blew a cold stream of wind, encasing the yokai in ice before Aotabo ran towards it and delivered a solid punch, sending it flying out of the building.

Seeing that it was all over and once he made sure Kazuki was okay. He went over to them and asked, "Alright, you two. Why did you come here?"

"Master. We've been guarding and protecting you since that fateful day four years ago." Aotabo told him.

"And we're always by your side." Tsurara said.

"Always?" Rikuo asked.

"We'll explain it later. Our first priority is to get you out of here." Tsurara said. Rikuo nodded and then ran out to the hall to check on Kazuki. He kneeled beside her and brought her into his arms. The wound on her back didn't appear to be deep but she did take a heavy blow earlier. He hugged the girl as he said, "Kazuki, I'm so sorry."

"Kazuki? As in Lady Kazuki?" Tsurara questioned as she and Aobato came to see the girl for themselves and were surprised to see that it was indeed Kazuki Sakuragi all grown up. The heiress to the Sakuragi Family and Rikuo's future bride. "I had no idea she was back." Aotabo said as he assisted Rikuo by lifting the girl into his arms. "She's in my class and she said she had come back yesterday. But..." Rikuo said as he stared sadly at her. He shook his head and said, "Let's get her out of here."

With Aotabo carrying Kazuki, the small group left the school and made it to the outside. Making their way to the pond by the school's ground. Aotabo carefully set Kazuki back down and in Rikuo's arms again. The brown-eyed boy gazed down at his childhood crush for a moment before turning his attention to the other two yokai.

"You see, we both watch over you wherever you go. Ever since that night when you awakened to your other self." Tsurara said. "Does this appearance...look familiar to you?" Rikuo blinked in confusion as they were then engulfed in a bright glow. The light vanished and the appearances of both yokai were completely different. Rikuo's eyes widened when he recognised them.

"Oikawa and Kurata? From class 1?" Rikuo questioned. In her human disguise, Tsurara looks about the same except her eyes were blue and she wore she wears the school's uniform as well her scarf in school. Aotabo, on the other hand, look completely different. He had brown, spiky hair, light green eyes, and wears black clothes, but he retains his rosary.

"Yes. Master, it is very important that you succeed your father as the third heir." Aotabo said, his voice was softer and kinder in his disguise.

"We will wait however long it takes." Tsurara said. "We'll wait for the glorious day when you will up and lead the night parade of a hundred demons just as you did four years ago."

Rikuo stared up at them in near disbelief before gazing at the ground with sad eyes. "I told you...I don't remember a single thing about that day. All I could remember was how scared I was when I learned Kazuki was in danger. I'm just a human being." He said.

"Master." Aotabo said.

"And I want to stay that way. As human." Rikuo told them.

Kazuki let out a moan as her brows furrowed, signals that meant she was waking up. "Kazuki!" Rikuo said. Aotabo and Tsurara let out a gasp as they quickly disappeared just as the girl opened her eyes. She blinked a few times before she let out a frightful gasp. She bolted up from Rikuo and summoned her sword. "Where's the yokai?! It's still out there and a danger to others! W-where's my brother?!" Kazuki shouted as she frantically looked around the yokai and her little brother.

"Wait, it's alright Kazuki!" Rikuo said as he got and placed his hands on her shoulders. He gave her a kindly smile and said, "The yokai...uh, the yokai's already gone but it was already dealt with."

Kazuki looked at the boy in slight confusion and lowered her weapon. "Do you mean that? It's been taken care of?" She asked.

Rikuo nodded and smiled brightly. "Really." Kazuki smiled back as she sighed a relief. Her sword faded away and she reached up to hold one of his hands. Not noticing the red blush forming on his face. "Thank goodness." She said before her body registered the pain on her back and nearly fallen over. "You're hurt...come on, I can get you treated." Rikuo said as he went to her side.

"You know a doctor?" She asked him.

"You...could say that, but don't worry, I'll have you taken care of." Rikuo reassured her as they walked away from the scene. "By the way, aside from that one, you...do love yokai, right?" He asked.

"Of course I do. They're all so incredible it's almost impossible not to love them. I just don't like the ones who hurt humans without any reason." Kazuki told him.

"Ah, I get it." Rikuo said.

Watching them from above a light post, Kaguya stood high above the ground, keeping a close eye on his sister and Rikuo. He had gotten the three buffoons away from the school, with a slight memory alterations and was about to go back for his sister when he saw Rikuo and his fellow leaving the school. He noticed the wound on her back but he was glad when it didn't appear to be fatal.

 _"My lord, is it alright for him to take her like that? Surly the medics in the Sakura household would be more than efficient."_ A woman's voice asked.

"That was my first thought...but Kagemaru, you did saw how he reacted didn't you?" Kaguya asked. He had ordered for him to stay behind and protect his sister if something should happen, but from what he reported, it would seem that he wasn't needed.

_"Indeed. For a moment, he had changed. He had gotten angry when the yokai had injured her. I'm certain that if the others hadn't interfered Rikuo would've destroyed it." Kagemaru told him._

"Then I surmised that he sincerely does care about Kazuki despite losing her memories of him. He didn't hesitate to stay behind and protect her...I guess there's some potential in him. She'll be alright. We will just pick her up in the morning." Kaguya said before he and his two companions vanished into the night.

*Later*

"I'm home!" Rikuo happily said. Kazuki's eyes widened as the grandness of the Nura Estate. She didn't know what she was amazed by more, the large castle of a house or the fact that what was greeting them were different kinds of yokai. But her biggest question was why this place seemed so nostalgic to her? Why these yokai's seemed so familiar? It's almost as if...as if she had been here before. But...why and how?

"Good evening. Welcome back, Master." They said.

"Oh wow...! So many beautiful yokai..!" Kazuki said as her eyes began to sparkle at the sight of them. Rikuo smiled at her before leading her into the house. "Come on Kazuki, we have to get that wound check out." He said. As they went inside, the yokai talked amongst themselves about seeing Kazuki after all this time. They found it amazing that she had popped out of nowhere only to be found by their master. Tsurara and Aotabo stepped out and the larger yokai said, "If I had jumped in just a few seconds later, we might've seen our master awaken."

"Uh-huh." Tsurara said as she watched Rikuo lead Kazuki inside.

After a while, Kazuki had gotten her wound cleaned and dressed. She giggled when the smaller group of yokai came by and gave her a set of fresh clothes for her to wear. She thanked them and changed out of her normal clothes into a black kimono with large flower patterns tied with a silver-coloured obi. She stepped out of the room and the first thing she saw was the large, beautiful wisteria tree. Her blue eyes widen as she gazed at the tree, suddenly hearing the laughter of small children in her head. A stinging pain erupted in her head and she gripped it pain as images flashed in her mind but they went by too fast for her to see.

_"Come on, this way!" "You can't catch me up here." "We'll always be friends." "I'll miss you-."_

"Kazuki?" The girl let out a gasp as she turned to see Rikuo standing beside her with a concerned expression. "Are you okay? What's wrong?" He asked.

"O-oh, nothing. I'm okay...it's just this place...seems familiar to me." She said.

"It does?" Rikuo asked her with a subtle hopeful tone.

"Yeah...but I..." She gripped her head. "I can't remember why."

"I see." Rikuo said before he took her hand. Kazuki looked at the boy in surprised as he smiled at her and said, "Come on. I'm sure a cup of tea might help relax you."

"That does sound good." She said as the two walked down the hall. Kazuki glanced at the shorter boy and asked, "Hey, Nura?"

"Yeah? Oh, by the way, you can call Rikuo, okay?"

"Ah, s-sure. Rikuo...why are you so nice to me? Even back at school, you were so kind to me." She said. Rikuo's eyes widened which caught her attention but then Rikuo shook his head and gave a sad smile. "I know you don't remember, but please believe me when I say that you and I share a lot of happy memories. Please know that no matter what happens, I'll be right here for you."

Kazuki suddenly found herself begin to blush and her heart raced. This boy...from the very beginning he had been kind and respectable towards her even though she told him that she had no idea who he was. Yet that didn't change to how he acted towards her. She smiled at him and nodded, thanking him. He then lead her to another room where she was (re)introduced to his mother as they sat down for tea.

"Here, have some tea." Wakana said.

"Pleased to meet you, ma'am." Kazuki said with a humble bow.

"My, what a very cute guest. I'd be so happy if someone like you married into this family." Wakana said with a giggle and knowing smile.

"Say wha?"

"Ah, mom!" Rikou shouted with a bright red blush.

"Oops, I'm sorry. Anyway, make yourself at home." She laughed as she left the room.

"Geez..." Rikuo sighed, causing Kazuki to laugh.

_Rikou Nura briefly transformed into a yokai. Will the day come when he wields the demon's whip and inspires true fear?_


	4. Sworn Brother, Zen. I Will Be The Third

_*At the Nura House*_

It was the middle of the night. Everything was still and calm. Not a sound rang through the night. Rikuo had awoken from his peaceful slumber. He got up from his bed and silently walks outside to stare at a sakura tree raining petals. A sakura petal fluttered in the air before getting a safe landing on Rikuo's hand. The boy's eyes soften as he immediately began thinking about her. Even by these delicate flowers was he reminded of her. His face fell when he remembered the fight back at the old school building. When she had gotten hurt...again.

"Why the long face?" A smooth voice asked him. Smiling as a sakura petal lands on his sake. Rikuo looked up and saw his yōkai form sitting on one of the branches. "I...I couldn't protect her." Rikuo said. His yōkai form smiled down at him and turned away. "So...do you wanna become strong?"

"Yeah. I guess so." Rikuo said with a hint of uncertainty as he turned his gaze away. His other self gave a small chuckle as he said, "You don't know what being strong means, and you wanna be strong, huh?" That stung. Rikuo looked to say something to him but found that his yōkai form had disappeared from the tree branch. Leaving him alone with his thoughts.

_*The next day*_

Underneath a highway overpass, three insect-like yokai hissed and snarled as they lunged themselves towards a figure they foolishly believed they could kill. However, a powerful gust of wind blew in along with a swarm of feathers. The feathers struck the yokai and were killed in an instant. A man stood at the exit of the overpass as he narrowed his eyes. "Those things...are a damned nuisance." He said as his officer appeared behind him.

"Lord Zen, here you are, I've been looking for you." He said. "You mustn't overexert yourself."

"I know." Zen said as he turned and continued on his way. An eerie shadow lurking through the morning mist. The footsteps of beings not of this world silently approach the Nura mansion.

Kubinashi was by the entryway sweeping the grounds when he noticed a distortion in the wind and coming into view was Oboro-guruma. A yokai who not only lives in the Nura mansion but is used as transportation by members of the Nura family and allied clans. It resembles an ox-cart with a face protruding from one end. Kubinashi smiled upon seeing the cart and rushed back inside the house. "Supreme Commander, Lord Zen is here!"

At the sound of his announcement, the yokai all gathered around to greet him as it has been a while since he last came to the estate. Yuki-Onna was one of these yokai's as she ran with a smile on her face. "Lord Zen, what a pleasant surprise!" She said.

"Oh, hey Yuki-Onna." He greeted her, smiling. Zen had khaki, scruffy hair that turns black at the neck and deep red eyes with small pupils. His skin is pale and he wore a purple kimono and a dark blue Haori with red details along the sleeves and collar.

Later Zen and his officer, Hebidayu, meet with Nurarihyon and Gyūki in a separate room. "I'm glad you've come." Nurarihyon said.

"Thank you. It's been quite a while Supreme Commander." Zen said.

"Rikuo should be returning home shortly too." Nurarihyon told him.

"Excellent. I'm greatly looking forward to seeing the Third." Zen said with a smile. Nurarihyon nodded his head in agreement, however, Gyuki said, "I'm afraid he hasn't been formally installed yet. It's a little premature to call him that."

Zen narrowed his eyes at that and said, "I see nothing wrong with addressing him respectfully by his future honorific. He'll bear the responsibilities of Nura Clan's Third Heir soon enough."

"That Rikuo is giving me such a hard time." Nurarihyon said with a sigh as he picked up his tea. "I've told him time and time again that it is his duty to succeed me and become a yokai. One completely devoted to evil."

*********

"Kaguya's homeschool?" Rikuo asked as he walked back home with Kazuki and the boy in question. Kazuki wanted to come and visit as she had baked two boxes of sweets because wanted to thank the yokai for their hospitality the other day. Kaguya simply wanted to come to see the Nura household. "That's right. He used to be in normal classes two years ago, but Grandfather decided to have his lessons at home."

"Really?" Rikuo said with interest. He caught the younger boy staring at him and turned his gaze away as he said, "There are several reasons for that but the main one is that I'm going to become the next head of the Sakuragi Clan once my sister is of age."

"Of age for what?" Rikuo asked him.

"When I get married." Kazuki responded cheerfully. Rikuo's face exploded with redness as Kazuki elaborated more on the subject. "Grandfather had told me that he and my father made arrangements with a family friend that I would be getting married to their grandson. So while I may be currently the heir to the Sakuragi, the position will be passed on to Kaguya once I'm married."

Rikuo's initial embarrassment faded away when he realised something. Kazuki losing her memories about him and the Nura Clan was one thing, but if her grandfather was the one who had been keeping them under watch...then...has he not mentioned a single thing about him? "And do you know you who exactly who you will be married to?" Rikuo asked.

"No, not really. Grandfather just told me that I'm going to get married to someone outside of the clan but he didn't tell me his name. I normally hate arranged marriages but at the very least I want to know something about this person." Kazuki said.

Eventually, they made it to the Nura Estate and upon entering the trio spotted some the smaller yokai eating a box of expensive-looking manju sweets. "Guess they're already eating their fill." Kaguya said.

"Yes, but...they say that yokai tend to be the gluttonous type." Kazuki said as with a smile.

"Wait a minute, where'd you get those expensive sweets?" Rikuo asked just as his grandfather entered the room.

"Oh Rikuo. Don't tell me you went to school again." Nurarihyon asked before taking notice of the Sakuragi siblings. Kazuki smiled at him as she and her brother gave a humble bow. "Hello, sir." They said. Before Nurarihyon could respond to them, the brown-eyed boy bolted from where he stood, tossed away his schoolbag and sprinted towards his grandfather. Grabbing him by his kimono and hoisting him up.

"Don't tell me you went out and stole them from somewhere again!" Rikuo shouted, scolding his grandfather. "I told I wanted you to go easy of the evil deeds and I don't care that your signature move is to take things without being noticed!" He was practically shaking his grandfather, nearly chocking the old yokai before one of the smaller yokai spoke. "Uh, M-Master? You've got it wrong. These sweets are a generous gift from Lord Zen."

"Lord Zen?" The Sakuragi siblings questioned, expect Kaguya was a bit more surprised than his older sister.

"Lord Zen is here right now?" Rikuo asked. Nurarihyon nodded and when told that he was waiting for him in the parlour, Rikuo dropped his grandfather and excitedly ran off to meet him. Though he did wonder he was here. Leaving Kazuki confused as to who this Zen person was, even more so when Kaguya took off following him. She was about to call out to them when the yokai caught her attention.

"Want some Supreme Commander?"

"You guys ate my share of manju!"

Kazuki smiled and giggled at their silly behaviour and walked up to them. Presenting them her gift. "Not to worry. There's plenty of sweets to go around." She told them which made them all very happy.

At the parlour, Zen waited patiently for Rikuo's arrival as many yokai watched him from the ceiling. The whispered and talked amongst themselves about Zen but quieted down when Rikuo stepped into the room. Zen must've sensed his presence as he turned him and slammed his fist on the door. "Master!" He shouts.

"Ah! Yes?" Rikou said.

"It's been such a long time. Master, it is I, Zen." The red-eyed yokai greeted him with a kindly smile. Rikuo happily returned it as he said, "Greetings Lord Zen! It's good to see you."

"Hahahaha, no need to be so formal. Call me Zen." He said with a laugh. That's when he noticed the other person with them. Rikuo looked over and smiled as he introduced them. "Zen, you remember Kaguya, right? From the Sakuragi clan?" He asked. Zen took a closer look at the boy, and his eyes widen when he recognised him. He smiled as Kaguya and Rikuo sat down. "Kaguya. I hardly recognised you, you've grown up well."

"Thank you, Brother Zen." Kaguya said with a slight smile.

"Am I to assume that Kazuki is here as well?" He asked.

Kaguya nodded. "She is. But she's...most playing with the yokai here."

"So who is that yokai anyway?" One of the yokai hiding in the ceiling asks.

"Yes, and how does he know our master and Lord Kaguya?" Another asked.

"He's the head of the Zen Group. He used to come and play with Master Rikuo, Lady Kazuki and Lord Kaguya when they were little. He's like a big brother to the masters." A yokai explained.

"Excuse me?" Tsurara said as she opens the doors to reveal a tray of tea by her side. She bowed slightly as she said, "I have brought some tea for you." She picked up the tray and stood up to walk inside. However, when she did, Tsurara trips and accidentally spills the tea all over Rikuo. Kaguya reacted quickly and jumped back before it could hit him. As Rikuo was yelling out in pain by the hot tea, Tsurara panicked at what she did. "Oh no, Master! I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" She blew an icy wind to try and help him but she ended up freezing him into a block of ice. This set Zen off.

"Yuki-Onna!! What are you doing?! How dare you treat Master Rikuo, my sworn brother, with disrespect?! There'll be no mercy for you!!" He shouted in rage at her.

"Please forgive me!" Tsurara cried out as she ran off, shutting the door behind her. Kaguya looked at Zen with concern before going over to Rikou, finding a weak spot on the ice. "You're certainly energetic. Please stop overexerting yourself Zen." He said as he slammed his fist on the ice, breaking it apart and freeing Rikuo. Zen sat back down and immediately changes back to a cordial mood. "Well, that we've got that out of the way. What pranks have you pulled today Master?" He asked Rikuo.

"Uh, none." He answered as he dusts off the pieces of ice off his head.

"How about the pranks of Kazuki? Has she pulled any lately?" Zen then asked the younger boy.

"You should know my sister. If she has a prank in mind, no one will see it coming. So I can't say." Kaguya told him.

"By the way, I'm very sorry I haven't been to attend the clan's general assembly." Zen said.

"Huh? Oh, don't worry about that. All they do there is drag about their lastest evil deeds." Rikuo laughed.

"Now, now Master. You know you really mustn't be saying things like that." Zen says as he folded his arms in his kimono and looked to be very proud of his sworn brother. "After all we both know that you will one day become the leader of all yokai."

"Uh..."

"Personally, I can't wait for the glorious day when you finally take over as the rightful Third Heir of the Nura Clan." Zen said. "I am rather curious about how that day will unfold." Kaguya said as he gave Rikuo a sideways glance. Making the boy slightly nervous as he gave an uneasy smile and said, "Stop it Zen. I'm not the successor, okay? Besides I'm human."

Zen's brow twitched before he snapped opened his eye. "Oh boy..." Kaguya said with a sigh and held his head. Here it comes. "Don't you lie to me! I've heard every one of the rumours Rikuo!!" Zen shouted, making the boy flinch back in fear. "Many in the clan believed that you're some kind of a coward and that none of the top rafts supports you as the heir!"

"Oh...you knew all that?" He asks.

"Of course I knew. So why don't you tell me what's going on with you." Zen said.

"Well..." Rikuo said as he was uncertain how to approach this, but decided to say it outright. "Wouldn't it be weird if the leader of all yokai was a human? That's why I can't be the successor. It's impossible."

"And you're making thing's worse." Kaguya sighed. Zen's eyes glowed lilac as he let out a growl. An intimidating aura surrounded his form as feathers swirled around him. Kaguya's eyes slightly widened as one of his companions yelled out, _"Lord Kaguya, get back!"_ Kaguya grabbed Rikuo by the back of his uniform and pulled him behind him. Creating a dark purple barrier around them just as Zen launched his feathers and a strong gust of wind. "Impossible?! I will kill you, you cowardly fool! When did you turn into such a weakling!!"

"Stop him, someone!" Rikuo called out.

"Zen, you have to calm down!" Kaguya yelled out, trying to speak against the wind. Quickly the yōkai have come to rescue the boys from the feathers and they immediately ran off as Zen's feathers were heavily poisonous. "I didn't pledge my life to serve a loser like you!" Zen shouted as he makes his way to leave - stopped only by the excitement causing him to enter into a severe coughing fit that resulted in coughing up blood. "Lord Zen!" The boys called out as they tried to rush to his side but he stopped them by managing to say, "Stay away!"

Eventually, Zen, with the help of his officer Hebidayu, a snake-faced yokai, leaves, greeting Gyūki along the way. Leaving the estate before Kazuki could get the chance to meet him. She felt disappointed that he would leave so soon as she was looking forward to seeing him and learning what kind of yokai he was. Fortunately for her, another yokai was willing to teach her after explaining Rikuo's role in the Clan and about his grandfather.

"So Lord Zen is an ayakashi and a bird yokai?" Kazuki asked.

"Yes, and he's also the leader of the Zen group and a master of potions and poison. When his wings are soaked in sake, they turn into a deadly poison that causes the internal organs to fester." Karasu Tengu explains to her. Kazuki hummed in wonder and she nodded her head in understanding. "Any medicine can turn toxic over time. Similarly, members of the Zen group are said to be beautiful at birth but as they reach manhood, their wings and feathers change into that of poison. However, perhaps due to this special trait, this yokai group is physically weak and at any time could fade away."

"My goodness, that sounds awful." Kazuki said, feeling sympathy towards Zen. Karasu Tengu nodded. "They are a femoral, fragile yokai." He told her.

*********

"Are you feeling alright, Lord Zen?" Hebidayu asked him as his master picks up his cup of tea. "The Third Heir to the Nura Clan is nothing more than a spinless, immature fool. After you went through such pains to see him. Let us succeed and break away from the Nura Clan. You do not need the influence of the Nura to make it on your own."

*********

"You asked him to come, didn't you?!" Rikuo shouted at his grandfather. He wondered why Zen would come here in his frail condition and after thinking about it, he knew that Nurarihyon had something to do with it. Kazuki and Kaguya sat beside him as the girl tried to calm him down. "Hey, easy now Rikuo." She said.

"Well, I supposed you figured it out." Nurarihyon said, not in the least bit guilty about it.

"What the heck were you thinking? Lord Zen should not be travelling in his condition. You're terrible!" Rikuo said.

"Terrible, huh?" Nurarihyon questioned as he stood up. "If that is what you think of me, what you believe I am, you won't inherit my Nura Clan." He told him as he got up to leave, taking a glance at the Sakuragi siblings before he left the room. Rikuo seemed to be satisfied with that as he crossed his arms and said, "Good. Cause that's exactly what I've been begging you for, and by the way, it's not your Nura Clan. It's just a bunch of trouble-making yokai."

"You little jerk!" "Moron." Kazuki and Kaguya said to him as the taller girl smacked Rikuo upset the head for that. "Ow!" Rikuo cried out as he turned to asked Kazuki why she did that when she beat him to it. "While you and Kaguya were meeting with Lord Zen, Karasu's here been telling me exactly what this Clan's about." She told him.

"You don't anything about this Clan, do you?" Kaguya questioned.

"What are you guys talking about?" Rikuo asked in confusion.

"They are correct Master Rikou." Karasu Tengu told him.

*********

"Thank you Hebidayu. But we, the Zen group, are greatly indebted to the Nura Clan." Zen says to his officer with a slight smile. "My father, my grandfather, and myself were all physically weak. It was none other than Master Nurarihyon and his clan who went out of their way to protect us. And they treated us equally as fellow yokai. We were even more amazed to find the Sakuragi, a sect of humans, who cared for us."

*********

"This is the map of the Nura Clan's Night Parade of a Hundred Demons." Karasu says as he presented a map to Rikuo and the brother-sister duo that showed the many distributions of yōkai over Japan that are in affiliation with the Nura Clan. "Here is the Nura Clan. There are many other yokai groups which are affiliated with our clan. Lord Mokugyo Daruma's Daruma Group, and Lord Zen's Zen Group for example. From ancient times, Japan has been home to many yokai. Yokai of the sea, the mountains, and in inanimate objects. Nearly every one of them are weak creatures who dwell within the darkness. Protecting all those yokai who are weak has been one of the duties of Master Nurarihyon's Nura Clan."

*********

"I have no more desire to uphold that honour. Not to that boy." Zen said with a near saddened tone. His mind going back to when he used to come and play with Rikuo and the visiting Sakuragi children. He'd never seen a little human girl so in love with yokai and he'd never forgotten how Rikuo used to dream of becoming a yokai and becoming the next Supreme Commander. Those memories seem so distant now. "And the Supreme Commander's getting older. Perhaps the end of the Nura Clan is near."

"As is yours." Hebidayu suddenly says. Zen turned to him in slight confusion before his eyes widened in shock.

*********

"Kaguya?! Rikuo?!" Kazuki called out as she watched the boys raced out of the house and ran off to reach Zen with Karasu Tengu flying above them. After the crow yokai explained to them about the motivations behind the Nura Clan, Rikuo felt horrible about the way he and Zen left things and wants to find Zen to tell him how he feels more directly. They both told her to stay behind and it'll be fine, but she couldn't help but worry. "Please be careful!" She told them.

"Karasu Tengu, do you really think we can catch up to the Gloom Cart?!" Rikuo asks him. Currently, Rikou was wearing a blue cloak over a black kimono with traditional Japanese sandals.

"Yes, just leave everything to me." Karasu Tengu told him as he flew towards a corner. "Master, come this way. It's the short cut."

"I should've been more honest with him and told him how I really felt." Rikuo said as they turned the corner.

"I'm sure you can apologise when we find him but right now, just keep running." Kaguya told him as they ran through the streets.

Meanwhile, in the middle of a bamboo forest, Hebidayu attacks Zen, extending his neck like a real snake's body, enabling him to attack distant foes. Zen falls to the ground in a loud thud as the Gloom Cart slams down. Zen coughs violently as he glares at his former officer. "Hebidayu...I supposed the Anti-Rikuo Faction put you up to this." He said. Hebidayu merely smirked at the weak yokai as he recalled the conversation he had with another yokai.

_"No doubt Zen will ally himself with Rikuo."_

_"Yes." Hebidayu said._

_"If you cannot handle him, I will send reinforcements." The yokai offered.  
_

_"I assure you that won't be necessary, I can handle that pathetic weakling all by myself. Besides, I get the pleasure of finishing off someone who was once my boss." Hebidayu said._

So now, here he was. Ready to dispatch his former master to the other world. At the same time, Rikuo and Kaguya ran through the bamboo forest to reach Zen's home when Karasu spotted something from the side. "Master Rikuo." Both boys stopped and saw Zen with Hebidayu. Though Kaguya became suspicious as to why they had stopped here and why Zen looked to be in a rage. "I see them. So there they are." Rikuo said as he was about to down there when Karasu stopped them. "Please wait. Something is amiss." He told him. Rikuo and Kaguya knelt and began to listen to the conversation.

"What happened to that pledge you made when we exchanged cups of loyalty?" Zen questioned.

"Loyalty? Ha, what are you talking about?" Hebidayu mocked as he let out a laugh.

"You are a pitiful, cowardly traitor..." Zen said as he gripped at his chest.

"Hmph. The way I see it, you betrayed me first." Hebidayu said as he walks towards the weakened yokai. "How's that?" Zen questioned.

"I would have enjoyed my current position if you had bothered to become more powerful and influential. But no, you always put the Nura clan first, it was always for their sake." Hebidayu says as he crosses his arms, staring down at the bird yokai. "You don't have a shred of ambition in your weak body. I'm sick of you."

"Heh, guess what? They'll have no use of you once I'm dead." Zen told him.

"Hmph. That may be true. When that happens, so be it, but now this is what I have to do." Hebidayu said.

"I see. But I still have some unfinished business to take care of." Zen told him as he gets into a coughing fit. He couldn't die yet. Not in a place like this. He has a reason to keep hanging on. "You're talking about that idiot son of the Nura Clan. You're still harping on about him." Hebidayu said, surprising Rikuo.

"I can't... I can't let you kill me here in the middle of nowhere, I refuse to let it happen." Zen proclaimed.

"Flap your little wings and fight as much as you like but right now you're going to die!" Hibedayu yells at he launches forward to kill Zen. Zen's breath hitched in his throat as his former officer was about to sink his fangs into his body when suddenly a familiar voice spoke out.

"You dare bare your fangs at our brother?"

The shadows that surrounded them came alive and rose to intercept Hebidayu's attack, protecting Zen by swirling around him. Zen was left surprised by the assist even more so when he sees Rikuo and Kaguya, followed by Karasu Tengu. "What are the two of you doing out here?" He asked them.

"I had to apologise to you. I wanted to make you understand so I can after you." Rikuo explained to him.

"I came along so I could potentially become a mediator between the two of you, but I guess this changes things." Kaguya says as he turns to narrow his eyes at the snake-yokai.

"Where are your bodyguards? You know that I'm not capable of protecting you." Zen says to Rikuo as he lets out a sickly cough. The brown-haired boy turned to the small crow-yokai and asked, "Karasu Tengu, who is that?"

"An officer of the Zen Group. Hebidayu." He said.

"What a perfect opportunity. I'll kill the Nurarihyon's grandson and the heir to the Sakuragi Clan, and win ultimate glory for myself as the head of the new Hebidayu Group." Hebidayu said in a smug tone.

"Hebidayu...!" Zen growled.

"You're unforgivable." Rikuo says as he and Kaguya stood in front of Zen, ready to protect him from this cowardly traitor.

"Rikuo! Kaguya! Get away! You can't win against him!" Zen shouted.

"Die!" Hebidayu shouted as he charges towards the young heirs, launched his snake body towards them. Kaguya narrowed his eyes and summoned a kusarigama, more than ready to rip this traitor a part when suddenly, he felt a hand being placed on his head as an unknown voice told him, "You just stay back."

"What the-?" "It's you." Zen and Kaguya said in surprised. The owner of the voice unsheathed his sword and rushed to meet up with Hebidayu. Holding his blade in his jaws, Hebidayu was. stunned. He saw it right in front of him but he could not believe what he had witnessed. "If you had within you even once of Zen's honour, I might've at least spared your miserable little life." He told him. With a slight shift of his hand, the yokai had slit the yokai clean in half. Easily killing him as the night had fallen. Kaguya put Zen's arm around his shoulder and helped him stand as they both looked at this strange yokai.

"Just who...are you?" Zen asked.

"It's Master Rikuo..." Karasu Tengu said as he was in complete awe at the sight.

"That's Rikuo?!" Zen asked, completely taken a back by that. Though he hated to admit it, Kaguya was impressed by this version of Rikuo. For one thing, he stopped acting like the fool and became more of a man of confident. The Rikuo before them was the total opposite of the one they've come to know. "Zen, what's up?"

With this yokai form, Rikuo is significantly taller and older-looking, compared to his human form. His eyes were narrow and were a red colour. His hair grew long, he no longer wore glasses and his voice was deeper. More mature. His hair was long and protrudes out the back of his head. The top half of his hair is white while the bottom half of his hair is black.

Eventually, when things finally began to settle down, Zen realizes Rikuo was saying the truth when he said he was only a quarter yōkai. "So the stories of you being 1/4 yokai are true, and yet here I am, a full-fledge full-blooded yokai and yet I was totally helpless." Zen says as he let out a cough.

"Zen." Kaguya said as he looked at his sworn brother with concern. Zen smiled at the younger boy and patted his head. "Don't give me that look, I'm alright." He said before turning to the yokai Rikuo. "Hey Rikuo, the way you are right now, you could become the Thrid, you know? It would be great to see you lead the clan, while I'm still alive." Zen said with a small smile. Night Rikuo didn't respond to that right away, instead he picked up a bottle of sake and asked, "You want a drink?"

"Yes, I'd like that. Would you pour one for me?" Zen requested. Night Rikuo took a seat by Zen and poured the poison-expert a drink as Kaguya sat off to the side, watching over them. He a hunch on where this night will end on, and as the heir of Sakuragi Clan, he must take an observation. As Night Rikuo poured Zen his drink, the poison bird-yokai turned to the discarded robes of his former officer and said, "I feel bad about Hebidayu. Was all because I'm such a weak leader. It must've been unbearable hard on him." Though he did feel enraged by Hebidayu's betrayal, he did feel a once of pity for him.

"Exchange sake cups with me. Rikuo, I want to official become your sworn brother. If I'm going to die anyway, I want to die serving you and no one else." Zen told him as he raised his cup.

"You sure about that?" Rikuo asked with a smile. Zen, without hesitation, nodded firmly. He was more than certain about his decision. "I am and I'll stake whatever life I have left on you. As you are now." Night Rikuo raised his cup and the two linked arms as he said, "Alright. You're a weak yokai, so I'll protect you, as you will support me. Besides, there's a good reason why you can't die, isn't there?"

That caught Zen by surprised before he smiled. "So you were you eavesdropping? How mischievous of you." He said and the two exchange sakazuki with Zen pledging his loyalty to Rikuo and the Nura clan. Afterwards, Zen boards the Gloom Cart to returns home.

"Karasu." Night Rikuo said.

"Yes Master." The crow yokai said in attendance, flying over to his master.

"With how many yokai must I exchange cups of loyalty before they acknowledge me?" Night Rikuo asked him. Catching the crow yokai completely off-guard. The night form of his master turns to him and declares, "I am going to become the Third Heir." Karasu Tengu looked at him with shock before bowing down. "Yes sir!"

 _'What a pity. When dawn breaks, he'll become human....such a pity indeed.'_ Karasu Tengu thought to himself.


	5. Yura Keikain and the House Visit

Afterwards, the three decided to go back to the Nura Household before Kazuki begins to worry about them. However, with her in mind, Night Rikuo was curious to why his fiancée has no memory of him whatsoever. Not just him, but almost everything in her life before her departure four years ago. Night Rikuo turned to Kaguya and asked, "What happened to Kazuki?"

Kaguya lifted his eyes at the yokai and said nothing. Karasu Tengu nearly yelled in surprise and tried to find a way to change the subject, but the young boy decided it would be best to tell Rikuo, or at least this version of him, the truth.

"It doesn't surprise me that you don't know. The truth is...our parents' deaths had greatly affected my sister. She was there when it happened, but she didn't know what the yokai who killed them looked like, yet seeing them die right in front of her, made her go into hysterics. Having frequent nightmares. Kept on crying, screaming that it was her fault for letting them die. Eventually, before it could take a drastic turn, Kazuki had just...shut down her mind." Kaguya explained to him.

"So the same yokai that took away your parents is the very same that stole her memories." Night Rikuo said, his eyes narrowing in anger at whatever yokai was responsible for making her suffer.

"In a sense. She had been asleep for a good while. But when she woke up, she could barely remember her own name. It took three years for a portion of her memories to come back, but she still doesn't either you, the yokai of the Nura Clan...or even the promise you two made to each other." Kaguya told him.

"How long until her memories come back to her?" Night Rikuo asked him.

"Not sure. But they're coming back little by little." Kaguya said as he turned his head to face him. "So what now? Kazuki has no idea who you are, but she's still friendly towards your daytime self. She has no idea she's getting married to you at all. So what now? Will you break off the engagement as the rumours say you will?"

"No." Night Rikuo said, immediate and firm. He stared at Kaguya with a serious look on his face and he proclaimed to him, "Whether she remembers who I am or not, I will be there to protect her. I will help her remember me. And I will make her my bride as promised, for our game still has to reach its conclusion." The game has been a few altercations but the rules still stand. Kazuki is lost and he must find her. And Night Rikuo was planning on winning.

Kaguya gave a ghost of a smirk and nodded. "Very good. You've passed my test. Now let's see if your human side will as well."

They arrived back at the manor and Night Rikuo suddenly went off in the direction of the sakura tree. Not bothering to question him Kaguya walked inside and looked around, but didn't see his sister around. He spotted some of the small yokai and walked up to one of them. "Nattō Kozō, have you seen my sister?" Nattō Kozō was a yokai whose head was composed of nattō, even smelling like it. He has a Natto for a head and wears a short orange kimono. "Oh, hello Lord Kaguya. Lady. Kazuki was worrying herself sick with how long you've gone that she had fallen asleep near the sakura tree." He told him.

Kaguya blinked. "The sakura tree, huh?"

Night Rikuo stood above the sleeping form of Kazuki. He smiled as he took in her beautiful, peaceful face. He chuckled to himself as he could only guess that she must've stood around waiting for them to come home. He kneeled beside her and brushed away her hair so that he may get a better look at her face. His smile dropped when he recalled Kaguya's story. He cursed the yokai that caused her so much grief. A girl like her didn't deserve to go through so much torture, especially since she was going to be his bride.

Night Rikuo's red eyes glowed in the night as he leaned in close to her. He softly whispered, "I will make you my bride and protect you with my life. I promise." Before he placed his lips against her own.

The next day, the Sakuragi siblings ended up staying the night, Rikuo and Kazuki got up and prepared for school. Kazuki had gotten up early to make lunches for her and Rikuo when Wakana had come into the kitchen. The older woman smiled at her and offered to help her out, which Kazuki agreed to. While she had just packed the lunches, Rikuo had called out to them he was off to school. Which made Kazuki quickly place the lunch boxes in her bag and ran out. "Wait for me, Rikuo!" She called out as she ran out the door with Aotabo and Tsurara running close behind.

"Hurry up!" Aotabo said to Tsurara as he followed Kazuki. "Right!" She said as she was halfway out the door when Wakana stopped her. "Kazuki had already taken Rikuo's lunch with her, but you have also forgotten something to." Wakana told her as Tsurara walked up to her. She noticed that she was holding two extra lunches. Wakana smiled at her confused expression and said, "These two lunches are for you and Aotabo. I'm sorry, I mean, they're for Kurata and you, Tsurara."

"Thank you. We're off!" Tsurara says as she raced to catch up with Aotabo and Kazuki.

Once at school, Rikuo held his head as he felt half of his senses were a bit hazy. "Aw man, my head feels all fuzzy. What exactly happened last night?" He asked himself. He barely remembers a thing last night and he was even more confused when Kaguya gave him an unreadable stare this morning. He then looked up and smiled in relief when he saw that Kana. He believed when Kaguya had told him that she and the others were fine, but it was nice to see his friends safe and sound.

"Good morning Kana." Rikuo greeted as he walked up to her. Kana was putting on her shoes and looked up at her friend with a smile. "Good morning. Guess we both got here early today." She said. Rikuo smiled and nodded his head. Then he almost jumped out of his skin when a hand plopped itself on his shoulder. Rikuo swiftly turned his head and saw Kiyotsugu and Shima behind him. They both looked pretty frail.

"Ah! Hi guys! Haven't seen you since that night." Kiyotsugu said, despite his appearance his tone was still chipper and friendly.

"Hey, Kiyotsugu." Rikuo greeted.

"Both of you saw those things there didn't you?" He asked.

"Huh?"

"Uh, saw what?"

"They're supposed to have been there...inside the old school building...!" Kiyotsugu said as he then pulled Rikuo into a headlock. "I mean yokai! Right?! You saw the yokai, right Rikuo?!" He shouted as he held him tighter. "I can't breath...!" The boy said.

"Hahaha! So you're saying you didn't see this yokai yourself?" Kazuki said with a cheerful laugh as she walked up to them with Tsurara and Kurata in tow. Kiyotsugu instantly turned to the blue-eyed girl and desperately asked, "Sakuragi! Please tell you've seen them!" Kazuki tilted her head and looked up in thought. She placed a finger on her chin and pretended to think. "Mmm, nope! I thought I did, but it was just my brother playing a prank." She said happily.

"What?! I thought for sure you'd- Who are they?" Kiyotsugu asked as he motioned towards the two 'students' behind her. "Oh, these are my new friends. We met the day after we left the old school building." She said.

"My name's Tsurara Oikawa." The Yuki-Onna introduced herself. "The two are Kiyotsugu and Shima from the next class, aren't you?"

"So...Tsurara Oikawa, huh?" Shima said, his face red and was clearly smitten by this new strange girl. "The big guy is Kurata. He may look big and scary, but he's a good guy. Now back at the topic at hand, maybe you panicked and ran away and didn't see them?" Kazuki asked.

Kiyotsugu let out a chuckle and let go of Rikuo, leaving the boy coughing for air, as he turned to her with a proud smile. "No, not at all. I stayed until the very end but regretfully I didn't see anything. So I guess there weren't any yokai there. No yokai in the old school building." Kiyotsugu said as he left to go class laughing as he dragged a lovestruck Shima with him. Kazuki giggled and waved them goodbye. Thank goodness Kaguya's spells work. During the night when that insect yokai attacked, Kaguya used a spell to alter their memories and erased the yokai's existence from their minds.

Kazuki then turned to Rikuo and walked up to him whilst searching through your bag. "You're lucky, you know that. I woke up very early this morning to prepare this for you." She said as she handed him his lunchbox. Rikuo took the lunchbox and looked at her with a blush. "O-oh, thank you." Rikuo said with a bashful smile.

"Haha, no problem. That's why I'm here, to make sure you're taken care of." Kazuki said happily but then it completely fell when her mind processed what she just said. What did she just say? The way she said it, it held a huge amount of familiarity and comfort. Not only that, but somehow she got this feeling that she had said a thousand times before. A memory sped through her mind but it went by so fast she didn't know what kind it was.

"Kazuki? Kazuki!" Rikuo said as he shook her shoulders to snap her out of her daze. Kazuki quickly shook her head and blinked, briefly looking confused before looking at Rikuo. "Are you alright?" He asked her. Kazuki returned to her senses and smiled brightly. "Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry about me." She said as she patted his head.

As they were talking, Kana watched them intently. Paying attention to the way they acted. The way Rikuo blushes at her. The way Kazuki seems to read him. They seemed so close...closer than how they were when they were kids... But why did this surprise her? They've...always been close.

Tsurara smiled at Kazuki and told Rikuo, "Master, isn't Lady Kazuki just amazing. Surely you know that she's perfect to be your br-." She was instantly cut off when Rikuo covered her mouth with his hand and dragged her away from the scene. Leaving both girls confused and looking at Aotabo, who just smiled awkwardly.

Rikuo runs into a corner with Tsurara and he swiftly turns to face her. "I don't want you hanging around either me or Kazuki like that!" He shouted.

"I will always be by your side. Lady Kazuki is going to be your bride so I must be by her side as well." Tsurara told him as if that's the most obvious thing in the world.

"I just wanna spent my days in peace!" Rikuo told her. As if going through the old school was bad enough, the very last thing he wants if for Tsurara and Aotabo to blow his cover. Tsurara just smiled at him and said, "Yes, I promise no one in school but Lady Kazuki will learn the secret of your body."

"Th...the secret of my body?" Rikuo asked in confusion. "What does that mean?" Though Tsurara didn't exactly answer him. She just stood there giving him a bright, happy smile. Rikuo let out a sigh, no longer having the energy to deal with this. "Alright fine, but just don't call me 'Master' or refer to Kazuki as my bride outside of the house okay?" He said.

Tsurara happily nodded her head in agreement. "Okay, I won't! And you can go ahead and call me, Tsurara!"

"Uh, Ts-Tsurara?" Rikou asked, perplexed.

"Yes!" She said with a smile, a red tint coloured her cheeks.

Back with the girls, Kana and Kazuki converse with each other as they each walked to their class. Everything seemed fine between them, but Kana held mixed feelings about the way things were between Rikou and Kazuki. She had been childhood friends with both of them, and Kana had been there for Rikuo when Kazuki had left. And...she thought she'd be closer to him. Even now, now that Kazuki's memories were gone, Rikuo was still acting the same with her. Nothing's changed. Guess she wasn't as close to him as she thought she was.

Eventually, everyone had settled in class and quiet down when the teacher made an announcement. Another transfer student. It was a young girl with a petite but seemingly frail build. She sports short and spiky dark hair, brown eyes and while she had a small smile, she held a vapid look expression.

"I'm from Kyoto. My name is Yura Keikain. It's nice to meet all of you." She said, a young voice filled with maturity, as she gave a humble bow to the class. Everyone in the class was in wonder by her as she appeared to be very graceful and pretty. Expect for two. Rikuo was barely paying any attention to her, but Yura held Kazuki's full attention. But in the way, most would expect. Kazuki held a look that was mixed with fear and anxiety. Her hands were clenched tightly on her lap. They trembled uncontrollably as Kazuki stared at Yura with wide eyes.

 _'No way... Why is she here...?'_ Kazuki thought to herself.

**********

_*Last Night*_

In Ukiyoe Town First Street at nighttime, a drunk businessman wanders through the streets wobbling his way back home when suddenly he stops when he heard squishing, crunching sounds. He looked over into a darkened alleyway, squinting his eyes to see more clearly. That's when he saw it. A small hoard of rats and a man with long blonde hair were feasting on the corpse of a young woman. At first, the businessman thought he was just hallucinating but soberness kicked in and he knew it was real. The unknown stop mid-way of his meal when he felt that someone was watching him. He turned his head and widely smirks directly at the businessman. The businessman lets out a bloodcurdling scream as he was promptly devoured alive.

**********

_*At school*_

"Alright, everyone! Here's a yokai quiz for you!" Kiyotsugu says as he quizzes Saori, Natsumi and Shima using a laptop. "Which one of the following fire yōkai can fly and control birds? A. Tsurubebi. B. Furabibi. C. Ugabibi."

"It's C. Ugabibi." Shima answered while Saori and Natsumi were just disinterested in the whole. thing. "Wrong!" Kiyotsugu exclaimed. "The correct answer is B. Furabibi. You still have a lot to learn Shima. Oh, and by the way, it is said that these fire yokai make up 1/3 of the entire yokai. Do you know what their goal is?"

"To invoke fear in the hearts of man." Yura suddenly says, joining in the group's conversation. This quickly catches Kiyotsugu's attention as he closes his laptop and turns to her with a smile. "You seem to know an awful lot about them, newbie. What was your name?"

Yura stood up from her seat and tells him, "My name is Yura Keikain. Just so you know, animals that have turned into yokai, are said to be the most hostile of them all. Many of them are intelligent but they have no rationality. These traits make them extremely dangerous." Her knowledge about yokai had really charmed, and excited Kiyostugu especially, the group as they applaud her for the explanation. "Amazing." Saori said. "You know a lot about yokai ms. Keikain." Natsumi said.

"Thank you but you can call me, Yura." The frail-looking girl said. Her understanding of yokai had also captured the attention of Rikuo, sitting on a desk away from the group reading a book, and Kana. _'Is that girl a yokai fanatic too?'_ Rikuo wondered. He turned to ask Kazuki about it but he quickly noticed how quiet she was being. The Kazuki he knows would always greet any person or yokai with a smile and will try to be a friend, but right now...it was clear she was trying to avoid making eye contact with Yura. Like she's afraid of her or something.

Kana walked over to Yura and said, "Sounds like you've done a lot of research on yokai, Yura."

"Yes, I suppose. It's important to note that these animals turned yokai will always follow their primal to deceive, curse, attack and devour humans as they please. So you should always make it a point to avoid them at all costs." Yura said to her, devoid of any emotion so it made things a bit more unsettling.

"Uh...okay..." Kana said nervously as she took a step back.

Suddenly Kiyotsugu placed a hand on her shoulder and held up her hand, having a wide proud smile on his face as he proclaimed, "You are fantastic! I've been looking forever for someone just like you! Please, you have to join Kiyojūji Paranormal Patrol, I insist!!"

"What's the Kiyojūji Paranormal Patrol?" Rikuo asked as he and Kazuki walked over to the group with the blue-eyed girl hiding behind him. Again, trying not to make eye contact with Yura. "It's a group that I just recently started. Our main activity is to search for yokai. Nura, don't worry, you're already one of our members."

"Wha?!" Rikuo exclaimed.

"Naturally, the same goes for you, Ienaga."

"Huh?!" Kana shouted.

"And last but not least, you and your brother are honourary members as well Sa-." He began to say before Kazuki interrupted him. "Thank you very much! This is going to be so much fun!" Kazuki said, filled to the brim with joy. Seeing that happy-go-lucky face of hers caused the group to laugh a bit. However, Rikuo looked at her and his heart grew heavy when he realised that both her smile and tone were forced.

"Oh, and by the way newbie- I mean, Yura. We're going to celebrate the formation of the Kiyojūji Paranormal Patrol, interested in joining us?" Kiyotsugu asked. Then without waiting for an answer, Kiyotsugu said, "I was thinking it would be a good idea if we held a ceremony over at Nura's house."

"Wait, what?!" Kazuki shouted.

"Wh-what do you mean my house?!" Rikuo asked him, baffled that he would make that kind of decision on his own like that. "Well, I heard your house is very, very old and according to all the rumours I've heard, the neighbours think your place is teeming with yokai." Kiyotsugu said.

"Teeming with yokai, huh?" Yura said in thought. Rikuo and Kazuki were internally panicking now. Rikuo didn't want all of them to come at the risk of them running into the members of his clan, but Kazuki was feeling terrified at the thought of someone like Yura going to Rikuo's house. She might get in trouble for this but she couldn't let the yokai get in her way. "No way! I've never heard rumours like that!" Rikuo shouted as Yura began mumbling to herself.

"Wait a sec! C-come to my house! My grandfather told me that we've been for a long time and there are loads of rumours swirling around us!" Kazuki said, bringing the attention to her and off Rikuo. Kiyotsugu looked at her with intrigue and stopped to think about any rumours he heard about the Sakuragi family. Though nothing came to mind as most of the rumours died down after four years. "There some rumours spreading around. Do you know if any yokai were seen there?" He asked.

"Oh yeah! I've never seen them myself, b-but my grandfather has! He's seen them all the time, I've only heard voices. My house would be much more interesting to visit not boring old Rikuo's." Kazuki said as she quite subtlety walked in front of the latter, shielding him. Kiyotsugu thought about it. It was a tempting offer seeing that Kazuki was a lover of yokai and she mentioned she was taught about them when she young so her family must be yokai experts too. Still...

"It's a very tempting offer, but sorry, my information is quite reliable." Kiyotsugu says as he crosses his arms. His mind was set on going to Nura's house and it wasn't going to be changed. "Yup, it is!" Shima cheered.

"It's settled! Tonight, the Kiyojūji Paranormal Patrol will have its first gathering at Nura's house!" Kiyotsugu said proudly, leaving Kazuki and Rikuo aghast.

"Okay boss, whatever you say!" Shima said.

"Wait a second!" Rikuo said, trying to discourage this "horrible" plan when Kana then gave a smile and said, "Well, if that's the case then I'll go too."

"What?!" Rikuo shouted.

"You know Kazuki, you may not remember but Rikuo's house really does look a lot like a haunted house. It sounds like it could be a lot of fun." Kana told her other friend with a smile, not noticing the alarmed expression on her face. "I-! That's-!" She stuttered.

"If what Kana says is true, then I think I'll be joining you as well." Yura says.

"Huh?!" Rikuo and Kazuki exclaimed. With a six to two. Eavesdropping on the group, Aotabō and Tsurara watched from out of the hallway. "It looks like Master's gotten himself into another tricky situation." Aotabo says.

"Yeah." Tsurara said, nodding her head in agreement. Both were completely unaware at the number of students staring at them confusingly, wondering what they were doing. School had let out and an anxious Rikuo walked back home with Kazuki, trying her best to comfort him, and Aotabo and Tsurara walking beside them.

"Watch should I do? Everyone is coming over to my house." Rikuo said.

"Don't worry, it'll be alright Master. We'll make sure to let everyone know that they're gonna need to keep things really quiet around the house tonight while they're there." Aotabo affirms to him. Tsurara nodded her head in agreement.

"What about Ms. Keikain, she seems to know a lot about yokai. She worries me." Rikuo said, out of all of his friends, Yura was the one person he was concerned about the most about being in his house. "You have a point. I'm a bit concerned about her myself. She seems to have a strange aura around her." The Yuki-Onna pointed.

"You think so?!" Rikuo asked as he swirled around to Tsurara. He blinked as he remembered how odd Kazuki was being around her. Rikuo turned to her and asked, "Hey Kazuki? Why were you being so distant towards Ms. Keikain? Ah, n-not that it's any of my business, I'm just curious. Do you know her at all?"

Kazuki looked at him before sadly looking away. If she were honest, there wasn't much she could say on the matter. It was...hard to put it into words. "Well...my memories are still a bit hazy, but I know for a fact that I haven't met her before in my life yet I know the name Keikain. There's...uh, well there's a torn rift between her family and mine."

"What do you mean?" Rikuo asked her.

"It's...because it was her family that-." Kazuki began to say before they all stopped when they heard the yokai of the Nura Clan laughing and letting out cheers of jubilation. It sounded like some kind of party as they could hear them from the gates.

"What's that noise?" Rikuo asked.

"It sounds like it's coming from the house." Tsurara says.

"I just can't believe how big a ruckus they're making at this time of the day." Aotabo says.

"NO! We have to make them stop! I need them to stay quiet!" Rikuo shouted as all four of them rushed inside the house. When they opened the doors, the four of them find the yōkai partying with sushi and getting drunk of sake. Laughing like lunatics as they grew louder and louder. Kazuki searched the room but didn't see her brother in this party den and ran off to go look for him.

"HAHAHAHA!! Come on everyone, drink up!" Nattō Kozō drunkenly laughed as he poured Karasu Tengu another drink. "You drink too, Nattō." The crow yokai says as he lifted the sake bottle to him.

"How about some more sake here?!" Kurotabō asked as he held a much larger cup. He is Aotabo's partner as a fellow assault officer. Kurotabō is a fairly tall yōkai with long blue-black hair and blue eyes, appearing as a young bishōnen human in his early twenties. He is frequently seen dressed in black monks' robes and a conic straw hat topped by a diamond shape. He wears a white scarf around his neck and an olive-coloured _kesa_ fastened by a ring over his robes (signifying his full ordinance as a monk).

Nattō Kozō quickly refills his cup and Kurotabō happily chugged it down. Kubinashi was carrying a box containing sushi as he watched the scene in amusement. "Oh dear, looks like we're going to need more sake." He said.

Rikuo shook in anger for a moment before shouted it out, "Everyone! What the heck is going on here?!" His sudden shouted as paused the party as the yokai turned to face him. Almost immediately all of the yokai was straighten up and lined up, smiling bright and proud at their young Master.

"Why, if it isn't Master Rikuo." Nattō Kozō said.

"Welcome home, Master Rikuo." Kurotabō greeted him.

"We've been waiting for you to arrive. Tonight, your loyal yokai have gathered to drink sake in your honour." Karasu Tengu said.

"In my honour?" Rikuo asked as he blinked in confusion.

"Yes, that's right Master!" Kubinashi responded exuberantly. "We all heard that you made a magnificent transformation last night!" Ah, so that's what this is about. In honour of Rikuo, they decided to party to celebrate his transformation in front of Zen last night.

"It definitely calls for a celebration." Kurotabō says.

Karasu Tengu flew towards the quarter-yokai and says, "Come on now Master, it's almost nighttime. Please, we all want to see you transform just like you did last night."

"Yeah! Show us!" Nattō Kozō encouraged as he happily clapped for him. But Rikuo had no intention of doing such a thing as there were more urgent matters to attend to. "But I don't want to transform again!" He shouted. "Never mind, you've got to hide right away! My friends from school are coming over tonight!" All of the yōkai were now sobered up and were alarmed.

"Master, did you just your friends were coming over?" Kubinashi asked him.

"Yeah, that's right and they can't find out that yokai are living in my house or I'll be in big trouble." Rikuo explained, not liking this any more than they do.

"You heard him guys, please cooperate." Aotabo says.

"We have to do this, for the Master." Tsurara tells them. The yokai let out a sigh of disappointment and, much to everyone's chagrin, began cleaning up their little party. "We were all so excited to have a big sake party." Nattō Kozō says as he wiped the floor.

"Now, now. We're just going to have to celebrate some other time." Kubinashi told him.

"Look, I'm sorry everybody. But I just don't want any of my friends to find out about us, that's all." Rikuo tells him with an apologetic expression on his face. Though he was sincere, the yokai sighed once again in disappointment.

"Hey, Nura!! We're all here!!!" Kiyotsugu's voice rang out, announcing their arrival.

"They're here!!" Rikuo shouted as the yokai quicken the pace to clean up and hide.


	6. A Bitter, Unjust Strife

"Hey, how ya doing Nura? Thanks for inviting us over tonight." Kiyotsugu says happily as he came with Shima, Kana, and Yura. While Rikuo just stood there with an exhausted expression. "I...didn't really invite you." He said as Wakana appeared beside him, smiling at his friends.

"Are these your friends, Rikuo? It's very nice to meet all of you. This wonderful because it's very rare that we have human visitors." Wakana cheerfully tells them.

"Human visitors?" Yura asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Ah! Come on in everybody, come in, come on in!!" Rikuo quickly said in a happy tone, taking their mind off what his mother had just said and motioned for them to hurry and come inside the manor.

"Thank you." The group says as they walked inside the Nura household. Yura stopped beside Rikuo and said to him in a flat tone, "This house piques my interest. It's quite common for yokai to prefer living in old mansions just like this one."

"Oh yeah...?" Rikuo asks nervously. Yura then glances around and asks him, "Is Kazuki coming as well?"

"Huh? U-uh..." The quarter-yokai took a moment to think about what to say. Kazuki wasn't comfortable to be anywhere near Yura but she was willing to do so as she tried to convince them to go to her home instead to help him. He didn't know where she went but he can buy her some time until then. "Uh, she said she had to do some errands before coming by first." He told her.

"Oh good. So she'll be here shortly then. What is her family name?" Yura then asked him. Rikuo paused when he saw a strange look in Yura's eyes when she asked. "U-uh, it's...um-." He struggled to say when suddenly a huge gust of wind blew in. It caught everyone off guard as they rushed inside the house to escape it and Rikuo leads them to the parlour. Hovering high above the Nura Mansion, a small figure nodded in approval before it flew out of sight.

"Wow, this place is enormous." Kana says in amazement as she looks around the large house and the gardens. "Yeah, it's kinda like being in a samurai film." Shima says.

"Just as the rumours said, it really does look like a genuine haunted house." Kiyotsugu said with a smile.

"Yes and I'm definitely sensing traces of yokai aura all around us." Yura told them. Rikuo nearly jumped out of his skin as he turned to the short-haired girl. "It's probably your imagination." He said with a nervous laugh.

Watching them from upstairs, Kurotabō, Kubinashi, and Nattō Kozō observed their Master's friends but they've kept a closer eye on the young Keikain girl. "It seems to me like she's already figured out this really is a haunted house." Kubinashi says.

"Well that makes things easier, let's just scare them until they all run out of here." Nattō Kozō suggested.

"Forget about that, Nattō Kozō. It would be against the Master's wishes and it'll no doubt cause unnecessary problems for Lord and Lady Sakuragi." Kurotabō tells the smaller yokai. Suddenly a lightning bolt ran through Yura and she quickly turned her head to look behind her. "Up there." She says as everyone turned to see what she was looking at while Rikuo panic a bit. Everyone looked over but found nothing out of the ordinary. "Maybe I imagined it." Yura says as walked on ahead. Rikuo let out a sigh of relief.

Up on the upstairs hallway, Kurotabō and Kubinashi's body were pinned down the floor as their two saviours peek out. Nattō Kozō was currently being crushed underneath the weight on that he spilt nattō all over the floor. They both let out a sigh as they turned to the three yokai. The young woman of the two brushes her hair out of the way and says to Kubinashi's head, "That was close. You must be more careful than that."

"She's right. That girl is a lot more than she appears." The young man warns them. The young woman gently placed Kubinashi's head on his lap and before he or Kurotabō could even question who they were, the two had disappeared.

Elsewhere, the three mysterious figures appeared and bowed before Kazuki as they informed her the arrival of Rikuo's friends as well as the presence of Yura. "I know she can sense them, but was she seen any of the yokai here?" Kazuki asked them.

The young man and woman shook their heads. "No, but she was very close." They told her.

"I've also kept her from finding out the family name. My Lady's beautiful name is very common so she isn't aware of your ties." The figure responsible for the gust of wind told her.

Kazuki nodded and gave a small smile. "Thank you all very much. Keep working together and make sure that the yokai here don't get spotted by her."

"Yes, My Lady." They said as they vanished.

"I still cannot believe that a Keikain is here. I don't know why she's here but I have a hunch." Kaguya said, his tone filled with bitterness. Kazuki turned to her younger brother with sadden eyes and nodded her head. "So do I. But I hope we're wrong. Things are more complicated right now than it already is with the Kaikein family." Kazuki said.

Kaguya looked up at his sister and asked her in an earnest tone, "Has she done anything to you? Anything at all to hurt you?"

"No, she didn't do anything to me. Maybe it because we were surrounded by Rikuo and his friends that she didn't, but no. Nothing." Kazuki told her younger brother. Kaguya narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms. "Hmph, good. For her sake, let's keep it that way."

Kazuki walked over and pulled him into a sideways hug. "Easy now. There's no need to pick a fight. Let's try to be sensible, okay?" She said with a soft tone as she gave her bother a light squeeze. Kaguya reached up to hold her hand as he gave a small nod. "Very well. I'll try to be reasonable with her when given the chance. Let's go, Kagemaru told me that they've entered the parlour."

Back with everyone else, they all sat together as some of them felt very uneasy being in this mansion. It was so large, quiet and old that just sitting there in the room felt ominous. "It feels like something's really going to appear." Shima says fearfully as he tensely sat in his seat keeping a close eye for anything that might jump out at them.

"Please don't act so skittish, you choose to enter a haunted house so grow a backbone."

"AAAHHHH!!!" The group, excluding Yura even though she was just as surprised, screamed as they saw Kazuki and Kaguya sitting right beside them. "Oh, it's just you two." Kiyotsugu said as he gripped his chest. "When did you guys get here?!" Shima asked.

"We just got here. Mrs. Nura let us in and told us where you guys were." Kazuki said happily. She turned to Yura and introduced her to her brother, trying very hard to act like she's always been. "Yura, this is my younger brother, Kaguya. Kaguya, this is a new student in my class, Yura Keikain."

The purple-eyed boy stared at her for a moment before giving a respected bow. "It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Ms. Keikain." He says. Though he felt disgusted when he had to do this. Yura bowed in return and tilted her head in slight confusion, looking in between the two. "You two are siblings?" She asked.

"That's right. Full-blooded." Kazuki said with a smile.

"You two don't look anything alike." Yura pointed out.

"Haha, we get that a lot. So did we miss anything?" Kazuki asked.

"Nothing yet, fortunately." Rikuo said.

Kiyotsugu breathed in as if taking in the pleasant air within the Nura Mansion. He spread a peaceful smile and says, "What a great atmosphere. This is the perfect place to hold the Kiyojūji Paranormal Patrol's first official meeting. Okay, so let's get started, shall we? First off, I want to announce the very interesting results of my yokai research."

"Wait, you did yokai research?" Rikuo asked.

"Yes, yokai are separated into several categories. These include yokai taking on the form of a human being, to supernatural beings such as demons, tengu and kappa, and even physical manifestations of supernatural phenomenon." Kiyotsugu explained to them. Shortly this sparked a small discussion on yōkai and the Nura House. Most of the group were amused at how passionate Kazuki got when she began talking about her views on yokai. She deeply believed that not all yokai could be bad and how some of them can be very beautiful. They were even more amazed at how much knowledge Kaguya is when it comes to various forms of yokai and their behaviours, diets and their origins.

As they talked, the doors of the parlour opened and a yokai, Kejōrō walks in to serve the group tea. Kejōrō is a voluptuous beauty yokai with long, wavy brown hair that is tied up in a ponytail with tasselled red string with long bangs covering the right side of her face and green eyes. She wore a white kimono dress with flower patterns on the bottom. She wears her kimono loose, which reveals her bosom.

"I've made some tea for all of you." She says as she walks over to the group and placed the tray beside. She gave them a kind smile and started passing out each cup to them. "Please, have some while it's hot." Everyone stared in silence at the beautiful woman before them and wondered who she was. Yura stared at her with interest and got an unusual feeling from her. Kazuki tilted her head in curiosity as she looked at Kejōrō. For some reason, she was hit with a sense of nostalgia when she first came through the door. Have they met somewhere before? She must've because she had subconsciously reached up and touched her long dark brown hair.

Rikuo then quickly stood up and prompted to escorting her out before this goes any further. "That's okay, I'll handle the rest!" He says as he began pushing her outside. Kejōrō looks back at the group, especially towards the Sakuragi siblings and gave a kind smile. "Make yourselves at home." She says as Rikuo let out an awkward laugh as he shuts the door. He turned back to his friends with a strained smile and jumped when Shima and Kana stood in front of him. "Oh wow, Nura! How come you never told me you had such a hot older sister?!" Shima asks him.

"You have a sister?" Kana asks.

"Uh, no..! She's...just someone who helps around the house that's all." Rikuo says, claiming that Kejōrō was a maid to them.

"WHAT?! You have maids working here, are you rich or something?!" Shima exclaimed.

"Uh, no. N-not really." Rikuo said.

Yura looks up at the ceiling in deep thought. She gained a serious, suspicious expression as she says, "You know what? There's something very strange about this house." Kazuki and Kaguya glanced at each other, wondering how exactly were they going to keep Yura from finding the yokai as Rikuo let out an awkward laugh and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Oh, come on. Don't be saying stuff like that...Sorry, I need to go to the bathroom." Rikuo tells him as he excuses himself from the room. As soon as he closes the door, the quarter-yokai quickly rushes into the kitchen. There a few yokai was lighting up a fire to cook food while Kejōrō and another yokai held up some trays as Rikuo slams open the door. "Hey, Kejōrō!"

"Master, what's the matter?" The beauty yokai asked.

"What the hell were you thinking back there? I told you not to show yourself to my friends while they were tonight and then you went and did it anyway!" Rikuo shouted.

"Oh, I'm very sorry Master. The kitchen wasn't notified and I thought your guests would like some tea." Kejōrō tells him.

"Well, anyway don't come out anymore. I'm begging you." Rikuo says as he shuts the door. Kejōrō and the other yokai let out a sigh as he left. Rikuo stomps his way back to the parlour, getting annoyed that he has to find ways of covering for the yokai and lets out an exasperated sigh. "Damn it..." As Rikuo steps in front of the parlour doors, he takes a second to calm himself down and spread a smile before coming in. "Sorry to keep you....huh?" He blinks in confusion when he finds that the group was gone.

Elsewhere in the mansion, The Kiyojūji Paranormal Patrol walks around the house, searching for yōkai that Yura had detected.

"Yura, where are we going?" Kiyotsugu asked.

"Is it alright for us to be walking around without Nura's permission?" Kana questioned. While they were walking down the hall, several yokai was watching them from behind the courtyard greenery. "Oh no, they're nosing around the house." Karasu Tengu said.

"This could be bad..." Kurotabō says.

"We all better hide before they find us." Tsurara says as she motions for everyone to get down. "This sure is getting hectic." Kubinashi said.

"We have no choice. We're doing this for the Master." Kurotabō tells him. Yura then stops and turns her head to the greenery. But saw nothing. The yokai quickly hide behind the tree and shrubbery, though they were taken aback by how the greenery had grown large enough to conceal them and the shadow that was cast over them had darkened. They stayed quiet just as Rikuo had run up and caught up with them. "Hey everyone, so this is where you were." Rikuo says.

"I sense a great amount of yokai aura here." Yura says, taking everyone excluding Kazuki and Kaguya, by surprise. The short-haired girl turns to the group and says, "No mistake about it. I feel the presence of a yokai."

 _'How could she tell?! Who is this girl?!'_ Rikuo thought to himself in a panic. "You can sense yokai aura as well, do you Kazuki?" Yura then asked the blue-eyed girl. Once again, Yura had this odd look in her eye as she stared at the taller girl. Kazuki tilted her head in slight confusion but she gave a cheerful smile. "Dunno! Maybe, but I can't be totally clear on it, ya know?" She says. Yura slightly narrows her eyes at her before walking away. The rest of the Kiyojūji Paranormal Patrol walked on ahead with Yura taking the lead but the Sakuragi siblings stayed back for a bit to give a nod to the two figures that just helped the yokai hide. They were sure that with both of their teams on patrol there was no way Yura was going to find them. The two quickly ran to catch with the others as they walked through the house.

"Man, your house is really big Nura." Shima says.

"Yeah, it's not as big as mine though." Kiyotsugu said.

"I'd get lost if I were here by myself." Kana said.

"Uh, say, why don't we all head back to the parlour and have our tea?" Rikuo nervously suggested to Yura. She didn't turn to respond but she did say, "No, I want to look around your house a little more if you don't mind." This left Rikuo with an uneasy feeling in his stomach. Eventually, the group found themselves in front of a door that leads into the bath.

"This is the bath isn't it?" Yura asks as she goes up to open the door.

 _'I'm a little worried. I hope no one's in there.'_ Rikuo thought.

"Excuse me." Yura called out as she opened the door but how the large bath was empty. It was also misty inside and it was kinda hard to see clearly but they could tell that everything was normal. "There's nothing...in here." Yura says, in slight disappointment.

 _'Thank goodness.'_ Rikuo thought. In reality, there were yokai that are submerged in the bathwater. Trying to keep quiet and holding their breaths. "Well, of course, there aren't any yokai in here. Shall we go..?" He suggested. They soon ended up exploring the mansion in certain areas where Yura sensed yokai spirits running around. But they all tried their best to remain out of sight. On top of a ledge close to the ceiling, behind boxes in a cupboard and under the stairs covered in a large cloth. In one instance they found Nattō Kozō rested himself on a plate. It was a decent disguise as Yura was somewhat confused by it.

"Alright! We're gonna check out every single nook and cranny of this house!" Kiyotsugu proclaimed as he marched off. "Huh?! No, don't!" Rikuo shouted as he and Kazuki ran after him. "Now you listen here, you can't just go snooping into other people's business like that!" Kazuki scolded him just as Kiyotsugu opens a door in a fit. Which ultimately reveals Zen behind the door, staring at them with an angry face.

_"I can't believe the Third Heir of the Nura Clan is hanging around with ordinary humans! How pathetic!!"_

_'I can guess what he's thinking....'_ Rikuo thought to himself.

Just as Zen was about to lash out at him, his red eyes caught sight of Kazuki and were genuinely surprised to see her. The dark brown-haired girl blinked in confusion when he started to say "Lady Ka-!" before Kaguya rushed in a shut the door. He turned to the others and said, "Let's look somewhere else." Rikuo quickly agreed and they left, dragging a stunned Kiyotsugu with them, but Kazuki was still a bit confused as to who that yokai was.

"Uh, hey? Are you still gonna look around?" Rikuo asked his friends when Yura suddenly stops and turns her attention to a pair of doors. "Wait, I'm sensing something suspicious from this room." She tells them. She opened the doors which revealed a room filled with Buddha statues. "Wow, hahaha..! What a magnificent Buddha statue." Kiyotsugu said, admiring the statue.

"Wow!" Kana exclaimed with wonder.

"This is world-class." Kiyotsugu said.

"You really are filthy rich aren't you?" Shima said.

"U-uh, no really I'm not..!" Rikuo says as the group began looking around the room. "Hey guys, wait a minute!"

While everyone looked at the Buddha statues, Kazuki and Kaguya pretended to as they quietly converse with each other. But they still kept their eyes and ears open around them. "Alright, this is getting serious." Kaguya says.

"Good, I wasn't the one who felt it too. Ever since we've left the parlour, someone has been watching us and, unlike the yokai here, it isn't something friendly." Kazuki said as she tugged at her brother's sleeve. "What do you think? Should we see if it's a threat or not?" She asked.

"Maybe. However, if it is a threat, we can't test it with everyone else here. I'm starting to get a bad feeling to all this." Kaguya said.

"You're right. The way I see it, this seems to be bigger importance than Yura." Kazuki said. She went into thinking gesture and tried to understand at what this set of eyes wants from them. "I wonder if this spy has anything to do with Yura being here....if that's the case, then we should be fine."

"That's a possibility." Kaguya said, nodding his head in agreement. He then turned to his older sister and asked, "Kazuki, this may sound odd, but do you know anything on who your fiancé is? I understand that you didn't want to say anything to Rikuo, but..."

Kazuki let out a sigh. "Yeah... From what grandfather said, it all sounded like a dream come true for me....but other than that I have no idea who he is or if he's even remotely interested in marrying a human. I just wish I had my memories back...or...why won't you or grandfather at least just tell me outright?"

"It's because it's for your safety. Because you are his bride and you're still in training, hundreds are going to come after you. Neither grandfather, I, nor anyone in our family is taking any risks with your protection." Kaguya told her with a stern look. Kazuki looked at him with saddened eyes and nodded. "I understand. I'm sorry, I should've known better." She told him. Kaguya turned his gaze away and let out a sigh. He knew, he knew they've should've told Kazuki as much as they could about her past so that way she'd be more aware at what's coming. But Fuyuhiko strongly advises against it after those threatening letters came in. Fuyuhiko shared Kaguya's desire to tell her, but his desire to protect his late son's daughter was stronger than that.

Even so...

"Even so, I think you at least deserve what his name is." Kaguya said.

"Really? But won't grandfather get upset?" Kazuki asked, cautiously.

"He might, but even he should know that we can't keep it from you forever." Kaguya said as he turned to her. He was about to tell her what her betrothed's name is when suddenly, in comes Nurarihyon, entering the room and greeting the group. "Hello Rikuo, are these your friends?" He asked. Probably, most likely, in fact, because of his rank and power, the Sakuragi siblings immediately went up to him and gave a respectful bow. "Good evening, sir. It's nice to meet you." They said in unison.

"Yes, nice to meet you." Kiyotsugu says as he and Shima walked over to greet him as well.

 _'The Supreme Commander of the yokai has arrived!'_ Rikuo thought as he panicked internally.

"Wants some candy?" He asked as he offered them a bag full of them.

"Oh thank you." "I'll have some." Kiyotsugu and Shima say.

"Thank you, sir." The Sakuragi siblings say as they each took a piece. Nurarihyon looked over and almost immediately he and Yura locked eyes with each other, causing Rikuo to panic even more. Yura was extremely perceptive to yokai aura and with his grandfather here, he knew that only trouble would come if she exposes him as the yokai he is. The two stared each other for a moment before he gave a friendly smile. "Well, hello there. It looks like my grandson has made good friends." He said, taking Yura, and Rikuo, by surprise.

"Yes, we're the best of friends. By the way, this candy tastes terrible!" Kiyotsugu said.

"It's certainly revolting." Kaguya said as he ate his piece. "I don't know there's some sweetness to it. It's not entirely super gross." Kazuki mused as she took in the taste of the candy. Rikuo had to blink a few times as he was completely confused. None of them had realised he was a yokai? _'They didn't notice?'_ He thought.

"Why don't you make yourselves at home." Nurarihyon says to the group. After thanking the group for protecting Rikuo, the Supreme Commander leaves the room with Shima watching him go. He stepped back into the room with a smile as he says, "Wow, I can't believe how much Nura's grandfather looks like a real yokai."

"Oh come on now, he's not. He's human like us." Rikuo said. That went better than he expected.

"How suspicious." Yura then said, grabbing everyone's attention. "It is said that high ranking yokai are very good at hiding their yokai aura from detection." Damn it, she's not giving this up is she? Kazuki's blue eyes turned to one of the Buddha statues. She thought she heard something shifting through the darkness. Kazuki narrowed her eyes as she discreetly folded her hands behind her back and produced a small blade from her sleeve. Holding it just above her index finger.

"Hey, come on. Why don't we stop looking for yokai and head back to the room?" Rikuo said, wanting this to be over and done with. Then Yura's eyes narrowed and turned to one of the Buddha statues, staring at the floor. "Is there something else?" Rikuo asked.

"I feel like...we're being watched." She said. Kazuki pressed the blade into her finger, letting her blood flow freely. As it hit the air, a large rat came out from its hiding place from a corner of a Buddha statue and angrily hissed at the group. Gripping its nose, trying to not to get a whiff of that horrible, horrible smell. At the sight of the rat, the group freaked out as Kana let out a shriek of fright. It quickly ran away, out of the room. Kana jumped back in fear, accidentally knocking herself, Kiyotsugu and Shima down. "It hated the smell!" Kazuki shouted.

"Doesn't matter, that rat yokai is a spy and we can't let escape!" Kaguya said as they quickly chased after the rat with Yura and Rikuo following them close behind. They chased after the rat out into the courtyard. It tried to escape but the earth itself rose and trapped the rodent with only one exit. An exit that leads to the Sakuragi siblings. The two each held up their hands and were about to interrogate the rat yokai when Yura stepped in. "Hold it. I'll handle it." She said with a serious look on her face.

"Yura!" Kazuki shouted.

"Don't even think about it!" Kaguya told her. He knew what she planned to do and he wasn't going to let her. This rat was indispensable for the moment, they need to know who sent it here. The rat yokai growled at them as it grew larger, ready to kill them. Aotabo and Tsurara came in running just in time for the rat yokai to lunge out to attack. Kazuki tried to capture it with mystic chains when paper charms suddenly flew in and stuck themselves on the rat. Electrocuting it. Rikuo was in shock as he watched the rat yokai wriggle on the ground.

"In the name of the Keikain Clan onmyōji, I shall wipe out all ayakashi from the face of the earth." Yura proclaimed as she held up more paper charms. Rikuo and the other two yokai were baffled at what she had said but it only stirred up the siblings even more. "Yura, no!" "We need it alive!" They shouted. The yokai jumped to attack her but the short-haired girl easily dodged it as she titled her head to the side. She brought up her hand and she commanded, "Destroy!" In an instant, the rat was exterminated in a small explosion. Kazuki became worried while Kaguya started to get irritated at the other girl's foolishness.

"Wait, you mean you're an onmyōji? The ones that exterminate yokai...for a living?!" Rikuo panickily questioned her. Hearing that, Aotabo and Tsurara had just gotten a whole lot more worried about her.

"An onmyōji?!" Kiyotsugu asked as he and the others ran to them, finally caught up. "Hey Yura, is that what you just said you are?"

"Yes." She answered.

"Then it's true, I knew it all along!!" Kiyotsugu exclaimed in happiness. "Onmyōji and yokai really do exist!"

"Amazing!" Shima exclaimed.

"Yes, I'm a direct descended of the respected Keikan Clan onmyōji. Who hunt for yōkai in Kyoto." Yura tells them.

"You know, now that you mention it, I think I heard the name 'Keikan' on T.V. before." Kiyotsugu said as he thought back to a broadcast he saw before when the announcer introduces a man that had the name Keikan. "That was probably my grandfather, Hidemoto Keikain." Yura says.

"I don't get it, why would someone famous like you suddenly move to this town?" Kiyotsugu questioned.

"I came here because Ukiyoe Town is famous for its frequent supernatural occurrences. According to rumours, the lord of all yokai lives right here in this town." Yura explained. Making Rikuo nearly flinch at that last part. "I was sent here by my clan as a test of my skills and training, to seal as many yokai as I can and then," Yura placed a hand on her chest as for the first time since she arrived in class, gave an excited smile. "I can become the head of the Keikan clan as the top onmyōji in the land."

"No way..." Rikuo said as he turned considerably pale.

"That's amazing! A real onmyōji has come to our town!" Kiyotsugu happily says as he ran over to her.

 _'I don't really get it, but I think things just got really bad!!'_ Rikuo thought, overcome with worry now that he learns of Yura's true identity.

"As of this moment, you are an official member of the Kiyojūji Paranormal Patrol!" Kiyotsugu told her.

"You colossal buffoon! If I was put in charge of your training, I'd reprimand you for what you did to that rat yokai." Kaguya angrily said as he went over to Yura despite Kazuki's protest. Yura turned to the younger boy with a glare. "Why? Are you saying you wanted to befriend it?" She questioned.

"You are an idiot, that yokai was a spy. We planned to capture it and interrogated it. What the hell do you think we are?" Kaguya asked her.

"I know exactly what you are, Sakuragi. A clan of traitors!" Yura shot back. Looking up to give a heated glare at Kazuki. Making the girl flinch back and her brother stepping in front of her. The rest of the group were left confused and Kana asked, "Traitors? What are you talking about?"

Yura turned to them then back at the Sakuragi's siblings. Her eyes narrowed as she said, "You haven't told them, have you?"

"It wasn't their business to know." Kaguya said.

"Please, stop it this nonsense. Yura, we don't have to-." Kazuki began to say, trying to avoid the possibility of a fight breaking out when the short-haired girl snapped at her. "Shut up! Someone like you has no right to call me by my name!" She shouted. She then pointed at the two and loudly told the group. "Kazuki and Kaguya are part of an ancient clan that existed alongside my clan for generations, they were a clan of priests and priestesses who expertise laid in exterminating yokai, but they've betrayed us when we learned that the head's granddaughter is engaged to marry a yokai!"

Everything just went dead silent as the siblings and the group stared at Yura in shock. What did she just say? Kiyotsugu, Shima and Kana looked at Kazuki in sheer disbelief. Was what Yura said true..? Was their friend engaged....to a yokai and her family approved of it?! Kana took a step forward and stammered out her words. "Kazuki..? Is it true...you're marrying yokai?" She asked, somewhat fearfully. The blue-eyed girl gripped her skirt as her whole body shook.

Kaguya tried to comfort her but she took in a breath and said, "It's....it's true. But that's only because my grandfather told me that he was a part of a clan that the family have trusted for hundreds of years and he would never arrange me into marrying someone I would hate!" She turned to Yura and said, "And why would you especially care? Your family no longer has any business with us?"

"We have given you a chance to make peace with us again but your grandfather was still insisting to remain in allegiance with yokai! You've turned your backs on us!" Yura shouted at her.

"You call us traitors? That's rich coming from the descendant of the very same clan who ostracised and later banished us from Kyoto! Not once did the Keikan family jumped to our defence when people have been making allegations about us!" Kaguya shouted.

"You banished them?!" Rikuo asked in shock. He had heard various stories of the Sakuragi family having faced unjust prejudice and without giving them a chance to defend themselves, they were forced out of Kyoto but no one knew who it was as the family never revealed to them their name. Yura then began to grow even angrier and glared at Kazuki. "That was because of the Sakuragi family weren't normal! They may have sealed away yokai a few times, but they have been allowing yokai into their homes, associating with them, sparing their lives while endangering human, until their leader dared to ally with one of them!"

" **We** had the audacity?!" Kazuki shouted as she went up to Yura. "You were the ones who decided to banish us! And after 400 years, you're family has chosen the time after the death of my parents to come to reform an alliance! We were nice enough to accept the offer until your family had ordered us to kill the yokai we've pledged our loyalty to! How could make such a demand when you never wanted anything to with us?!" Yura growled at her and without warning, raised her hand and slapped Kazuki across the face.

"Kazuki!" Rikuo shouted. A sharp pang erupted in his body as Kaguya's eyes saw red and tackled Yura to the ground. "Kaguya, stop it!" Kazuki cried out as her brother threw a punch. The two got into a fight and the group quickly went in and tried to put stop to it and separate them. Eventually, they got Kaguya off and the boy wrests himself away from Kiyotsugu and Shima. "Stay the hell away from us, and don't ever come in contact with our family again." He said as he stormed off. Kazuki turned to her friends with sad eyes and gave an apologetic bow. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry for the trouble we've caused." She said as she turned to leave as well.


	7. Rats of Darkness

After Kazuki and Kaguya left, the rest of the group decided it would be better if they cut their visit short. Yura, not at all being apologetic for how she treated the siblings or slapping Kazuki, did apologise for the trouble she might've caused everything else prior. Though it was met with some awkward recurrence.

"Come and visit us again soon, okay." Wakana said as she waved the kids off.

"Bye." Kana said.

"Yes. I'm positive that we'll all come again and hopefully, the Sakuragi's won't come back again." Yura said. Making Kana look at her with uncertain, yet questionable look.

"Rikuo, hurry on in, alright?" Wakana tells her son as she makes her way back inside. Rikuo let out a tired sigh as he was relieved that the day was finally over. But enough about all that! He needed to head to Kazuki's house and make sure she was alright. Rikuo was about to run over when Tsurara and Aotabō came beside him. "Master. I miss that suspicious-looking rat. I'm very sorry."

"It's okay." Rikuo said.

"But I'm certain it wasn't from here." Tsurara tells him.

"I thought so. Who was that rat?" Rikuo asked them.

"I don't know I've never seen him before." Aotabō said. He hadn't seen a yokai like that before, and he was certain Kazuki or Kaguya would've obtained the answers if they had gained the chance. But then a thought came to him and his eyes widened. "Wait a minute!" He shouted.

_*Back at Ukiyoe Town First Street later that night*_

Kana and Yura walked through the lit streets. Kana decided to spend a little more time with Yura, mostly because she wanted to know why. Why Yura had slapped Kazuki like that and wanting to know why there this unfiltered hatred between her family and Kazuki's. For as long as she has known her, Kana saw Kazuki as a girl who was a cheerful, friendly who didn't seem to be the type who'd gain any enemies. Kana nervously looked over at Yura and said, "That rat sure was scary wasn't it?"

"I'm so sorry for scaring you." Yura said to her with a saddened expression. Kana shook her head and smiled. "What? Not at all, it's alright." She said as the girls moved to the side as a drunken man walked in between them. "Excuse me..." He said. Kana gave the man a dirty look as she turned to Yura who still had a crestfallen expression. "Let's go." Kana said as she grabbed her hand and they ran down the street a bit.

"So...you're living by yourself? That sounds cool, I'd love to have my own place." Kana said.

"Yeah, well it's really not all that great." Yura said with a slight smile. Then her smile dropped when she looked into Kana eyes. "You want to ask me about something important. Don't you?" She questioned. Kana flinched a bit but she nodded her head. "Yeah... It's about Kazuki." She said.

"I see. I'm sorry that you didn't realise you were associated with a traitorous snake." Yura told her with a hint of venom in her tone. "I suggest you cut ties with her or else she'll hurt you."

"What? No, I've known Kazuki throughout most of my life. She considers...well, before she lost her memories, considered me to be one of her best friends." Kana told her, defending her old childhood friend. "Kazuki would never do anything to hurt me. But you...I don't know how that happened, but she didn't want to start a fight."

"Then it saddens me to say that you don't know her as much as you think. The Sakuragi clan are nothing but scum. They don't care about humanity only their dear yokai." Yura said. "I was planning to convince that girl to join my family so they could get reinstigated into our circle again, but I supposed it was pointless."

Kana opened her mouth to try and defend her dear friend. She wanted to prove Yura wrong and say that Kazuki was a sweet girl. But no words came out. And Kana was left with mixed feelings. She could defend Kazuki all she wants...but she realised that she knows next to nothing about her personal life. Or much about her family. She and Rikuo had gone to play with her at her house plenty of times before, but only Kazuki was the only one who was bouncing off the walls with joy. Her parents and grandfather, as well as a few relatives, while nice was very distant.

"Kazuki's not the person you think she is. She's a heartless traitor." Yura said.

"Kazuki... She's not like that." Kana said. That's when Yura suddenly stopped and looked on ahead. Kana was left confused and looked to see what she was looking at. Three men stood before them with smirks decorating their faces as they stared down at the girl. "Looks like I found us some cuties." The man in front said with a chuckle. He had long blonde hair, light skin, and red eyes. He wore a white suit, with a purple rose in his breast pocket, a magenta button-up shirt, and a silver necklace. As his smirk widens, three more men walked up behind the girls.

Fear crept over Kana as she looked at these strange group of. men, but Yura narrowed her eyes at the blonde-haired man. "You smell bad..." She said. This didn't falter the man's smile as he chuckled at her. "What did you say?"

Gaining a bad feeling from him, Yura pushed Kana behind her. Ready to protect her in case something were to happen. "Yura, who are these guys?" Kana asked fearfully as the onmyōji girl began pushing them into an alleyway. "They're the types I've talked about earlier today. The ones with plenty of intelligence but no rationality." She explained.

"They're yokai..?!" Kana asked. Getting even more scared when the yokai group began closing in on them. More of them kept on appearing. The blonde-haired man smiled as he said, "Aw, now don't be so unfriendly my kittens. You're friends with the Third Heir, aren't you?" He reached up and covered his face. Strange noises echoed in the alleyway. "The night is long..." He lifted his hair and revealed his true face, the face of a rat. "Let's gnaw on you until you're nothing but bones."

Kana let out a horrified scream as the group of rat yōkai surrounds them in the dark alleyway. "And now the fun's about to begin." He said as his men turned into humanoid rats as well. Yura smirked as she was about to reach for her paper charms when suddenly a voice shouted through the alleyway. "Leave them alone!"

Everyone looked over and Yura was surprised to see Kazuki standing by the entrance. Her blue eyes glared daggers at the rat yokai. "This is your only warning. Leave them alone and you won't be harmed."

"Kazuki!" Kana called out, happy to see her but fearful now that the yokai were going to go after her too. Her name had captured the leader's attention as he turned to face the girl. "Kazuki? I have heard of that name once. Are you any chance part of the Sakuragi clan?" He asked. Kazuki narrowed her eyes at him. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a small switchblade. "And what if I am? What doesn't matter to a group of rats that intent to bring harm to my friends?" She asked as used the switchblade to cut her palm. Her blood's scent hit the air and most of the rat yokai hissed violently and covered their noses. That smell was so vile! However, the leader wasn't to bothered by the smell and his grin widened.

He breathed in, taking in the smell and said, "That scent... The fact that my boys here are choking on it proves it. You're a member of the Sakuragi family, and since your name's Kazuki... That means your **his** bride. This must be our lucky day boy, just kill those two. We're taking this girl back."

Kazuki's eyes went dark as she began walking towards them. "I had already told you to not lay a hand on those girls but since you refuse to listen, I have no choice but to kill you." Kazuki said as she then took out the old notebook and held it her hand. It opened on its own and a bright light began to emit from the pages. This one didn't hate the smell of her blood. Guess that means he's stronger than his underlings. Yura narrowed her eyes at her. She pushed Kana back for her own safety and shouted, "Sakuragi, get lost! I don't need help from the likes of you!"

 _"Oh spirit of the light, hear my plea..."_ Kazuki began.

 _"Uho..._ _Tenhou._ _"_ Yura began.

_"May the constellations guide your way..."_

_"Tennai...Tenshou."_

_"A_ _nd star-lit wishes give you your strength."_

_"Tenho...Tennin!"_

Yura pulled out a pink monster-like bag and pulled out her paper charms. "Kenkon Genkou Ritei! Take form, my shikigami! Tanrō!" She shouted as she tossed the paper charm.

"Oh dear spirit, Light! Shine like the sun and protect this world from darkness!" Kazuki commanded as the pages flipped on their own and stopped on one that held the kanji for light. The glow grew intense and soon it burst out from the book like a beam, frying into the sky.

Yura's charm had caught fire and it soon transformed into a gigantic Honshū Wolf with green eyes, growling when it appeared. Coming out from the light, a figure stepped out and drew his sword. He appeared to be a handsome young man in his late teens. He had fair skin, piercing blue eyes and medium-length golden blond hair. He wore a white jacket with a baby blue lining over a black, long-sleeved shirt. Around the collar of his jacket was a tuff of black fur. He wore white gloves, white pants and dark brown boots. On his back, were four large angelic wings.

One rat backed away in shock at seeing Tanrō before he was immediately killed as the wolf slammed his paw on his head, crushing him. The young man narrowed his eyes at the rats and he swung his sword. Slaying down three of them at once. The leader eyed Kazuki for a moment before turning back to Yura. "So you used shikigami. You're an onmyōji." He said.

Yura narrowed her eyes at him and jumps on Tanrō's back. "Tanrō. Time for you to devour all the rats." She said.

Kazuki walked up at placed a hand on the angelic boy's arm. As she kept her eyes firmly on the yokai, the same kanji for light appeared on her forehead. "Light. Dispatch these filthy vermin to the gates of Hell." She told him. Light readied his sword as he gave a firm nod. "At once Lady Kazuki."

Several of the rat yokai screamed in fear and agony as they were attacked from both sides. Getting devoured by Tanrō and being cut down by Light. Even if some got away with a scratch, the pure light coming from his sword was enough to spread through their body and disintegrate them. "Damn them. These girls are pretty strong." The leader said as there were now three of them left.

While this was happening, Kana stood by at the very end of the alleyway. Watching in astonishment and awe at what was happening. Yura and Kazuki summoning two strong beings to fight these yokai, she almost couldn't believe it. But she did believe in one thing. Kazuki would never let anything happen to her. Yura jumps off Tanrō and gently pets him. "That's a good boy, Tanrō." She said with a smile, praising her wolf. Kazuki ran past the yokai and straight towards Kana. She placed her hands on the girl's shoulder and frantically began checking her over.

"Kana? Hey, honey, are you alright? Did these creeps hurt you?" Kazuki asked her.

Kana shook her head. Reaching up to hold the blue-eyed girl's hand. "No, no. I'm fine." She said. Kazuki sighed in relief as she brought her into a hug. Thankful that she was alright. As Kazuki held her, a memory from the past flashed in her mind.

One where it showed her playing at some park, playing hide and seek with a little girl. Once she found her, Kazuki squealed happily and tried to run but the little girl tackled her. The girls laughed as Kazuki got a clearer image of her face. It was Kana. Kazuki's eyes widened at the memory. Kana...that's right. Kana Ienaga. Her best friend.

"Hey, Kyūso. Who is this girl?" One the rat yokai asked.

"Yeah."

This quickly caught Light's attention as he flew over them and stood in between them and the girls. "Stay behind me, my Lady." He said. Light had heard that name before. He didn't think there were anyone left from that clan. Yura picked up that name as well. "Kyūso. Giant Rat yokai that devour cats. I never expected one to disguise itself as a person." She said as she narrowed her eyes at him. Kazuki glanced at Kyūso and told Kana to stay where she was as she walked over to the angelic boy's side. "Stand your ground, Light." She said.

Kyūso spread a smirk as his face turned back into a human's and lifted his bangs. "I heard that he was engaged to marry a priestess, but I never expected him to befriend an onmyōji." He chuckled. "The Third Heir has an interesting taste in girls, doesn't he?"

"The Third Heir?" Kazuki questioned as Kyūso walked up to her, his smirk becoming wider as he was enthralled by her beauty. He heard a lot of stories about the Sakuragi family but he never could've imagined their women be this lovely. The blood she let spill nearly drove him mad. He couldn't wait to devour her and take it for himself. "Why don't you put away this dangerous toy of yours?" He asked as he lifted his hand to touch her face.

However, before he could, a sword stabbed through his arm and he yelled in pain. His rage-filled eyes went towards Light, the angelic boy glaring daggers back at him. His power was being used but he was damn tempted. "Don't you dare touch her with your filthy paws, you rat." He said as he wrests his sword from his arm. Kyūso staggered as he held his arm. Yura, though she hated Kazuki, decided to put that aside for now and stood with her. But only to protect Kana.

Kyūso glared at the two before a smirk came on to his face. "Well, you two may be highly skilled in your classes...but you're both still just young little children." He said.

"AAH!" Kazuki and Yura quickly turned around and realised that Kyūso had distracted them long enough for his rats to take Kana hostage. "N...no! Stay away!" Kana cried out. "Help me..." Kazuki's eyes went wide in fear. "Kana!"

"Stop it now! She has nothing to do with this!" Yura shouted at the rat yokai.

Kyūso chuckled. "Seems you two were so distracted by my good looks that you forgot all about your little friend there. Ah, but there's really no need to embarrass. You just couldn't help yourself."

"Kana... If you so much as hurt her-!" Kazuki shouted as she glared at the rat yokai. But he cut her off with a smirk. "Why don't you put that shikigami and this familiar away?" He asked. The girls looked at Kana and each other. Thinking this over. "My Lady, please do not listen to him." Light pleaded with her. Kazuki looked back at Kana and saw the fear plastered on her face. She held up her notebook and said, "Forgive me Light. But I just can't bear to risk Kana's safety." Kazuki held an empty page towards Light and he was promptly sealed back inside the book. Yura faced the rat yokai and she too complies in putting away Tanrō away, turning him back into a paper charm.

"Alright, now let her go." Kazuki demanded. Kyūso grinned as he took one step towards the girls and he delivered a hard slap across Yura's face, knocking her unconscious. Kazuki's eyes widened and growled at him. She was about to summon her sword when Kyūso grabbed her by the hair and kneed her in the stomach. Kazuki coughed up saliva as she felt her world go black.

_*Meanwhile, at the Nura House*_

"Everyone! Dinner's ready, come and get it!" Tsurara called out as she and Wakana bring out dinner to the Nura Clan yōkai. "Thank you for the help, Yuki-Onna." The mistress of the house said.

"This is nothing Lady Wakana. You know I'm always happy to help you out with stuff." Tsurara told her.

Outside Kurotabō and Kubinashi converse about the rat that had snuck into their home. They found it odd that one was able to get in so close. "What's wrong, Kubinashi?" Kurotabō asked as he walked over to him.

"That sewer rat earlier. He's from the Kyūso Clan." He said.

"Indeed. And speaking of the Kyūso Clan, they've seized control of First Street from the Bakeneko Clan and are causing trouble there." Kurotabō says. The Bakeneko Clan were a group of cat yokai that has existed for a long time and had built up evil deeds as gamblers before being taken under the Nura Clan's wing. Under their clan's control, the First District thrived as a place for yōkai entertainment - their speciality being gambling. Despite this, the clan seeks to govern their territory with dignity so as not to disgrace the Nura Clan.

Kurotabō then gave Kubinashi a stern look and asked, "Kubinashi, have you...heard from Ryōta Neko? Head of the Bakeneko Clan?" However, Kubinashi leaves him without uttering a single word just Tsurara and Wakana had arrived. "Hey, were you talking about Ryōta Neko?" Tsurara asked.

"Yeah. You see...he's one of Kubinashi's oldest friends so I thought..." Kurotabō said before Aotabō came along and speaking up. "The Bakeneko Clan have always been gamblers but not the best fighters. I'm not surprised they lost to the Kyūso Clan." He said.

"Neither am I." Tsurara said. Their conversation was cut short when they heard the yokai all clamouring about, waiting anxiously for dinner. Aotabō smiled and said, "Hey, better hurry up and serve the food."

The yokai all laugh and chatted as they played with their chopsticks, getting antsy for food. They cheered when Tsurara and Wakana appeared in the room with dinner. "Sorry for the wait." Tsurara said with a smile. She and Wakana served the food to the yōkai, but while the Yuki-Onna sometimes acts as the cook, most of the food was...frozen. "Hey, hey, hey. What's with this?" Nattō Kozō asked as he looked at his bowl. The rest of the yokai were picking at the ice and trying to gnaw through it to get to their meal. Tsurara's cooking, while delicious, tend to be more colder than some would like.

_*Out in Ukiyoe Town*_

High ontop the rooftops, three Bakeneko Clan yōkai quickly try to move as fast as they could as they were being chased by three Kyūso Clan yōkai, but they knew it was only a matter of time before they get caught. They allowed themselves to let their leader Ryōta Neko to fall into their hands. They jumped down a building and the rat yokai grinned as they chuckled at them. Trapping the Bakeneko yōkai to a fence. "Boss, go! I'll handle these rats! Get out of here!" A Bakeneko yōkai said as he rushed towards the rat yokai. Ryōta Neko opened his mouth to protest but he quickly lunged at the rats. His eyes widened as he watched his friend get beaten down.

"Let's go!" Another one of the Bakeneko told him. Ryōta Neko turned around and quickly jumped the fence, he expected his friend to follow suit but found that he was staying behind to fend off the rat yokai long enough for him to escape. "Boss, keep running!" He shouts as he kicked one of the rats away. "Don't stop!" He said as the others pounced on him. Ryōta Neko's whole body was temporarily frozen as he didn't want to leave his fellow Bakenekos behind like this. But he knew there wasn't a choice. "I'm...sorry." He said before he sprinted down the darkened alleyway, disappearing.

_*Back in the Nura House*_

Rikuo sat outside, gazing at the Sakura tree. He had gone to Kazuki's home to see if she was alright but was met by Kaguya. He told her that Kazuki felt horrible at the way things were left between them and Yura, so she asked a wind spirit to help find her so that she could apologise. and make up for what happened. Kaguya mentioned that she hadn't come back yet, but figured that she will soon. Rikuo really, _really_ wanted to see her. Something in him boiled when he saw Yura struck her like that and he felt that seeing at Kazuki's face might put him as ease. So now, all Rikuo could do was wait until then.

While he was distracted by the sakura tree, a little rat in a cute little kimono poked his head out from the tree and looked around. When he didn't see anyone, he jumped into view and began walking over to Rikuo. The quarter-yokai spotted him and nearly jumped when he did. "What? Not another rat!" He said.

The little rat hopped onto a stone and looked up the young master. "Are you...Master Rikuo?" He asked. The boy breathed out a small sigh of relief. "Oh good. It looks like you're friendlier than the last one." He said.

The little rat nodded and gave a polite bow. "How do you do, Master Rikuo? I am a rat who runs errands on behalf of the Kyūso Clan." He said.

"The Kyūso Clan?"

"Yes. We are a group of petty yokai rats who live on Ukiyoe Town's First Street." He explained.

"So what business does a rat like you have with me?" Rikuo asks.

"I've come to inform you of something that's happened." The little rat told as he inched closer. "I witnessed two of your friends Yura Keikain and Kana Ienaga, and your bride Kazuki Sakuragi all being abducted by a group of dangerous criminals."

Rikuo's eyes widened in shock as his body froze up. "What...? Abducted? You sure about this?"

"Yes. I'm positive. They were kidnapped off the street." He told him, his tone was firm and serious.

"No, this is terrible! Thank you for coming here and telling me!" Rikuo said as he jumped to his feet and was about to run to the others when the rat stopped him. "No, Master Rikuo! While your bride is an exception, Ms. Keikain is an onmyōji. You can't ask everyone in your clan to help you save her." He said.

Rikuo gave a small gasp. That's right. Yura was an onmyōji, someone who was born to fight and kill yokai. There was absolutely no way that anyone within the clan would even lift a finger to help her. "That's true. But still..." Rikuo said.

"It'll be alright. If something happens my clan will be there to help you. Please you need to go by yourself." The rat yokai tells him. Rikuo thought about it. It sounded risky, but if he can get close, with this rat's help, then maybe he can save them. Rikuo turned and nodded in agreement. "Okay. Let's go" He said. As he and the rat runs out of the estate, Nattō Kozō popped his head from the hallway. He had overheard the conversation and was now worried.

"Where's he going?" Fearing for the young master's safety, Nattō Kozō follows them close behind. Eventually, the rat yōkai leads Rikuo to a mansion in the middle of the city. The place where Kazuki and the girls were being held hostage. Hiding from behind a building, Nattō Kozō kept a close eye on his master. "The Master will get mad if he finds out I followed him. That place definitely smells like bad news." He says to himself.

Rikuo gripped the iron gate as he stared at the mansion. Worry filled his very being as he could only hope that they haven't been harmed yet. _'Kazuki... Kana... Ms. Keikain. Hold on, I'll save you.'_ He thought to himself. He looked down at his wrist and saw that the ribbon was glowing. Oh, Kazuki... This time...he was going to save her. Rikuo was about to turn to the little rat and ask about the best way to get inside when suddenly two human-sized rat yōkai appeared and captured him. Roughing him up before bringing him in. Forcing him to kneel before Kyūso.

Kyūso, sitting upon a throne, greets Rikuo as the Third Heir of the Nura Clan. "How do you do, Master Rikuo? I'm Kyūso and I'm the head of the Kyūso Clan of yokai. It's a pleasure to meet you. Welcome to our place."

"You tricked me!" Rikuo shouted as he held his injured shoulder, staggering a bit. Kyūso smirked at him. "Sorry, I told my men to give you a proper welcome but they misunderstood. No matter how useless and cowardly you may be, you're still, after all, the Third Heir of the Nura Clan." He said.

"Let Kazuki and the girls go!" Rikuo demanded.

"The emblem of the Nura Clan no longer has the power to satisfy the desires of our clan." Kyūso claimed. "No one cares about honour or about loyalties anymore. Those are all things of the past. Do you understand?" Kyūso waved his hand and a curtain drew open. Rikuo's eyes widened in shock when he sees Kana and Yura, unconscious, in a cage behind Kyūso's throne. "Kana! Ms. Keiain!" He shouts. He looks inside the cage and his heart sank when he didn't see Kazuki with them.

"What...? What've you done with Kazuki?!" He shouted as he jumped to his feet and tried to rush at him but one of Kyūso's men stepped up and punched him hard in the stomach. "I do this for the sake of your clan. Your clan won't be able to survive with the old school yokai you lead." Kyūso said as his men began to beat Rikuo. "I want you to announce that you will not become the Third Heir, ultimately breaking off your engagement with that Sakuragi girl." Kyūso said.

Rikuo lifted his head to look at the rat and asked, "Okay...you'll let Kazuki and the girl's go if I do right?"

"By tonight I want you to notify all clan leaders in the country of your decision. And if you fail at completing what I've just asked of you. I will kill these girls and your precious bride at the first light of dawn." Kyūso tells him as he sends Rikuo off with a heavyweight on his shoulders.


	8. The Night Parade Emerges

Stumbling through a park, Rikuo slowly makes his way back to the Nura estate. He couldn't believe this... Kazuki, Yura, and Kana were being held hostage by petty yokai and he couldn't do anything to save them. But...at least there was a glimmer of hope that they'll make it out alive. All he needed to do was to announce his resignation as the Third Heir and they'll be let go.

Rikuo nearly jumped when a Bakeneko suddenly jumped out from a bush, collapsing to the ground. Rikuo quickly ran up to him as he noticed that he was injured. "You okay? Looks like your hurt." He said. Ryōta Neko looked up at the quarter-yokai and his eyes widened with recognization. "Master Rikuo. I'm so sorry." He said.

Rikuo blinked in confusion but he still helped Ryōta Neko up to his feet. "My his Ryōta Neko. The head of the Bakeneko clan." He said, introduces himself. Because he is a Bakeneko, Ryōta Neko has light brown ears coming from his black hair and has light brown eyes with a darkish brown colour over the left side of his eye and part of his face. He wore a white headband with blue pawprints all over it and wore a white and blue yukata. "I was left in charge of...First Street by your grandfather."

"Listen, you're hurt. Just try and take it easy, okay?" Rikuo gently told him. Suddenly their ears caught the sound of feet scurrying and wicked laughter. The two quickly hide in the bushes and remained quiet as more of Kyūso's men ran past them. No doubt they were searching for Ryōta Neko. When they were gone and the coast was clear, the two head off towards the Nura House together.

"Master Rikuo... I know the things we do must look terrible to you, but we do have rules. We've been very careful not to taint the name of the Nura Clan." Ryōta Neko told him as they approached the door.

"Hey! Someone come out here and help!" Rikuo called out.

"But they're different." Was all Ryōta Neko could say before he passed out from his injuries. As soon as they stepped on the estate's grounds they were quickly approached by Tsurara, Aotabō, Kurotabō and ironically, Kubinashi.

"Master!"

"Ryōta Neko!"

_*At the Kyūso Clan mansion*_

_It hurts... Everything hurts..._ Kazuki couldn't move her body. She couldn't even if she tried. Her body felt so heavy and she felt herself being dragged against the floor. Kazuki slowly opened her eyes and quickly shut them when she entered a more well-lit room. Through her blurry vision, she caught silhouettes of men and could barely sense the yokai aura on them. Kazuki held her head pounding as she was roughly thrown on the floor. She was barely able to look up before a foot stomped on her, firmly keeping her in place.

One of the yōkai walked over and kneeled beside the young priestess. He spread a smirk and asked, "What a waste. I mean, I don't about the other two but you're not really going to return this lovely kitten to him are you?" Kyūso stood up from his throne and walked over to the rat yokai suddenly delivering a lethal punch to him. Sending him flying back and landing on the floor with a sickening crunch.

"Don't ask me stupid questions. These beauties are too good to let go." Kyūso said as the yokai turned to black dust and dissolved into nothingness. Kyūso widely smirk at the Sakuragi girl as he recalled how delicious her blood smelled. "Don't worry. We're all going to have plenty of fun with these three." He said. At this point, Nattō Kozō was still hiding inside the mansion, thinking that Rikuo was still inside. He peeked out of his hiding spot and stared up in fear at the Clan's leader. _'This is bad...'_ He thought to himself.

He wasn't the only one hiding. Watching from the darkness above the cage, a wind spirit was getting anxious. When that filthy rat cast Kazuki's book aside back at the alleyway, she was the only one who had the power to pick themselves up and follow them back here. But right now that was all she could. At times like this, she hated being her small form. Without Kazuki, she couldn't muster up a tornado to free them. She just had to pray that her betrothed would get here soon.

Soon Yura wakes up, wondering what had happened before a familiar voice instantly woke her up. "Ah... Onmyōji girl." Yura snapped her head up to find Kyūso smirking down at her. "Finally awake I see." He said. Yura looked over and gasped in shock when she found Kana knocked out. "Ienaga! I told you she has nothing to do with this! Just let her go!" She demanded him.

"You still don't understand, do you?" Kyūso asked as his men approached the cage. "I'm going to teach you that without your shikigami, you're just an ordinary girl." Yura gasped as she checked herself, realising that her purse containing her paper charms was gone. She growled at him but when she noticed movement going on behind him, her eyes went wide when she saw Kazuki. The girl was being tied into a chair and she looked halfdead. Beaten into a pulp. Bruises and markings covered her being as she was sat slumped in her seat.

"Sakuragi!" Yura shouted.

"Oh her? Ahh...sorry you have to see her like this. She woke up much earlier than you did. I'll admit, though we cast aside that pesky notebook, she was quite a fighter for such a delicate-looking girl. We had a bit of a disagreement, she wanted you set free and I didn't." Kyūso said with a chuckle. "No one's going to come to your rescue."

_*Back at the Nura House*_

Rikuo sat by Ryōta Neko's bedside as he rested. Rikuo had just finished his resignation letter just as Kyūso had ordered him to. Though he must admit, writing that he was breaking off his engagement with Kazuki while looking at the ribbon she gave him, shattered his heart. Before...he had been so happy to one day marry her. He loved her. He still loves her. But it was yokai that were threatening that once happy daydream. He didn't want to...but he thought Kazuki found someone more worthy.

"M-M-Master Rikuo...! What is the meaning of this?!" Karasu Tengu shouted in dismay, tears in his eyes as he held Rikuo's letter.

"It's exactly what you see. Karasu Tengu, I want you to send these letters out to every clan leader across the country right now." Rikuo sadly tells him as he gripped at the ribbon. "If you don't...Kazuki, Kana and Ms. Keikain will be killed."

"No, I can't!" Karasu Tengu cried out, refusing to go through with that order. "Don't do this Master, you must reconsider! An official letter like this is as absolute as a letter of ex-communication!"

"I know that! But in order to save them, this is something I've got to do!" Rikuo shouted at him. That's when Nurarihyon walked in. Giving his grandson a cold stare, no doubt he has heard about Rikuo's resignation. "Grandpa..." Rikuo looked up at his grandfather turning his gaze away. "There's nothing you can do to stop me. Because I've got to save them."

"The Kyūso Clan, huh?" Nurarihyon questioned. Making Rikuo snapped his head up. "Wait, you knew?! You knew about them and yet you ignored this?! Grandpa!!" Rikuo shouted.

"Well, let's see now if I'm not mistaken...they were some trash I removed the clan. Heh, the old head of the Sakuragi clan was right about them, that's for sure." Nurarihyon said with a slight chuckle. Seeing his grandfather behave so nonchalant about all this made Rikuo growl in anger. "Damn it! I hate yokai, you're all the same!!" He shouted. Nurarihyon gave his grandson a stare while Karasu Tengu stood nearby with tears forming in his eyes.

"Rikuo...it's your responsibility to settle what happened between you and the Kyūso Clan. You do know that, right?" Nurarihyon questioned.

Rikuo lowered his head. "Yes, I know."

"You...won't regret this?" Nurarihyon asked.

"...I don't have any kind of power. This is all I can do. I just want to save Kazuki and bring her back home...I have no choice." Rikuo sadly said.

"Master...you mustn't." Rikuo quickly turned around and saw Ryōta Neko sitting up, he was still injured. "You shouldn't be moving." Rikuo told him.

"Besides, the Kyūso Clan never keeps their promises to anyone." He said as he let out a cough and almost fell over.

"Ryōta Neko!"

The Bakeneko sat up and bowed his head towards Nurarihyon. "Supreme Commander. I'm sorry, but it was my cowardice that caused this whole mess to begin with. I swear to you now, that I will bring an end to what I started." He told him, promising to Nurarihyon to see the issue through. Weak and still not fully recovered, Ryōta Neko walks out onto the courtyard to try to fight against Kyūso alone.

"Stop! What can you do in your condition?" Rikuo asked him.

"Master...there are times in life where a yokai must stand and fight. Even though he knows he will lose the battle." He told him as he kept on moving with Rikuo calling out to him. Ryōta Neko didn't go very far as he tripped over the platform. As he fell to the ground, Kubinashi, Tsurara, Aotabō and Kurotabō all rushed over to assist him.

"Kubinashi..." Ryōta Neko said, happy to see his old friend again. Kubinashi placed a hand on his back as he said, "This'll be our first fight together in ages. Show a little spirit." Tsurara, Aotabō and Kurotabō all look towards Rikuo, waiting for his response. Rikuo took in Ryōta Neko's words. To stand your ground and fight, even when knowing that you might lose. Keeping fighting. Keep fighting. For her... His beloved bride. She doesn't belong in a pit of disgusting rats...she belonged in his arms. Where nothing can hurt her ever again. He promised!

Suddenly Rikuo felt his whole body pulsate. Hearing his heartbeat ring in his ears. He feels hot. "My blood is...boiling." He said. The sakura tree outside blows in a sudden wind. The pedals dancing in the breeze.

_'You already know.'_

_"I don't know. I have no power...I'm a human."_

_'No. You should know about the true power within you.'_

A strong gust of wind blew throughout the Nura estate, the sakura petals flying up towards the sky. _"Don't worry. I'll carry out your fight."_ The human form of Rikuo disappear into the night and leaping down from the sakura tree was his yōkai form. Everyone was mesmerised by their master's new form and he stared at them with a smirk. "We're gonna go hunt rats till the break of dawn."

_*At Kyūso's mansion*_

Kazuki groaned as she slowly regained consciousness. She lifted her head and was quickly to glare dagger at Kyūso. Right...she remembers now. This creep knocked her out and dragged her and her friends to his den. She looked over at the cage and saw his men opening the cage that encased Kana and Yura preparing to devour the two. "No!" She shouted as she tried to run up to save them but found that she was tied to a chair. "You filthy rat, let them go!"

Kyūso smirked at her as he gripped her face. "Did you know, that human blood is at its most thick and delicious just before dawn? I'm ever so curious about the blood of a Sakuragi for their blood is extra special. I can't wait to sample it, but I'm saving you for later." Kyūso tells her as he walks away to approach the other girls.

"Stop it! Stay away from them!!" Kazuki yelled.

Yura pushes Kana behind her, trying to defend themselves. "You stay away from us!" Yura shouted. _'If only I had a shikigami.'_ Kyūso smirked at their helplessness and he held up a paper charm, waving at the young Onmyōji girl. "Wishing you had this little scrap of paper?" Kyūso asked as he ate it in front of them. Yura's paper charms were gone, Kazuki was beaten and tied up and her book was missing, all hope seems lost. Kana whimpered as she clung onto Yura, thinking that this was how she was going to die. _'This is bad... Please, someone, save us.'_ Yura thought as she shut her eyes.

"STOP IT!" Kazuki screamed out. Just Kyūso and his men were about to devour Yura and Kana, the doors were suddenly broken down, creating a huge cloud of dust. Everyone turned around and saw a Hyakki Yakō. The Night Parade of a Hundred Demons. Their eyes glowing crimson through the dust. "Hey Kyūso, what is that?" A rat yokai asked.

"I've only heard tales of it. I think that it's...The Night Parade of a Hundred Demons." Kyūso said. Kazuki's eyes widened as she gazed at them. Then she smiled. She had heard so many stories about it and she felt honoured to be seeing the real thing. She recognised most of the yokai from Rikuo's house and was happy to see them...but...who was that yokai taking charge?

Kyūso narrowed his eyes at the group and questioned, "Who ordered all of you to mobilise? Only the lord can mobilise the Night Parade."

"The lord is right before you." Kurotabō told him.

"What?!" Kyūso recoiled back in surprise.

"Wait...that yokai...is the lord of the Night Parade?" Kazuki asked as her gaze was fixated on the handsome young yokai. "This is the grandson of our Supreme Commander, Nurarihyon. He is to become of the next lord of the yokai." Kurotabō said.

"So did you sent out the letter like you promised?!" Kyūso questioned him.

Rikuo smirked as he reached into his kimono and reveals the letter in front of his eyes. "Are you referring to this?" He asked. His smirk widened as he tears it to shreds, angering Kyūso and his men. "What are you doing?!" "Bastard!!" They shouted. Then Aotabō leaps across the room and grabbed hold of the cage bars. Nattō Kozō came out of hiding and shouted at the girls, "Get back!" Yura and Kana quickly obliged and stepped back as Aotabō pried open the cage bars, releasing Kana and Yura. "Quickly!" He shouts.

Yura turned back to the next leader of the yokai and stared at him. "So that's...the Supreme Commander?" She questioned. "Yura, we've got to hurry!" Kana said. "Right." The girls ran out of the cage and head to safety thanks to Aotabō. Kejōrō quickly ran towards Kazuki and began untying her, immediately getting angry at the poor state she was in. "Don't worry, Lady Kazuki. You're safe now." Kejōrō told her as she took the young girl in her arms, bringing her back to the others.

"You're...that pretty yokai I met earlier today." Kazuki said. Kejōrō smiled kindly at her and nodded. "I'm happy I was able to see you again." She told her as she brought her to the Hyakki Yakō for protection. Rikuo glanced over to her and, while filled with rage that Kyūso dare to have touched her, was thankful that she was still alive. "Seems the cats have escaped." Rikuo told Kyūso.

"Damn it! You won't get away with this!" Kyūso shouted as his face transformed into that off a. rat. "I'm going to kill you all!" With a growl, he and his rat yōkai transform and begin their assault on the Hyakki Yakō.

"Hey, Kuro! Let's see which one of us can take down the most!" Aotabō happily yelled out. Kurotabō smirked as he accepted the challenged with glee. He jumped high into the air as two of the rat yokai jumped after him. "Die!!" Kurotabō reached to his sleeves and unleashes an arsenal of spears to kill the yokai. " **Dance of the Black Weapons!** " He shouts as the rat yokai dissipated into black dust. "Hey! That's cheating!" A rat yokai exclaimed.

"That is the best compliment you can give me. I am Kurotabō, the Assassin Monk of the Nura Clan." Kurotabō introduced himself with a cool expression. Only to look surprised when he sees Aotabō is scoring more yōkai. Brutalising them with his inhuman strength. "While you're there, trying to look cool, I'm scoring points!" He shouted. Several of the rat yokai rushed in to attack but were quickly frozen to death thanks to Tsurara.

From the sidelines, safe and protected by Kejōrō, Kazuki watched as the battle waged on, amazed at what the Nura Clan yokai were capable of, but her eyes were locked focused on their leader. She looked at the green-eyed yokai and asked, "That yokai...who is he?" Kejōrō extended her hair and used it to lasso three rat yokai and slammed them up to the ceiling. She turned to her lady and said with a smile. "That yokai is someone very dear to you. He had made a promise to always protect you."

"My Lady!" A small voice said. The two looked up and saw a small pale-green spirit flying towards them. Kazuki's eyes widened and held up her hands for the spirit to land safely. "Kazeka! I had hoped you'd follow me." Kazuki said with a grateful smile. Unlike with Yura's paper charms, Kazuki's notebook held a powerful seal so yokai who are regarded as enemies couldn't touch it without getting purified. Kazeka nodded and held up the book. "My Lady, just say the words and either I or the others will fight in your name."

At the front end of the battle Rikuo, Kubinashi and Ryōta Neko confront Kyūso. Seeing the injured Bakeneko, Kyūso couldn't help but smirk. "Oh my, well if it isn't the head of the Bakeneko Clan. I believe your name was Ryōta Neko. Are you injured?"

"I am your opponent." He said.

Kubinashi turned to the young lord with concern. "Master Rikuo, you're letting him fight?" He asked.

"Please let me do this, Master!" Ryōta Neko strongly said. "I've got to avenge my henchmen. I must honour the sacrifices they made for my clan."

"Oh, how very old fashion." Kyūso mocked with a wide grin. Rikuo gave a smile as he respected Ryōta Neko's loyalty for his comrades. As Ryōta Neko bravely, or foolishly, charged at Kyūso, the yokai began to undergo a horrific transformation. "Ryōta Neko, wait!" Kubinashi shouted at him. With a snarl and growl, Kyūso transforms into a giant humanoid rat with grey fur, large sharp teeth, and red eyes. Even with his new massive size, Ryōta Neko still refused to back down as he retract long, sharp claws to attack. Kyūso growled as he raised his massive clawed hand to kill Ryōta Neko, but then a red string shot out and tied Kyūso's hand, forcing him to miss and strike the floor.

Kubinashi had constrained him as Ryōta Neko pounces on Kyūso's face. "This is for my henchmen!!" Ryōta Neko shouted, scratching him slightly. Kyūso growled as he flung him away. Ryōta Neko landed hardly on the ground and skidded to a halt. Kuninashi jumped back and in front of him. "Ryōta Neko, are you alright?" He asked.

"Of course, I am." Although beaten, Ryōta Neko still had enough strength to smile and hold his pride. Kubinashi smiled at his friend before turning back to the massive rat yokai. "Is that all you've got? I'd like to play with you more. You're mildly amusing for a cat, but there's just no end to you."Kyūso said.

"What?!" Kubinashi shouted.

"I'll deal with you two after I kill your leader!!" Kyūso shouted. Just as Kyūso assaults Kubanashi, eight rings with ancient writings appeared below him. Halting his movements. "What?!" He shouted.

 _"Light. Darkness. Wind. Earth. Water. Fire. Ice and Lightning. Hear my plea, cast your judgement on the evil spirit before me."_ All of the yokai turned and saw Kazuki slowly making her way towards the rat yokai with her notebook in hand. Though her ached terribly and needed to rest, as the young Priestess of the Sakuragi family, she must complete her task. The characters for light, darkness, wind, earth, water, fire, ice and lightning appeared around Kyūso. He screamed when eight sacred blades burst through and pierced his body.

 _"Oh, pitiful soul lost in the darkness. Oh, damned soul wallowing in blood and despair...may the spirits of the Heavens and Earth....have mercy for you...."_ Kazuki said as ivory chains appeared and restained Kyūso. There's one last step Kazuki needed to do to destroy him...but she was so tired...and her body was in a lot of pain. She couldn't utter out the next words before her legs gave out. She would've fallen to the floor, but luckily, Rikuo swooped in and held her in his arms.

He then brought a large sakazuki cup. He blew across the liquid, and a blue inferno rose and spread itself upon Kyūso. "Wh-what is this?!" Kyūso shouted as the flames begin to consume him. "Meikyō Shisui "Sakura"." Rikuo told him. "It burns everything until the ripples quell and the liquid stills. If you hadn't come after me, better yet, if you hadn't laid your hands on my beloved, you may have had a chance. I wasn't planning on getting involved."

As Kyūso perishes, he proclaims, "The Nura Clan is tied by its obsolete rules and traditions! Your clan has no future!! I want it gone! I want freedom!" Was all he had spoken before the inferno consumed him and he was reduced to nothing but ash and dust. It was done. Just as dawn arrived.

_*At dawn in a misty Ukiyoe Town*_

Kana and Yura and the Hyakki Yakō stood on opposite sides of a footbridge over a road, not knowing that Rikuo is on the other side as the leader of the Hyakki Yakō. "The next time we meet, I promise to defeat you." Yura promised him.

Rikuo gazes down at his beloved, resting peacefully in his arms, before looking up at Yura. "Until then." He said. He bids her farewell and leaves with the rest of the Hyakki Yakō. The morning mist dampens, leaving the young girls to their thoughts. What path will they take from here? Only time will tell. Kana and Yura stood where they are, staring at their silhouettes within the mist. _'Why do I feel like I know him?'_ Kana thought to herself.

Soon Kazuki woke up, a bit dazed and confused at where she was. She looked up and was met with the Third Heir's handsome face. Kazuki's eyes slightly widen as he smiled at her. "I'm glad to see you awake. Do you feel any pain?" He asked. Kazuki shook her head as she continued to stare at him with intense fascination. She had seen many kinds of yokai...but never had she met one so...beautiful before. But...why was she gaining a sense of nostalgia from him?

"No, I'm fine. You and your Hyakki Yakō protected me. Thank you." She said. Then she blinked in confusion when his smile turned into a smirk. "While I would love to keep protecting you, I'm afraid there's a price to be paid." He told her.

"A...price? What kind of price?" She asked, feeling nervous now. Yokai were mischievous beings so she had no idea what he wanted in return. But what he said next, completely blew her away. He brought her closer and he leaned so that his forehead was pressed against hers. "In exchange for my protection, I want you to fall in love with me."

Kazuki's eyes widen and felt her face flare-up. What did he just say?! Did he-?! Kazuki opened her mouth to speak but ended up rambling nonsense. Rikuo smiled at her and looked at the misty, damp weather. "It's misty this morning. Feels good. What you say?" He asked, looking at at the blushing priestess. "How about we take a little walk before heading home?"

"H-huh? O-oh, sure..." Kazuki said with a slight stutter.


	9. Kiyojūji Paranormal Patrol's First Field Trip

_Rikuo awakened to his yokai form, rescuing his friends and fiancée from certain doom. But things were far from over. A premonition of danger still lingered in the air._

Somewhere inside a house on a mountain range in a thunderstorm, two yōkai are standing behind Gyūki. Gyūki was sitting in front of a Buddha statue with his back facing them. "So, you've finally decided." The first stated. "Then we will put our lives on the line to fulfil your wish. The death of the Third Heir." The second promises him as lightning strikes outside. The two yokai swore to him that they will do whatever's necessary to take the life of the Third Heir.

******************

_*Elsewhere*_

"M...my lady, must you be out of bed so soon?" A gentle, quiet voice asked as she nervously watched Kazuki move around the kitchen, making lunch for herself, and her brother and grandfather. Kazuki looked over to her and nodded her head with a bright smile. "Yup!" She said.

Kazuki may be smiling and chipper this morning, she was still really confused about yesterday. How did she just blank out like that? One second, she was in that yokai's arms and the next she found herself waking up in her bed. She recalled smelling the fresh scent of lavender and wondered if Mamoru had anything to do with it. Speaking of whom, he stood by the first woman as he tried to plead with her too.

"But my lady, you're body still needs to rest. At least allow me to handle the meal preparations." He said.

"That's sweet of you to offer, Mamoru, but I'm already done. Just make sure Kaguya and grandfather eat too." Kazuki said as she packs up her lunch and left the rest, hot and fresh on the stove. Kazuki picked up her book and had the others go inside, and with that, she went over to Rikuo's house. While she had been asleep, Kazuki had begun developing some strange dreams. But they were so vivid she wonders if they were just dreams.

It showed her and a little boy playing together. More so than the memory she regain with Kana, the dreams showed spending all her time with the boy. Laughing, smiling, pulling pranks together. In one part of the dream, she got into a fight with two older boys because they were bullying him. But the weird thing is that the boy's face was so badly smudged and she could barely hear his voice. And yet, she knew that she has some kind of connection with him. Whoever he is.

Her mind went back to that yokai who had saved her and the others from Kyūso. She had met all forms of yokai throughout her life but she'd never met one who was shrouded in mystery. Her face exploded with redness when she recalled what he had said to her. _"In exchange for my protection, I want you to fall in love with me."_

Kazuki shook her head trying to erase those thoughts. That yokai was so cheeky! How in the hell could he say something like that?! Yeah, he's a yokai but that's beside the point! Most yokai have a level of class than that! And why the heck did he spoke to her with such familiarity?!

Kejōrō told her that he was someone special to her...so that indicated something. And yet...she...just couldn't remember. At any rate, Kazuki decided to just to those thoughts aside for now and walk to school with Rikuo. She stood at the entrance as she called out, "Hello, good morning! Is Rikuo awake yet?!"

_*At the school rooftop*_

"Ienaga, I'm sorry." Yura said, apologizing to Kana as they overview the school on the rooftop. Kana turned to the short-haired girl in confusion as she continued. "For putting you through that nightmare. If only I was stronger I could've protected you." Yura told her. Guilt visible on her face. How could she have let that happen? How could she have let an innocent girl like Kana go through such a horrifying experience?

Kana smiled at the girl and shook her head. "It's not your fault, Yura. Don't worry about it, let's be glad that Kazuki was there to protect us. And besides," Kana paused as she gained a softer expression as a thought came to her. Yura looked over to her. "I was definitely afraid of yokai before...but that man." Kana said as she recalled that handsome yokai and his Meikyō Shisui, along with Kazuki's strength as she used her abilities to help save them.

"He was different, he was there to save all three of us." Kana softly blushed when she thought about him. _'_ _Maybe Kazuki was right. Maybe there are yokai who aren't scary.'_ She thought. Yuka turned away and looked at her shikigami with anger and determined eyes. She gripped her shikigami as she made a vow to herself.

 _'To be saved by a Sakuragi was bad enough...but also be saved by a yokai, what a disgrace for an onmyōji! Someday I will redeem myself.'_ She thought. As she and Kana were lost in their own thoughts, Natsumi and Saori called over to them.

"Oh, here you guys are!" Natsumi said as she and Saori called out to them.

"Kiyotsugu just called. The Kiyojūji Paranormal Patrol is having a meeting." Saori tells them. The girls nodded and followed them to the others as they waited for them in an empty classroom. There, Kiyotsgu, Shima and Tsurara were present. The girls took their seats and waited for whatever is their fearless leader had in store for them.

"Good, looks like everyone's here. I have a huge announcement to make!" He proclaimed to them.

"What sort of announcement?" Saori asked.

"What is it? Tell us." Natsumi said, a bit curious as to what this announcement is. Kiyotsugu smiled wide as he said, "You'll love this, guys. This weekend we the Kiyojūji Paranormal Patrol will-." He stops as he blinks in confusion. He stares at the members and realised that they were only six of them present. "Huh? Two of our members seems to be missing." He said.

The others looked around and also realised that neither Kazuki or Rikuo were around. "Where are Nura and Sakuragi?" Tsurara looked around and let out a shocked gasp. "Master?" Tsurara's eyes went wide and all colour feel from her face. "Oh my! Now that I think of it, I haven't seen the Master all day today!" Tsurara cried out as she begins to panic, causing the air in the classroom to go cold. Leaving the others confused as to why it got so cold all of a sudden.

_*At the Nura House*_

The day fell into the evening, and Nattō Kozō was carrying (more like dragging a sheet that was over his body) laundry down the hall when Kubinashi nearly ran past him carrying a bucket of water and a towel. "Nattō Kozō, when you're done with the laundry gather some medicinal herbs for the Master!" He tells him.

"Gotcha! You go take that water to the Master." Nattō Kozō said as the two yokai went their separate directions.

In another room, Rikuo was resting in a bed as Kejōrō takes his temperature. Kazuki nearly charged into the room but quickly stopped herself before she could accidentally hurt Rikuo. She held a cup of herbal tea and an extra blanket in her hands and kneeled beside Rikuo. "How is he, Kejōrō?" Kazuki asked her as she sets the two items down. Kejōrō looked at the thermometer and said, "He still has a pretty high fever. You should try getting a little more sleep."

"Okay." Rikuo said in a hoarse voice.

"I've brought you some cold water." Kubinashi said as he entered the room. The girls smiled in relief and thanked him. "Thank you, Kubinashi." Kejōrō said. "Here. Handed to me." Kazuki tells him. The amber-eyed yokai handed her the bucket and she dipped the towel into the water. Once it was soaked, Kazuki rigged it and placed it on Rikuo's forehead.

"You'll feel better in no time, Rikuo. Promise." She said as she patted his head. Rikuo blushed at her and said, "I'm sorry....you had to ditch school just to help me out." When Kazuki had been told that Rikuo was ill, she had practically dropped everything and rushed inside to see him. Course she was a little panicky, but she calmed down long enough to focus solely on Rikuo.

Kazuki narrowed her eyes at him, shaking her head. "You dummy! How can I be at school when someone, who claimed to be my childhood friend, is sick in bed? I can't just leave you like this." She nearly scolded him. Kazuki gave a smile and patted his head again. "I'm serious, it's no big deal. Just worry about getting better instead of worrying about school right now."

As she tended to him, Zen suddenly appeared by the doorway. Looking down at the ill boy. The quarter-demon looked over and smiled at the crane yokai. "Hey Zen." Rikuo greeted. Kazuki looked over at the older yokai with surprise and fascination. Zen? Ah, so this is him. The leader of the Zen Group. When he arrived, Kubinashi and Kejōrō both stood up and bowed to their young master, leaving them alone. Feeling that this was an important visit, Kazuki told Rikuo she was going to make some soup for him and left. But not before giving Zen a respectable bow.

Zen watches her leave, still amazed at how well she had grown but was saddened that she didn't seem to recognize him. Zen walked into the room and sat beside Rikuo. They two sat in silence for a moment before the crane yokai spoke. "I can't believe how pathetic you are during the day. You overdo a little and you get a fever?" He questions.

"Look who's talking, you're more sickly than I am." Rikuo responded. Zen turned his gaze away with a huff. "So, is it true that you really don't remember the fight you had?"

"Well, I, um..." Rikuo stammered as he tries to remember what happened last night. The only things that were clear in his mind was his transformation in front of the sakura tree and holding Kazuki safely in his arms. However, other than that, he couldn't remember much of anything. When he didn't answer, Zen sighed. "That's too bad. I really want the Rikuo that came out that to become the Third Heir." He told him.

When he saw him transformed that night, Zen was reminded of the boy who dreamt on becoming the next Supreme Commander and lead all yokai. He saw great potential within and he truly wanted him to be the Third Heir...but he knew that was going to be a long while, considering how stubborn his human self is. He stayed with Rikuo a moment longer before he stood and begins to leave. "I'm going now. Take care, Rikuo." "MASTER!" Tsurara cried out as she pushes Zen down and runs up to Rikuo.

"I'm so sorry! I'm supposed to be your closest aid, and yet I didn't notice that you never came to school today!" Tsurara says as she apologizes, crying ice tears. She had failed in such a way that she didn't think she could ever be forgiven. "I've spent the whole day complete unaware! Punish me in whatever you see fit!" She begs Rikuo for punishment as she holds his hand, which, due to his high fever, was pretty hot. In turn, it burns her hands and causes her to run over to the bucket of water to cool the burn. As a Yuki-Onna they're pretty sensitive to heat.

Elsewhere in the Nura House, Nurarihyon is sitting with Mokugyo Daruma and Hitotsume Nyūdō having tea. "I believe that Kyūso was hired by someone to cause this mess. Someone who definitely does not want Master Rikuo to become the Third Heir." Mokugyo Daruma said. Mokugyo Daruma is a board member and the of the Nura Clan and one of Nurarihyon's advisors. He is the leader of the Daruma Alliance.

"It's well known that Rikuo has reawakened as a yokai again. It must be someone who's not pleased with the new development." Nurarihyon said. Then without opening his eyes or turning to look, he asked, "Gyūki, what do you think?" Standing on the floor above them, Gyūki was overhearing the conversation. "The master thoroughly defeated Kyūso, there is no doubting his formidable skills as a yokai." He said.

Nurarihyon let out a sound of agreement. Hitotsume Nyūdō looked away with a hint of an annoyed expression. "However," Gyūki said. "The simple fact remains that he can only maintain that state for a quarter of the day, at the very most. We must wait and see how he develops. For now, we should talk about this matter slowly and carefully."

Hitotsume Nyūdō huffs and sips his tea, feeling jealousy towards Gyūki. _'Acting all goody-goody, huh?_ ' He thought to himself.

Back with Rikuo, Tsurara smiled. Feeling proud as she had just finished her special ice compress over Rikuo's head. "This'll do the trick. It's my special ice compress, it'll make your fever go away fast. Now, I'm gonna get you some medicine so just relax until I get back." She says happily as she runs out of the room. Her "special ice compress" turns out to be an oversized bag of ice and water.

"It's heavy...." Rikuo said. "Tsurara, it's way too much ice, can you melt it down a little bit?"

"Tsurara?" A familiar voice asked. Rikuo looked over and was surprised to see Kana standing in the doorway. "Kana!" He said. "Ienaga isn't alone, we all decided to come to!" "Hey there!" "Hello." "Hello" Kiyotsugu and the Kiyojūji Paranormal Patrol, accompanied by Kejōrō, greeted him as they entered the room.

"Why are you all here?!" Rikuo asked them as he flailed in his futon. He would've gotten up but the ice compressor kinda held him down. "Well, isn't that obvious? We came to see how you're feeling, Nura." Kiyotsugu tells him. "You're pathetic! Only fools catch cold!"

"Well, I guess I'll excuse myself." Kejōrō said kindly as she bows at the students. Kiyotsugu chuckled and her a farewell. "Thank you, Miss Housekeeper. Goodbye." Kejōrō giggled as she left. Yura's eyes lingered on her before turning back to the ill-stricken Rikuo. Kana kneels beside Rikuo and asks, "Say, Rikuo did you just mistake me for someone else?" The quarter-yokai nearly jumped out of his skin.

"Huh?! W-what do you mean?" Rikuo asked, feigning ignorance.

"I think you called me Tsurara." Kana says as she looks up in thought. However, that was put on hold when Rikuo let out a sickly cough. "Oh, are you alright, Rikuo? Have you taken any medicine?" She asks him.

"No, not yet."

"Wait, right here and relax. I'll go get some for you." She says as she walks around him. "If I'm not mistaken, the kitchen is this way, right? I'll be back in a minute." Rikuo really wished he could move as he shot out his hand to try and stop her. "No, Kana, wait a second!" He called out. Kana tries to go to the kitchen to get him his medicine. "Rikuo, I-." When she opens the door and meets Kazuki, with Tsurara standing behind her, staring right in front of her with medicine and a bowl of udon.

"Oikawa? Kazuki?"

"Ienaga?"

"Hi, Kana! Have you come to visit Rikuo?" Kazuki cheerfully asked the other girl. Kiyotsugu and the others were a bit surprised to find Tsurara and Kazuki here already. Tsurara was with them before but Kazuki had been gone at school too. Had she been here with Rikuo this whole time? "What are you doing here?" Shima asked nervously.

Tsurara panics and took in a deep breath, contemplates freezing everyone and knocking them out. But she held her breath and forced herself NOT to do that. _'Calm down, Yuki-Onna. Don't even think about freezing them and wiping them off the face of the earth.'_ She thought to herself as she turns away, emits a cold breeze into the room, causing the others to shiver. Kazuki looked over at her with interest as she thought to herself. _'That was a serious chill. Is she the Yuki-Onna back in Kyūso's mansion?'_

"Uh, well, you see they're just here to-." Rikuo started before Kiyotsugu interrupted. "I get it. Sakuragi, you must've known Nura was sick to you decided to stay. Oikawa, you decided to come visit and got here first." He remarked.

"Yeah, that's it!" Rikuo said. "Tsurara got here before you about ten minutes ago."

"Yeah, that's right I did!" Tsurara says with a nervous laugh as Kazuki walked towards Rikuo. She set the tray and ice compressor to the side. "Okay, please get up now." She says gently as she helps Rikuo sit up from his futon. Kazuki brought the tray closer and held up a spoonful of medicine. "Open wide now." She smiled. Rikuo blushed madly as he did what she said. Drinking the medicine as the others stared at them. "Thanks, Kazuki." Rikuo said with a smile. Kazuki giggled as she patted his head. "Not a problem." Kana gave them a stare before she turned her gaze away. Why was she surprised? She should've known Kazuki would be here before them.

"Okay, enough with the nursemaid stuff!" Kiyotsugu interrupted with a wide smile. "Now that the Kiyojūji Paranormal Patrol is altogether in one place, I want to announce this weekends big exciting schedule!"

"This weekend?" Rikuo asked as he took the bowl of udon from Kazuki. "Yes! You probably don't have plans anyway, unlike me who's so busy." Kiyotsugu says. "I've been in touch with an expert on all things yokai and we're gonna have the privilege of meeting him with weekend!"

"Huh?"

"Uh, are you serious?" Saori asked.

"And this yokai expert has even reserved rooms for all of us at a wonderful inn! A yokai adventure!!" He proclaimed.

"A what?" Natsumi questioned. Kana lowered her gaze as she wasn't so sure if she even wants to go. Sure, she thought that not all yokai were scary but...even so, after what happened yesterday...she didn't think she should be searching for yokai so soon. "Should we go?" Saori asked. Natsumi nodded in agreement. "I'm free this weekend so I don't mind going. Kana?"

"Me? I, um..." She stammered.

Kazuki giggled with so much joy as she said, "This sounds so much fun! I've never met another yokai expert. Rikuo, are you going too?" Rikuo smiled at her and nodded, "Mm-hmm, if my fever goes down."

"Alright! Yura has already agreed to join me, and I'm also counting Nura, Sakuragi and Oikawa in!" Kiyotsugu said.

"Y-yeah, I'll be going too!/I'll go too." Shima and Kana said at the same time. Although, Kana let out a small gasp as she realised how fast she said and covered her mouth in embarrassment. "What do you say? You want to go to?" Saori asked her friend. "Yeah, let's go." Natsumi said. "I'm sure Kaguya would love to come along too." Kazuki mentioned.

"Okay, then we're set. We'll be meeting our yokai expert at Umerakuen Garden. That's where the Kiyojūji Paranormal Patrol will go for its first yokai field trip!" Kiyotsugu proudly states as he pumps a fist into the air. Rikuo let out a sigh and said, "I guess...it's okay." Outside of the room while everyone discussed the details of the trip, Hitotsume Nyūdō stood out of sight, eavesdropping on the conversation. He spread a smirk as he walks away. "Umerakuen, eh?" He chuckled.

_*Meanwhile*_

In a park in Ukiyoe Town, Nurarihyon sits on a swing set. Calmly swinging back and forth as an elderly gentleman walks through and stood beside the old yokai. "It's been a long time, Lord Nurariyhon. I deeply apologise for not keeping contact." Fuyuhiko said.

"Too long, my friend. And don't bore me with such drivel, I understand your reasoning for limiting your connections with us." Nuraryhon tells him.

"That being said, I am curious about anyone having....certain connections outside the clan." Fuyuhiko said. "Indeed. Hey, Karasu Tengu." Nurarihyon called out. Within seconds, the crow yokai kneeled beside them, bowing his head to Fuyuhiko before addressing his master. "Yes?"

"Go look into our clan roster and see if anyone was in contact with Kyūso." He tells him.

"You think there's a traitor among us?" Karasu Tengu asks. He didn't receive an answer but the look in the two masters' eyes held was more than enough for him. He bowed his head and says, "Very well, sir. Then I'll dispatch my foolhardy sons, the Sanba Garasu, to investigate all this." With a final bow of respect, the crow yokai flies off.

"I grow worried. In the centuries my family has allied themselves to you, not once have I heard a traitor being among your ranks." Fuyuhiko tells him. When Kazuki was brought back home yesterday, he grew furious and guilty for not being able to protect his granddaughter. Or at the very least, not being more serious in her training. "I wonder what will turn up. A demon or a snake." As Nurarihyon contemplates on what the traitor will take the form of, his stomach growls.

"Now then, I'm feeling a bit hungry. I think I'll go find someplace I can eat for free. Care to join me, Sakuragi?" Nurarihyon asks. "So long as you don't leave me with the bill again." Fuyuhiko says as the two leave to have a delicious free meal.

******

Later on, on the day before the trip, Kana was packing up for the field trip but something had been bothering her for the remainder of that day. She began to reminisce Rikuo and Kazuki's developed relationship. "Rikuo...and Kazuki. Those two seem closer than how they were before." Kazuki cut school just so she could take care of Rikuo. She had stayed with him and even made food for him. Kazuki doesn't have a single memory of her past...but she still stayed by his side. The way that Rikuo looked at her the entire time. It was if he was smitten with her. But...why-? Suddenly Kana reminisces the moment that handsome yokai disappeared in the misty dawn.

Kana let out a gasp as she blushes as the image is brought into her head. "What am I thinking?" She asked herself.

***************

"Okay. Let's see..." Kazuki mused to herself as she checked off the items in her bag. An extra set of clothes. Wallet. Hand sanitizer. Lotion. Hairbrush. An umbrella. Hunting knives. A Desert Eagle .50 Calibre. Two packs of extra ammo. A deck of cards-."

"Do you need all that? I feel like a few of those things are unnecessary." Kaguya tells her as he overlooks her things. Compared to his bag, hers seemed like she was lugging a house. "Get rid of some stuff to make your bag lighter."

"Ah...you're probably right. I probably don't need the umbrella and hairbrush." Kazuki said as she took the two items out. "There you go." Kaguya said, nodding in approval.

"Ooh! This is going to be exciting! I have no idea where we're heading but I can't wait to see some new yokai!" Kazuki cheerfully exclaimed.

"Assuming they're of the reasonable variety and not the 'kill-everything-in-sight' types." Kaguya said.

"That's a good point." Kazuki said.

"Lady Kazuki?" The siblings turned and saw a young girl with silver-blue hair and eyes standing by Kazuki's doorway. She held the house phone in her hands. "You've received a phone call. One from Master Rikuo." She tells her.

"Rikuo? Oh, thanks Umi." Kazuki said as she took the phone and held it up in her ear. "Hello, this Kazuki."

"Um...about the field trip tomorrow, what would a normal girl usually take to something like that?" Rikuo shyly asks her, trying to talk to her despite being around many loud yōkai. "Wha? What do you mean by normal? Why do you want to know that, Rikuo?" Kazuki asks him out of curiosity. She thought it was a little strange, but then she thought about Tsurara and the cold chill that seeped into the room. Hm, guess she was a Yuki-Onna.

"Oh, uh...well..." Rikuo began as he looks back at Tsurara, seeing her pack several bags of ice into her bag.

"Well, if you want to know, most girls pack an extra set of clothes, night cream, sometimes two or three of their favourite books," Kazuki said. As she began to list off the things for Rikuo, he writes her list on a notebook. "Yeah, okay. Anything else?" He asks.

"Hey, Master Rikuo, who are you talking to over there?" Tsurara asked him.

"Hi, Yuki-Onna!" Kazuki cheerfully said when she overhears her voice.

"Lady Kazuki?!"

"Anyway, thanks a lot Kazuki! See you tomorrow." Rikuo quickly said.

"See you tomorrow."

Rikuo hanged up the phone with a slight sigh as Wakana walks into the room, passing Yuki-Onna ice packs to pack. "Here, I hope this will be enough for you." She says.

"Thank you, Lady Wakana." Tsurara said with a smile.

"By the way, where are you all going for this field trip?" Wakana asked.

"Someplace called Umerakuen." Rikuo told her.

"Doesn't it sound like it's going to be a lot of fun?" Tsurara asked, her voice filled with excitement.

"Umerakuen?" Wakana asked as she looked a little surprised by that.

"Have you been there before?" Rikuo asked her. Wakana smiled at her son and shook her head. "But I think I heard the name somewhere. I'm sure it was nothing, anyway, have fun you two." She said happily. "Okay!" Tsurara said as she holds up her bag, now dripping because of the ice melting. Rikuo let out a sigh and gives her his notebook with the list Kazuki gave him. This is going to be a long field trip.


	10. Danger on Mt. Nejireme

The next day, the Kiyojūji Paranormal Patrol is on a high-speed train to Umerakuen playing yōkai poker, except Yura and Kaguya. Everyone each held a card up to their heads and waited for Kiyotsugu to give the word. "Good. Now then in everybody ready to do this?" He asked. When they all gave a firm nod, he became serious. "Right then, let's do it! Ready? Set!" At his command, everyone threw down their cards, revealing which card the other had. In this case, Kiyosugu got the worst card and Rikuo won the game.

"AAARGH! Damn it, it's Nattō Kozō again!!" Kiyotsugu shouted in scorn at having to get the same damned card before slumming in his seat with a half-dead expression on his face, slightly twitching.

"Man, Nura won again. You've got an awful lot of luck with yokai, don't you?" Shima asked him. "How can anyone win twenty consecutive times in yokai poker?"

 _'I wonder if his yokai instincts have anything to do with it.'_ Kaguya mused. As usual, he was dressed all in black.

"Haha, it's just sheer coincidence, really." Rikuo remarks modestly as he rubs the back of his head while Tsurara stares at him in awe at his skills in attracting yōkai, as the future Third Heir. _'Ooh! Master is the future leader of all the yokai after all. Even in a yokai card game, he naturally takes the lead.'_ She thought to herself.

"Hahahaha! Sheer coincidence or not, that game was so much fun! Rikuo, you've got to teach me more of the rules." Kazuki tells him as she reached over to hold his hand with a bright smile on her face. Kazuki wore a green dress with white sleeves coming out, black tights/pantyhose and brown boots. Rikuo blushed at her and gave a shy little nod. "Y-yeah, sure." Meanwhile, Yura was staring out the window, not exactly paying much attention to the group. _'Are there really yokai at Umerakuen?'_ She thought to herself.

Holding on top of the speeding train, Aotabō holds on with all of his might. "Master! I, Aotabō, will accompany you everywhere you go to the ends of the earth!" He promised to himself and his young master. Aotabō then loses grip and gets electrocuted.

Later on, the group finally arrives at Umerakuen.

"How many times do we have to transfer trains?" Natsumi asked.

"Ugh, my back hurts." Saori whined.

Kiyotsugu stopped as he looked up ahead with a big smile. He placed his hands on his hips and proclaimed, "Okay, everyone, take a look! There's our destination." Everyone looked up and stares at the mountain housing Umewakamaru's Shrine. "Wow, the plum blossoms are still in bloom." Kana said.

"It's beautiful." Natsumi exclaimed.

"I thought this was going to be a garden but it's a mountain." Saori said.

Kazuki's eyes were lit up with wonder as she stared up at the mountain. She was barely holding in her excitement, and the scream of joy, as she began to imagine the yokai and the fun they might find up there. Kaguya took noticed and held her hand. "Breath, Kazuki."

"Don't worry about the small stuff, let's go!" Kiyotsugu said. "First we're meeting up with the yokai professor at Umewakamaru's Shrine."

"Umewakamaru?" The siblings questioned.

"A shrine?" Rikuo asked.

"Which way is it?" Saori asked.

"I don't know, we're just going to have to find it for ourselves." Kiyotsugu tells them. "It's somewhere on this mountain."

"What?! We have to search the whole mountain?!" Natsumi exclaimed. Kiyotsugu didn't bother to answer as he ran off ahead of them. The other let out a sigh but since they came all this way, they might as well just get it over with. However, the Sakuragi siblings and Yura stared at the mountain with slight confusion. Neither of them sensed any yokai energy, which raised concerns...but they have to proceed with extra caution.

Shima runs up to Tsurara and asks, "Oikawa, you want me to carry your backpack for you?"

"No, it's alright." Tsurara politely refused, causing Shima to feel rejected.

Tsurara catches up with Rikuo and the Sakuragi siblings and begins to walk together with them as Kana watches them with Shima, who has a jealous face. "Wow, it's beautiful! It's almost like a paradise, isn't it? I'm so glad we came." Tsurara says. Rikuo nodded in agreement as Kazuki said, "Well, let's get going shall we?"

************

Up the mountain's stairs, except for Kazuki and Kaguya, the group were starting to get tired. "Oh man, it's all mountain...." Saori said.

"My feet hurt. Are you sure this is the meeting place?" Natsumi asked.

"Yeah, there doesn't seem to be anyone here." Shima said.

"Oh, come on. Don't be stupid, Shima, it's because there aren't people here that yokai appear. Probably." Kiyotsugu said.

"Probably, huh?" He questioned.

"I'd rather they didn't appear." Kana mumbled to herself.

As they walked up the steps, something caught Rikuo's eye as he turned to see. He spotted a shrine in the distance away from the stairs. Soon, the rest of the patrol took notice of the shrine as well. "It's a small shrine and, I think, a jizo statue." Yura pointed out.

"Where?" Kiyotsugu asked.

"It's hard to see from here, but there's something written on it." Yura said. "I'll go and check it out." Yura was about the step off of the stairs and move in closer to see what was written on the shrine when Rikuo then said, "It says Umewakamaru." Everyone turned to him and back at the shrine in slight surprise. "How can you see that?" Kana asked him.

"Umewakamaru Shrine?" Kazuki questioned.

"Odd...I'm sure I heard that name somewhere before." Kaguya mused.

The group stepped off the stairs and approached the shrine. Upon further inspection, it turned out that Rikuo was right. This is known as the Umewakamaru Shrine. "Wow, you're right." Yura says as she reads the writing. "This is the shrine we've been looking for! Isn't it great, we did it, Yura!" Kiyotsugu said, happily.

Rikuo and Tsurara glanced at each other as they were getting a bad feeling by all this. They weren't alone on the subject. "Is that...?" Rikuo questioned. "Yes, I'm afraid so. This mountain really may have some lurking about." Tsurara said.

"Suddenly, this mountain became a lot colder." Kaguya said.

"Yes. And I doubt yokai here won't be as reasonable as we would've liked." Kazuki said.

 _'I feel something...ominous.'_ Yura thought. As the group stood in front of the shrine, the sounds of footsteps caught their attention. They quickly turned around and saw a silhouette approaching them. Thinking it may be a yokai Rikuo, Kazuki, Kaguya, Tsurara and Yura all prepare themselves to attack it. As the silhouette drew closer, they saw that it was an ordinary human. A middle-aged man with a seedy look to him, surrounded by an eerie atmosphere.

"Who's that filthy looking man?" Shima asked.

"Don't be stupid!" Kiyotsugu nearly growled at him. "He's the writer and yokai expert, Professor Adashibara."

"Hey, you guys found the Umewakamaru Shrine pretty quickly. Good job, Kiyojūji Paranormal Patrol." Adashibara says as with smile as Kiyotsugu runs up and shakes hands with him. "I'm very honoured to meet you." He tells him.

"Yes." The professor chuckled.

"Um, who is this Umewakamaru that's enshrined here?" Rikuo asked him.

"Umewakamaru is the hero of the ancient yōkai legend about this mountain and the creatures who inhabit it." Adashibara stated.

"A yokai legend?" Kazuki questioned.

"Follow me." Adashibara says as he begins to walk away.

_*Back at the Nura House*_

"Would you mind repeating that, my foolhardy sons?" Karasu Tengu asks. He sits in a room going through the roster with the Sanba Garasu standing outside in silhouettes. The taller one of the group then said, "It's just a sighting that's all. It doesn't mean he's behind all this yet, but the crows of Ukiyoe Town were watching"

"I see." Karasu Tengu says as the Sanba Garasu flies off, leaving him to his thoughts and findings.

_*Meanwhile*_

Adashibara leads the group up the stairs to a landing, where the group spots array of massive claws stuck on trees and embedded on the ground, proof that yōkai live on the mountain. "The yokai live right up here on this mountain. You can't let mere torn off claw scare you." Adashibara tells them.

"Yes! I knew it, I knew this mountain would have yokai on it!" Kiyotsugu excitedly exclaimed.

"Oh no, what are you gonna do if one really appears?" Kana worriedly asks.

"And the best part is that hero of this mountain yokai legend, Umewakamaru, is up there." Adashibara pointed out as he motions towards the location of Umewakamaru is just above the next few flights of stairs. Kazuki and Kaguya gave each other worried glances as they turned back to the stairs. They were getting a bad feeling about this. As the group followed Professor Adashibara, the siblings held the others hand as they hurried to catch up.

_*Back at the Nura House*_

Karasu Tengu is in disbelief as he walks down the hall. No matter how many he thinks through it, Karasu Tengu couldn't find any reason as to why. "I simply can't believe that he would actually do that." He says to himself as he approaches Nurarihyon and Wakana.

"Hmm. Rikuo isn't coming home today?" Nurarihyon asked.

"No, he and Kazuki went on an outing with their club." Wakana tells him and spread a smile when she spots Karasu. Nurarihyon looked over and smiled as well. "Karasu Tengu. Why don't you join me for some tea?" He asks.

Karasu Tengu let out a sigh. Having tea does sound good right about now. Maybe that'll help with his stressed nerves. "Yes. I'd really like that." He said. Karasu Tengu took a seat by Nurarihyon and Wakakna poured his tea in a very small cup. Karasu Tengu picked up his tea and began to drink when Nurarihyon and Wakana continued their conversation.

"So where did Rikuo and his friends go?" Nurarihyon said.

"He said that they were all going to Umerakuen." She tells him. Hearing that name cause Karasu Tengu to spit out his tea and choked up a bit. "He went to Umerakuen, eh? Well, I think that's a great place." Nurarihyon said.

"Oh, so you've been there before?" Wakana asked.

"But Supreme Commander, that mountain is-! No, no! I can't linger here! Hey, foolhardy sons of mine!" Karasu Tengu yelled. He was about to tell him of the situation but runs off to find the Sanba Garasu much to Wakana's confusion.

Meanwhile, with the Kiyojūji Paranormal Patrol, Professor Adashibara leads the group to Umewakamaru's resting place. A large sculpture of a yokai with the head of a bull but the body of a spider. "Master..." Tsurara said as she reached to hold his hand.

"See, many ages ago, Umerakuen was known by another name." Adashibara stated.

"Why was that?" Kana asked.

"People believed that a yokai who attacks lost travellers lives on this mountain. The rumour spread, and pretty soon people began to avoid the area. In order to quell all the fear and put the rumours to rest once and for all, the hopeful residents began calling this place a paradise of plum blossoms. It's original name was...Mount Nejireme.

Rikuo let out a gasp as he finally realised what yokai Adashibara had been referring to all along. Tsurara also figured it out as she gripped his hand. "Master, that means..." She said.

"That's right. The yokai who lives on Mt. Nejireme is him. It's Gyūki."

_*In the Gyūki Mansion*_

One of his followers lights up the candles in front of the Buddha statue Gyūki had been sitting in front of. He had dark brown hair that it is tied up at the back and covers the left half of his face and blue eyes. "The prey has come to the mountain." He tells his master as Gyūki opens his eyes. It has begun.

"I knew I had heard Umerakuen before, I just hadn't my made the connection" Wanaka said as she recalls Umerakuen original name. "I've always known it as Mt. Nejireme, the mountain where Gyūki lives. I hope Gyūki will be happy to see Rikuo and his friends. I think he'd be most happy to see Kazuki again. She'd always looked up to him."

"I'm most certain that he will warmly welcome all of them." Nurarihyon said as he took a sip of his tea.

*******

"Heh, so, it seems it was Gyūki who was manipulating Kyūso all along." Hitotsume Nyūdō said to himself. Sitting in another part of the house, smirking as he pouring himself sake. "I'll just sit back and watch you at work."

********

The Kiyojūji Paranormal Patrol stared up at the yokai statue as Professor Adashibara walks past them, grinning widely at Rikuo. The others didn't realise it at the time, but attached to the middle-age man were thin, nearly invisible strings. He was an innocent man, being used as a puppet. He was being controlled by a yōkai with a beast's skull high above the trees. The yōkai smirks as he watches the Kiyojūji Paranormal Patrol stare at Umewakamaru.

_A beautiful mountain where plum blossoms dance but it is home to menacing yokai. Mt. Nejireme. A dark, mysterious mountain where a frightening yokai who devours lost travellers resides. Was it a trap or sheer coincidence that they had wandered on to the territory of Gyūki, an officer of the Nura Clan. An ominous wind blows across the eerie slops of the evil mountain._

Staring at Umewakamaru, members of the Kiyojūji Paranormal Patrol begin to worry, especially Natsumi and Saori, both panicking.

"Hey, are you it's safe up here?" Kana fearfully asked.

"I don't know, but one thing is certain, it's no ordinary mountain." Yura stated.

"Are you serious?!" Shima asked.

"Really? What gave that away? The large statue in front of us, the massive claws or the fact that this home to a very dangerous yokai?" Kaguya asked in a hostile tone towards Yura. Kazuki placed her hands on Kaguya's shoulder and pulled him closer to her. "Kaguya, please be nice." She tells him.

"It's creepy!!" "I wanna go home!" Saori and Natsumi cried out as they began to panic.

Kiyotsugu, on the other hand, is not afraid of the certain yōkai presence in the area and lets out a laugh. "Hahahaha! Aw, come on, why are you guys so freaked out it's finally starting to feel like a real yokai tour."

"But Kiyotsugu..." Shima began.

"A huge claw like that would kill us all." Saori said.

"Yeah, and we'd all be devoured!" Natsumi cried out.

"Calm down, you two, alright?" Rikuo said, attempting to calm the two. "But we're scared!" The girls said.

While they were talking, Tsurara and Kaguya stared at the statue. If the boy remembered correctly, he was sure that his grandfather had told him Gyūki was an officer of the Nura Clan and that he was an honourable and respectable yokai. So, there a slight possibility that he wouldn't do anything that might seem malicious. Fuyuhiko mentioned that Kazuki had loved and admired him in the past. She'll be fine. However, what about Rikuo? Tsurara was thinking the same thing. The Gyūki Clan are the most militant faction of their clan. There's a good chance they may attack Rikuo without knowing who he is. After all, he's still in his day form. Without Aotabō there, things could really ugly. If it does, Tsurara must protect Rikuo and Kazuki from harm.

"Kiyotsugu, I think Maki and Torii are absolutely right. We should turn around right now and go home." Rikuo tells him. Saori rushed in and grabbed hold of his arm. "Good, now let's get out of here!" She shouts as she proceeded to dragged Rikuo away with Natsumi running close behind them. However, they didn't get very far as Kiyostugu called out to them.

"Hey, hold on! Even if we leave the mountain now, there won't be any buses running." Kiyotsugu tells thems. The Sakuragi siblings looked up at the sky and saw that he was right. The sun was nearly gone and if they went down the mountain they'd be stranded. And even if they wanted to, they couldn't exactly let them know about their familiars. "There's an exclusive Japanese inn just up ahead that Professor Adashibara reserved for us. A relaxing hot spring and a multi-course meal await us there. Naturally, all cost will be covered by yours truly, alright." Kiyotsugu said.

That caught their attention rather quickly.

"Hot spring?" Saori asked.

"A multi-course meal?" Natsumi questioned.

"For free? That's so cool!" Shima said.

"No, listen!" Rikuo shouted as he wrests his arm away from the blonde-haired girl. "It's better we all go home!" He said, trying to convince the group to leave, but then Adashibara let out a chuckle. "The story of Gyūki is no more than a simple legend and those big claws you all saw were probably fake anyway." He said.

"Yes, but-." Rikuo said.

"Besides, the inn is fully equipped with a security system against yokai." Adashibara said.

"Security? Against yokai?" Rikuo asked.

"And not only that, if by chance we are attacked while we're there, we have Yura Keikain, Kazuki and Kaguya Sakuragi. Our very own onmyōji, Priest and Priestess to step in and protect us, isn't that right?" Kiyotsugu asked with a smile.

"Yeah!" Shima said.

"Hey, you're right!" Saori and Natsumi said in unison.

"You brought your book with you, right Kazuki?" Kaguya asked his sister. The blue-eyed girl smiled and nodded. "Yup! Never leave home without it." She said. "But hopefully we won't have a reason to use them." Yura narrowed her eyes at her as she held up her pink bag. "I will redeem my honour as onmyōji. Better separate my shikigami from my old receipts." Yura says as she goes through her bag to keep track of her shikigami. She pulled a coupon and looked at it. "No...this coupon expires soon." She said. She notices Kana watching her from over her shoulder and when Kana saw that she was looking at her, she turned away in embarrassment.

"Alright then, if they are no more objections, let's continue with the Kiyojūji Paranormal Patrol field trip!" Kiyotsugu proclaimed.

"Yay, we're continuing on!" Shima and the girls say happily. Rikuo was beginning to grow worried now. This was Gyūki's territory and he doesn't think he'll want any unannounced, and unwelcomed, visitors. He looked over at Kazuki and felt a heavyweight on his chest. This is bad...really bad. He has to keep her safe no matter what. And this time, he hopes he can do this without _him_.

"Well, I guess I'll be going now." Adashibara said as he turned to leave. "I hope you all enjoy yourselves, goodbye."

"Please join us, Professor." Kiyotsugu insisted. "We want to hear more of your great yokai stories."

"No, no. My job here is done, I really have to get going." Adashibara said as he began to walk away. The yōkai with the beast head skull sits above a tree. branch as he continues controlling Adashibara like a marionette as he gives off his final warning. "Oh yes, it's almost sundown. Once the mountain gets dark, you must not go outside." The yokai with the beast skull said. When Adashibara was far from the group, he smirked at how easy that was. "Well, that went smoothly." He said.

His smirked dropped when spotted something coming up the steps. "Huh? Who could that be?" He questioned. Aotabō, with the help of a large stick, climbs up the stairs, looking for Umerakuen and Rikuo. "Damn it all. I got separated from Master Rikuo." He said, muttering to himself. He paused when he sees Adashibara coming down the steps. Good, finally someone to ask. "Um, excuse me. Do you know the way to Umerakuen?"

"Oh! It's, uh..." Adashibara stammered as he pointed to a random direction off the trail. Aotabō let out a sigh. "Thank you very much." He said.

"Don't mention it. Take care." Adashibara said as Aotabō takes the pathway he pointed over. With having successfully, misleading Aotabō away from the group. The yōkai is finished controlling the professor. "Yes, nicely done." He says as he cuts his strings off the man. Once the strings have been cut, the man pauses as he looks around his surroundings. "Huh? What am I doing here like this?" He asks himself. In truth, Adashibara was never a yōkai professor at all. In actuality, he was just an old man who was led astray.

As the sun slowly sets over the horizon, the yōkai with the beast head is met up with his partner. "You fooled them well, Mezumaru." He told him.

"Yeah, well, it wasn't easy, Gozumaru." He said. "So, what do we do now?"

"First, we'll separate them all and then, I'll find and kill Rikuo's aid." Gozumaru said with a smile.

"You can leave all the weaklings to me and I'll get rid of them quickly." Mezumaru said.

"The night of the full moon and the storm, the perfect time to hunt for a leader's head." Gozumaru said.

Mezumaru smiled and laughed for tonight's plans, but his smile dropped when he thought about the others. "And what of Kazuki and Kaguya Sakuragi? Has our Master mentioned them?" Gozumaru was slightly taken aback by that but he did recall what Gyūki said about them. "Right now, he wants Rikuo's head, however, in regards to the Sakuragi children, he wants them uninvolved as much as possible. Especially that young girl. But if they should engage in a fight, then we'll no choice but to kill them as well."

At the inn, Togyunobo, the Kiyojūji Paranormal Patrol are welcomed by three monophonic maids. Something that greatly bothered Kazuki at how nearly dead they sound. "Good evening. We're honoured to welcome you to Togyunobo." They said in unison in a monotone voice.

"They could at least be more chipper." Kazuki muttered.

"This is going to be a headache." Kaguya said in agreement.

"Good evening to you. We're glad to be here." Kiyotsugu politely said.

"Thanks for having us." The group said. A heavyweight placed itself on Rikuo's shoulders as he glanced around the inn. It looked beautiful and well maintained, but all its structure and design did nothing to erase that cold chill in the air. _'This place....feels sort of weird.'_ He thought to himself. Out of basic instinct, Rikuo reached over and held Kazuki's hand. The girl almost blushed when he gave her a reassuring squeeze. As if telling her he was right beside her. Though the gesture was sweet, Kazuki was left baffled as to why she was feeling flustered over it.

Kana glanced over and her eyes slightly widened when she Rikuo holding Kazuki's hand. Something twist at her heart but she shook her head to forget as she asked the brown-eyed boy, "What's the matter Rikuo, is something wrong?"

"Uh, no, no. Nothing at all. It's a very nice place, isn't it?" Rikuo asked with a smile. He tried to look happy but he still felt uneasy about the whole situation.

"It is. It looks like an elegant and well established in." Kana said. She let out a cry of surprise when Kazuki suddenly came in and engulfed her in a hug. "Happy to hear that! Because you and I are going to have a lot of fun here! You wanna see me do that fun card trick I used to play?" Kazuki said with a cheerful tone. That surprised both Kana and Rikuo. "The trick where you can guess any card at random...haha, I had forgotten how fun that was, but how-?" Kana began to ask but stopped and smiled upon seeing her friend's smiling face. "You're beginning to remember." She said.

Kiyotsugu looked around the main room and stopped when he notices the "talismans" that had been set up to ward off the yōkai, which Natsumi, Saori and Shima stare at with interest. "A talisman to ward off yokai! You see, the professor was right, the yokai security here is perfect." He said as the others took a look at it. Kaguya tried extremely hard not to smack his forehead while Kazuki tried to hold in her laughter. The "talismans" have doodles of bulls on spells.

"Wait, that's the talisman?" Rikuo questioned.

"Honestly, an infant can create better talisman than that." Kaguya spat out.

"Aren't you glad we came? A chance to stay at an exclusive inn like this is so rare! And it's all thanks to Professor Adashibara's connections." Kiyotsugu said as he and the group began to walk through the inn with a maid guiding them. Kazuki turned back to the other two maids and suppressed a shiver when they were just watching them with blank stares and forced smiles.

 _'Okay... I can't tell if they're humans being controlled or part of a yokai's illusions. I'm not sure what exactly kind of yokai lives on this mountain, but I think Kaguya and I can get things done with Dark, Kagemaru, and Mamoru.'_ Kazuki thought to herself. They were on a mountain so darkness is bound to be neverending and with the life that surrounds it, they'll have an advantage. _'I must protect Kana and the rest of my friends.'_

 _'I can't let everyone get scared. I have to act natural and stay on the alert for danger.'_ Rikuo thought.

"Um, can we go in the hot springs right away?" Natsumi asked the maid. She turned around and smiled at that creepy, unnerving smile. "Oh, yes. There is a natural, outdoor bath where you and your friends can soak anytime you wish." She told them.

"Ya-hoo!!" "Let's go to the straight to the outdoor bath!" Natsumi and Saori gleefully exclaimed as they rush to the hot springs. Dragging and shoving Trusara, Kazuki and Yura along with them. "Outdoor bath...?" Shima asked before his face turned red with a stupid smile on his face. Rikuo and Kaguya just gave him a disapproving look.

Saori and Natsumi stared in amazement when they gazed upon the enormous outdoor bath. The waters looked so warm and relaxing, and bathing underneath the stars will just be perfect. "Wow..!"

"How cool!"

"Kana! Don't lag behind!" Saori said as Kana walked out to join them. "Where's Oiwaka, Yura and Kazuki?" Natsumi asked.

"They're-." Kana began to say but stopped when she turned around and saw no one else was around. "Oh, they were just here." She said.

Although Yura had disappeared, Kazuki had managed to slip away from the girls and walked back the way she came with Tsurara following close behind her. She needed to talk to Kaguya about this. "This better be just a simple coincidence." She mumbled to herself as Tsurara glances back to the hot spring. "Yuki-Onna soaking in hot water is like suicide." She said.

Within their shared room, Kaguya looks outside the window, staring off into nothingness as Kiyotsugu and Shima converse on what they should do next while Rikuo flips through channels on the television. "The girls are probably enjoying the hot springs right around now." Kiyotsugu says. One could see the wheels in his eyes turning.

"That's right, Kiyosugu!" Shima said, a bit excitedly with a wide smile.

"Now's our chance." He said.

"You bet! Let's go out and do it right now. If we time it right, I'll be able to see Oiwaka's beauty!" Shima said with a blush on his face. The blonde-haired boy's plans for the evening involved peeping at the girls, particularly Tsurara. A heavy novel suddenly flew through the air and smacked Shima's face, making crash against the floor. "Aren't you in the least bit embarrassed to act like that?" Kaguya questioned without moving from his spot near the window.

Kiyotsugu then stood up with a hyped-up expression on his face. "Okay, Shima, time for us to get going!"

"Right!"

"We're gonna go look for yokai!" He proclaimed.

"Huh?" Rikuo asked as he turned to look at him.

"We're...looking for yokai?" A very upset Shima asked.

"Lady Kazuki, wait for me." Tsurara said as she tried to catch up to Kazuki. Both girls stopped when the inexplicably overhear the boys' conversation. "Remember Professor Adashibara's last words? He said not to go out once the mountain gets dark, meaning that's when yokai appear! Come on Shima, let's go!" Kiyotsugu said as he grabbed a flashlight and began pushing Shima towards the door. Quickly, Rikuo jumped up and stood in between them.

"No, wait! You shouldn't go out there right now, you guys aren't taking the yokai seriously." Rikuo said, trying to stop them.

"Nura?"

"What the heck are you saying, Nura? What would you know about yokai anyway?" Kiyotsugu questioned as he pushes Shima to the side and gets close to the two-toned haired boy. "Don't try to stop us. Unlike you, I'm totally committed to my search for yokai."

"If you insist on going, I'm coming too. It's too dangerous with just the two of you." Rikuo said, planning to join the two so that he could protect them.

"Well if you're going, then I'm coming too!" Kazuki said as she swung the door open. "So am I." Tsurara said.

"Guess that means I'm going too." Kaguya said as he stood up.

"Oikawa." Shima said as he blushed when he saw her. Then he put on a brave face and said, "Right, let's go!" With flashlights in hand, the group left the inn and headed back into the forest, with Gozumaru smirking at the group as they leave the inn.


	11. Gozu and Mezu Attack

"Finally, we'll get to encounter some yokai! I'm so excited!" Kiyotsugu said as he leads the group into the forest. Rikuo lagged behind as he looked up at the trees, but found nothing there. Odd...he could've sworn he had sensed someone watching them. Kazuki turned and noticed him falling back. "Hey, Rikuo. Something the matter?" She asked him.

Rikuo quickly turned back and smiled at her. He shook his head as he ran to catch up to her. "No, it's nothing." He said.

In the hot spring, Natsumi and Saori are enjoying themselves. Feeling very relaxed as they felt their tensity just melt away.

"This is really is heavenly." Saori says as she kicks her legs up and leans back against a smooth rock.

"This hot spring is the best!" Natsumi happily exclaimed.

"Yura, Kazuki and Tsurara should be here bathing with us. Don't you think?" Saori asks her friends.

"Yeah, they're missing out." Natsumi said. Kana was barely paying much attention before they mentioned the other girls. Kana looks away as she thought about Rikuo's and Kazuki's relationship. Sure, she's slowly regaining back her memories...but that doesn't mean she remembers **everything** yet. Even so, Kazuki still chose to skip school and take care of Rikuo when he was sick. She took care of him regardless. And yeah, maybe she did all that because that's how she is, but the real thing that concerns her...was how Rikuo acts around Kazuki...the way he talks to her. The way he looks at her.

_Does Rikuo....like Kazuki? After all this time...?_

_'Why am I so concerned? It's none of my business.'_ Kana thought as she sank a little deeper into the warm waters. Why does she care so much? Why should it matter to her who Rikuo likes? Why should she care if Kazuki ends up liking him too? It doesn't matter to her. So many thoughts ran through her head as she then let out a small gasp as bolted her head up. _'Maybe Kazuki isn't here...because she's meeting up with Rikuo.'_ As soon as that thought came through, Kana bonked her head to try and forget about it. _'Augh, stupid me! Why do I care anyway?'_

"Kana. Hey, Kana!" Natsumi called out. Pulling the brown-haired girl out of her thoughts.

"What's the matter with you?" Saori asked.

"Oh..! Well, I...um...." Kana stammered as she tried to think of an answer. Now that she caught the attention of the two girls, this had turned very awkward. Kana quickly stood up and said, "I'm gonna get out."

"So soon?" Saori asked.

"You should soak a little longer. Hey!" Natsumi called out to Kana, but the young girl didn't acknowledge her words and kept walking. Leaving the hot springs. Little do any of them realised, surrounding the bath are many giant yōkai. All were led by Mezumaru who chuckled as he stared down at the puny humans who lounged in the springs, blissfully unaware of their presence. "Yes, it's almost time for us to have our dinner, isn't it?" He asked his yokai as they all laughed in anticipation. They couldn't wait to devour them screaming.

"Alright, everyone. Let's go down there and fill our bellies." Mezumaru said.

********

After drying off and a quick change of clothes, Kana searches through the inn, but she quickly realised that the rest of the group was gone. She then runs out of the inn with a flashlight climbing up the flight of stairs, searching for Rikuo and Kazuki. _'They must be together.'_ She thought. "I just want to confirm. That's all I want to do."

Meanwhile, Rikuo, Kazuki, Tsurara, Kaguya, Kiyotsugu and Shima are climbing the mountain, searching for any sign of yokai. Walking along a tree to get past a small gap. "Alright, here we go! Kiyojūji Paranormal Patrol, move out! Hahaha!" Kiyotsugu laughed as they hiked along the trail. While he and Shima were focused on yokai scouting, the others had their focus on...something else. Ever since they left the inn, the feeling that someone was watching them never wavered. So their guard was up and on the defensive.

They were right to be concerned as high above them Gozumaru stares at them from the trees. He begins to reminisce the moment Gyūki gave him and Mezumaru gave him the orders against Rikuo Nura.

_"We'll lure Rikuo Nura to this mountain." Gyūki told them._

_"Lord Gyūki, does this mean...?" "You're finally...." Mezumaru and Gozumaru asked him._

_"Yes." Gyūki softly said, confirming their suspicions. Gozumaru looked over and took notice that Mezumaru's whole body was shaking uncontrollably. He could practically hear his teeth chattering. Gozumaru smirked at him and asked, "Mezumaru, are you trembling there?"_

_"No. I'm just excited." Mezumaru said as he bowed down to the floor to Gyūki. Showing his undying loyalty to him. "I have absolutely no objections to your plan, my Lord Gyūki. Order me, and I shall gladly obey!"_

_"And you, Gozumaru?" Gyūki asks._

_"To defy the main family is against our code. But our ultimate duty is to carry your orders, Lord Gyūki, we pledge our loyalty to you. We shall not fail in our service to you if this is the decision you have reached, Lord Gyūki." Gozumaru tells him. Showing his loyalty to the yokai of the mountain._

_"Yes, it is. After a very long and careful deliberation." Gyūki says. "One more thing....if by some chance Kazuki Sakuragi were to be with Rikuo, I want you both to not lay a hand on her. Should she decided to fight, then you're given no choice."_

_'If Rikuo Nura dies on Mt. Nejireme. It would be obvious it was the doing of the Gyūki Clan. There would be no turning back for us. But if the decision Lord Gyūki has reached is to go through with this plan. Then I shall accompany my lord till the very end.'_ Gozumaru vowed as he continued in keeping a close eye on the young master.

_*Back at the inn*_

Yura had gone around, exploring the inn. When they arrived here, she couldn't help but take note that things had been unsettling quiet. And barren. She stops at the main entrance of the inn where she collects her lack of findings.

 _'This place is strange. And there doesn't seem to be any other guests.'_ Yura thought to herself. Down a hallway, she notices a dark aura that slowly begins to rise and consume the area. She stares down the hallway for a moment and before her eyes went wide, letting out a gasp of shock. At the same moment, Natsumi senses something around the pool and she stood up in surprise.

"Hey, what's the matter?" Saori asks her. "Don't tell me, it's a Peeping Tom. I'm gonna kill those guys." She growled beneath her breath before she bolted up as she turned to shouted the Peeping Toms. "Hey, you perverts, are you peeking out th-!" But her voice died out as her eyes went wide in fear. Surrounding the entire bath was giant, ferocious yokai. Baring their large teeth and staring down at them with hunger in their eyes. The girls stood in fear for a moment before letting out a terror-filled scream.

Yura heard them screaming and quickly runs to the hot springs just as the yokai began to break into the inn. The girls panicked and backed up against the wall. Saori sees one of the talismans and grabs it. Holding up against the yokai to use it against them. "Don't come any closer!" Saori screamed out. The yokai paused. Stopping mere inches away from ripping them to shreds. It seemed to have worked....but then Mezumaru let out a mocking laugh. "You fools. I put up that talisman myself. This is Lord Gyūki's territory so that's here to ward off yokai from other clans." He explains to them.

"So this yokai security....?" "Was made by you guys?" Saori and Natsumi asked in shock. If what he says is true...then...these talismans were useless! "Yeah, that's right. So don't peel it off!" He shouts and the yokai launched their attack. The girls held each other as the yōkai closed in to attack them, but before they could, Yura had arrived. She charged into the bath and shouted, "Rokuson!" She tossed the shikigami towards the yokai and with a puff of smoke, a massive Sika Deer appeared, ramming itself against the yōkai. Driving them away from the girls.

"A shikigami?" Mezumaru questioned, surprised by its sudden appearance.

"It's Yura!" The girls said happily.

"You yokai have a lot of nerve attacking girls who are in the middle of bathing!" Yura shouts, scolding Mezumaru.

_*Meanwhile. On the mountain.*_

"Look. Down there is a yokai spot, the Ushigakure Cave!" Kiyotsugu says as he and the others looked down at a small cliff where Kiyotsugu pointed his flashlight down to a cave that was formed on the side. There was a good platform large enough to land on should one of them decided to climb down.

"Legend has that long ago a priest who was being attacked by a group of yokai took refuge in this very place. I mean, this is a truly historical spot!" Kiyotsugu says, his voice giddy with excitement. As he was explaining the history of the cave, Tsurara was on guard and looked around the area they were in. She felt something. She knew she did. And she wasn't the only one. Kazuki and Kaguya sensed something too. Keeping their guard up in the case something were to attack.

"Shima, go down there." Kiyotsugu said.

"Not a chance." Shima quickly tells him. Just Kiyotsugu was about to get his underling climb down to the cave, Tsurara then senses a presence in the bushes. "Watch out, Master!" She cried out as she pushes Rikuo. "Hey!" Kazuki shouted as she reached out to grab the boy but ended up falling with him over the small cliff.

The rustling coming from the bushes came to end when a raccoon dog stepped out into the open. Tsurara sighed in relief upon seeing the cute, fuzzy creature. "Oh, it's just a raccoon dog." She says.

"You're a moron... Think before you act." Kaguya scolded her. Kazuki and Rikuo were given a pretty hard landing on the top of the cave to the entrance. "Okay....that hurt...." Kazuki muttered out. Kazuki sat up and went over to Rikuo to make sure he was okay. Meanwhile, Gozumaru laughed at the young boy's weakness. "What a loser. And he's the grandson of Nurarihyon?"

"Alright now, there are other yokai spots we can explore! Nura, you're pretty clumsy so be careful where you walk." Kiyotsugu says. After they have gotten Kazuki and Rikuo back up from the cliff, the group walks down another path to search for yokai hotspots. The Sakuragi siblings glanced at each other and gave a nod. They reached into their pockets and touched their small notebooks. Letting out the chants to let out the spirits within them, sending them into hiding within their respective elements. All the while Tsurara falls behind, guarding Rikuo's back.

She looked around every possible angle for any sign of potential threat. She couldn't let any harm come to the Young Master. As she started to walk backwards, she didn't realise she was walking up towards a tree branch until she ends up slamming her face against it. The branch shook and a 'net' rained down and falls on her.

"AH! Master Rikuo, it's a trap! A trap! Run away, run away!" Tsurara shrieks as she panics as she thrashes about.

"Uh, Yuki?" Kazuki called out.

"It's just a spider web." Rikuo tells her, halting her mid-panic. Tsurara froze upon hearing that and slowly removed the spider web off her head. She then turns to them with an awkward laugh and embarrassed smile.

"Alright, this the yokai spot known as the One-Eyed Pine." Kiyotsugu says as the came across a large tree with a sizable hole near its roots. It looks just big enough for a person to crawl through. Tsurara was standing at the front and stared at the hole. "Let's pass through one at a time." Kiyotsugu says.

"I'll go first." Rikuo says as he stepped up to go through the tree when Tsurara quickly said, "Wait a minute! I want to go through it first, I wanna make sure it's safe and sound before I let anyone else try it." Without waiting for another response, Tsurara bent down and tried to crawl through the hole though she had some trouble getting through for a bit. Everyone else just stood back and waited for her to get on through, but Kazuki smacked Shima over the head as he tried to get a look at her underwear. "You little jerk!" She scolded.

Later, as the rest of the group walked down a trail, Tsurara and Rikuo fall behind the others as they converse over the young brown-eyed boy's protection.

"Hey, what exactly are you up too?" Rikuo asked the Yuki-Onna.

"I'm just trying to protect you, Master. I mean, that is my sworn duty after all." Tsurara says with a smile.

"Well, that's really nice of you, but you don't have to." Rikuo tells her, shocking Tsurara and she stops in her tracks. "What? What are you talking about, of course, I do. At present, you're in your human form, Lady Kazuki has yet to learn the truth about you, we're in a dangerous place and I don't know where Ao is! And that means, right now, I'm the only aid here to protect you, sir." Tsurara said.

She had a point. They were in a mountain that solely belongs to Gyūki and the rest of his demons, Rikuo was still in his human form which means he has no means to defend himself, and Kazuki is unaware of the truth about Rikuo's true identity otherwise she would've stuck by his side. Whereas Aotabō isn't with them and is elsewhere in the middle of the forest looking for Rikuo and getting lost.

"Look, nevermind me, think about how we can protect those two and Kazuki over there." Rikuo tells her, motioning to Kiyotsugu, Shima and the Sakuragi siblings who were far ahead. Looking at another yokai hot spot. "It'll be too late if something happens. I don't doubt Kazuki's skills as a priestess and I'm sure Kaguya's just as proficient as she is, but neither of them has faced this type of danger before. I want to protect Kazuki this time."

"So she's his closest aid, huh?" Gozumaru questions. He stood up high above a tree branch as he overhears Rikuo with his concern about everyone over himself. "Grandson of Nurarihyon, instead of worrying about others, worry about yourself. Although it's far too late now." Gozumaru smirks down at the quarter-yokai boy as he brought up his hand and began to chant a spell over the group.

 _"Lady Kazuki. Lord Kaguya. It seems our enemy has decided to make his move."_ A male voice spoke the young brother and sister. They both nodded in agreement and looked over their shoulders to see if they could catch a glimpse of their stalker. As soon as he muttered out his spell, Kiyotsugu and Shima quickly turn docile and robotic in tone. Gozumaru had successfully controlled them just as Mezumaru had controlled Adashibara, albeit with his own voice.

"Hey, Shima, which direction do you think we should go to see some yokai?" Kiyotsugu asked.

"I think we should go left through that clearing." Shima says as he points over to a clearing with two pathways leading into separate directions. "Well, I think we go right." Kiyotsugu said. The boys mindlessly walked towards it and went off in separate ways.

"Huh? Hey, you two, wait!" Rikuo shouted as he and the others began to chase after them. "Master!" Tsurara called out as she gave chase while Gozumaru smiles from above. To protect the two, Rikuo and Kazuki run after Kiyotsugu. "This is weird. Something's wrong here." Rikuo said. "Finally someone else notices! I was beginning to worry my brother and I are the only ones." Kazuki told him.

"Hey, Tsurara! Go after Shima!" Rikuo called out.

"Kaguya! Stay with her, I have a feeling this yokai's going to be tough!" Kazuki shouted.

Tsurara had planned to chase after Rikuo, but when he yelled out his order she stops where she was. "Master! I have to protect Master Rikuo. But Master's orders to me are absolute....oh, I don't know what to do." Tsurara says to herself. Hesitant on what to do, she stands still, contemplating on what to do when Kaguya then shouted, "Move, you idiot!" Tsurara let out a gasp as she looked to see Gozumaru taking a swing at her with his sword.

Back at the inn, Yura was still fending off Natsumi and Saori from Mezumaru and the yōkai. Rokuson used his massive antlers to knock the yokai back. "Don't falter, you have to get them!" Mezumaru commanded his hoard. Yura narrowed her eyes at them and rushed in to attack the oncoming yokai when, suddenly, something dropped from above and landed in between them.

"What?!" Mezumaru shouted in surprise.

_*Meanwhile in the forest*_

Kazuki and Rikuo ran through the forest, searching for Kiyotsugu before the yokai does. But so far they had no such luck yet. _'Mamoru! Do you sense him anywhere?'_ Kazuki asked. She felt something brush past her foot and jumped into the bushes so quickly and so quietly, she almost missed it. _"Yes! He's just up ahead, My Lady. But tread carefully."_ Mamoru told her.

 _'Got it!'_ Kazuki said as she ran down the path, Rikuo was riding right beside her when he suddenly felt a sudden chill in the air. He stopped running and stood still as he tried to understand what was going on. _'Something is definitely wrong. This place...no, this entire mountain is...'_ He thought to himself.

"Rikuo!" Kazuki called out to him. Rikuo snapped out of his thoughts and rushed over to his crush. He stops when he sees her kneeling beside Shima and Kiyotsugu who were lying on the floor, dazed with the thought of seeing yōkai. Kazuki placed a hand on Kiyotsugu's head and tells Rikuo, "They're alive. Just sleeping, but something about this doesn't feel right."

"Yeah, I know. I feel it too." Rikuo said. Then he let out a small gasp. "Tsurara." With that said, he and Kazuki run towards her after the blue-eyed girl orders for Mamoru to watch over the boys. 

Gozumaru leapt from the treetops and trusted his sword down at Tsurara. However, as he landed back on the ground he realised that instead of piercing flesh, he hadn't landed a stretch on her at all. She had vanished and found his sword iced. "It's frozen." He said.

"Who are you? Do you belong to the Gyūki clan?" Tsurara asked from behind. Gozumaru turned and found her, in her true Yuki-Onna form, a few feet away from him. Kaguya stood beside her as an unnatural black flame danced behind him. Gozumaru scoffed a bit as he swiped his sword clean from the ice. "So what if I do?"

"Consider this your only, fair warning, don't do anything stupid." Kaguya said.

"Now, do you have any idea who we are?" Tsurara questioned him.

"I see. You're a Yuki-Onna, and the little one beside you is the heir to the Sakuragi family." Gozumaru said with a smirk.

"If you know then put away your sword and you will not be blamed for any of this." Tsurara tells him. Gozumaru laughs and approaches them, ignoring their warnings that he is assaulting a Nura Clan member and the Heir of their most valued ally. Tsurara doesn't like this one bit and steps in front of the young boy to protect him.

"What could you possibly find so amusing?" Kaguya asked. Sharpening his gaze as the yokai continued to laugh. "You know, if I were you, I'd cut the laughing. You don't seem to realise who you're messing with. Who do you think my master is, huh?"

"Why don't you shut your damn mouth?!" Gozumaru suddenly shouts in anger and he suddenly lunges at her. Tsurara stared at him in slight shock and anger as she looks down between them, seeing that he has stabbed her right foot. _'He's fast.'_ Kaguya thought. Tsurara yelled out through clenched teeth when Gozumaru began to twisted his blade. "Don't underestimate our clan. We're putting our lives on the line for this." He says.

"You mean, Lord Gyūki sent you...to kill Master Rikuo?!" Tsurara angrily asked. Kaguya narrowed his eyes as the black flames behind him began to twist and turn from his growing rage. "If he's been sent to kill him...then what of my sister?"

Gozumaru yanks back his sword and goes to lunge at them again. "The ever discreet Lord Gyūki planned everything! Accept that!" Gozumaru stated. Tsurara and Kaguya jumped back to avoid his attack and, as a means to defend themselves, Tsurara creates a strong blizzard towards him. " **Cursed Blizzard!** " The blizzard freezes his blade but it wasn't enough to slow him down and Tsurara is hit by his blade again in the abdomen. Knocking her back.

"Die!" Just as Gozumaru is about to deliver the coup de grace, a large blacked hand reached forward a caught his sword. He grunted before turning to the purple-eyed boy. "My father and grandfather had spoken highly of Lord Gyūki, so it infuriates me that he would order an attack on the Nura Clan and, to an extension, the Sakuragi Clan as well. You've had your chance." Kaguya said as he stuck his hand out. Swirls of black fire formed around him before his weapon appeared in his hand.

A Yorveth single-edged long sword that shines with a silver light. He points it at Gozumaru, challenging him. "I do not know why Lord Gyūki has ordered this attack, so I won't kill you just yet. You're going to tell me what I need to know." Kaguya said before lunging at him. Gozumaru's eyes widened in slightly. The movement of the sword was to fast for him to react. It swooshed by his face as if nothing was about to happen. He jumped back to gain some distance, only to then feel a slight twinge of pain.

His eyes were open wide in shock to the small cut that was underneath his right eye. Touching it slightly it started to bleed out fast then slowly. _"Lord Kaguya. This yokai is beneath you, allow me to fight him."_ Kagemaru tells him.

"Right now, I want you to protect Yuki-Onna. If this yokai is beneath me as you say he is, then getting answers should be quick enough." Kaguya said as he clutched his sword tighter. "Yes, my Lord." Wiping the blood away, Gozumaru gripped his sword and brung it up close to his face ready for the young boy's attacks. He was ready this time. Kaguya did the same, the tips of the blades barely touched.

_Swipe_

Kaguya's blade slices at Gozumaru's face. Jumping backwards he only manages to cut his hair. Tilting my blade to the side Gozumaru charge coming in low then swooping up high fast. He dodges by turning around to the side. Kaguya raises his sword above his waist and tries cutting sideways. He hits Gozumaru's back. Getting up, the yokai feels the pain and the warm blood bled out along my back. It was a sacred blade, made to kill yokai, so it's safe to say that it hurt like hell. Moving backwards, clenching his sword, Gozumaru fell to his knees.

"This is officially your last warning. Ceased this nonsense and tell me exactly what I want to know. Why has Lord Gyūki ordered for you to kill Nura? Does he plan to do the same to me and my sister?" Kaguya asked as he points his sword at Gozumaru, keeping a safe distance.

Gozumaru glared at the young boy as he gets up off the ground, spitting on the ground he clenches his sword and his empty hand, mad. "I won't betray Lord Gyūki's trust by revealing that to the likes of you!" Gozumaru shouts. 

"Damned fool." Kaguya said as he jumped back and held his sword in a battle formation. Gozumaru yelled as he went in for the attack. Their blades clashed making sparks fly. "You may be the heir to the Sakuragi Clan, but you're still a weak child. You can't beat me!" Gozumaru shouted. The two entered in a deadly dance of the blades.

Each trying to overpower the other. Kaguya thought about using his spiritual power but thought that using on a mountain such as this would only rile up the yokai that was still in slumber and/or hiding. When their blades clashed again, Gozumaru used a bit more force into it this time and pushed Kaguya back a bit. Seeing this chance, Gozumaru bent down and kicked at his feet. Knocking him off balance and hitting him in the stomach, sending him flying and crashing against a tree.

"AAH!" Kaguya yelled out as he felt his body go through whiplash as he slumped down to the ground. He could barely see straight as Gozumaru rushed at him, holding his sword up high and was about to bring it down when an arrow suddenly brushed past his nose. "What?!" Gozumaru's blade was then knocked out of his hands and was sent flying against him. Gozumaru was left in shocked when he sees Rikuo standing in front of Tsurara and Kaguya with his own blade raised against him. He glanced up and saw Kazuki sitting on a high tree branch, pointing a sacred arrow at him.

"Listen, you bastard. This woman serves me, Rikuo Nura, the Nura Clan's Third Heir. She's my subordinate. This young boy is the younger brother of someone very dear to me. If you attacked them knowing that, I will kill you!" Rikuo promised. Gozumaru glared at him as he picks up his sword and the two prepared to fight.

_Two swords gleam in the darkness. A sharp hunger for blood cuts through a frozen moment._


	12. Officers of the Gyūki Clan defeated. My Bride

_As though they were being led by strange forces, Rikuo, Kazuki and their friends climb up Mt. Nejireme. However, the mountain was home to the Gyūki Clan, a faction of the Nura Clan comprised of the most hostile yokai. The Gyūki Clan's henchman lurks in the shadows, eyeing Rikuo and his friends, who've become separated. What fate awaits the unsuspecting group?_

Rikuo and Gozumaru are just about to begin fighting at Mount Nejireme. "Rikuo Nura." Gozumaru says as he points his blade at the Third Heir, ready to bring his head to his master, Gyūki.

 _'It's hot. I feel the heat surging up inside my body. My blood is boiling.'_ Rikuo thought as he could feel his blood boiling through his veins. Hot and rushing. It was only a matter of time before his yokai self decides to step in. Up on the trees, Kazuki readied her bow as she waits for a clear shot. Though if she were being honest, despite Rikuo telling her to fire at a distance, she'd rather go up to that yokai and fighting him face to face. _'He hurt my brother...! He'll be lucky if I decided to just rip out **one** of his lungs when I get my hands on him.'_ She thought.

_*Meanwhile*_

"Master...! Master!" Aotabō called out, still looking for Rikuo. "I still can't find him. Am I all alone out here?" He asks himself as he looked around for any sign of life. He stops when he spotted someone sitting right across from where he was. Aotabō stared at the figure in slight curiosity. He was about a foot tall, looking like a chibi character. Obviously, he wasn't a human, but he didn't have the aura of a yokai either. The figure looked up at him and he sighed in relief. "Thank goodness, a friendly face. You're a member of the Nura Clan correct?" Mamoru asked.

"I am. And who might you be?" Aotabō asked as he walked closer to the unusual being. Mamoru floated up so that he could greet the tall yokai eye-to-eye. He gave a humble bow as he introduced himself. "My name is Mamoru, member of the Sakuragi Clan and one of the eight loyal servents of Lady Kazuki." He said. As Aotabō approached him, his eyes landed on Kiyotsugu and Shima lying on the floor, still in a daze. "Those are Master's friends." Aotabō says as he quickly puts two and two together as he looks up. "I'm getting a bad feeling."

"You're instincts are correct. Something is very wrong here, which is why Lady Kazuki asked me to watch over these boys." Mamoru said.

"What's going here?" Aotabō asks him. The chibi nodded his head and tells him everything that he knows as far as he does.

****************

Rikuo could hear his heart pounding in his ears. His blood was burning. He could feel something clawing at his body as he kept his eyes on Gozumaru. The look in his eyes was much different from how they were before, it unsettled Gozumaru as he took a small step back. "Master, you must get away from here! He came here with every intention of killing you." Tsurara says, pleading for Rikuo to stand back, as she tries to get back up with Kagemaru's aid.

"Just stay still Yuki-Onna." Rikuo said, insisting on protecting her and Kaguya. He turned his head just slightly to speak the boy. "Kaguya, are you alright?" He asked.

Kaguya grunted a bit as he used his sword to help pick himself up. "Yeah, I'm okay."

"Good, just stay where you are and try not to get involved." Rikuo said.

"But...Master, it's my duty to protect you." Tsurara said.

"It's okay. You don't have to worry." Rikuo says with great conviction. Surprising Tsurara. "Master?" She says as Kagemaru pulls her and Kaguya back to get them out of the way. With them out of harm's way, Rikuo steps up to Gozumaru. The latter chuckled a bit when he made his stance. "The rumours are true. A Third Heir who needs the protection of a puny guardian like her. What a laughable joke." Gozumaru proclaimed.

"Are you Gyūki's subordinate?" Rikuo questioned.

"Yes. I realise we're overstepping the bounds of honour, but right now, this is what our boss desires." Gozumaru said. Rikuo held his blade and he entered a fighting stance. Gozumaru smirked at the boy and he lunged at him. "Die, Rikuo Nura!!"

_*Back at the hot spring*_

The fight between Mezumaru and Yura wages on as Natsumi and Saori are running away from the yōkai. Seeing as they were in danger, Yura brings out another shikigami and throws it towards the girls. "Bukyoku! Go!" She yells out. The shikigami flies and stops in front of the girls and, in a flash of light, a samurai shikigami appeared. He takes the form of a defeated samurai with flaps covering his face, the kanji written on the flaps say "Bukyoku."

"Worry not. By Lady Yura's command, I shall protect you." Bukyoku promised as he kneeled in front of the girls with his weapon raised, ready to keep the girls safe. Mezumaru grits his teeth in anger as he is bothered by Yura's presence. "Damn. Damn! The hell is a shikigami user doing here?!" He shouts as he just back on the roof of the inn for safety. Arrugh...! I wanted to report my success to Lord Gyūki before Gozumaru did."

"Give it up! Explode!" Yura shouts as she throws a flaming charm at him, missing Mezumaru who jumps off the roof. "He's flying all over the place." Yura says as she narrowed her eyes at the skull wearing yokai. Everything she gets him in view, he jumps somewhere else. She needed to find a way to slow him down. However, before she could think of a plan, everyone looked up at the sky as it suddenly brightens up despite the cover of night.

Just as the sky lightens, three figures flew in and struck the yōkai and Mezumaru down into the hot spring. In the process, Rokuson and Bukyoku disappear, reverting to their paper charms. "What happened?!" Yura questioned as she quickly looked around. Seeing her shikigami return to paper and Saori and Natsumi safe and sound. Mezumaru burst out of the hot spring and angrily asks the interferers, "What the hell?! Who are you?!"

"You do not seem to comprehend whom you're speaking to, kid." The leader of the three stated. He had red eyes, wore samurai-like warrior armour and has a dark tan tokin on his forehead. The beings who struck them were three anthropomorphic crow yōkai. "I'm sure you've heard of the name the Karasu Tengu family?"

"The Karasu Tengu? What are the overseers of the main family doing here?" Mezumaru questioned.

"Bro, it doesn't look like Master's here." The crow yōkai on the right tells his brother. He was a blond tengu with a mohawk. He wears an orange-coloured robe, green trousers with a white necklace. He has tiny blue pupils and slightly thick eyebrows. Unlike the other two, he does not wear a tokin.

"A yokai who attacks women's baths? How filthy." The crow yōkai on the left said, scolding Mezumaru for attacking a women's bath. She had black hair and violet eyes. She wears a violet-coloured robe, grey trousers with a white necklace. She wears a dark red tokin on her forehead and glasses as well.

"What?! No!"

"Onmyōji, we'll call a truce for now. I apologise for the trouble." The crow yokai leader says to Yura in a surprisingly polite tone while Yura stood there bewildered at what was happening. The leader then turned his attention to the yokai responsible for this mess and jabbed his staff against his head. "Kid, there's a few things I like to ask you about." He says. The girls watched in stunned silence as the crow yokai ganged up on Mezumaru and tied him by the ankles, lifted him in the air as they prepared to leave.

"Stop! Put me down!" Mezumaru yelled out.

"You're going to tell us everything. We want to know all about the Kyūso incident and about Master and his bride's current whereabouts." The female crow yokai said.

"Let's get going, bro." The mohawk-wearing crow yokai said, clinging onto Mezumaru by the end of the rope. "Right." The leader says as the three spread their wings and flew off, leaving Yura to call out to them. "Hey, wait! Come back!"

"Help me, Onmyōji! Don't let them take me! Exterminate them!!" Mezumaru cried out as he fades away in the distance. Even after they had left, the girls were left in complete confusion. "Wh...what was all that about?" Saori asked.

"I don't know, but we're safe now, aren't we?" Natsumi said. The girls sighed in relief while Yura was beside herself with frustration and confusion. Just who were those yokai? Why they suddenly ask for a truce for the moment? Who sent them? Who was their master? Yura had so many questions but she had no idea who to ask. Just they thought they gained a moment's peace, the girls jumped in fear when a part of the bath's walls was suddenly busted down.

"Are you in here, Master?" Aotabō asked, still trying to search for Rikuo and carrying Kiyotsugu and Shima. Mamoru floated above him and rested on his shoulder. "I've been telling you that our masters aren't in the inn. They're still out in the forest." He says.

Seeing the tall yokai Aotabō and the small chibi Mamoru appearing from seemingly nowhere and considering that they had just been attacked, the three girls treat them as another hostile yōkai. "It's another one!!" The girls cried out.

"Identify yourselves!" Yura commanded.

"Ah, oh crap!" Aotabō yelled in surprised, realising he had revealed himself to humans. The surprise caused him to drop Kiyotsugu and Shima and run off. "Sorry for the intrusion, young ones." Mamoru quickly said as they ran back into the forest. "Hold it!" Yura shouted after them.

"Aah! Are those two dead?!" Natsumi fearfully asked as she looked down at the unconscious bodies of her friends. When they let out sounds that indicated that they were still alive, Saori knelt and picked the two up, shaking for them to wake up. "Hey, wake up! Snap out of it!" She yelled.

The boys were snapped out of Gozumaru's spell and woke up from their daze. When they did, the first thing they were greeted with was Saori's ample breasts. Naturally, she and Natsumi screamed and proceeded to beat them up for staring. While Yura stares onward at the direction Aotabō and Mamoru ran off at. _'They said 'master'. Does that mean... **he's** here?'_ Yura thought.

_*Meanwhile*_

Back in the forest, Rikuo and Gozumaru were engage in a deadly sword fight. Rikuo had some level of skills with a blade, but Gozumaru was far more experienced and managed to pin him against a tree. "You call that a fight? I feel sorry for the blade." Gozumaru taunted. "A coward like you...can't even dodge my claw!!" Gozumaru raised his sword, intending on bringing it down on his target, but Rikuo manages to dodge it in time and the yokai slices through a tree instead.

As they continued to fight, Kazuki kept jumping from tree to tree, trying to make sure she had a clear shot of Gozumaru. She didn't want to risk accidentally hurting Rikuo or Tsurara even if she had the power of her second spirit within her bow. Still, it amazed her to see Rikuo fight the way he does. She knew she sensed yokai aura around him, but she had no idea he was this skilled in combat. And she wasn't the only one. _'Master is still in his day form. So how can he fight like that?!'_ Tsurara wonders in awe.

 _'I've known for a long time. This is my own strength!'_ Rikuo thought as he clashes his sword against Gozumaru. Rikuo knows he has strength, but not at the magnitude he is in. Gozumaru is also surprised at Rikuo's strength in his human form. _'Strange? I thought he was a mere human when his yokai form hasn't awaken!'_ He thought to himself as Rikuo swung his blade at him, pushing him back.

 _'He's strong...and quick. Well, then I'll show him a sign of respect in the true form of a Gyūki Clan member!'_ Gozumaru thought to himself as he prepares to attack, seeing this, Rikuo goes on the defensive as he steels himself whatever this yokai had in mind. Gozumaru then lunges at him with his sword held high. " **Gozu Shadow Claw!** " Gozumaru strikes at Rikuo, but the quarter-yokai quickly defends himself with his sword. Though that might've been what Gozumaru wanted as now he was so close to Rikuo, he started to chant another spell. Paralyzing Rikuo.

"I...I can't move. What did you...?" Rikuo began to ask. From above Kazuki lowered her arrow when her eyes widened as she saw something moving under Gozumaru's clothes. The yokai stared down at the Third Heir with a psychotic expression and said, "You wouldn't understand if I told you!" That's where large, deadly insect-like pincers spring from his back.

"Master, watch out!"

"You stay away from him!!" Seeing the danger he was in, Kazuki and Tsurara quickly rushed over to try and defend him. Kazuki turned her bow into a sword and sliced one of the pincers while Tsurara knocked herself into Gozumaru. The blue-eyed yokai glared at the two and used his pincers to knock the girls off, slamming them against a tree. "Sister!" Kaguya called out as he quickly ran towards his elder sister's side. "Yuki-Onna! Kazuki!! Damn it!" Rikuo shouted. He tries to run to them but then Gozumaru swooped in and tries to stab him. Rikuo nearly misses his claw and tries to defend himself again from Gozumaru's sword.

"The meaning of the Gyūki clan's emblem of Terror is to manipulate, bewilder, lure and kill humans!! There's no way I'd lose to a mere human like you!" Gozumaru yells as he grows two more claws from his back. But Rikuo didn't seem too worried. Instead, he looked up at Gozumaru with a sly look as he spoke, sounding...different. "Heh. To a mere human, huh?"

"This is the end for you, Rikuo Nura!!" Gozumaru shouted as he delivered the final coup de grace. Blood splattered onto the ground and Rikuo's glasses had been thrown off. Gozumaru could barely move for a moment as his whole body went to shock and intense pain. Rikuo was standing right behind him and his claws had all been sliced off, causing him to bleed severely through his back. "How could I...lose to you when you're not even a...yokai?" Gozumaru questions as he collapsed on to the ground. His pincers falling to the ground beside him.

At this point, Rikuo has partially transformed into his yōkai form, having slightly shorter hair, a shorter build and still wearing his day form's clothing. "The blood flows through me. The evil blood of the Supreme Commander, that's how." Rikuo declared. He narrowed his gaze on the yokai before he quickly turned his attention towards his bride and rushed to her side.

_*At the Nura House*_

"And so, my Lord, that is the complete report I received from my sons regarding this." Karasu Tengu said as he kneeled before Nurarihyon and Fuyuhiko, reciting the report he received from the Sanba Garasu. He then lifted his head and asks, "What are your orders now, Supreme Commander?"

Nurarihyon said nothing as he appeared to be in deep thought. Leaving Fuyuhiko concerned and wondered what his old friend could be thinking about at this time. He also thought about Gyūki and tried to understand why he would pull this stunt, as well as how Rikuo was going to do.

 _*In the Gyūki Mansion_ *

Gyūki remained where he was. Sitting in front of his Buddha statue in total silence as he recites a passage.

"Man treads the path through the cold mountain,

Ayakashi live on the cold mountain,  
Even when summer comes, the ice remains,  
Mist obscures the sunlight,  
Those who resemble us, find their way,  
Our hearts are not the same,  
If your heart and mine are as one,  
Inevitably we will come together."

Gyūki sat with his head bowing at the Buddha statue as he ruminates over everything he has done up to this point. He has always been a careful and meticulous planner, and his plans always have the Nura Clan's best interests at heart. But if he were being honest with himself, he doesn't enjoy it or has taken any satisfaction with this plan.

In the past, he had often played with Rikuo when the latter was a child. He enjoyed those times and he did like that enthusiastic child. He sincerely hoped that Kazuki would try to get involved in all this. He had trained her in the ways of the blade and helped taught her how to fight as much as he could before she left. She was quite an extraordinary child, he had no idea how to truly feel when she openly told him how much she had loved and admired him. A human girl admiring a yokai...heh, the Sakuragi family are an unusual bunch.

Still, regardless of how he feels, Gyūki knew that he has to see this plan through to the end.

************

It is nighttime at the Nura House. Many of the Nura Clan yōkai are spectating a wrestling match between two of them and enjoying a good drink. Kejōrō let out a happy/drunken sigh and said, "They're so lucky..! Yuki-Onna and Aotabō, I mean. I wish I've could've gone to the hot spring too."

"Hot springs aside, I don't like the fact that Ao got to escort him while I stay behind." Kurotabō said as he played a card game with Kubinashi. 

"Calm down, it really couldn't be helped. Those two were sent because they've been posing as Master Rikuo's school friends for years." Kubinashi gently reminds the two.

"Too bad. Maybe I should accompany the Master to school as well." Kejōrō suggests as she takes a sip of her sake. "I can wear a school uniform."

"Uh, I think you're a little too old." Kurotabō and Kubinashi both told her, reminding her that there is an age limit for that. "Huh?!" Kejōrō shouted as she starts to temper, but before she could lash out at them the three instead watch Zen walk through the party.

"Where is Zen going?" Kubinashi asked.

"He seems like he's in an awfully big rush." Kurotabō said.

Zen walked through the manor with a speed in his steps and pulled the doors aside as he meets with the Supreme Commander Nurarihyon, who was in a discussion with Karasu Tengu and Fuyuhiko.

"Lord Zen." Karasu Tengu greeted.

Zen stays by the door and bows down to the Supreme Commander and the Sakuragi Leader. "Is what I heard true? Has Rikuo... I mean, has Master Rikuo and Lady Kazuki gone up to Mt. Nejireme?"

"It seems that news reaches you rather quickly." Nurarihyon says.

"I know this is none of my business, but I must have my say, Supreme Commander. Recently, I've gotten a strange feeling from Gyūki and some of the many yokai that serve him. Is it wise to ignore this?" Zen reports to him, asking Nurarihyon if he is okay with Rikuo being there. Nurarihyon said nothing for a moment as he narrows his gaze. He then looked up at Zen, making his decision and said, "I will leave this all up to Rikuo."

"But sir-!" Karasu Tengu began.

"You're right. Gyūki is an officer of the Nura Clan whom we've both greatly trusted over the years." Fuyuhiko says with Nurarihyon nodding in agreement. He had figured that this might be some type of test for Rikuo's growth to be the next Heir.

"I want Rikuo to discern, with his own eyes, what his true intentions are. Any objections?" Nurarihyon questioned, surprising Zen and Karasu Tengu. Then the crow yokai smiled and shook his head. "No, of course not." He said, agreeing with his request, before letting out a sickly cough. "In any case, even if I were to go, I would be of little use to the Master in this condition. But I have sworn my loyalty to Master Rikuo, and I trust his judgement unconditionally." He says. Nurarihyon and Fuyuhiko nodding their heads in approval of his answer. Then the elder man turned to the doors and his thunderous voice called out, "Do you all understand that?!"

Karasu Tengu and Zen then turned their heads towards the doors when they heard something stumbling about on the other side. All of the yōkai who were eavesdropping outside, were now frozen stiff due to them being caught. Now they were pulled into the subject, they all agree with his request. "Uh, yes?"

_*Meanwhile, on Mount Nejireme*_

Night had fully fallen and Rikuo was now fully transformed. He held the dazed Kazuki in his arms as Kaguya and his spirits tend to Tsurara. Luckily, none of them had sustained any serious injuries so there was nothing to worry about too much. "Don't worry, he won't be able to move for a while." Rikuo said as they turned their attention.

"Good, then he's no longer a concern to us." Kaguya said.

"Master, you're appearance....i-it's..." Tsurara says as she gazes upon the yokai form of her master.

"I've known this about myself." Rikuo said. "At night, I guess...I turn into this yokai form."

"Master..."

"Rest, Yuki-Onna and let me take care of the rest." Rikuo tells her as he lulls her to sleep after having been exhausted from the fight against Gozumaru. She switched back to her human disguise and Kaguya turned to Kagemaru who had now manifested into his full-grown form. "We should get her back to the inn safely, Kagemaru." Kaguya says to him.

"Of course, my Lord." Kagemaru said as he bowed his head. He walked over and carefully took Tsurara into his arms as Rikuo does the same with Kazuki. Seeing that they were safe for now, the three of them headed back towards the direction of the inn.

_*At the inn*_

Once the chaos in the hot spring passed, everyone went inside for safety. The girls laid Kiyotsugu and Shima to rest as they sat at a table next to them, praising Yura for her protection.

"Yura, you were totally amazing." Saori said.

"Yeah, you really were." Natsumi said. "If you hadn't come in to help, the two of us would've been goners."

"That's not true." Yura tells them.

"Oh, and, I think those bird guys that swept in and took that creepy little jerk away were amazing too." Saori added. It might've been weird at first, but those bird yokai truly had saved them from death which earned Saori and Natsumi's admiration. "They were awesome! I mean, just the fact they exist! Kazuki's stories were right! Yokai can be cool and friendly!"

"Yeah, that's for sure! Hahaha!" Saori agreed with a laugh. Then they heard some shuffling beside them and looked over to see that Kiyotsugu and Shima had woken up and were creepingly crawling to the girls. "I can't believe this is happening! Don't tell me that you actually saw a real yokai in action while I wasn't around to see them too?!" Kiyotsugu desperately asked them.

"Oikawa! Where is Oikawa?! I've got to see her, let me see her now!" Shima shouted.

"You guys are weird." Saori said.

Ignoring their questions, Natsumi then wonders, "We haven't heard from Nura, Kana or Kazuki and her brother, I wonder what happened to them. I hope they're okay."

"I'm sure they're fine. There are those bird people after all." Saori says, confident the bird guys will protect them.

****************

Having walked up the stairs of the mountain for a long time, Kana was getting exhausted and loses everyone.

"Geez...I've been walking forever and I haven't seen anyone. Where is Kiyotsugu, and Oikawa, Kazuki and Rikuo?" Kana asks as she looks around the darkened pathway. Somewhere in the distance crow caws, scaring Kana out of her wits and causing her to drop her flashlight, falling down the stairs. "Oh no!" She cried out. Kana runs down to retrieve the flashlight but her face fell when she sees that it was now broken. Feeling helpless, lost and alone, Kana gives up and decides to sit on the stairs.

"I hate this, I never should've come here!" Crying and not knowing what to do, she thinks of Rikuo in his human form. His smile. His big brown eyes that shined with joy. His warm energy and friendly demeanour. "This is stupid... What am I doing?" She says to herself. Just when she thinks that she'll be alone until morning, a blue aura suddenly surrounds her from above the stairs, where she spots several floating flames. "Is uh,.... someone there?" She asks fearfully. 

Between the flames, she spotted a figure pause in their step before continuing. Kana's eyes widened when she sees Kaguya with a sleeping Tsurara in his arms. "Kaguya? Ah! Oikawa!" Kana gasped as she quickly ran towards the two. "Is she hurt?"

"No. She's just exhausted...she'll be alright once her strength is restored." Kaguya tells her. Kana sighed in relief but then looked around. "I'm happy you two are safe, but...where are Rikuo and Kazuki?" She asked.

"Rikuo's fine. As for my sister...?" Kaguya paused as he turned his attention up the steps. Kana looked up and saw two flames just up above them. Worried that something happened to her friend, Kana proceed to walk the steps.

The pounding in her head had stopped and her dizzy vision slowly cleared up. Kazuki had to blink a few times before she could get her senses back to normal. She noticed that she wasn't in the middle of the forest anymore and was travelling down the stone steps. She also quickly realised that she was in someone's arms.

"Good, you're awake. I was starting to worry." A deep, charming voice said. Kazuki's eyes went wide as she recognised that voice. She shot her head up and was met face-to-face with Night Rikuo. Startled by his presence, Kazuki cried out and nearly fell out of his arms. "Careful!" Rikuo tells her as he tried to keep her from falling. As he did so, Rikuo's glasses drop out of his kimono and onto the stairs.

"Those are... Rikuo's glasses." Kazuki said, calming down a bit when she saw them. Rikuo set her down to her feet and she reached down to pick them up. Seeing his glasses, fear and worry overwhelmed Kazuki as she looked around. Not seeing a single sigh on her childhood friend. Turning towards the yokai, she desperately asked, "Where is he?"

"Don't worry about him but you and your brother better hurry back to the inn." Rikuo tells her. With a wave of his hand and a soft blow of breath, he sends the two flames to light up the stairs on the way back to the inn. Kazuki gazed down the trail and turned her head up when she heard the sounds of thunder. Up above her and Rikuo saw storm clouds begin moving in over Mount Nejireme.

"Go." Rikuo said as he placed a gentle hand on Kazuki's shoulder. "The clouds are looking rather nasty." Kazuki didn't flinch when she sees him move his hand to cup her cheek. Stroking it softly with his thumb. She looked back to him as he smiled at her. "Don't worry, Kazuki. If you're scared, close your eyes." He said. 

Kazuki gave the red-eyed a disconcerted expression. This wasn't the first time she'd woken up in his arms. And this wasn't the first time he acted so familiar with her. His promise to protect her and that erratic price in exchange hadn't left her mind. Maybe it had something to do with her lost memories...because....somewhere within her was telling her to trust him. That he is more important to her than she realises. That's why,

"Who are you...? How...do you know my name?" She asked him.

"I've known it for a long time. Your name, the flower of the moon has always resided with me." Rikuo told her as he gazes into her eyes.

"For a long time...?" Kazuki asked, her eyes slightly widening. Flashes of blurry memories soared through her mind. Images of her playing and laughing with a boy rushed past her. They moved so quickly she couldn't decipher them, yet the feeling of warmth and love had entered her heart. What...? Why had she lost her memories..? When they hold such powerful feelings?

"Who...are you?" She asked again.

Rikuo could only smile at her. Taking in her full appearance. The last time he had seen her was four years ago, when they were still children. She had still been a budding flower back then. A mere girl. Now, she was four years older, a fully bloomed flower that grew from the moon. But she remained the same girl he knew and fell in love with. He cupped her face and leaned in close to her.

"I won't lie to you. Though I am happy to have finally seen you again after so long, I had wished you could've remembered me." He said. "Because I would've felt freer to show and tell you how much I care for you." Kazuki could swear she stopped breathing at that moment. "Over these past years, there wasn't a single day that had gone day where I haven't thought of you. I've never stopped counting the days until we were reunited."

"Wh....what are you...?" The words left Kazuki's mouth before she even realizes she spoke them. Rikuo smiled lovingly as he caresses her cheek. "I swear that I meant it though." He said. "I've never even _thought_ of anyone else other than you." It almost seemed as if he was making some sort of vow of faithfulness. "You're the _**only**_ one that I want. Now and forever." And that's when he kissed her.

Kazuki's eyes went wide as Rikuo continued to kiss her. Everything about her was soft and warm. Her hair, her lips, her personality. It was all such a soothing and erotic combination all at once and she tasted so sweet. He could feel that Kazuki was rather surprised by his kiss and his declarations, but that was only to be expected. Though she wasn't shoving him away. He takes that as a good sign.

"Kazuki?! Kazuki, are you there?!" Kana's voice broke through the silence of the night. Kazuki blinked in shock as Rikuo pulled away, turning to walk back up the stairs, but not before telling Kazuki one more thing.

"I will take you as my bride...I swear to you. I will protect and love you. Forever." With that, he left her on the stone steps before she could have the chance to stop him. She just stood there, shocked and confused as she watched him leave. At that point, Kana had reached Kazuki and wrapped her arms around her, grateful that she was okay. But Kazuki hadn't reacted to her at all. Why...? Why was she feeling nostalgic all of a sudden? Could that yokai...be the key to her lost memories?

At the Nura House, Nurarihyon is watching the storm outside, praying for Rikuo's safety.

It was time, for the Third Heir to meet with Gyūki.


	13. The Past and Future part 1

Thunder and lighting rang across the sky, but it did nothing to light up the blackened forest. An ominous mist danced around as Rikuo arrives at the Gyūki Mansion on the summit of Mount Nejireme, where Gyūki still sits in front of the Buddha statue. His crimson eyes broke through the darkness and glanced at the man before him. "Tell me what's on your mind. Gyuki" He said. Standing behind him with an intense look in his eyes.

"So you've come, after all." Gyuki told him. He had been waiting for his arrival. He didn't fully expect his henchman to kill him so easily. Still, this was what he wanted.

******************

At the Nura House, Nurarihyon's eye shot open when lightning crashed overhead. He took Wakana by surprised before she let out a small giggle. "Is it getting too hot for you, father?" She asked, helping Nurarihyon balance burning incense on his head.

"I'm fine. Just keep going." He told her.

******************

"I see. It seems you really do have Supreme Commander's blood in you. To appear so elusively." He tells the young yokai. Rikuo let out a small chuckle. "Elusively, huh?" He asked as lightning struck from outside, lighting up the room they were in.

Kazuki and Kaguya stood by, guarding Kana as she held Tsurara in her arms on the stones steps. Kaguya placed a black cloak over the two sleepings girls. He was getting concerned now, not for the Rikuo who was about to challenge Gyuki, but for his sister standing by. She kept glancing up the steps, torn by her duty to stay and keep the girls safe, and by giving in to her wish to rush up the stairs and go to his side. She had Rikuo's glasses clutched in her hands as she looked up at the steps. Kaguya wasn't sure what Night Rikuo had said to her but for her to be this torn, it must've been thought-provoking.

"Now answer me, Gyūki. Why? Why would you be so foolish as to try and kill me?" Rikuo questioned. "You're known for making very careful but wise decisions. So why? Were you the one pulling the strings behind the Kyūso Clan?" Rikuo asks why Gyūki wants to kill him, even though his prudence causes him to move at a snail's pace.

However, Gyūki ignores his question and asks him, "When morning comes again to the mountain, will you go back to your weak and fragile human form and forget everything while you were a yokai? If the day does not recognise your yokai form, are you one person by day and another by night?"

Rikuo casually leaned against one of the beams and asked with a slight smile, "Perhaps. Why is it you are so concern about me?" He asks.

"Fool." Within a matter of seconds, Gyuki unsheathed his sword, rosed to his feet and held his blade close to the young man's neck. If he wanted to, he could very easily slice his throat. However, the young yokai felt no fear and just gave him a stare. "My resolve has remained the same." He told him. Gyuki let out a gasp as the young man was suddenly standing beside him now. "Since my blood awakened that day." The young man drew his sword and the two engaged into a heated sword fight. "I will become the Third Heir and rule over all yokai. I have made a promise that I would protect my woman from anything that dares touch her." Rikuo declared.

Their swords clashed in darkness and when lightening crashed Rikuo pushed Gyūki back and puts his sword up against the yokai of terror's neck. "If I felt like it, I could easily cut off your head." Rikuo claimed. Gyūki fends him off and they entered into another sword fight. They were almost evenly matched as they struck their blades with quick precision and strength. Eventually, the two end up putting their swords up against each other's necks.

"You would be wise to answer my questions, Rikuo, and answer each one of them clearly. If I am not satisfied with any of your answers, I'll cut off his ears and arms." Gyūki demands. "You see, you're not the only one here who is capable of cutting off heads if he chooses." As he spoke, Illusions of Hebidayu and Kyūso appear around them. Rikuo narrowed his eyes at them as he knew why they were they. As Gozumaru said, the Gyūki Clan specialises in manipulating, bewildering and drawing in humans to kill them, and their clan emblem is the character for "Dread." Other yokai are no exception.

"Illusions, huh?"

 _"Did you transform on a whim? Remember, that time when you killed me too?"_ Hebidayu questioned him.

 _"Were you aware that the Nura Clan has weakened considerably since the death of the Second Heir?"_ Kyūso asked.

 _"Do you have any intention of taking over? Answer me now!"_ Hebidayu demanded.

 _"This world has lost all sense of order, are you willing to do what it takes to restore it?!"_ Kyūso questioned.

 ** _"I WANT TO KNOW!!"_** They screamed. The illusions transform and attempted to attack Rikuo, but the Third Heir slices them through and they disappear. The younger yokai then simply held his sword on his shoulder. He turns to Gyūki with a smile and asks, "What are you planning to do after you kill me?"

"I will kill you and then...I will die as well." Gyūki claims as he held his sword above him. He had such a look in his eyes and Rikuo couldn't exactly read at the moment. The two deliver their coup de graces on each other. In a lightning flash, severe bleeding splattered on the mansion floors.

******************

_Gyūki has lived for countless centuries. He was a proud officer of the Nura Clan and has been a loyal comrade and friend to the clan. However, like all living forms of life, every story has a beginning.  
_

_In Kyōto, several centuries earlier, it lived through a time when the area was struck frequently by natural disasters and war, causing the city to become severely impoverished. You can barely call it a life when you were scrounging for scraps, taking anything that might give you food to eat. Clothes to wear. A roof to sleep under._

_In a large castle-like mansion, a couple sat next to a large venue where they see large clouds rolling in, covering the, already gloomy skies. "Look, rain has started to fall." The woman says._

_"The rain is a blessing." Her husband says._

_"Yes."_

_Her husband turned to his wife with a gentle smile and tells her, "The Hiyoshi Gongen shrine is known for bringing miracles, I'm sure it'll grant us our wish." She smiled and nodded, laughing with her husband. But her smile faded somewhat as she was beginning to lose her hope of ever having her deepest wish granted._

_The man was Yoshidano Shosho Korefusa, a high-ranking noble and he had a wife named Hanako. Hanako had been unable to conceive a child, so they had set out for a Hiyoshi Gongen shrine in the province of Ōmi to pray for a blessing from the miracle shrine. However, to their dismay, she remained barren. Until one night, during her sleep. A pink orb from the shrine floats its way all across the land into Kyōto and makes its way into Hanako's mouth._

_"It was such a strange dream. But just then I was surrounded by a wonderful scent of freshly picked plums." Hanako tells Korefusa of her dream last night the next day. Korefusa turned to his wife with a happy smile and said, "A scent of plums? I think that...this must bode well for us."_

_"I agree. I was thinking that too." Hanako says happily the both turned to a tree where fresh flowers began to blossom. The two treat it as an omen for their very first child. Sure enough, the following spring, when the plum blossoms were in full bloom, a baby boy was born. They named him..._

_"I have decided on Umewakamaru." Korefusa says as he lovingly held the infant in his arms. Hanako smiled brightly for the first time in a while and nodded her head in agreement, thinking that was the perfect name for their child._

_As a 7-year-old, Umewakamaru had lived and grown up in a happy, loving family. Korefusa and Hanaka always their best to always love Umewakamaru and raise him with a kind and just heart. They were very close and cherished each other deeply. When Umewakamaru was seven years old, his father, Yoshidano Shosho Korefusa was known as a just man as did anyone who knew him. However, he began embroiled in political strife. Officially his death was said to be caused. by a grave illness._

_Later, into the night, Hanako held her beloved Umewakamaru in her arms in front of a campfire made by a loyal servant who stuck by them after Korefusa's death. Umewakamaru had been asleep, but slowly awoken when he felt droplets of water splash on his face. He woke up to see his mother's crying face. "Mother, are you crying?" He asked, gently._

_Hanako couldn't answer him as her grief and sorrow overwhelmed her mind. Only when he called out to her again did she realise that her child needed her. "What is wrong, Umewaka? Are you not able to sleep?" She asks him._

_"Mother, do not worry. I will devote myself to knowledge and train in the way of the sword and I promise I will always protect you in father's place." He said, making a solemn vow to her and his father's memory. His promise held so much strength that it brought more tears to Hanako's eyes as she pulled him into a warm embrace. Though she was touched by his promise, as a mother, Hanako could never allow herself to become a burden to her beloved son._

_Umewakamaru was sent off to pray for his father's repose, but the truth was, that his mother Hanako was remarrying in order to survive. Thus, Umewakamaru entered the monastery at Mount Hiei, where he trained hard under his promise to protect his parents. Time passed, and as it did, Umewakamaru matured into a fine prodigy. Acknowledged by everyone as a talented youth._

_News of his mother's illness was devastating to the 12-year-old Umewakamaru. His desire to see his mother was so strong that he was willing to abandoned his studies and his future, running away from the monastery. Having run off for so long, Umewakamaru becomes exhausted under the hot sun and rests under a tree next to a road. He had slept for so long, he couldn't remember how long it had been._

_"Pardon me. Pardon me, young man." A kind sounding voice called out as something shook Umewakamaru awake. He opened his eyes and saw two young women standing above him. The one with the wavy brown hair had asked, "Sorry to wake you, but is your name Umewakamaru?"_

_As Umewakamaru greedily gobbled down a sweet, refreshing peach they had given him, the two women claimed to have served Hanako soon shortly after Umekawamaru was sent away. And..._

_"Your mother is recuperating at the residence that's up the road not too far from here." The first woman tells him._

_"In spite of her terrible illness, she has been longing to see you again." The second one, a woman with straight black hair, tells him as they were overcome by their emotions at the thought of their kind mistress._

_"Mother...is nearby?!" Umewakamaru asks._

_"Yes sir. She's staying in a mansion about halfway up a mountain called Mt. Nejireme." The first woman said. Umewakamaru quickly finishes his peach and rose to his feet, his strength already. returning to him. "Mt. Nejireme. Let us go there now."_

_"I know that your mother will be so surprised."_

_"She will."_

_The women took him to Mt. Nejireme and guide him up the stairs. They had been climbing up the steps for a while now, but they have yet to reach the mansion where his mother had been resting at. In the middle of the stairs up Mt. Nejireme, Umewakamaru looked up at the stairs they've yet to climb and asked, "Ladies, how much longer until we arrive?" He turned to ask but was left confused when he saw that the two women had disappeared._

**_It was all a cruel lie. To deceive an innocent youth._ **

_The two women had left him as prey for a yōkai. And when the monstrous giant of a yokai appeared, Umewakamaru jumped out of the way to avoid its massive claws and his eyes widened when he saw the two women standing by. Smiling. At that moment, he knew he had been tricked. Despite futilely trying to defend himself with his sword, he was easily knocked away by the yokai._

_**"That won't be of any use to you!!"** The yokai shouted out, practically laughing as it tossed Umewakamaru like a rag doll. It roared and growled as it charges through the forest, chasing after Umewakamaru. The boy's first thought was, 'I want to live! I have to live until I can see my mother one more time!' But the demon read his mind. Umewakamru ran away from the yōkai onto a cliff._

_**"Your mother? How very interesting. Could this be who you're looking for?"** The yōkai said as it shows Umewakamaru his mouth. The young boy's eyes widened in absolute horror as he was forced to witness his mother, Hanako, getting swallowed. How horrifying that must've been to someone as young as him. **"You know, noble folk are so very, very tasty."** The yokai said._

_The sword withheld so many memories of his father was useless but he could only stand there, helpless, as his beloved mother was devoured by a yokai. Crying and screaming in complete despair and sorrow, Umewakamaru jumps into the yōkai's mouth, letting it swallow him as the two women stare at him from far off, laughing at him._

_But their laughter was then brought to a halt when they suddenly see the yōkai stood still. Then he thrashed around for a moment before falls off the cliff and gets stabbed through a treetop. He was dead. But how and why? The women didn't know. Yet._

_"Lord Gyūki!" "Are you alright?!" The two women called out to the yōkai. After their calls, a figure bursts out of the former yōkai's corpse in front of the two women. They let out a gasp as they quickly realised that it Umewakamaru. But...he looked nothing like the way he did before. He looked deranged, his hair was longer, wild and unkempt, his eyes were wide with rage and insanity. In his arms, he held his mother's corpse._

_"I curse all the Gods. I curse the Buddha. I curse the world that stole my mother and father from me, and I swear that from this day forward I will become a demon and mourn my parents by devouring humans." He said._

_That day, Umewakamaru had indeed died and perished when the original Gyūki devoured him. However, he was filled with so much rage, sorrow and hatred when he died. These raw and powerful emotions that stirred within him when he died, had turned him into a demon._

_The two women were now stricken in fear when they realised that Umewakamaru had killed their master and, desperate to live, pretend to be grateful to Umewakamaru for exterminating the original Gyūki and bowed down to his feet._

_"Oh, please, please spare us! We did not want to do it! We were forced by Gyūki to lure travellers to him! He said he would kill us if we didn't!" "We are so grateful you've exterminated Gyūki! Thank you, my lord!" They tell him._

_"No need for gratitude. Because you will offer your own precious lives in memory of my murdered mother." Umewakamaru says with a widening smile. He had become a demon...and he was..very hungry. Umewakamaru does not accept the women's gratitude and, as the women's expressions contorted with extreme, consumes them as they let out a bloodcurdling scream._

_Mourning his mother, Umewakamaru attacked humans again and again. He recruited yokai from the area to join him and continued his bloody rampage until **he** became known as Gyūki. Several decades...several centuries passed, by then Umewakamaru - rather Gyūki - had long since forgotten about the love from his parents. That is when he finally appeared._

_A strange eerie fog envelops the path as ominous flames lit the way for the Hyakki Yakōa as they approach Mt. Nejireme. The leader gave a smile as he sees the large structure. "So is that Gyūki's mansion up ahead?" Their leader, the Supreme Commander, Nurarihyon asked. In the past, Nurarihyon was significantly taller and was remarkably handsome. His hair was very similar to that of Rikuo's yōkai form in that it was long and protruded outward from the back of his head. The top half of his hair was a goldish-white while the bottom half of his hair was black. Nurarihyon's outfit consisted of a red cloak over a black kimono and zōri. Black ink-like markings were around his golden eyes and in his hair._

_"Yes." A much larger Karasu Tengu told him._

_Their oncoming presence didn't escape Gyūki's notice and he and his yokai all readied themselves for the battle that was sure to come. Battles between yokai? It can only be described as a full-on war. The yokai from Gyūki's army didn't last a minute before they were cut down to pieces by Nurarihyon._

_"Supreme Commander..." The original Yuki-Onna, Setsura said with a slight swoon in her voice as she stared up at her master. She was Tsurara's mother. Setsura looked like an older version of Tsurara. Much like her daughter, Setsura has long hair coloured a mix of black and varying shades of blue. Her hair, however, is wavier and slightly longer than her daughter's. Her eyes are crimson and somewhat slanted, filled with concentric rings. She is most often seen wearing a scarf with a growth-ring pattern and a furisode with a butterfly motif along the hem and the bottom of the sleeves._

_She was brought back to reality when several large yokai appeared around her, aiming to kill her. Setsura jumped back, into the air and blew out a strong blizzard, freezing the yokai to death and most of the surrounding forest. The original Aotabō and Nurarihyon had easily slaughtered the Gyūki Clan yōkai in large numbers. With a yell, Gyūki cut down several minions of the Hyakki Yakōa, and others backed away from him due to his ferocity. Before he could go after the rest of them, Karasu Tengu flew in and struck down at Gyūki with his staff, the former human quickly defended himself with his sword._

_"You must be Gyūki." Karasu Tengu said._

_"There's no need to tell you my name when you're about to die!" Gyūki tells him._

_"Interesting... No one is to interfere, this one's my prey!" Karasu Tengu said as he battles against Gyūki and his minions, Gozumaru and Mezumaru being among them. The battle raged on for three days and three nights. Nearing its end, Gyūki had battled against Nurarihyon, who had on a smile the whole time. As if thinking this was some type of game. In the end, Gyūki was trounced by him. Defeated utterly. Humiliated. As the leader of the vanquished, Gyūki was prepared to be executed._

_After the battle, Nurarihyon visits Gyūki in his partially destroyed mansion, right in the same spot where his grandson would reveal himself in the future. Gyūki, just like in his encounter with Rikuo, sat in front of the Buddha statue. Nurarihyon casually leans himself against the pillar of the mansion and smiles at Gyūki. "I must say, you're very strong. The rumours were right about your strength and talent. Why don't you consider joining my clan? How about it?" Nurarihyon said, giving praise to Gyūki and offering him a place in his clan._

_Gyūki, shocked at his offer, turns around to look at him. He thought it was all some kind of joke. He was prepared to die but here he was getting offered a position. Gyūki took one look at Nurarihyon's face and he knew he was serious. "Perhaps you can't make up your mind just yet. I'll give you two days. Come see me before the two days are up." Nurarihyon says as he takes his leave._

_Two days past, and Gyūki finds the Nura Clan partying at the foot of the mountain. Laughing, cheering and drinking away. Making up his mind, Gyūki walks down over to them. Upon arrival, the yōkai stare at him as he approaches Nurarihyon. Feeling that he was here to start another fight, Setsura tries to guard her beloved master. "I won't allow to come any closer to the Supreme Commander." She said._

_"Don't worry, it's alright." Nurarihyon said, calling her off._

_"But Supreme Commander," Setsura and Karasu Tengu were wary of Gyūki's presence. It doesn't help that their master could be so carefree as he takes a sip of his large sakazuki cup. However, when he showed no signs of worry, Karasu Tengu motions for Setsura to step aside, as she does, with some hesitation. Now that his path was clear, Gyūki walks over to Nurarihyon._

_"You've come at last, I've been waiting for you." Nurarihyon tells him, taking another drink of his sake. Then to most of the clan's surprise, Gyūki kneels before Nurarihyon and picks up a sakazuki cup, holding it up to him. "I swear my loyalty."_

_The entire time, Nurarihyon was testing Gyūki. He threw himself at him and beat him, and then acknowledged him. Gyūki had completely lost to him. When they exchanged cups of loyalty, Nurarihyon said something to Gyūki, something Gyūki knew deep in his soul that he will never forget. Gyūki looked at him in shock as he set down the cup and bowed down to him. For as long as he lived, he will never forget the words Lord Nurarihyon said to him that night. Never._


	14. The Past and Future part 2

The younger, white-haired yokai Rikuo held his sword on his shoulder. He turns to Gyūki with a smile and asks, "What are you planning to do after you kill me?"

"I will kill you and then...I will die as well." Gyūki claims as he held his sword above him. He had such a look in his eyes and Rikuo couldn't exactly read at the moment. The two deliver their coup de graces on each other. In a lightning flash, severe bleeding splattered. Blood splashes onto the floor of the mansion. Rikuo Nura and Gyūki had just struck each other. Both unmoving and remained in position.

"I, too, was once human. One who fought because he wanted to live, however, humans do not have the power to stand up to demons!" Gyūki stated with a yell. He takes a swipe at Rikuo who quickly jumped back. Rikuo turned to Gyūki with a small glare. He grits his teeth as he pressed his hand against the bleeding wound on his chest. During that first strike, Gyūki had sliced across Rikuo's chest.

"Tell me, Rikuo. Will you continue to reject the way of a yokai and live your life completely as a human? If so, I will risk my very existence and kill you right now!" Gyūki yelled, threatening Rikuo. "But if you intend to become the Third Heir, the Supreme Commander of the Nura Clan and live as a yokai, then show that resolve and defeat me! Give yourself over to evil, Rikuo. Abandon your humanity as I did!" Gyūki shouted. He was filled with so many emotions, it was almost hard to believe he was himself. But it was. And he was even more determined to go through with his plan to take Rikuo's life.

Gyūki then attempted to lunge at Rikuo, but fortunately for the younger yokai, he was able to quickly defend himself as the two struggle to slice one another. "Here me. I am going to become the Third Heir, Gyūki!" Rikuo declared once again. With a yell, Rikuo fends Gyūki off. Pushing, knocking him back towards the Buddha statue. Gyūki had barely any time to act before Rikuo lunged at him and with a single swipe at his sword, sliced Gyūki across the chest, causing him to bleed significantly. He was defeated. "Well done. Master Rikuo." Gyūki says before he collapsed onto the floor.

********

Rain fell and pelted down on the Gyūki mansion, and, after a while, in defeat, Gyūki awakened. Slightly disoriented and confused. He called out Rikuo's name and the latter responded, saying that he was still there. Gyūki quickly found the young boy standing nearby, looking at him. 

"Listen carefully, Mt. Mount Nejireme is the western border of the Nura Clan. The Clan has no influence with other yokai beyond that point. From here, I can see it all clearly, unless we act now, our Clan will fall apart from within and without. That is the reason for all my actions. I won't tolerate anyone who dares to try and destroy my beloved Nura Clan. Even if that person... Is you." Gyūki tells him. Even if he did try to kill Rikuo, for all things considered, Gyūki still held some loyalty and unwavering love for the Nura Clan. That's why he did what he did. That's why he was willing to kill himself after taking Rikuo's life.

Suddenly, the Sanba Garasu burst in through the front door of the mansion, no doubt they had shaken Mezumaru for the information. "Master Rikuo!" The leader the three called out. Once the dust settled, The first thing they saw was Rikuo standing over Gyūki. As well as the blood splatters on the floor. "What is the meaning of all this?" The leader questioned.

"Master Rikuo, what happened in here?" The female crow asks.

"Gyūki, have you gone insane?" The leader asked with a hint of venom in his voice.

"You filthy traitor!!"The blond-haired crow shouted. Horrified by Gyūki's assault on Rikuo, they begin to lunge at him, to attack him for his treachery, but Rikuo stops them. "Wait." He says.

"Please do not stop us, Master!" The female crow said.

"Master, he dared turn his sword on you!" The leader said.

"Yes... And I do not regret my actions." Gyūki proclaimed, weakly as he struggled to get back on his feet to speak to the Sanba Garasu. "Can you really blame me? The future of the Nura Clan was about to be entrusted to a fool. A fool who refuses to accept that he is a yokai." Gyūki paused to take a moment to catch his breath. He tells them that his assault was fair since Rikuo's human form did not acknowledge himself as a yōkai. Having said that, he looked up and saw the power in the boy's red eyes. "But I was wrong. You were able to defeat me. You have proven to have the skills and the will.

With a pained grunt, he then kneels in front of Rikuo and the Sanba Garasu. Worried that he was planning to attack again, at first, the Sanba Garasu quickly warned their young master. "Master Rikuo, please step back from him!" The female crow said.

"He's still dangerous." The leader stated.

Gyūki bowed his head as he knew full well that no amount of apologies will ever be enough. But there was a way to make amends. "It seems there's no need for further consideration." Gyūki said softly to himself as he grabbed hold of his sword.

"Master!"

"And now this is my final decision." Gyūki proclaimed as he opened his kimono so that his chest and stomach were exposed, and held up his sword. He gripped it tightly, took in a deep breath, and braced himself. The Sanba Garasu watched in shock and Rikuo's eyes widened when, in a flash of lightning, Gyūki stabbed himself.

Or at least, that's what he had believed.

But Gyūki felt no pain. He felt nothing shredding through his body. He didn't understand why. Why would he do that? Why would he do that for someone who had planned to kill him? Gyūki looked up and stared at him with questioning eyes. "Why did you stop me, Rikuo?" He asked. Just before Gyūki could commit suicide, Rikuo used his blade to break Gyūki's sword in half just in time to save him. "Why? I must take responsibility for this as the one who plotted treason. Why didn't you just let me die? Now I'll never be able to face Gozu and Mezu."

"Gyūki, you've made your reasons quite painfully clear. Once you confirmed I was weak, you would kill me and then yourself but I turned out to be legitimate and yet you still chose death." Rikuo reiterates. "That is very much like you. But you know what, there's no need to die. This is nothing." This shocks both Gyūki and the Sanba Garasu.

"What is Master thinking?" "This is a very serious incident." The Sanba Garasu pleads with him that the issue is serious.

"Gyūki, live, you hear me? I won't allow a member of my clan to die over a small matter like this one. Besides, I feel that Kazuki would be very sad if she learns of your death." Rikuo tells him. Insisting that he continues to live. Gyūki was left speechless. Rikuo turns to leave but not before giving out some parting words. "You can get more answers from my human form, if you're not satisfied, then do whatever you feel is right. You can kill me for all I care." He tells him.

Gyūki just sat there. Dazed and confused as he watched Rikuo leave. Though he couldn't exactly explain it, Gyūki recalls his long lost human memories as well as looking back at the time where he exchanged cups of loyalty with Nurarihyon. Gyūki has lost his father when he was five years old and he was separated from his mother when he was seven. He can barely remember them. That's all the more reason why Lord Nurarihyon's from that day remains deep in his heart. The words he said to him. The very ones he would never forget. Nurarihyon stated,

_"Alright. Let me be your father from now on, Umewakamaru."_

Hearing him say that and calling him by his human name, left Gyūki completely speechless. Within his heart, the human boy who had forsaken his humanity was finally able to smile. At that moment, the Nura Clan became his family. He had a family again. That's why he loved them to deeply.

*******************

_*The next morning at the Nura House*_

Gyūki was resting in one of the rooms of the Nura House with an ice pack over his head. His wounds were already treated and bandaged up. He let out a groan as he slowly began to awaken. He lifted the ice pack off his head when he heard a voice say, "Oh, you're up. Well now, you're looking much better." Gyūki looked to the side and to see Rikuo, now in his human form, walking in to see him, and kneeling beside him.

"You really do change back to your other form when morning comes." Gyūki commented.

"That's right. I'm human now." Rikuo said.

"Do you remember what happens to you during the night?" Gyūki questioned.

"Yes, I remember. All about Hebidayu and the Kyūso Clan, and Mt. Nejireme. I know about all the things I did. When I'm in my yokai form, my blood seems to boil and I lose control of myself." Rikuo tells him, acknowledges that he remembers what happened not just the night before, but for all the times that he had transformed into his yōkai form, including the moments when he confronted Hebidayu and Kyūso.

Gyuki let out a groan as he tries to sit up with Rikuo helping him. "Rikuo, you know you're a..."

"I know. I really am a yokai. Maybe it's time I made up my mind." Rikuo says as he stood up and walked over to the doors, opening them up so that more sunlight can enter through. "Honestly, I want to live his life in peace, but there are people I need to protect and I know I'm going to have to rely on this blood to do that." Rikuo says, relieving to Gyūki his deepest thoughts on the matter. The fight with him had changed his view on what it means to be the Third Heir.

"So you see, if there's someone like you around, who I can trust, someone who loves this clan so much, I want them to stay and be a part of the family." Rikuo said as he turned back to Gyūki with a smile. Gyūki's eye widened in surprised at that. "Family."

"Yeah. Anyway, you just get some rest." Rikuo tells him with a smile, leaving so that Gyūki alone so that he may recover in peace. As he sat in silence, Gyūki recalls Nurarihyon accepting him as family. Telling him to let him be his father from now on. That memory, along with Rikuo's words, brought a smile to his face.

"Master." Tsurara says as she and Aotabō greet him.

"How is Lord Gyūki's condition this morning?" Aotabō asked him.

"Well, he seems to be doing a lot better today. I should thank Lord Fuyuhiko for the healing herbs, I think that he's gonna be just fine." Rikuo said.

"Are you sure about this, Master? Allowing somebody who rebelled and turned his sword on you to stay in the clan?" Tsurara asks him.

"But isn't Gyūki a member of our family?" Rikuo asks them, reaffirming to them that Gyūki can be trusted as a member of the family. "Oh, by the way. Kazuki and the others, are they okay?"

"Yes. You don't have to worry about them they're fine." Tsurara tells him.

"We got all of them back home safe and sound." Aotabō said.

_*That evening*_

The Kiyojūji Paranormal Patrol, except Kazuki, were gathered at the parkette where Kiyotsugu brought them for another group meeting and Saori and Natsumi are complaining to Kiyotsugu over him bringing the group to a dangerous place. "AURGH! Why did you take us to such an awful place?!" Saori shouted.

"Yeah, when the yokai came to attack us, I thought we were all done for." Natsumi said.

Kiyostugu let out a small laugh as he tried to calm the girls down. "Now, now. Honestly, I'm quite jealous of you all. I really wish I could've seen them with my own eyes." He said.

"So what were they like?" Shima asked, curious about what kind of yokai they had encountered.

"I don't know and I don't want to remember either!" Saori shouted.

"Yeah, no kidding. I never want to go through anything that scary again as long as I live." Natsumi said.

"I wonder why Nura didn't show up to school today. Maybe he's hiding something." Yura said, getting suspicious of Rikuo and his absence from the group. "Huh?" Everyone went.

"What do you mean?" Kana asked.

"I think this is going to warrant further investigation." Yura said.

While everyone was looking at her with confusion, Kana sat on the swingset as she began to ponder about at Kazuki's odd behaviour. She had been very quiet and seemed to be thinking about something very important. When she asked, all Kazuki did was give a small smile and tell her not to worry about it. She also began to mumble to herself a lot during school. For a moment, she thought it might have something to do with that yokai they met before. Though she didn't know why.

"Is something wrong, Ienaga?" Kiyotsugu asked, taking Kana from her thoughts.

"Oh, um, no. Nothing at all." She said.

"Alright, everyone! It's time for all of us to go on again and search for yokai!!" Kiyotsugu boldly proposes.

"Yes sir!" Shima said.

"Aw, come on. You've got to be joking." Saori said.

"Really?" Natsumi questioned.

Yura raised her hand. "I'd be happy to go out and look for more yokai." She said, shocking the girls. "Wait, Yura, you're really gonna go?!" Saori asked.

"Mmm-hmm."

"Now that's what I'd call an active Onmyōji! Let's go! Shima! Keikain!"

"Okay!" "Right."

"Maki! Torii! Come on!"

"Okay..." While Shima and Yura show their enthusiasm, and Saori and Natsumi show their weariness, Kana sat on the swingset. Barely paying attention to any of them.

_*Sakuragi Household*_

"No. No. No. No. NO!! Augh! Grandfather organising system is nothing but a joke! How does he find anything in here?!" Kazuki shouted in frustration as she searches through Fuyuhiko's study. Searching through notes after notes. Ever since she came back from Mt. Neijireme, she couldn't stop thinking about that yokai. It all keeps popping into her head. His face. His voice. His words. His kiss. Just who was he?! How does he know her?! Is he the one she's engaged too?! Or was he some yokai that pulling a fast one on her?!

AAUGH!! Why can't she remember anything?!

That's why when she got the chance, she snuck into Fuyuhiko's study to try and find some type of written document or something that might tell her who she's going to be marrying too and somehow find her lost memories. She wanted to ask Rikuo about it, but she barely knows anything about him. Even though he did say they were childhood friends. She just wanted to find out things for herself first, otherwise, it would be awkward to ask him.

"Lady Kazuki, I think Light and I might have found something."

"We found it underneath a sake bottle."

Kazuki quickly turned to them and cried out in joy. "Really?!" She took the slip of paper from them and read the first lines on top. "A Betrothal Contract?! Light, Dark! You two are the best!" Kazuki said as she hugged her two spirits as she proceeds to read more of the contract when another voice chimed in. "If you wanted to know, you could've just asked. Right?"

The young priestess and spirits yelled out. They turned around and saw Fuyuhiko standing in the doorway with a slightly disappointed expression on his face. Kazuki turned red in the face and quickly hid the contract behind her. Letting out a forceful laugh as she said, "Hahaha! Oh, grandfather, hello! You look well! I-I thought since your study was such a mess I clean it up a bit. Hahaha!"

"Really? Because your cleaning makes it appear you've been ransacking it." Fuyuhiko said as he walks in, standing in front of his young granddaughter and looking down at her with his cool eagle eyes. Light and Dark were intimated by his stare and hide behind their Mistress. Kazuki knew she couldn't hide from him and sighed. Pulling out the contract. "I'm sorry, grandfather. See, during the battle with Kyūso Clan, I've met this weird yokai. He calls himself the Supreme Commander, except there should only be one Supreme Commander from what you told me, and then he made this weirder deal with me when he saved me, about how I had to fall in love with him in exchange of him protecting me and **then** we met again somehow on Mt. Nejireme, kissed me and-!"

"The Supreme Commander? Hrm, that impudent little spawn..." Fuyuhiko grumbled to himself as he thought about a certain yokai boy. Ugh, he should've known he'd pull a stunt like that. Kazuki cut herself off as she looked up at her grandfather questionably. "Wait, you know him?" She asked. "Well...who is he? Does he have anything to do with my missing memories?"

"Kazuki, my dear, forgive me. I do know who you're referring to and I shouldn't have kept it from you. I knew you were bound to meet him again but I wanted these things to take its course." Fuyuhiko says as he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Yet, the attack of those rats and what happened on Mt. Nejireme, I believe it's time to tell you. Even if you can't remember them yet."

"Even if I don't, I'll try my best to understand it." Kazuki said.

Fuyuhiko nods in agreement. "It all stems from that boy, Rikuo Nura. I'm sure you've sensed yokai aura on him, and that's to be expected. He has a quarter of yokai blood in his veins and he is the grandson of the Supreme Commander of the Nura Clan. The very same clan we've sworn our allegiance to for hundreds of years. That said, you and he were very close as children. But...you and Rikuo are more than mere friends."

_*At the Nura House*_

Rikuo let out a sigh as a looked at the red-orange coloured sky and cherry tree. "I guess I'm gonna be bombarded with questions again at school." He says to himself.

"Rikuo." The brown-eyed boy blinked in surprise and turned to see Nurarihyon approaching him, with half of his kimono dropped down and a towel over his shoulders. "Oh, Grandpa."

"I like to have a few words with you." Nurarihyon said.

"What is it?"

"Is your injury healing well?" The old yokai asked. Rikuo was somewhat surprised by his question but gave a small nod. Well, now that that's out of the way, Lord Nurarihyon then starts to have a fit over Gyūki attacking Rikuo. "Still, that Gyūki has done the unforgivable. After everything I've done for him, how dare he draw his sword and attack you?"

"Huh?"

"I'll expel him!!" Nurarihyon yelled.

"No, don't!"

"And after I do that, I'll have him commit harakiri!!" Nurarihyon shouted as he swung his towel in circles.

"No, grandpa! Please, wait a minute!" Rikuo shouts as he tries to calm him down. "Gyūki was only thinking about the clan!" Nurarihyon stops his tirade and turns to his young grandson to say, "Well then, Rikuo. You shall be the one to pass final judgement on all of Gyūki's actions at the Clan's next general assembly as the next Supreme Commander."

"I understand, grandpa." Rikuo said, complying to his grandfather's wishes.

**************

The day of the general meeting has arrived and some of the yokai and Wakana were getting ready to make refreshments for their guests in the kitchen.

"Alright, we need to hurry up now. Everyone is going to be here soon." Wakana tells the other yokai. "Ah!"

_*Smash!*_

"Oh, I'm so sorry." She says as she accidentally drops a plate.

"Lady Wakana, we appreciate your help but we can handle the rest." Nattō Kozō said as he and the other yokai watch her drop and break tableware and trying to offer her help. Even so, Wakana continued to smile and do her best. "No, that's alright. I really enjoy helping out here." She said.

"No ma'am. Really."

"This goes over here, right? Ah!"

_*Smash!*_

"We don't have much time. So please don't give us any more work to do." Kejōrō said, pleading with the lady of the house.

_*Smash!*_

"Whoops!"

Elsewhere, Tsurara was walking around the Nura House, worrying about Rikuo mishandling the general meeting. He has never done this before and he probably has no time to prepare himself. What if everything goes wrong? "I'm really worried. What'll we do if Master totally bungles up today's general assembly?" Tsurara asks herself as she walks down a hall. Only to double back when she notices Gozumaru and Mezumaru within the house.

"Look. It's Snow Girl." Gozumaru said.

"Hi!" Mezumaru cheerfully greeted her.

"What?! Gozumaru and Mezumaru?!" Tsurara questioned.

"You're so useless yet they still keep you around as an attendant?" Gozumaru asked, teasing her.

"What did you say to me? More importantly, what are you doing here?!" Tsurara asked them, shocked at their presence. Mezumaru let out a laugh and says, "The two of us are gonna be staying here with the main family for a little while." This horrifies Tsurara as she lets out a scream. "That's the way it is for now anyway. So see you around, Snow Girl." "Yeah, see ya!" Gozumaru and Mezumaru said as the two bid her a farewell. Tsurara snaps out of her shock and refuses to believe what they said was true. "No way. This can't be happening, I won't accept it! MASTER!!" Tsurara cried out as many fellow yōkai are staring at her from the floor above.

Soon, the doors to the Nura House open and many high-ranking yōkai officials from far and wide enter the Nura Clan's grounds walking or flying in and getting served their meals. They conversed over what is expected of the general meeting.

"The general assembly of the Nura Clan is now in session."

"Oh, Master Rikuo is in attendance."

"Lord Sakuragi is here as well. I can sense his power even from this distance. Seems his granddaughter won't be attending."

"Yes, it's been such a long time."

"Gyūki is here too, according to rumours, he turned his sword on Master Rikuo."

"Then why has he come to the general assembly?"

"There's probably going to be some kind of judgment. Let's just watch and see what happens."

Outside the meeting room, Tsurara, Aotabō and Kurotabō take in the scenery and looked around the room, taking note of every high-ranking general that has arrived. "This is impressive. All of the big shots are here." Aotabō said.

"Do you think Master's going to be okay?" Tsurara asked, looking at Rikuo with concerns.

"What are you two doing there?" The three yokai turned to see a smiling Wakana holding two radishes.

"Oh, Lady Wakana."

"Well, it's a very important day for Master Rikuo, so we were just, um-." Aotabō began to say before Kurotabō spoke up. "At this assembly, it will be decided whether Master becomes the Third Heir or not."

In a carefree, happy mood, Wakana says, "Well then, I'm very glad that I made red-bean rice today. It's the perfect dish for big celebrations." She smiles brightly and skips off.

"Celebration, huh?" Tsurara says.

"As usual, Lady Wakana is so cheerful and optimistic about everything." Aotabō stated.

"Yeah, nothing ever seems to bring her down." Tsurara said.

"She has faith in our Master. He is, after all, her son." Kurotabō said as he and the others watch her leave. If she has faith that Rikuo will be just fine and will make a good impression on the generals, then so will they.

"Master Rikuo, why can't you attend this most important meeting in your yokai form?" Karasu Tengu said, scolding Rikuo in front of his face. He was worried that the yōkai officials won't take him seriously if he's in his human state. "It's not like I can switch back and forth at the snap of my fingers, you know." Rikuo said.

"But Master, they just won't take you seriously if you walk in looking like that." Karasu Tengu said.

"But there's nothing I can do about it." Rikuo told him.

"What is the purpose of this general assembly?" Hitotsume Nyūdō asked. "If this meeting of the clan is what I think it's for, then this is hardly the time for us to be celebrating with such a feast."

"What do you mean, Hitotsume?" Nurarihyon asked.

"I say this for the sake of the Nura Clan. It's time that we settle things once and for all." The one-eyed yokai said.

"I fully agree, so shall we begin?" Nurarihyon rose to his feet and commenced the meeting, announcing, "I summon you all here today for one single purpose to strengthen the Nura Clan. To achieve this, I planned to officially name Rikuo Nura as the Thrid Heir and the next Supreme Commander."

"This is rather sudden, don't you think?" Hitotsume questioned.

"On the contrary, I've been far too idle until now. The time has come for you to take charge, Rikuo." Nurarihyon said.

"But Supreme Commander, before that, we must settle this unfortunate issue regarding Gyūki and his clan." Hitotsume Nyūdō said, reminding the old yokai that they must settle Gyūki's traitorous issue first.

"Yes. And it is my intention to leave the final decision on that to Rikuo." Nurarihyon stated.

"Hmph. Isn't it a little too late to place such high hopes on Master Rikuo?" Hitotsume Nyūdō asked with a scoff.

"Perhaps you should keep your thoughts to yourself until all is said and done, Lord Hitotsume." Fuyuhiko said as he took a sip of his tea. He shifted his gaze to the yokai boy and, though he doesn't say or show it as much as one would, Fuyuhiko does have hopes for the boy and believes he can make something great of himself. Above the meeting room ceiling boards, fellow Nura clan yōkai are spectating and cheering on Rikuo.

"Alright, Rikuo. Tell us what your verdict is." Nurarihyon says, prompting him to give Gyūki his verdict.

"Okay." Rikuo.

The doors around the meeting room open and Rikuo bows to the generals of the Nura Clan. In a low voice and formal mood, he welcomes the yōkai officials. "On this most auspicious day of the lunar calendar, it is my pleasure to welcome you to the Nura Clan's general assembly. I beg your pardon for addressing you from this raised position." Rikuo said. He then raised his head to look at them, the look in his eyes were different and steeled. "I will accept the responsibilities as the Third Heir of the Nura Clan and swear to live up to its proud name."

Listening to the meeting from outside the room are Yuki-Onna, Aotabō, Kurotabō, Gozumaru and Mezumaru.

"However, I am a novice. Still in training in the valiant ways of the yokai. So if I misspeak of am somehow discourteous is my dealings, I humbly ask for your forgiveness. Now then, please allow me to explain Gyūki's insurrection, as it explains my decision. As you may have heard by now, Gyūki did indeed cross swords with me as well as having his henchmen attack my fiancée's younger brother. Furthermore, it is also true that he used Kyūso, who had been previously expelled, and tried to circulate a potation to force my retirement."

"So it's true after all."

"What a fool. Gyūki won't get off easily from this."

"However," Rikuo began. "It's indisputable that he acted out of total devotion to the Nura Clan. His actions resulted from my apparent incompetence. Thus, with regards to this incident, I judge Gyūki not guilty. There is no sentence and I take full responsibility for what happened."

This final judgement resulted in Hitotsume Nyūdō's angry reaction. "Ridiculous! How can you say something like that?" Hitotsume Nyūdō asked.

"Is my decision. Do you question it?" Rikuo asks him.

"Yes, of course, I do! It's simple common sense to punish someone who commits treason!" Hitotsume Nyūdō shouted in anger. He demanded answers. He wanted to know why Rikuo was excusing Gyūki from his abhorrent actions.

"What Gyūki did was not treason." Rikuo said.

"And what are you basing that opinion on?"

"As you are well aware, the Nura Clan does not have any territory west of Mt. Nejireme, which Gyūki protects. That mountain is our clan's border, it must be protected at all costs. In my mind, there is no one but Gyūki who can do so." Rikuo stated to him. Then turned to address the man in question. "Is that right, Gyūki?"

Gyūki, who had been completely silent up to this point, lowered his head and said, "I would give my life to protect it."

"That is why the Gyūki Clan will remain a part of our family." Rikuo said. The quarter-yokai then suddenly changes to his normal voice and casual mood. "Okay, I'm done. Sorry to take up so much time." He says as he bows one more time. Hitotsume Nyūdō was dissatisfied while Zen was smiling, feeling proud for his "little brother". Nurarihyon was also proud of his Grandson's performance.

Mokugyo Daruma then stands and proclaims, "Now then, we hereby decree Master Rikuo to be an official candidate for the Third Heir and if no other candidate appears before his thirteenth birthday, a coming of age for a yokai, Master Rikuo will officially take over and become the Third Supreme Commander of the Nura Clan." Rikuo looks at Gyūki and smiles confidently at him. Telling him that he will become the Third Heir as promise and lead the army into a new era. The Nura Clan yōkai, who had been eavesdropping on the meeting, was celebrating in the courtyard at the end of Mokugyo Daruma's proclamation.

_Though a cloud of distrust still hangs over the Nura Clan, Rikuo has embraced his destiny but is he truly ready to lead the clan?_


	15. The Evil Mirror

Rikuo, in his human form, is relaxing in the Nura House courtyard, gazing at a full moon. He had thought he be feeling nervous after the yokai assembly, but...now? Well, he supposes he feels more...confident in a way. He was going to be the Third Heir and he meant it when he said he would do whatever he can to live up to the name and status. Then again, he'd be lying if he said there wasn't at least one thing he wasn't nervous about. As the rest of the yokai generals left, Fuyuhiko had come up to him to tell him of important news.

Kazuki knows. She knows who he is and that he's the one she's going to be marrying in the future. However, he explains that she still doesn't remember him exactly but, nonetheless, she's still aware of their connections. That made Rikuo happy and anxious at the same time. He has no idea what to say to her once they meet again. He looked down at the ribbon around his wrist as if it somehow holds all the answers he needed.

"Ah, what are you up to, Master?" Tsurara says as she walks over to him with a tray carrying a teacup.

"Yuki-Onna. I was looking at the moon. Isn't it pretty?" Rikuo said, motioning towards the moonlit sky.

"Yes, it is."

"You know, I wish every day was quiet and peaceful like this." Rikou said, taking in the beautiful scenery before him. The full moon. The clear sky. The cherry tree and the quiet atmosphere. It was bliss.

"It's the perfect night to go scare people!" Yuki-Onna bluntly remarks with a sparkle in her eyes.

"Uh, well..." Rikuo said as he stares at her awkwardly but let out a small sigh and comes to an agreement with her. "Yeah, it is."

_Rikuo has demonstrated his strong resolve and kindness by forgiving Gyūki's treason. However, unbeknownst to Rikuo, ominous winds were already beginning to stir and blow in from the west._

**********

_A young, six-year-old Kana was giggling as she runs down a street, playing with a red ball. She was playing catch with her friend and when the ball was tossed way too high, Kana went to get it. When she retrieves it, Kana was stopped by a strange presence. She was confused when she saw her reflection. What was a mirror doing in the middle of the street?_

_**"Kana."** A creepy, disembodied voice called out to her. **"Kana. Let's play again, sometime."** It told her. Strange, pink misty clouds then emerge from the mirror and set itself on her head, slowly petting her as a parent would do for a child. For a moment, Kana was captivated by the mirror and was slowly losing all senses when another voice was calling out to her._

_"Kana! Kana, get away from there! You! Leave her alone! Don't touch her!"_

Kana wakes up from her dream in the early morning with a sharp gasp. She breathed heavily for a moment before sitting up. "I had that terrible dream again. The same dream I've been having since I was six years old." She remarks to herself. She then turns to her hanging calendar and sees what day it was today. "It's my birthday. And I have to wake up feeling like this."

At school, Kana finds herself unable to concentrate in class because her dream made her unable to sleep well. While dozing off, she returns to her dream, where the presence makes a promise to her childhood self.

_**"Kana, you're still six years old. When you're older, let's play again. I promise, I'll come and get you on your...."** _

Just as the presence was about to mention exactly when it'll come to retrieve her, Kana wakes up from her dream and ponders about the presence's promise. She wonders why she can't remember such an important detail. Later, the school day came to an end and students were divided up. Either going home, staying to study for exams, or staying behind to do some club activities. Like Shima, who was playing soccer had just scored a goal on his opposing team.

Meanwhile, Rikuo was dumping garbage from the classroom garbage bins into the dumpster with Aotabō's help. Tsurara stands beside the two, cheering for Rikuo. For some strange reason. "Thanks a lot for helping out, Aotabō. I mean, Kurata." Rikuo said.

"No problem, this is nothing." Aotabō says. While they were doing their work, Kazuki was watching them from around the corner. Her big blue eyes were fixated on Rikuo the entire time. Kazuki had been waiting for a full day and a half to talk to him about what she had learned...but...she was having second thoughts. She was too embarrassed. She still couldn't believe that this Rikuo and the white-haired yokai were one in the same. They were nothing alike in terms of personality and appearance. Kazuki blushed as she reached up to touch her lips. Yeah...they were completely different. But maybe that's due to his mixed-blood heritage.

"He said we were friends but didn't bother to tell me that other important detail about us getting married. Then again, if he had I probably would've taken it as a joke. Still," She said to herself as her eyes trailed down to his wrist, where she could see her ribbon was still tied. Rikuo had mentioned it that he's kept it safe since the day she gave it to him, and what he said to her in his yokai state that he's only ever thought of her...

Kazuki gave a shy smile. It was so sweet. Even after so many years, he's been thinking of her and waiting for her to come home again but then her smile faltered when she knows that she doesn't remember much about him. She felt like an awful person. She could only imagine how he must've felt that day. His best friend going on with no contact for four years, only to come back and the very first thing he finds out is that all the memories they shared were gone.

"My Lady? Are you feeling alright?" One of her spirits asked as she notices her lady's crestfallen expression. Kazuki let out a sigh as she pressed her back against the wall and slid down to the ground. "I'm just thinking. How should I even approach Rikuo about this? I mean, I don't mind this whole marriage thing, if it means I'll be marrying someone I know...kinda, but without my memories, I don't know if it's going to work out." She said.

Her spirit flew up and brushed away a lock of hair from her face and made a beautiful hairpin made of ice and fixed it in place. "I wouldn't say that. Lord Fuyuhiko said you and Master Rikuo were inseparable as children. No matter what you did or where you went, you never wanted to do it without the other. You cherished each other." She tells her. "He said Master Rikuo loved you then and I'm more than certain he loves you now. After all, why else would he have made that vow?"

Kazuki looked at her for a moment, falling silent. Taking in her words and recalling the events that played when she came back. Rikuo's unwavering kindness towards her. His yokai coming to save her and making that declaration of devotion. Everything. In all that time, Rikuo has been happy by just being near her. He's protected her. He was gentle with her. Though her memories were gone, he still cared for her. With that in mind, Kazuki was determined to regain her memories and make things right for Rikuo. She wasn't going to make him sad anymore. Kazuki then smiled brightly and nodded. "Yeah. You're right. Then...I'm going to do my best." She said.

Her spirit smiled and clapped her hands. "That's the way to go, my lady. Oh, that reminds me. Today's a special day." She said as she goes inside Kazuki's schoolbag.

"Special?" Kazuki asked. Her spirit pulls out a small calendar book and opens to today's date, pointing it out to her. "Today is your friend, Kana's birthday. After you've talked with Master Rikuo, why don't we prepare something for her?" She suggested. Kazuki smiled at that. "Yeah, I bet she'll love that. Let's see...if today's her birthday then she's turning-." She began to say before she made a horrible realisation.

"Oh no... no, no, no, no! Yukihime, we've got to find Kana! Right now!" Kazuki said as she scooped up the spirit and her bag, and rushed through the school to find Kana. She needed to find her before the sun sets or else she'll be in grave danger.

On the rooftop, Yura was teaching Saori and Natsumi an onmyōji self-defence tactic known as Uho, which involves making awkward poses for extended periods of time, much to Saori and Natsumi's distress.

"You've got it wrong, one more time. Don't be embarrassed. The Uho step will protect you from yokai. This one's design for beginners like yourselves." Yura tells them.

"Why on earth do we have to," "Learn how to do something as weird as this?" The girls asked.

"It's for your own good. Do you want to be assaulted in the nude again?" Yura questioned, encouraging the two by reminding them of their previous attack at the hot spring on Mt. Nejireme. As she was teaching them, Kana stood nearby by the guardrail fence, still pondering about the presence's promise. 'What was it? The promise?' She thought to herself. She was brought out of her thoughts when a hand was placed on her shoulder.

"Come on, you should learn it too, Ienaga." Yura says as she takes her hand and began to lead her to the others to get her lesson in. "W-wait." Kana began.

"In fact, you're the one who needs to learn it more than anyone else here. Because, thanks to Sakuragi, you always encounter yokai wherever you go. Now, copy me." Yura said, insisting that Kana learns Uho to defend herself. 

"I see you're all working hard." The girls looked over and saw Kiyotsugu had just arrived and was imitating Yura's poses, though not exact. "That's not Uho." Yura pointed out.

"Practicing Onmyōji self-defence Jutsu under blue skies, oh the magnificent sight of energetic youth in action! Alright, I've got new yokai encounter stories to share." Kiyotsugu said as he takes out his laptop and declares they start a new yōkai seminar. "Oh boy..." Saori and Natsumi sighed out.

"But before all that." Kiyotsugu then pulls up the paper bag he had been carrying and pulls out a present. A white box with pink stripes and a pink flower ribbon on top. "What is it?" Natsumi asked him.

"Ienaga, today is the happy day you were born into this world. Happy Birthday." Kiyotsugu said. Yura was surprised by that but she spread a smile and clapped to congratulate Kana for her day. Saori and Natsumi also spread a smile and turned to Kana. "Wow, it's your birthday?" Natsumi asked happily.

"Oh, happy birthday!" Saori said.

A pink, shy blush appeared on Kana's cheeks as she looked up at Kiyotsugu. "But you didn't have to."

"Come on, no need to feel shy, you're part of this group. I want you to accept it." Kiyotsugu said as he held out the present. Kana smiled as takes it, thanking him and opening up. Upon opening it, the girls find an ugly voodoo doll.

"Is that a voodoo doll?" Saori asked.

"What is...this thing?" Kana asked.

"It's a little doll of you in yokai form! What do you think?! It's amazingly cute, isn't it?" Kiyotsugu said.

"Yuck! Who would want that?!" Saori exclaims in disgust.

"What? But I had this doll made by a famous designer!" The yokai-obsessed boy said.

"What a big waste of their talent." Saori said.

"Thank you for the gift, Kiyotsugu. Excuse me, I have to go now." Kana says as she rose to her feet, with the box in her hands and walks off to leave.

"Huh? Aren't you going to stay for our yokai discussion?" Kiyotsugu asked her.

"I'm sorry, I'm really sleepy today." Kana tells him. Thanks to that weird dream, Kana had lost valuable hours of sleep. So she intends to head out early today and catch up on well-deserved rest. Back with the yokai trio, Rikuo had finished dumping the garbage, thus completing his cleaning duty.

"There, I'm all done. I just have to return these to the classrooms. You guys can go on ahead." Rikuo says.

"But Master-." Tsurara began to say.

"You're in charge of making dinner, right? Head on back of the house, you don't have to worry about me." Rikuo said.

"Yeah, just leave it to me, I'll take care of the Master." Aotabō tells her.

"Okay. Well, I guess I'll be going on home then. Just don't stay out too late okay?" Tsurara says to him as she takes her leave.

"Don't worry, I won't."

"Please hurry home, alright?!"

***************

Kana walks down a road, which happens to have numerous convex road mirrors, as she tucks Kiyotsugu's gift into her school bag with a half-smile on her face. "It's sweet how he brought me a gift but this is kind of..." Kana says to herself, contemplating the doll.

_"Happy birthday!"_

_**"On your birthday...I'll come for you"** _

In her mind, she thinks of Kiyotsugu wishing her a happy birthday, then suddenly, the presence's promise to her. "I better hurry home." Kana says. Feeling uncomfortable, she begins to hurry to the train station to get home.

"Kazeka! Have you spotted her at all?!" Kazuki asks her wind spirit if she had located Kana, following her as she ran down the street. She didn't find her anywhere at school and her heart dropped when she met up with Kiyotsugu and the others. When they told her that Kana had left, Kazuki didn't bother to explain why she was so desperate to find her and ran out of the school. She summoned Kazeka and asked her to use the winds to tell her where she was.

Kazeka looked around a moment before a gentle breeze blew past her ear and her eyes widened. "Lady Kazuki, I know where she is." The wind spirit said.

"Then let's hurry! Hopefully, we're not too late to save her!" Kazuki said.

Back at the school rooftop, Kiyotsugu, using his laptop, began the discussion by introducing the Kiyojūji Paranormal Patrol to a new yōkai.

"Have any of you heard the story of the Purple Mirror?" He asked.

"Uh-uh, what is it about?" Natsumi asked.

"It's about the yokai, Ungaikyō. Also known as the Purple Mirror, the mirror that reveals all demons. It is said if you look into this mirror, you will be killed on your thirteenth birthday." Kiyotsugu explains to them. Thirteenth birthdays are known to be the ripe age at adulthood as seen by yōkai.

"Killed?"

"Why on the thirteenth birthday?"

"In the yokai world, you're considered an adult as soon as you turn thirteen years old." Yura says.

"Oh, that makes sense."

"So once you become an adult it kills you?"

"Yes. Like eating a piece of ripe fruit." Kiyotsugu asked.

"Yeah, well we're not fruit, okay?!" Saori said.

"Sorry, I'm late." Rikuo said, arriving at the club's meeting.

"Hey, Nura. What took you?" Kiyotsugu asked the boy.

"I was clean up monitor today. Say, where's Kana and Kazuki?" He asks them.

Back on the streets, Kana runs. Desperately running to get to the train station. She wanted to go home. She needed to go home, but no matter how far or fast she ran, it was like she was trapped in an endless cycle as she made absolutely no progress in getting to the station. As if things couldn't get worse, Kana heard a bicycle's bell and looks over her shoulder to see what it was.

 **"Found you..."** That voice sent a chill up Kana's spine. She stopped running for a brief second before a black, misty cloud zips past her and the bike screeches to a halt. Kana's eyes winded in fear as she stares at the being in front of her. The voice. The presence that haunted her dreams was none other than Ungaikyō. **"A very happy 13th birthday to you. As I promised, I've come for you, Kana."** He greets Kana creepingly

"No!" Kana screamed.

"Let's play, Kana. Let's pick up from where we left off seven years ago."

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Kana shouted.

"You leave her alone!" A new voice shouted in anger. Kana let out a gasp as a massive blizzard storm blew around her and ice began to appear on the Purple Mirror, freezing him in place. **"What?! No, it can't be!"** He shouted. Kana could barely process was going on before a hand gripped her wrist and pulled her away, dragging her away from the yokai. "Wha...?! K-Kazuki?!"

"Don't look back, Kana! I'm not letting that yokai hurt you!!" Kazuki shouted, not turning to look at her.

"Kazuki, what's happening?!" Kana fearfully asks her best friend. What is going on?! It's like from her dream. But why?! How?! How was this possible?!

"Keep your focus on running. For now, we must get you to safety." Kana almost let out a scream when she noticed another person with them. But...but she was...flying?! Just who was this person?! No...this wasn't a person! She was only a foot tall! Is she a yokai too?! "Kazuki, what's-?!"

 **"A game of tag? You can't escape me, Kana."** Ungaikyō said, treating this as a game of tag and bikes after her. Of course, he didn't expect a Sakuragi to show up again, but no matter. He'll get Kana in the end.

The girls descend down some stairs as they try to gain some distance away from the Yokai or at least to find a place to hide. "Kana, that thing is a very dangerous yokai. I don't understand why it's after you, it should've lost track of you! Please tell me you didn't lose that protect charm!" Kazuki says as she looks over her shoulder to look at her friend. Kana's confused expression had given her the answer. Damn it! Then she just has to exorcise it herself. As they descend another flight of stairs, a convex road mirror at the bottom teleports the girls and the spirit back into the school on a stairwell with a mirror.

"The school? Why?" Kana asks.

"Stay close to me, Kana." Kazuki says, looking around anxiously.

 **"Ooh, a lovely game of tag inside the mirror."** Ungaikyō says as he slowly begins to emerge from the mirror. Kana let out a scream as Kazuki grabs hold of her once more and they ran down a flight of stairs. Kazuki spirit created walls of ice to slow down the yokai as they turn corners and run through halls. Eventually, finding an empty classroom. Kazuki shoves Kana behind the desk for her to hide. She kneels to her level as placed hands on her shoulders, trying to calm her.

"Kana? Kana, hon, listen to me. What happened? Did that yokai do something to you?" She asks.

"I was walking -no, running- towards the train station, and yet somehow...!" Kana began to say but she was too scared to speak properly as so many questions ran through her mind. Kazuki gently hushed her and rose back to her feet. "It's okay, don't worry about a thing. I promise I will protect you. I won't let harm come to you." Kazuki said as she pulled out her notebook.

While she began to chant for a summoning, Kana looks into her handbag and she spots Kiyotsugu's gift and a pink mirror and, all at once, remembers what happened to her.

As a six-year-old, Kana had picked up a purple mirror and looked into it. From there, she had come into contact with Ungaikyō. He forms behind her and had promised to play with her again when she turns thirteen. He promised to come get her. He promised to kill her. However, Kana then remembers a blast of ice shooting out, striking the yokai. A child version of Kazuki ran to her side, bringing her into a protective hug, screaming and yelling for Ungaikyō to leave her alone. A woman with straight brown hair and dark-brown eyes then rushed in and stood in front of the two children.

She raised her hand and created a massive blizzard and blast it towards the Purple Mirror. She began to chant something but the yokai vanished into thin air. Though it was gone, the woman mumbled about. how it would come back. She turned to the children and gave Kana a protective charm. Warning to never lose it, to keep it on her at all times. However, because Kana hated creepy stuff like that, she threw it away.

Kana remembers everything now and realised that Kazuki's mother had tried to stop this yokai. She tried to protect her and she repaid her by throwing the charm away. Suddenly, Kazuki grabbed her and pulled her up. Hugging her close as she backs them away from her bag. "K-Kazuki, what-?"

"Shh." Kazuki went and pointed at the mirror in Kana bag. She looks down and sees Ungaikyō struggles to get out of the mirror in Kana's handbag. **"Kana, this room doesn't have a mirror. It's cramp! So cramp!"** He shouted.

************

"Ungaikyō?" Rikuo asks as he sees the data of the yokai on Kiyotsugu's laptop.

"You know about it?" Kiyotsugu asked. Rikuo shook his head in response. He had never heard of this yokai before so he no idea which faction he was from. _'I've never heard of it. Maybe it's a rouge yokai that was expelled from another clan.'_ Rikuo thought. "So anyway, you were saying that it's Kana's birthday today?"

"That's right! I just gave her a great birthday present, I have one just like it myself." Kiyotsugu says, revealing his own ugly yōkai doll to the group. Saori and Natsumi crept away from the sight of it. "That's really gross...!" Saori said.

"That's so rude! It's a very cute doll of me as a yokai!" Kiyotsugu shouted. "But that's not all." Kiyotsugu takes his doll and begins doing something with it.

*Back with the girls*

 **"Gah! I can't get out!"** Ungaikyō shouts as he tries to move from the mirror. Kazuki placed herself in front of Kana and held up her book. _"Oh spirit of Ice, hear my plea-."_ She began, but then Kana, getting frustrated and scared over the yokai, that acting without thinking and picks up her mirror. "No!"

"Kana, don't!"

Before Kazuki could stop her, Kana picks up her mirror and tosses it onto the floor, breaking the mirror and sending the two girls to a dark men's lavatory. Kazuki quickly looks around and finds another mirror above the sinks. "This yokai comes and goes through mirrors. Kana, you have to run away from here!" Kazuki said as she pulls Kana aside, planning to push her out the door when she knocks over Kana's handbag to reveal Kiyotsugu's doll. As soon as the girls looked down at the doll, it quickly comes alive.

"Augh! What's that?! What's going on?!" Kana screamed. Thinking that it might be Ungaikyō's lackey, Kazuki kicks the doll away, knocking it against one of the stalls. A beep echoed through the room and then, a voice began to speak through.

"Hello? Can you hear me?" The doll began to broadcast Kiyotsugu's voice.

"Kiyotsugu?" Kana asked.

Kiyotsugu let out a laugh as he says, "Did I surprise you? That cute yokai doll I gave you today has a cell phone built into it. It's how the Kiyojūji Paranormal Patrol will communicate."

"Are you there....?" Ungaikyō called out as he begins to burst through the washroom mirror. Kana let out a scream and Kazuki picked up the doll. "You guys need to get Kana out of here!! She's been hunted down by this yokai called the Purple Mirror! You have to get her to safety!" She shouted.

"Sakuragi?!" Kiyotsugu shouted.

"The Purple Mirror?!" Yura questioned.

"You mean... Kazuki, where are you guys?!" Rikuo asks.

"In one of the boys' restrooms on campus!" Kana tells them, she was about to say more but then Ungaikyō has gotten through the mirror and approaches her, cackling all the while. Kana, out of fear, throws her doll at Ungaikyō, landing on the floor. "Ienaga! Sakuragi!" Kiyotsugu shouted before the doll got crushed underneath the mirror travelling yokai. Kazuki grit her teeth at the demon as she summoned her sword. She was going to protect Kana. No matter what.


	16. Night With A Yōkai

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mSZ4hEk8_Dw>

"Hurry! We have to find her!" Yura shouted. When the call got disconnected, the Kiyojūji Paranormal Patrol begins searching the whole school for Kana and Kazuki in the men's lavatories. Splitting up into small group as they checked each boy's bathroom in search for the girls. Yura finds a lavatory with Aotabō behind a urinal, but no sigh of them.

Kana ran to the other side of the bathroom and her eyes widened when saw Kiyotsugu enter the bathroom. On the other side of the mirror. "You in here?!" Kiyotsugu called out as he entered the correct lavatory. "Kiyotsugu!" Kana cried as she briefly turned to the side, seeing Kazuki battle against Ungaikyō. Or at the very least was trying to. Kazuki tried to cut through the Purple Mirror but it soon split itself into several copies. Kazuki then blew a small gust of iced winds towards them. "Hey, wait, we're here!" Kana shouted, questioning why Kiyotsugu couldn't see her. She then began pounding on the glass, hoping to gain his attention.

But he couldn't hear her. He couldn't see her. "Not here either." Kiyotsugu said as he looked around the room and left, unable to see Kana through the mirror and walks off as Kana pleads for his help. "Augh!!" Kana quickly turned around saw Kazuki being lifted by the wrist. Ungaikyō knocked her sword out of her hand and threw her against the wall. "Kazuki!" Kana cried out as she ran to her best friend's side. The blue-eyed girl growled at the yokai and stood back up. Pushing Kana behind her. Okay, calm down... calm down. You're too stressed. That's why your spiritual powers aren't inline with you. You to focus. You have to calm your senses.

 **"No one will come for you. No one. Let's play. Kana."** Ungaikyō said. Kana gripped Kazuki and let out a horrified scream. Kazuki reached into her bag to grab something that might help them to escape, however, before Ungaikyō could begin his assault, the girls heard a voice. "Kana! Kazuki!"

The girls looked over and saw Rikuo on the other side of the mirror, staring right at them. "Rikuo!" Kana called out, happy that someone was here to save them and get them out. "Rikuo! The Purple Mirror is in here!" Kazuki shouted out to him.

 **"How can he see us in here?! This place is just for me and Kana!"** Ungaikyō shouted. Annoyed at his presence, Ungaikyō smashes the mirror where Rikuo stood and a light purple misty-like appendage grabs hold of Kana's wrist and began to pull her towards his mouth. Dragging her inside the mirror itself. "I'm being pulled in!" Kana cried.

"Kana!" Kazuki gripped her free hand and squeezed it hard, not letting her go. Kana held on tightly to her as half of her body was getting absorbed into the mirror. Kazuki reached into her bag and pulled out a sacred sutra. She begins to chant a spell on it when Ungaikyō then used one of his misty appendages came and wrapped around her neck. Cutting off her oxygen and to shut her up. Kazuki gagged and gasped from the lack of air. She struggled to get loose and reached up to grab the arm and freeze it. She can barely keep her eyes open as Kana was nearly absorbed.

Just as all hope seemed lost, another hand came and pulls Kana out. Something cut the appendage and Kazuki was allowed to breathe again. Once the girls were safe, they were brought up to his chest. They looked up and saw it was Rikuo, in his yōkai form, who had saved them. A pink blush appeared on Kana's face as she gazed at the yōkai. "It's you again." She said.

"R...Ri-." Kazuki began, amazed to see Rikuo's other form again so soon. Rikuo's red eyes narrowed at the Ungaikyō and threatened in a low voice, "Never lay a hand on a woman in my territory."

 **"Who are you? A y** **ōkai?! Don't get in my way!!"** The Purple Mirror shouted in rage. Angry at Rikuo's interference, Ungaikyō's body shook and began to multiplying himself, surrounding Rikuo, Kazuki and Kana. Cackling so loudly that it bounced off the walls. **"How's this?! I bet you can't tell which one is me!!"** Ungaikyō said, taunting Rikuo about being unable to find his real presence.

"You fool." Undaunted, Rikuo brings his sword out as he eyed the copies. Ungaikyō continued to laugh as he thought that Rikuo was the one who was the fool. however, his laughter was cut short when he felt himself grow cold and numb. He realised too late that his body was being encased in ice. **"What?!"** He shouted in disbelief.

"Never use the same trick twice on an opponent." Kazuki said to him. What Ungaikyō failed to realise was when he had her in his clutches, Kazuki had used the sutra she had on hand to stick on him and when he split himself into several copies, she activated it to only freeze up the real one. Rikuo smirked as he swiftly slicing through Ungaikyō and the rest of his copies, effectively killing him and sending themselves back into the classroom.

Kazuki held up a blank sutra and held it out. Kana watched in slight awe as pitch-black ash swirled around and allowed itself to be absorbed into the scrap of paper. Once it was in the paper, writings appeared on the black slip and in the centre was a sakura blossom emblem. "There. Now that Ungaikyō's aura is sealed away. He won't be bothering anyone anymore." Kazuki said. "Now to send this to grandfather." She lets go of the paper, having it hover in the air before tapping it with her finger. It a quick flash of light, it disappeared.

Kana was about to say something to her when she realised that she was still close to Rikuo and took a step back. "Th-thank you." She says with a small blush. "O-oh, and thank you too, Kazuki."

"Hey, what are best friends for?" Kazuki said with a smile. Her eyes trailed down to Kana's broken mirror. Hm. It was a perfectly good mirror before Ungaikyō came along. A lightbulb lit up in Kazuki's mind as she thought of the perfect birthday present for her. Kana turned back to Rikuo and was about to say something when she and the others heard Kiyotsugu calling out her and Kazuki's name.

"Ienaga! Sakuragi!" Kiyotsugu shouted as he, Saori, Natsumi and Yura meet together, still having not found Kana or Kazuki and they've practically searched the whole school. "Did you find them?" Yura asked.

"No, not yet." Saori said.

"Damn, where the heck could they be?" Kiyotsugu questioned.

"Everyone!" The group quickly looked up and saw Kana waving to them from the classroom window on the third floor. "Ienaga!" Yura said.

"Where's the yōkai?" Kiyotsugu asked.

"Oh, s-sorry, um, I, uh, I made a mistake. I kinda dozed off and thought this doll was a real yōkai. Kazuki heard me and she got worried about me. So everything's fine, really. See you tomorrow." Kana tells the group. The young priestess was standing nearby smiling at her best friend and feeling so relieved that she was safe. _'I'm so glad that_ _yōkai didn't take her.'_ Kazuki thought to herself. Then she was brought out of her thoughts when a hand grasp her wrist and started to pull her away.

"What...?" She began. Kazuki looked up and saw Rikuo smiling down at her. The way he was looking at her made her blush. "H-hey!" She took a step back and tried to get out of his hold, but Rikuo kept on smiling at her and continued to bring her close. Kana turned away from the window and saw Kazuki leaving the room with the yōkai who saved them. "Hey, wait!" Kana called out as she ran over to them.

"Uh...Kazuki, do you know who this yōkai is?" Kana asked.

"Eh? I, uh...." Kazuki stammered a bit as she tried to think of a response. Things were already complicated enough without Kana knowing the truth about this. "Um, no. I don't." She said. Kana nodded, accepting her answer. Good, we're on the same page, she mused. She turned back to Rikuo and said, "Tell us. Who are you? You came when that rat yōkai trapped us and now. It seems that wherever Rikuo is, you appear. Are you...could you be...?"

Kana had already recognised him since he battled Kyūso and now he has appeared again to save her and Kazuki, but she still does not know his name or even know that he is Rikuo. Rikuo ignores her questions and turns to walk away, but is stopped when Kana grabs him by his cloak, much to Kazuki's confusion. "Don't go. Can you...stay with me- I mean, with us a little longer?" Kana asks, her face turning red. "Please tell us, more about yourself."

"So you don't mind being scared?" Rikuo asks her. Kana blinks in confusion and Kazuki raised a brow. Hmm, what could he be planning? Whatever it is, Kazuki was confident she can trust him. After all, he is part human so he wouldn't do anything too mischievous. Then again, he's yōkai is still pretty strong right now in this form. _'Well, time to see where the Night Rikuo takes us.'_ Kazuki thought to herself.

Later that night, Rikuo walks down the barely lit street with the girls following close behind. As they walked, Kazuki took a better look at Kana's doll and blushed. "What a cute doll. Did Kiyotsugu gave it to you?" Kana asked.

"Huh? Oh, y-yeah. He said that this is what I look like as a yōkai." Kana said.

"It's really cute. I should get one of those." Kazuki said as her eyes sparkle at the doll. Kana gave her an awkward look before giggling in amusement. "Of course, you would think so." She said. "Um, Kazuki? You trust him, right?"

"Yeah, he's not so bad. All yōkai have their own unique aura that surrounds them and we're taught to distinguish the good, and well as the bad. This yōkai? He's one of the good ones." Kazuki tells her, smiling at Rikuo. Kana thought about it for a moment and nodded. Later, Kana begins to fall behind as Kazuki and Rikuo make their way down the road. She was still shaken up by the Purple Mirror's attack, so she was a little paranoid at the moment.

"This way." Rikuo says as he motions towards an alleyway. He notices Kana lagging and sees how hesitant she is. "Is something wrong? Are you too scared?" He asks. Kana blinked once before running up to Rikuo and tugging at his cloak. She shook her head and smiled, "I'm not. Because I'm here with you." Kazuki blinked in confusion as she took in the smile and blush on Kana's face. Then it hit her. Kazuki smiled and folded her arms. _'Ah, I get it now! Kana's finally starting to believe that not yōkai are scary and now she's hoping to make friends with them! Guess Rikuo in his yokai form is a good step forward.'_ She let out a soft giggle as she and Kana followed Rikuo.

"After you." Rikuo says as he opens the door for them, The young yōkai had led the two girls into a building and down a long hallway to a door at the end. "Um, where are we?" Kana asks.

"You wanna know more about me, right?" Rikuo asked. Kana looks down at the hallway with uncertainty but relaxes when Kazuki holds her hand. "Hey, it'll be okay. This could be fun." Kazuki says with a cheerful smile. Kana gave a small nod and the two stepped in. They were going to proceed further when Rikuo moves in between them and places a hand on their shoulders. "I'll show everything you want to know." He tells them.

"Uh, well, okay." Kana said

"I don't know why but I'm tingling with joy right now!" Kazuki said with a laugh as she looks down the hall at the door. Rikuo let out a small chuckle as he begins to lead them down. Kana shivers as Rikuo leads her and Kazuki close to the door and opens it. Behind the door are Ryōta Neko and other Bakeneko Clan yōkai. "Good evening! Welcome to our place, Bakenekoya. The best yōkai restaurant there is." Ryōta Neko said, welcoming the trio.

"Come on in!"His clan members said happily.

Kazuki let out a gasp as she looks at every inch and corner at the restaurant. "So many cool yōkai and the Bakeneko yōkai Clan in one place?! This is the best place ever!!" She cheered out. Now she knows her favourite place to eat from now on. Kazuki was practically jumping up and down on her feet and Rikuo smiled down at her. So cute. He wraps an arm around her as he greets Ryōta Neko. "Hey there."

"Master!" Ryōta Neko said, surprised at Rikuo's presence. "You got quite a place here. Looks like business is good." Rikuo said as he takes a look around the restaurant. Ryōta Neko smiled at the young heir and pounded a fist into his chest. "You can count on me. I promise I'll never screw up again." The yōkai said with confidence. He then took notice of the two human girls beside Rikuo and couldn't help but chuckle at Kazuki's excitement as she informs Kana about each of his patrons.

Ryōta Neko walks closer to Rikuo and quietly says, "Say, Master, isn't she the same human girl who was kidnapped by Kyūso? You sure it's okay to bring her to a place like this? I mean, your bride, Lady Kazuki, is more than welcome here, but this other one..."

"Say, Ryōta Neko, I need a favour from you." Rikuo says.

In a private room, Rikuo, Kazuki and Kana were sitting at a table among other yōkai. Rikuo was pretty casual as he takes a sip of his sake, Kazuki was having the time of her life as she speaks with the other yōkai, while Kana was feeling like the odd man out. She just there still and silent as she glances at the other yōkai. 'There's yōkai everywhere...how does Kazuki even feel so carefree with them?' Kana thought to herself as she glances at her friend who was in the middle of a conversation with one of the female yōkai.

"Oh, no. Really?" She asks.

"I wish I was joking but yes. He wouldn't talk to my grandfather for a month. Who knew a proud yōkai would be a sore loser when it came to shogi." Kazuki said with a laugh.

"You're such a sly dog, aren't you Master?" One yōkai said with a cheeky grin.

"Look at the cute lover he brought today." One Bakeneko Clan member says, referring to Kazuki. His clan had heard many stories about the Third Heir's fiancée but they had never actually seen her up close in person. Of course, due to not knowing, Kana thought he was talking about her. _'Lover?!'_ She thought with a blush.

"I'm so jealous." Another female yōkai said as she looks at Rikuo with lovestruck eyes and leans against his shoulder.

"Lady Kazuki, it's an honour to have you here."

"I only wish I knew about this place sooner!"

 _'They're calling him 'Master'. So he really is a yōkai.'_ Kana thought.

"Well, here you go." A waiter said, walking in to serve them their food when he takes note of Kana. He gave a friendly smile, setting down their plate of food as he asks, "So, what might your name be?"

"Kana. I-I'm Kazuki's friend." She said.

"Best friend. So be nice to her." Kazuki added happily.

"How old are you?" One of the female yōkai asks.

"I'm twelve. Actually, I'm thirteen today." Kana said.

"It's your birthday?! Hey, that's great!"

"So you just became an adult today? I think that's wonderful!"

"I'm sure you'll a terrific yōkai."

"So what kind of yōkai are you?"

Kana stammers for a response as she clutched Rikuo's cloak. Knowing full well that she couldn't just come out and say she's human. She's not like Kazuki so she has no idea how they'll react. Unable to answer, Rikuo whispers to her, "If they found that you're human, they might decide to eat you." Kana almost winces in fear as Rikuo let out a small chuckle, only yelp in pain when Kazuki reached at pinch his cheek. "Hey now, no teasing the newbie." She tells him. Rikuo took her hand and then suddenly leaned in close to her. "How about I tease you?" He asks with a sly smirk.

Kazuki blushed red under his gazed and stuttered a bit before Ryōta Neko came into the room, quietly whispering to them. "Master. My lady."

"Come on, don't leave us hanging."

"Well, um...you see..." Kana began, struggling to think of anything that might satisfy their curiosity. She gripped her skirt as fear began to cloud her mind. _'What'll I do? Would they...really eat me?'_ She thought to herself. She was brought of them when a beautiful red handheld mirror was brought in front of her. "Ah! A mirror!" Kana quickly shut her eyes, fearing that Ungaikyō would come back. She then heard Kazuki giggle and shook her shoulders a bit. "Surprise!" She said.

Kana opened her eyes and saw Kazuki and Rikuo looking at her as they presented the mirror to her. "Is this for me?" She asks.

"It's your birthday. So just take it." Rikuo said.

"Happy Birthday, Kana!" Kazuki said as she gave her a big hug. Kana let out a small laughed as she hugged her back. "Thank you I love it." Kana said. One of the yōkai spots Kana's doll and becomes fascinated with it. "Oh! This doll is so cute! Where do they sell these?"

"Oh, well that's..."

"Let me see it." "Oh, so cute!" "I want one too." Many more yōkai all come in to see the doll. All the while Kana sat there in awe as she takes in the scene around her. This is what the yōkai world is like, huh? It wasn't like at all Kana first thought it was. Kana spreads a smile as she sees Kazuki smiling and laughing with all of them. If this is how the yōkai world is like then it's no surprise that she would adore it so much. Kana then looked over and finds Nattō Kozō, picking him up.

"Oh...so cute. Is this little child a yōkai too?" Kana asks her friends.

"Yeah. He's tasty." Rikuo joked.

"But he's smelly too." Kazuki added.

"Don't say that!!" Nattō Kozō cries out, sobbing at those comments.

"Wow, there are so many kinds of yōkai." Kana says.

"I know! Isn't it amazing?!" Kazuki asked excitedly. "The yōkai world is a wonderful place!!"

Meanwhile, at the Nura House, Nurarihyon returns home with a full stomach. He had eaten his fill from a sweet shop. He gives his thanks to that old woman, she can really cook up a storm. He then looks up to find Yuki Onna and Aotabō waiting by the entrance. Patiently waiting for Rikuo to come home. "I'm so worried about the master. I can't believe how late he's staying out. Hrm! You said, 'leave it to me, I'll take care of the master'. How could you just lose him like that?!" Tsurara shouted. Irritated that Aotabō lost him, Tsurara steps on his foot. "Ow!"

Outside Bakenekoya, Kana is piggybacked on Rikuo, dazed over catnip juice. Kazuki knew letting her drink that was a bad idea. Funny results, but bad idea overall.

"Can I have another glass of catnip juice, please?" Kana mumbles in her sleep.

"And that there is a sign that she's had enough for tonight." Kazuki said as she petted her friend's head.

"Well, I'm very glad she had a good time here tonight." Ryōta Neko said with a smile.

"Yeah. Thanks for the food." Rikuo said.

"Yes, thank you very much." Kazuki said with a respectable bow. After thanking Ryōta Neko, Rikuo and Kazuki walk Kana back home. Once she was safely tucked into bed, Kazuki walked down the streets with Rikuo and lets out an exasperated sigh. "Thank goddess that yōkai's gone. At least Kana's birthday was salvaged until the end. Hopefully, she'll think of that as a bad dream." She said.

"Don't know about that, but," Rikuo said as he snaked his arms around Kazuki, holding her close to him. "I'm happy that you and I are alone now." Kazuki's face exploded with redness as she stared up at him in shock. Even more so when she sees that he was about to kiss her again, but fortunately she jumped out of his hold. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold a second!" She shouted with embarrassment. She took a deep breath to calm down, holding a hand to her heart.

"R-...Rikuo. I...I think we should talk. About...you and me." She said.

The two went to the park and Kazuki sat on the swingset, slowly going back and forth with Rikuo standing beside her. Rikuo brushed some hair out of her face and says, "Tell me anything you want to know." Kazuki blushed again and moved slightly away from his touch. She took a deep breath. "I only know what my grandfather told me. I know you're the same Rikuo I met since I arrived back. I know this is your yōkai form. And...I know...that..."

"You and I are going to be married one day." Rikuo finished.

"Y-yeah." Kazuki said. "Look, I know that you want to marry me, you said that I'm yours. It's really flattering...but...it's just that...I'm a little worried about how all this is going to work out."

"What do you mean 'work out'?" Rikuo asked her.

"Rikuo, I don't have a single memory of you or our lives together four years ago. I don't remember any of it and I'm only now being told all this. It's sweet that you've kept my ribbon and all but...without my memories...our engagement isn't going to last long." Kazuki said.

His initial impulse was to say no and that she was getting worried over nothing. But now that he thought about it, there was potentially a great deal to be gained by this. Even if her amnesia was not permanent, there was a chance that by the time her memories came back. She would remember him again and they could be together more properly. And Rikuo was going to stay by her side. He wasn't going to leave her all alone ever again.

"I don't remember... And I feel like an awful person for forgetting you so easily. My best friend. Everything we might've done. Gone. I'm so insensitive. I never thought about how you must've been feeling all this time. I was moving on while you were still here...waiting patiently for me. I'm so sorry, Rikuo." Kazuki hung her head low as she covered her face. Why? Why did she have to lose all of her memories? How could she have inflicted so much pain unto Rikuo? Maybe he'd be better off to find another person to marry.

"That doesn't matter to me. You may not remember, but I do." Rikuo said. Moving until he was right in front of her. He kneeled before her, gently reaching over to picked her chin and lifted her head to look at him. "It's okay. Even if you forget, I remember. I can remind you of anything you've forgotten. Because we're this close now." Rikuo said. Kazuki blinked in surprise at that. Her heart pounded in her chest as her face grew warm. This guy... Kazuki gave a tiny smile and nodded. "Y-yeah. I would like that a lot." She said.

"Close your eyes." Rikuo then said.

"Huh?"

"I have something to give you, but you need to close your eyes." Rikuo said. Kazuki gave him a weird look but she did what he said as close her eyes. The white-haired yōkai smiled and reached into his kimono. This was another part of the favour he asked Ryōta Neko for. He placed it around her neck and said, "Okay. Open them."

Kazuki opened her eyes again and was slightly confused at first as nothing seemed to happen. But then she noticed he was staring down at something. She checked and reached up to see what he had done when she found it. She saw that he had placed a beautiful locket around her neck. It had a golden case around it and roses painted on the front, the "chain" that was around it was her ribbon.

_*Play music*_

Kazuki opened up the locket and was blown away when she heard music coming from the locket. It was a beautiful song. The locket itself was empty but that didn't matter to her. Kazuki smiled as she held the locket close to her. "Thank you."

"It's empty but one day, when your memories return, you can put something in it." Rikuo said. He stood up and offered Kazuki his hand. She took it and the two began their way home.

"I'm really lucky to have you. You really are my best friend." Kazuki said.

"I am, and I'm so much more." Rikuo said. "You might not remember, but before you left, you and I made a promise to each other."

"We did?" Kazuki asked, halting her tracks.

"We promised that if and when you come back, I would find you. But things have changed. You're here with me, but your memories aren't. You're lost. But I promise you." Rikuo cupped her face and leaned in to press his forehead against hers. "I will find you. I will bring back your memories no matter how long it takes."

"But...what if my memories don't come back?" Kazuki asked.

"Then we just have to accept that. We can make new memories together. All I care about is seeing your smile every day." Rikuo said. "Even without your memories, you didn't change. You're still the same girl I'd known since I was a child. I love you, Kazuki. More than you think." Before Kazuki could say anything else, Rikuo gently brushed his lips against hers in a seductive caress. Her eyes widen when she realizes that he was kissing her again! Or at least asking permission to do so.

She trusts him. He was her friend and fiancé. They had a history together. They shared a lot of good memories. Kazuki then recalled something that her grandfather once said. Though the mind can forget, the heart will always keep a hold on what is important. Kazuki slowly began to relax and closed her eyes. Kissing him back.


	17. The Threat the Wind carries.

The next day, at the Nura House, Nurarihyon sits outside with a cup of tea as Wakana hangs up some sheets to dry. He takes a quick sip as he asks Wakana, "So, Rikuo didn't come home until morning?"

"No, it seems he didn't." Wakana replies with a cheerful smile. Nurarihyon chuckles. "The boy's becoming quite busy, eh?" He says.

"Yes. I suppose you're right, father." Wakana said.

On his way to school, Rikuo, walking with Tsurara and Aotabō to school in his human form, is in deep regret of his yōkai form taking Kana to Bakenekoya and...kissing Kazuki so suddenly. _'Oooh, what was I thinking? I shouldn't have done what I did last night.'_ Rikup thought to himself as he ruffles his hair in anger with himself. "Pardon me, Master, what were you doing till so early this morning?" Tsurara asks him, giving him a stare.

"Huh? Well, um, you see..." Rikuo begins to say before he was interrupted when Kazuki and Kana approach him. "Morning!" "How's it going, little buddy?" The girls said, greeting their friend.

"Kana! Kazuki! Sorry about last night- I mean-!" Rikuo said, going in to apologize about last night, but tries to take his apology back. "Last night?!"Tsurara shouted, shocked when she hears this.

"Um, say Rikuo. I wanna ask you something." Kana says. "Come on." She grabs his hand and drags him away, much to Rikuo's confusion. He turns to get Kazuki's help but his fiancée just gave him a smile and waved at him while the yuki-onna and Aotabō stood there confused. "What happened?!" Tsurara shouted in dismay.

"Come on, guys. If we don't hurry we'll be late." Kazuki tells them as she proceeds to walk away only be stopped when Tsurara grasped her hand. "Lady Kazuki, what exactly happened last night?! What's going on?!" She asked in a panicky tone. Kazuki blinked before letting out a cheerful laugh. She pats Tsusara's head and said, "Hey, don't make that face. There's no need to worry about that. Let's get going, kay?"

Kazuki was ready to just head to school and hang out with the others but Tsurara had different plans in mind. She grabbed Kazuki's hand and dragged her and Aotabō to follow Rikuo. Soon, Kana takes Rikuo to the school entrance while Kazuki, Tsurara and Aotabō hide behind the stairs, spying on them. "So Kana, you wanted to ask me something?" Rikuo says.

"I've been going over and over everything that's been happening up to now. And it seems whenever you're there, **he's** there. Even yesterday." Kana said. Rikuo paled a bit as he took a step back, staring at Kana with wide eyes. "Kazuki told me everything. Rikuo, is it true? That he and you...?" She asks.

Rikuo's widened in shock and fear as Tsurara and Aotabō stared at Kazuki in aghast. She didn't seem to care at all as she was just standing there with a smile on her face. Rikuo felt a sudden rush of dizziness and thought he was gonna pass out. 'This is bad! She knows now?!' He thought to himself. To Rikuo, Tsurara and Aotabō's suspense, Kana holds Rikuo's hands and asked with a smile, "Are friends with each other?"

.............

"HUH?!" Rikuo shouted.

"Please? Tell me more about him." Kana says.

"I... don't understand. Why do you want to know?" Rikuo asked. Kana developed a blush and looked away. Gazing at her new red mirror in her bag and reached to brush her fingers against it. "Well, does it really matter? It's got nothing to do with you." She said. Rikuo let out a shocked yell at this new sudden development, and the fact that Kana wants to see him. Tsurara is also shocked, but Aotabō is calmer and Kazuki let out a joyful giggle. Tsurara steps on Aotabō's foot again in irritation.

Outside the Bakenekoya, Saburō Neko, one of the clan members was sweeping the ground, humming a little ditty when he's approached by an unknown figure. "Oh sorry, we won't be open for a while." He tells the figure with a friendly tone. But then he was suddenly met by a strong gust of wind which shook the restaurant. Ryōta Neko comes outside to see what just happened. "What was that sound? It was awfully loud." He looked over and saw Saburō Neko sitting on the ground with tears on his clothes. "Saburō Neko, what happened to you?"

"Huh? Must be from that last gust of wind. Anyway, I'm fine. My clothes just got a little torn up." Saburō Neko says as he stands up. "I see." Ryōta Neko said. Saburō Neko smiled at his leader before heading inside. "I'm gonna go change." Ryōta Neko takes a quick look around the area before closing the door behind them.

"A little torn up? They're so clueless." On top of a building, three figures stand in front of the Bakenekoya, reflecting on their spying on a weakened Nura Clan. "The rumours were right. The Nura Clan is a bunch of softies. Good thing we came to spy on them."

"Ukiyoe Town, the headquarters of the Nura Clan. They don't realise their days are numbered here. They've got a week, at most."

***************

"Supreme Commander!! Master!!" Nattō Kozō yells at the top of his lungs as he rushes through the Nura House, looking for Nurarihyon. On the way, he encounters Zen, distracted by Nattō Kozō's loud noises. "Keep it down will you? What's this all about?" Zen asked.

"Something really strange has happened over Bakeneko Alley." He tells him before runing off. Zen was apathetic, crossing his arms and letting out a sigh. "Oh, man. There's always something going on." He said. Initially he was going to dismiss this info and go about his day, but suddenly, he feels a light breeze and looks on ahead. "I smell...poison? There's a nasty wind blowing."

Elsewhere in the manor, the Nura Clan yōkai are resting and playing in the Nura House courtyard. Rikuo is giving Kappa a bath while Kazuki, who came to visit, plays with the smaller yokai, watching them from across the courtyard, Nurarihyon drinks tea as he converses with Hihi over the incident at Bakeneko Alley.

"Another incident at Bakeneko Alley?" Hihi asked. Despite his build, Hihi has a seemingly feminine appearance which is amplified by the Noh mask he is always seen wearing. He is tall with long black hair partially tied back with ribbons and has large, apelike hands and feet. He is dressed in kosode and hakama.

"Yes."

"It's probably some petty yokai trying to imitate Kyūso clan. There's no need for concern." Hihi tells Nurarihyon.

"I sincerely hope so." The Supreme Commander said, looking down at the liquid in deep thought. Though his duty was to always protect weaker yokai, something about this didn't feel right. The incident at Bakeneko Alley had started this and he wasn't sure who could possibly be the cause of this, but he knows that they had to be stopped. "Supreme Commander, would you consider letting me handle this case?" Hihi asked.

"What?"

"I like to get to the bottom of this personally." Hihi said, offering to handle the rogue yōkai with the belief that they are on the same level as the Kyūso Clan yōkai. Nurarihyon takes a sip from his tea before refusing the yokai's offer. "No. That won't be necessary, let the young ones handle this case." Nurarihyon says.

"Seeing Master Rikuo declare that he would take over as the Third Heir yesterday, brought back memories of your younger days and it made me want to stir things up a bit. It's a little too soon to write me off as a retired old geezer, don't you think?" Hihi says. Seeing the way Rikuo had declared his position as the Third Heir had reminded the mask-wearing yokai of seeing Nurarihyon taking on the position long ago, and that he wants to feel young again by fighting.

"Do as you please. But don't come crying if something goes wrong." Nurarihyon said. Hihi chuckles in amusement as he stands up. "I'll bring over fresh new tea leaves when I'm done. We'll enjoy them together." He says. He proceeds to leave when Nurarihyon stops him. "Wait. Don't forget the sweets to go with the tea." He said.

"I know. I'll bring your favourite kofuku manju." Hihi promises as he walks off. Kazuki laughs as she watching Rikuo pour water on Kappa. The two of them then spotted Hihi and the quarter-yokai asks, "Oh, Hihi, you're leaving already?"

"Yes. You look just like an ordinary kid like that?" Hihi commented as he sees him bathing Kappa. He lets out a chuckle and says, "Lady Kazuki, take good care of him." The blue-eyed girl smiled his way nodded. "Leave it to me." She said. With that, he left. Leaving Rikuo to wonder what he meant by his initial comment.

Hihi made a promise to return and have tea with sweets with Nurarihyon once his mission was over and delt with. Unfortunately, Hihi will never come back. He would never come visit the Nura Clan or be heard from again. As when the night fell, he had encountered those responsible for the incident at Bakenenko Alley. Under the cover of night, his mask had fallen off with a large hole through the face.

Hihi was killed.

Later that night, Ryōta Neko and the Sanba Garasu were investigating Hihi's murder in a forest. Many other members of the Kantō Great Ape Alliance were also found dead among him. " Ryōta Neko, tell us what you know." Kuroumaru, the leader of the Sanda Garasu said. Unlike before, he and his two siblings had taken a more human form though they kept their large crow wings. The leader had black messy hair and red eyes.

Ryōta Neko nodded. "They had come here to investigate yesterday's incident."

The sister, Sasami, who was handing off one of the bamboo stakes, flew down and joined with the others. She had straight black hair and violet eyes. "It's hard to believe the great yokai lord Hihi could be killed so easily along with his men." She says as she picks up the deceased yokai's mask. Looking at it with saddened eyes.

The other brother, Tosakamaru, went over to the cut down bamboo and took noticed at how clean it was. "And look at the clean cut of this slash." He said. He kept his blonde mohawk and tiny blue pupils. The Sanba Garasu then took notice that the massacre was instant. "A kill like this requires extraordinary skill and an extremely sharp blade." The leader says. A light wind blows into the forest and Ryōta Neko recalls the similar incident at Bakeneko Alley.

"Or maybe..."

"What is it?"

"The wind. There was a tremendous gust of wind and when I went outside to check I saw Saburō Neko's clothes in tatters as though he had gone through a shredder. At first he seemed fine but then he collapsed as yet to regain consciousness." Ryōta Neko says as he clenched his teeth in anger at whoever was responsible for all this. But he was also worried for Saburō Neko. When he collapsed, Ryōta Neko quickly sent out a letter to the Sakuragi Clan and asked for a doctor. Several members of the Clan were skilled physicians for both yokai and humans so two of the best came as soon as Fuyuhiko received the letter. They were working as hard as they can, but it didn't ease his distress.

"This is obviously the work of outsiders." Kuroumaru said, his eyes turning blue. His eyes becoming blue with no pupils is a sign that he's expressing strong emotions. At this moment, it was anger.

"An enemy force totally unknown to us." The blonde-haired brother said.

"Yes, and they have boldly challenged the supremacy of the Nura Clan." Their sister said.

"We musn't waste any time, let's go." The leader turns back to Ryōta Neko and says, "Take care of the rest."

"Right."

"We must notify the main family immediately!" "This is an emergency!" "Have dad place the top officals under heavy guard, hurry!" The Sanba Garasu quickly fly back to the Nura House to inform Nurarihyon about what had happened to Hihi and the dangers that is currently being initiated towards the Nura Clan. From there, Nurarihyon and Rikuo are in mourning over the loss of a dear friend and trusted and respected ally.

Tsurara and Aotabō meet with Rikuo and apologize to him over Hihi's death in front of the pond. "Master." Aotabō began. "We just heard what happened to Lord Hihi." Rikuo let out a broken sigh and was troubled over the timing of his death. "Right after I make up my mind to become the Third Heir," Rikuo said as he fell to his knees. "Something terrible like this had to happen."

"Master." Tsurara says.

"Why would anyone...attack Hihi?" Rikuo wonders aloud as he reminisces the last moment he saw Hihi alive.

"Master!" The three looked up and sees Sasami flying over to them and upon landing, bows to one knee, saying, "Master. Master, my father calls for you."

"Karasu Tengu does?" Rikuo asks.

"Yes, and also, he wants you two as well." Sasami says, turning to Tsurara and Aotabō. The two looked at each other at confusion but followed Rikuo to meet up with the crow yokai. Upon arrival, Karasu Tengu explains to Rikuo what exactly is going to happen until further notice. 

"Increase my bodyguards?" Rikuo asked.

"What do you mean he more guards? It's **our** duty to guard Master Rikuo and it always has been." Aotabō said. Tsurara gave a small angry growl and slammed her hands down. "Yeah, he's right! Are you insinuating that we're not strong enough?!" She shouted. Both arguing of the redundancy of this plan.

"Don't the two of you care at all if something terrible happens to Master Rikuo?" Karasu Tengu questioned them.

"O-of course we do."

"We care, but..."

"I'm satisfied with the way things are." Rikuo tells the crow yokai, causing the other two yokai to smile in gratitude at him. However, Karasu Tengu is not pleased with this. "No, Master! The fact is you are the irreplaceable Third Heir of the Nura Clan. If something happens to you, it would be disastrous!" Karasu Tengu shouts as he begins to throw a fit, causing the room to shake around him. "Until we learn who attacked Hihi, there will be six bodyguards assigned to you at all times! This is my final decision!!"

The next day, on a crowded train on the way to school, Rikuo, standing next to Tsurara and Aotabō, finds three of the other four bodyguards assigned to him. He spots Kubinashi, dressed in normal, casual kimono rodes and a pair of sunglasses, reading a newspaper. His body is seen shifting with the train, but his head stays still. _'His head isn't moving.'_ Rikuo thought. He then spots Kappa reading a sci-fi book and wearing a pair of headphones. He could've easily passed off as an ordinary human, but his webbed hands were still visible.

 _'His webs are showing.'_ Rikuo thought as he turned his head away only to find Kejōrō twists around Rikuo and Tsurara. "Oh my, it's so cramped in here." She complained. Though she already had a human appearance she could blend in perfectly. But...that wasn't what Rikuo's concerns lay. He was mostly worried about Kejōrō being in the schoolgirl uniform. _'Wait, wasn't there one more bodyguard?'_ Rikuo asked himself. Not knowing who the last bodyguard was, the six leave the train at their station.

Still on the train, Kurotabō scoffs at the other yōkai's disguises with pride to his own perfect disguise of a businessman. _'Fools. Don't they know how to blend in with humans? Take a good look at me. I blend in perfectly. I look like a handsome businessman.'_ He thought to himself. While in his human disguise, Kurotabō ties his hair back and wears a pin-striped business suit with a blue tie. He was so caught up with his own prideful bragging, he didn't realise that the others had already left the train until the last second.

"Shoot! I-I'm getting off!" He rushes to leave but gets blocked and distracted by four schoolgirls standing just next to the door. The door closes, leaving Kurotabō on the train crushed against the window, calling for Rikuo as the others fail to notice him. "So who's the last one?" Rikuo asked. "It's supposed to be Kurotabō but..." Tsurara said. "That guy's probably off playing hooky somewhere." Aotabō said. "Master!" Kurotabō's muffled yell fell on deaf ears as the train sped along.

"Rikuo." The group turned around and saw Kazuki approaching them with two unknown figures following close behind her. Kazuki had a saddened expression on her face as she walked up and held Rikuo's hands. "Hey, are you okay? I...my family and I heard what happened to Lord Hihi." She says softly as she squeezes his hands. Rikuo tried to fight off a blush but it was useless. "I-I'm okay. Thank you. Um, how are those people behind you?" He asked, looking over her shoulder. The two took notice of him and gave a respected bow.

"Oh, these are two of my spirits. My family received word about what happened to Lord Hihi and so we're all taking every precaution and having our spirits be active at all times. This is Hitora, the spirit of fire and Mizuha, the spirit of water." Kazuki said, introducing the group to more of her spirits. "Pleasant greetings, Master Rikuo." They said in unison. Hitora had a muscular build and a formidable height. He has tanned skin, cool-silver eyes and long fiery-red hair that goes past his waist. He wore a black jacket with a red shirt underneath, a pair of jeans and black knee-high boots.

Mizuha was a petite and slender girl with fair skin, long light blue hair which reaches down to the back of her waist and big ocean blue eyes. She wore a white shirt with high collar and half-arm-length sleeves with a blue coat over it. The coat's shoulder parts are puffy and ruffled on their ends. She wore a skirt that's two layer-ruffled and dark blue in colour. She also wears white knee-high stockings and blue platform sandals.

"Oh, so they're your bodyguards." Rikuo stated.

"Uh-huh. And they're not the only ones." Kazuki said as she lifted up her bag. Everyone then quickly took notice of the foot tall, chibi-looking character inside. She had really long light green hair tied in a high ponytail with a white ribbon, pale green skin and pointed ears, and has heterochromia eyes, having one blue right eye and a nearly white left eye. "This is Kazeka. The spirit of wind."

"I thought the Sakuragi spirits grow in size when they're awakened. Why doesn't this one?" Kejōrō asked.

Kazuki giggled. "As a wind spirit, she's a very carefree little sprite that's more than comfortable in her chibi form. She'll just appear to be a doll to everyone." She explained. Kazuki smiled as she began pulling Rikuo along. "Anyway, let's going Rikuo." The Third Heir blushed madly as she was still holding his hand on their way to school.

At the Nura house, Zen was getting very annoyed at the rooster yōkai bodyguard following him everywhere he goes. "Stop it!" Zen shouted. "But I have to follow you, I'm your bodyguard." He tells him. "I said, I don't need one! I hate when people follow me around like that!" Zen scolded him before letting a sickly cough and he fell to his knees as the rooster yōkai quickly runs up to help him.

With his eye, Hitotsume Nyūdo looks down on his bodyguard, a small yōkai whom he finds to be a runt. "What is this? This runt is really my bodyguard?" He questioned. "I may be small but I have yokai power." She claims. To prove her point, she breathes a large fire on him, making him jumped back in shock. "Watch it!" He shouted at her. It took him a quick second to realise that his clothes were on fire. Hitotsume Nyūdo panicked and runs into the courtyard pond and jumps in to extinguish the fire. Gozumaru and Mezumaru were watching him on top of a tree next to the pond. Gozumaru was annoyed at Mezumaru's enthusiasm over becoming bodyguards, which he finds fun.

"Oh, wow! I wonder who we're going to be guarding, I hope it's somebody important." Mezumaru said.

"What are you, an idiot? We're no more than hostages around here, why are you excited?" Gozumaru questioned him.

"Everyone else is and it's fun." Mezumaru said, as if stating the obvious. Gozumaru gave him a stare and groaned. "Ugh, forget I asked." He stands up and punches Mezumaru in the head. "Ow! Why'd you hit me?!"

"I only guard big shots or none at all." Gozumaru said. In perfect timing, Karasu Tengu comes up to the two with Nurarihyon. "We're going have to assign someone extra strong to protect you Supreme Commander." Karasu Tengu said.

"There's no for such a fuss." Nurarihyon said, reluctant to having bodyguards with him, thinking they are unnecessary. Karasu Tengu turned and quickly takes notice of Gozumaru and Mezumaru. A light bulb lit up in his head. "You there, Gozu! Mezu! I'm putting you to work right away!"

"Yeah!" Mezumaru cheered with a laugh.

"You two are going to be bodyguards!" Karasu Tengu says as he motions towards Nurarihyon. Gozumaru raised an eyebrow and asked, "For that guy?"

"That guy, you say? How dare you refer to him in that manner? This yokai here is-." Karasu Tengu began. When he look back, he found Nurarihyon gone and Sannokuchi, a puny white yokai, in his place. "He's gone! Why Sannokuchi?! Supreme Commander! Supreme Commander! Where are you?!" Panicked, Karasu Tengu flies off to look for him.

"This is stupid." Gozumaru said, annoyed.

Nurarihyon had walked off into Ukiyoe Town with Nattō Kozō, frustrated at Karasu Tengu's overprotection. "That Karasu Tengu. It's his fault Rikuo's so damned overprotected." Nurarihyon muttered under his breath. "Look at that. When did they put this building up? It's awfully big." Nattō Kozō said. The two find a tall building under construction to Nurarihyon's disgust. "Except it lacks beauty. Those humans just don't get it." He said.

Walking past the building, they see two uniformed school girls. A strong eddy blows through and the schoolgirls try to keep their skirts down. Seeing this, Nurarihyon changes his attitude on tall buildings. "Ah...I take that back. Tall buildings aren't bad after all." He said while Nattō Kozō awkwardly stares at him. "Ugh, Supreme Commander."

Elsewhere near the new building, the three figures from Bakeneko Alley are watching the building to be finished, revealed to be their new headquarters. "It's almost complete."

"We will make this our sacred ground. Now we can kill Nurarihyon, the Supreme Commander of the Nura Clan."

School came to a close, and while they tried to act like everything was normal, Rikuo and Kazuki were a little less enthusiastic as they usually are. The weight of Hihi's death and this unknown threat hangs above them was incredibly difficult to overlook. They were walking down the hall in silence when Kana catches up with them. "Rikuo. Kazuki. We're gonna be late for our club, let's hurry." She says as she walks beside them. "I'm sorry about the other day, Rikuo. I put you on the spot by asking so many questions about him."

"Don't worry about it." Rikuo said.

"You two seem so distracted today." Kana said, leaning to get a better look at her friends' faces.

"Huh?"

"You two just sat there quietly in class the whole time today and you haven't even cracked a smile. Kazuki, you're always so bubbly and happy every day but now...is something wrong ?" Kana asked them with concern.

"No, um..." Rikuo began. He and Kazuki shared a quick glance at each other before the boy said, "It's nothing. I really didn't get much sleep last night, that's all." Kazuki gazed sadly at her fiancé but raised her head to give a smile to Kana. "Sorry to worry you, Kana. My grandfather was doing a long family meeting and it took almost the whole night. Still trying to process half the things he said." She tells her.

Kana seemed to have accepted their answers as she stood straight back up. "I hope that's it. You two are always so upbeat and positive, I just get worried when you're looking down like this." She said.

 _'She's right. If I'm down, I'll only make everyone worry.'_ Rikuo thought to himself as he grips his bag. _'This is the time. When I have to be strong as the Third Heir.'_ That's his belief. He remembered that, as the future Third Heir, Rikuo has to stay strong by feeling better in front of his peers. Kazuki looked at him with concerned eyes for a moment but knew that he wasn't going to stay like this forever. She had to be strong too. Which means, even in the face of danger and sorrow, Kazuki has to smile without any restrictions. For her, her clan, her friends, and for Rikuo.

"Uh, Rikuo." Kana says, leaning to get a look at her friend's face. He surprised her when he turned and gave her a bright smile. "I really appreciate you worrying so much about us, but we're both perfectly okay, really." He said. Kazuki let out a joyful laugh as she moves in between her two best friends and wrapped her arms around them, bringing them into a loving hug. "We're such idiots! We shouldn't be so sad, we should laugh and smile our days away! Come on, we got a club meeting to go to!" She said, happily. This brought a smile to Kana's face now that her friends in good spirits again. She gave a nod and the three go attend their meeting with the Kiyojūji Paranormal Patrol.

_*Elsewhere*_

Nurarihyon was among a crowd of children, about to take sweets from an old woman. The figure that was sent to assassinate Nurarihyon was standing on an alleyway with four henchmen in a heavy wind. With his poisonous winds, he's sure to kill the old yokai easily.

"Supreme Commander, looks like you got lots and lots of sweets again today." Nattō Kozō said, amazed at the amount of sweets Nurarihyon stole from Old Lady Usami. "There's plenty for you too, Nattō Kozō. I got some of Old Lady Usami's disgusting candy, bean jam buns, rice crackers, and kofuku manju." Nurarihyon said, listing his stolen goods. He stops upon mentioning kofuku manju and remembers Hihi's promise to bring some back for him.

_"I'll bring your favourite kofuku manju."_

"It's so hard to believe that he is really gone. That damned fool..." Nurarihyon says softly as he recalls of Hihi's murder. "Supreme Commander... I wish I could find some way to console you about Lord Hihi's passing." Nattō Kozō said. He looked away for a quick second before turning back and quickly noticing that Nurarihyon had disappeared. "He's gone!" He shouts. He frantically looked around and quickly catches up with Nurarihyon, who's now among a crowd of women to try to steal more food.

"Supreme Commander, you're not gonna get anything even if you line up there!" Nattō Kozō shouted as he pulls on Nurarihyon's kimono. "Really? Why?" He asks. Nurarihyon turned his gaze and spotted a familiar short-haired girl. "That girl over there is...the onmyōji."

'This is a battle. If I lose, I won't have anything for dinner tonight.' Yura thought to herself as she clutches her small pink purse in her bag. Her battle today was competing with the crowd of women for a limited time sale on karaage and korokke. "We'll begin our limited time sale right now." As soon as the clock strikes 5:00 pm, the gates of hell broke loose as the women charged at the stand like rabid animals while Nurarihyon and Nattō Kozō watched the chaos unfold. Yura manages to stay ahead of the crowd, but then she hesitates on determining whether buying the karaage or the korokke was a better deal.

 _'Aaah! Which is a better deal, I can't tell!'_ Yura shouted in her thoughts. _'Oh, this is so hard! There's no time to think about it!'_ By the time she makes her decision, the last two boxes are taken, leaving her with nothing for dinner. She fell to her knees in defeat and hung her head. "I lost." She said.

"Bad rush, wasn't it?" Yura turns around as sees Nurarihyon offering her a bag of rice crackers. She blinks in slight confusion before recognising him. "Wait, aren't you...Nura's grandfather?" She asks, making the old yokai chuckle at her.


	18. Yura and Kaguya vs Muchi

After graciously accepting the bag of rice crackers, Yura and Nurarihyon head over to a park, where the young Onmyōji girl tells the old yokai about her being in Tokyo alone. "Mm, I see. So you actually came to Tokyo alone to train and become a great Onmyōji? Admirable." He said.

"No, not at all." Yura says as she takes a bit out of her rice cracker. Hiding in Nurarihyon's bag, Nattō Kozō overhears the awkward conversation. "However, the Keikain are very famous Onmyōji, isn't rather harsh of them to make you do this?" Nurarihyon asked.

"No, it's okay. They didn't make me, I chose to do this." Yura said in between bites. "I'm going to stay motivated and one day defeat the great Nurarihyon, the yokai leader who said to reside in this town." She completely unaware the very yokai she hopes to destroy is sitting right beside her.

"Ah, you are very ambitious." Nurarihyon said with a slight hint of amusement in his voice. He couldn't see the future, but if one day she and he would ever engage in combat, Nurarihyon expects her to give it her all should that time come.

 _'This is such a weird situation...!'_ Nattō Kozō thought to himself as he begins to "sweat" nattō beans.

"Well, that was the plan." Yura said with a deflated tone.

"Hm?"

"But after I arrived here, I lost my touch. I totally misread the presence of yokai, I got myself captured while trying to protect people from yokai...and on top of that..." Yura said before trailing off, commenting on her shortcomings, but avoids admitting being saved by a yōkai. Plus she was sure she didn't want to admit being saved by her biggest and hated rival either. _'I can't say it. To admit being saved by a yokai is a disgrace for an Onmyōji.'_

"What's the matter?" Nurarihyon asked her. Snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Oh, don't worry, it's nothing, really." She says to him with a smile. Yura turns away and her smiles drops. She recalling being saved from Kyūso and Mezumaru. Two different events but seemed to be closely connected. And that white-haired yokai and his parade. Why would he go out of his way to save her and Kana that night? Not only thought, but he took Kazuki with him when it was all over.

 _'Why did that yokai come to our rescue like that?'_ Yura thought to herself before she turned back to the old yokai. "Can I ask you something? Yokai are evil creatures, aren't they?" She asked.

"Why do you ask?"

"Yokai are evil. I was taught that and fought against them until now, but a lot of things have happened since I came here." Yura says. The time where Rikuo's night form came and saved her and Kana from Kyūso's mansion. Then those three crow yokai that appeared out of nowhere and captured Mezumaru, thus saving her and the other girls from getting killed. Rikuo's night form as a whole. They were different. They didn't possess any malicious energies and they were only there to ensure their safety. Could...could the Sakuragi family have been right? "And I've become...I don't know, confused."

Nurarihyon chuckled at her. "There's no really no need to dwell over it, my dear. Yokai are evil creatures. I mean, they are what they are, after all." He said, assuring her that yōkai are indeed bad creatures and encourages her to do her best. "Mr. Nura..." Yura began before spreading a smile. "You're absolutely right. Yokai are yokai. Their mere existence is terrible. I mean, what's there to doubt, right?"

"Yes, there's nothing to doubt." He said.

Yura let out a small giggle. "Thank you so much, Mr. Nura. I feel a lot better after talking to you like this."

"Well, keep doing your best." Nurarihyon said.

 _'Supreme Commander, what are you doing encouraging an Onmyōji?'_ Nattō Kozō thought.

"You know if you're ever trouble by yokai, please don't hesitate to tell me. I'll come and help you, I promise." Yura tells Nurarihyon, now feeling better about herself and her goals.

"Thank you. Keep an eye on Rikuo too, okay?" Nurarihyon asked.

"Of course. I have a feeling you and I are going to become good friends." Yura said with a smile, making a promise to protect Nurarihyon and Rikuo.

"Well, I'm happy to hear that, dear." Nurarihyon said, smiling. Just then a huge gust of wind rushes through the park, catching the two off guard. "What was that...strange wind?" Yura asked. "It's probably an eddy created by the closes of the buildings." Nurarihyon said, passes it off as another harmless breeze from the new building being built. Suddenly, Yura's eyes widened and rushed towards Nurarihyon. "Mr. Nura, look out!" She yelled as soon as two forces of stronger wind blows through, colliding against each other and Yura pushes Nurarihyon away from it.

_*Back at school*_

"Shima and Yura are not coming?" Kana asked. At their club meeting, the small group watch Saori and Natsumi are practising Uho, rather flawlessly while Kiyotsugu types on his laptop. "Alright, it's all done!" He suddenly shouts. "Kiyotsugu, you made something again?" Rikuo asked as he and the girls went over to him. "Yup. Here, take a look for yourself." He said. On his laptop, the group saw a map of Japan as well as a pie chart and a bar graph.

"A map of Japan?" Kana asked.

"Not exactly. This is a graph showing the areas in Japan that have had yokai sightings and I've including all data about yokai throughout the country." Kiyotsugu says as he shows it to Rikuo, Kazuki, Tsurara, Kazeka, who was resting in her master's arms, and Kana. "Looking at this graph, there's seems to be a lot in the west. Especially in Kyōto and Shikoku." Tsurara says.

Kazuki blinked in slight interest as her eyes gazed at Kyōto and the amount of yokai residing there. Her brows furrowed as she looks down at the map. "Kyōto..." She mumbled to herself. Making Rikuo and Kazeka look at her. "That's right, Shikoku has the largest number of yokai sightings in the country! I mean, you can easily call it one big yokai kingdom if you want it."

 _'I figured as much. There are so many.'_ Rikuo thought.

"Now for the best part! Using all the data I collected, I made this! Behold!" With a push of button, Kiyotsugu shows the group an educational computer game he made based off his data called Onmyōji Girl Yōkai Pilgrimage, a game starring Yura defeating yōkai all over Japan. "Onmyōji what...?" Kana asked.

"It's a game featuring an Onmyōji girl that uncovers all the yokai data in Japan as you play. We can have fun and learn about yokai too. It's killing two birds with one stone!" Kiyotsugu said.

"Wow, you really do like yokai, don't you Kiyotsugu?" Rikuo asked with a smile.

"More like obsessed with it." Kana muttered.

"He's just a harmless enthusiast." Kazuki said.

"Can you show me what Yuki-Onna looks like?" Tsurara asked excitedly.

"I wonder if the yokai I'm looking for is in here." Kana says as Saori and Natsumi walk over to see the game.

_*Back at the park*_

Yura pushes Nurarihyon out of the way just as the two strong winds collided with each other and destroyed the swing set. "Are you alright, Mr. Nura?" Yura asks. "Yeah..."

"Oh, so you dodge it." A voice said. The two turned and an unknown man and his henchmen walking towards them. "You have some good relaxes." The man said. He had long dark green hair, a black fedora and black glasses. He has dark green eyes, and a white muffler around his neck and dressed up like a businessman.

"Who is that fellow? Kamaitachi, the yokai that manipulates wind?" Nurarihyon questions as he tries to take a good look at him. "You know a lot about yokai, Mr. Nura." Yura says as she pulls out her small bag. "Hm, oh yes, uh, well..." Nurarihyon stammers a bit.

"But that's not Kamaitachi over there, it's someone else. I've seen him in one of the books I studied. This one is a wind yokai that makes a sharp sound like whip." Yura explains as she reaches into her bag to pull out several paper seals. "He's known as a Shikoku yōkai named Muchi that can form poisonous, potentially lethal, whipping winds." A new voice said. Yura and Nurarihyon looked up from behind them and saw Kaguya quickly floating down towards them. Muchi let out a yells as he launches a flurry of his poisonous winds at Nurarihyon.

Kaguya landed on the ground raised his hand to create a barrier around himself as Yura shields Nurarihyon with her paper seals to protect themselves. "Mr. Nura, run away!" Yura shouted. The powerful winds bounced off their defences and shatters the windows of a skyscraper behind the three.

Around the same time, Rikuo, Kazuki and their respective bodyguards notice Karasu Tengu fly nearby, desperately searching for Nurarihyon. "Karasu Tengu?" Rikuo said. "What's he doing out here?" Kazuki asked.

"Supreme Commander, where have you run off too?!" Karasu Tengu bawled out as he flew around.

"I wonder if there's more trouble in the clan again." Rikuo said.

Meanwhile, Kaguya, Yura and Nurarihyon were trapped in Muchi's vortex as the yokai laughs like a maniac. "Wind Formation: Striking Sand Whip!" Muchi shouted as he raised his arm. Pieces of rock were picked up by his winds and swerved around their defences and were headed straight for Nurarihyon. "Look out, Mr. Nura!" Yura shouts as she moves her seals to block it, wrapping her arms around Nurarihyon and suffering a painful graze on her shoulder. Cursing under his breath, Kaguya threw his arms out and created a wider expanding barrier to shield them.

"Hey, never mind about me!" Nurarihyon tells them.

"I'm not in the mood for jokes, old man." Kaguya said as he pulls out a small black leather book.

"Can't do that!" Yura said. _'I can't protect him like this.'_ Unable to fight Muchi and his henchmen while protecting Nurarihyon, she pulls out a shikigami and shouted, "Mr. Nura, hang on to this! Rokuson!" She summons her deer shikigami and orders him to take Nurarihyon up and out of reach from Muchi. And on top of a nearby building. "Thank you for your help, young girl." Nurarihyon said as he and Nattō Kozō looked over the edge and sees Yura and Kaguya outnumbered by Muchi and his henchmen.

"Supreme Commander!"

"She may be a Keikain clan Onmyōji and Kaguya might be the next heir of the Sakuragi clan but they're clearly outnumbered."

"Just so we're clear, I won't waste my energy to even attempt protecting you, Keikain." Kaguya said.

"Like I'd ever ask for it, you dishonourable traitor." Yura said.

"Traitor, she says. That must make you a member of the Sakuragi Clan, is that right?" Muchi asked with a creepy chuckle. Kaguya narrowed his eyes at him. He was originally sent out to retrieve his sister but when his spirit, Souta sensed an ominous wind nearby, Kaguya had to go investigate to see who was responsible for Hihi's death and Saburō Neko's comatose state. "Now you're going to be the first to die." Muchi says as he and his men manoeuvred their arms to create their vortex and slash away at the two yokai specialist. Though Kaguya was serious about not wasting his effort to protect Yura, he still believed it would've been a pain in the ass if she were to die, that's why he was using Souta's abilities to shift the more poisonous winds away from them.

"That's what she gets for using a shikigami to help me." Nurarihyon says as he moves in, contemplating on assisting Yura, but Nattō Kozō quickly grabs hold of him and shouts, "No, Supreme Commander, don't! You can't reveal your true self to her!" He said.

"Tell me, are you just about finished with that pathetic act of your or am I going to do your job?" Kaguya questions, expelling a powerful gust of wind and a blizzard to destroy the vortex. Yura threw down two more shikigami and gave a sigh. "Hmph. I'm just setting myself free from my heavy burden." She says, summons Bukyoku and Tanrō. Much to Muchi's and his men's shock.

 _"Oh spirit of the wind and darkness, hear my plea..."_ Kaguya began as the pages of his book began to flip on their own. _"May the calming breeze and the silent shadows guide your way..._ _A_ _nd the raging storms and the mystic unknown give you your strength."_

The pages turned to the characters of wind and darkness. Three beams of light erupted from the book as Kaguya uttered the final chant. "Oh mighty spirits, Souta! Kagemaru! Raise your armaments as the loyal guardians and defend this world from evil!" Coming out from the light, two figures stepped out and drew their weapons.

Souta, the spirit of the wind, held the appearance of a young adult with long waist-length forest green hair and light lavender eyes. He wore light-blue and white Chinese style clothing, completed with matching pants and boots, and raised his bow and arrow.

Kagemaru, the spirit of darkness, held the appearance of a handsome adult male with long mid-back length hair and silver-steel eyes. Similar to Souta, Kagemaru wore black and dark blue Chinses-style clothing and raised his sword.

Nurarihyon's eyes widened in amazement as these two had actually managed to summon multiple spirits at once. It was unbelievable, for them to bring this many at their age, they must've had amazing skills. "Tanrō, go and devour every one of them!" She commanded her wolf shikigami. "Kagemaru, sent these parasites screaming back into the darkness." Kaguya said in cold tone. "Consider it done, Master Kaguya." Kagemaru said as he and Tanrō lunged towards Muchi's henchmen. The wolf gorged himself with the yokai while Kagemaru dove into the earth. Seemingly disappearing before the henchmen's' shadows rose up from beneath their feet and engulfed them whole. They screamed as they sank into the pitch-black pool before Kagemaru rose up in their place. 

Yura reached into her bag and pulled out a fourth shikigami paper. "Rentei!" In a beacon of light, a koi fish appeared in Yura's hand, though it may appear to be insignificant, Yura wasn't done yet. "Shikigami convert!" The fish's tail wrapped itself tightly around Yura's and she was then engulfed in a surge of water. Once the water dispersed, Yura's fish-like shikigami transformed into a cannon connected to her arm. "Jin Shiki Synthesis!" She pointed her cannon at Muchi as it began to build up energy for a powerful blast. "Keikain style, Onmyōjutsu. Banish to the abyss, Yura MAX!" A powerful blast burst out of the cannon and obliterated the remaining force of Muchi's men. Leaving him alone.

_*Elsewhere*_

"The time has come when we can finally leave this land and ascend to the capital to take our rightful place."

"It is all because of Inugamigyōbu's beckoning. He is, without doubt, destined to rule over this world."

The seven hooded phantom travellers are walking through a hazy, mountainous forest on their way to Tōkyō, enthused at Inugamigyōbu's call for yōkai. Normally they are not visible to the human eye. But it's said the can be seen if you peer between something, like a cow's legs for example. Misfortune befalls all who are unlucky enough to encounter this group. Such an encounter could even result...in death.

_*At school, several moments ago*_

Aotabō, Kubinashi, Kejōrō, Hitora, Mizuha, Kazuki and Rikuo notice Karasu Tengu dashing across the sky, desperately searching for Supreme Commander Nurarihyon. Knowing that this couldn't be a good thing, Rikuo, Kazuki, Kazeka, and Tsurara rush outside to look for Karasu Tengu.

"Karasu Tengu. Which way did he go?" Rikuo asks as he looks around the sky.

"He looked pretty desperate about something. Do you think something is going down at the Nura Manor?" Kazuki asked.

"Master!" "Lady Kazuki!" The group turned and saw Hitora, Aotabō and Kubinashi running towards them.

"Ao. Kubinashi."

"Did you see Lord Karasu Tengu flying by the school just now?" Kubinashi asked them.

"Yeah, he looked upset." Rikuo said. He then got a serious look on his face as he asked, "Do you know what's going on?"

"No, I mean, he flew right by and even didn't seem to notice us at all." Aotabō said.

"But it must be something very serious for him to have gone off like that." Kubinashi said.

Rikuo nodded. "I'm going to go talk to him."

"I'm going with you." Kazuki said, sticking close to Rikuo's side.

"I'll go too, Master." Tsurara said.

They were just about to leave the school and find Karasu Tengu, but are stopped by Gozumaru and Mezumaru. "Don't bother." They turned and saw them on top of the nearby storage rooms. "Gozu. Mezu." Rikuo said as they all ran over to them. Although Tsurara was less than happy to see them again. Especially Gozumaru. "What are you guys doing here?!" She questioned.

"Karasu is making us work like slaves. That old geezer of yours went and disappeared, so we got to go out and look for him now." Gozumaru explains to them.

"What's the big deal? Grandpa disappears all the time." Rikuo said.

"Yes, that's true but Lord Hihi's unfortunate demise just happened. If something should happen to the Supreme Commander while he was out unattended..." Kubinashi begins to say before trailing off a bit. Puzzled at Nurarihyon's disappearance just after Hihi's murder, Rikuo becomes alarmed for his grandfather's safety. "Kubinashi, cut it out. Grandpa will be just fine."

"In any case, we'll help Karasu look for the old geezer. There's no need for you to go wandering around too." Gozumaru said.

"That's right. Especially when you're so helpless in the during daytime." Mezumaru stated.

Rikuo gave a smile to them and nodded. "I understand. I'm counting on you, Gozu and Mezu."

"You guys are the best." Kazuki said with a sweet smile. "Really, thank you so much for helping out. I'm sure you'll find him in no time." Gozumaru blinked before turning away from them. "It's a big pain in the ass, but what the heck? Damn it all, when you got to guard the main family you really got no choice." Gozumaru said, expressing his chagrin as a guard of the main family of the Nura Clan. Then his attention was taken by Mezumaru's snickering. "Hey Gozumaru, you're blushing." He said, trying to hold back his laughter.

"Ah! Would you just shut up already!" Gozumaru shouted as he punches Mezumaru's head. "Come on, let's go!" Gozumaru said as he quickly vanishes. "Alright." Mezumaru said, following close behind.

"What's with those two?" Tsurara questioned.

"They are so adorable! I love little yokai like that!" Kazuki said, gushing over their little dynamic and quirks.

"Adorable or not, they seem to be quite dependable." Hitora said.

"Yeah, and not only, Gyūki trusts them more than anyone else in his clan." Rikuo said. He, Kazuki and their group of bodyguards become confident at their task, as Rikuo thinks Gyūki would be too. With that in mind, they return inside the school. But even with his trust in Gozumaru and Mezumaru, Rikuo's worry for his grandfather couldn't be shaken. "I know I said he'd be alright but where'd grandpa go anyway? Everyone's so worried." He said.

"I understand how you feel. I'd be very worried if my grandfather were to just up and disappear somewhere. But if there's one thing they have in common, it's that they're very smart and very careful." Kazuki said as she reaches over to hold his hand. Giving him a reassuring squeeze. "Lady Kazuki's right. He's probably just out walking around. He'll stop somewhere for some good food and then make his way back home again." Tsurara said.

"I sure hope so." Rikuo said as they made it back to the classroom with the Kiyojūji Paranormal Patrol. "Hey, we're back." Upon entering, Kiyotsugu meets them, asking about their sudden leave. "Oh, you three. Where did you guys run. off to, I wasn't done talking yet." Kiyotsugu said.

"Huh? Hahaha...we're sorry." Rikuo said, hesitating to answer, while Kana stares at him and Kazuki with discontent. They're always together. She glanced down and them holding hands. Always together. Seeing her, Kazuki thought fast and claimed, "We ran into a mutual friend that we haven't seen in a long time and we just got to talking. Guess we lost track, right? Little Riku?" She giggled as she pulled Rikuo into a playful headlock and poked at his cheek.

Rikuo developed a made blush as he confirms her lie. "Eh, y-yes. Well..." He stammered. She had no way of knowing this but 'Little Riku' was an old nickname Kazuki used to call them when they were kids. When Rikuo confirms her lie and seeing his blush, Kana emits an aura of flames in rage, much to their embarrassment and everyone's confusion.

_*At the park*_

Yura, with Rentei, and Kaguya, with Kagemaru, had just eliminated all of Muchi's minions. Reducing them to dust. However, Kaguya didn't drop his guard. As soon as Yura launched her attack, Muchi had vanished. He glanced towards Souta and the wind spirit gave him a firm nod. Nattō Kozō and Nurarihyon overlook them from the skyscraper above. "Supreme Commander, did you see that?"

"Not bad." Nurarihyon said, impressed with the younglings' skills. However, something caught his eyes and he let out gasp, shouting out, "Behind you!"

"Move, you idiot! Kagemaru!" Kaguya shouted as he shoved Yura out of the way. Kagemaru reacted and pulled the short-haired girl to safety. "Lord Kaguya!" Souta shouted. He moved in front of his young master and threw out his hands, creating a shield and blocking Muchi's strong wind to protect him. But a streak of wind had escaped from him and slashed at Kaguya's arm, poisoning him. Yura looked up and saw Muchi floating above them with a crazed, malicious grin as the lower half of his body became serpent-like and the wind itself. _'He's fast, but he won't leave this area alive.'_ Kaguya thought as he held his wounded arm.

"Lady Yura." Bukyoku called out.

"I'm alright." Yura tells her samurai shikigami as she raises her cannon. Much to her shock, Kagemaru picks her up and threw her at Bukyoku. Yura turned to shout at the dark spirit but he cut her off. "You there." Kagemaru said, referring to the samurai. "Take your master and get out of here. She's only in the way."

"What did you just say?" Yura questioned.

"You are so annoying. Get out of here and let me take care of the rest here." Kaguya said, not turning around to speak to her. Yura glared at the younger boy and was about to snap at him when she quickly notices the blood trickling down his arm and how it was trembling. "Your arm...."

"Kagemaru. Souta. Give him hell." Kaguya commanded.

"With pleasure." Souta says as he and Kagemaru flew towards the wind yokai. Souta shooting his arrows while Kagemaru lunging at him with his sword. Whether pride as an Onmyōji or seeing Kaguya had gotten hurt, Yura commands Tanrō and Rokuson to assault Muchi, creating an opening while she tries to shoot him with Rentei.

"Damned fool..." Kaguya muttered.

"You mustn't!" Bukyoku said.

"Bukyoku-."

"You cannot continue to control four shikigami at the same time. Your body will not hold out, Lady Yura." Bukyoku said, warning her against continuing to using four shikigami at once.

"What are you saying? Risking one's life to exterminate yokai is the duty of an Onmyōji." Yura insisted. She was taken out of her concentration when she saw Rokuson and Tanrō collapse, heavily injured from Muchi's attacks. The wind yokai cackled as he cracks his wind whips and goes to attack Yura but Bukyoku valiantly stands in front of her and sustains another poisonous wind directed by Muchi.

"Bukyoku! Bukyoku, enough! Get back right now!" Yura shouted as she dismisses her samurai and turning him back to his paper charm. Kaguya let out a growl and rushed towards her. "You're so annoying!" He shouts as he steps in front of Yura and raised his free arm to make a shield before the poisonous wind could get to her, but it was powerful than Kaguya anticipated and pushed them back. Knocking them to the ground. "Master!" Kagemaru and Souta called out.

"Unfortunately, I can't keep wasting my time playing with you. So long." Muchi said. His prime objective was to go after Nurarihyon and kill him, which is why he leaves the two younglings and ascends the skyscraper to meet up with him. "Hold it!" Yura shouted. She tried to chase after him but she quickly fell to her knees and began to tremble. Rentei disappears from Yura's arm and Kaguya quickly deduced that she must've caught Muchi's poison.

"Tch, unbelievable." He said as he got up and reached into his pocket. "Here." Yura glanced up and was barely able to catch to the small sack the boy had suddenly thrown at her. Yura looked at it before glaring up at Kaguya. "What is this?" she questioned.

"It's medicine. You got struck by his poison, right. Shut up and take it before it spreads." Kaguya said as he begins to walk away.

"Hey, where do you think you're going?"

"Oh, you know, thinking I might go for a nice stroll- I'm going to kill that bastard yokai and make him pay for his assault on our allies. Not that you give a damn. So shut up and get out of here." Kaguya said. He grabbed ahold of Souta's arm and he and his spirits rushed to catch up to Muchi, leaving Yura behind.


	19. The Threat Reveals His Face

Upon arriving at the roof of the skyscraper where Nurarihyon was, Muchi makes such a strong wind that the grocery bag with Nattō Kozō inside is blown off, spilling the food out and leaving Nattō Kozō hanging onto the grocery bag like a parachute, falling gently into the ground. Nurarihyon looks up at the wind yokai as he gives a sadistic laugh. "I'm so sorry to keep you waiting." Muchi said.

After begrudgingly taking that gross medicine, Kaguya gave her, Yura runs inside the building and tries to use the elevator to get to the roof to try to catch up with Muchi, but the elevator doesn't work. "Damn it!" Yura shouted as she slammed her fist against the elevator doors. Cursing Kaguya for just taking off and leaving her behind. Disgruntled, she runs up the stairs.

"That girl won't be able to make it up here for a little while and the Sakuragi heir won't be able to save you before the poison takes over his body. I don't think even his blood would be much help. You thought you'd escaped but instead, you've been driven into a corner, Nurarihyon." Muchi said.

Nearby, the two figures standing earlier with Muchi are now inside their new skyscraper, noticing Muchi's presence. "You hear that?"

"I do. It's the sound of Muchi's poisonous wind." One said as he likes his lips with his long tongue. He had the appearance of a teenager, had brown hair and eyes and wears a plain school uniform consisting of a white shirt, a blue tie and blue pants and his tongue was sticking out.

"The present Nura Clan is vulnerable. Take out its current leader and it will completely fall apart. And that will spell the end of the Nura Clan's Night Parade of a Thousand Demons." The one in charge of this attack. He holds the appearance of a teenager with short black hair and light brown eyes. Wearing the same uniform as his follower.

"Why are we hovering around like this? We should be protecting Lord Nurarihyon." Kaguya asks as he and his spirits were directly above the skyscraper, overseeing the Supreme Commander and Muchi. He bit the inside of his cheek to keep himself from making a sound of pain as Souta uses his abilities to send wind into Kaguya's arm and drive the poison out of him. "We understand how you feel, Master." Souta began.

"However, Lord Nurarihyon is an exceptional yokai. We should have faith that he can deal with Muchi." Kagemaru said.

"Tell me, Muchi. Are you the one who killed Hihi?" Nurarihyon asks him. "How regrettable. He pledged loyalty to me a long time ago and was one of the clan's most respected veterans. We would hang out from time to time, going to cafes for a cup of tea." He said in a carefree attitude.

"He was right. The Nura Clan is so lax." Muchi said as he spreads a wide grin. Muchi takes Nurarihyon's attitude as a sign of the laid-back character of the clan and that Nurarihyon is too weak to lead yōkai. Just like Hihi. The damned fool didn't know what hit him before it was too late. He didn't get the chance to defend himself before Muchi killed him, pounding him by his poisonous wind. "After all, their most high ranking officer was nothing but a weakling!" Muchi shouted. "It won't even take a week to destroy you all!!" After admitting he murdered Hihi, Muchi brings worth his poisonous wings and begins destroying the roof around Nurarihyon with several whips of wind, backing him into a corner of the roof.

"I'm trembling with excitement. Now I get to have the honour of killing a big shot like you with my own hands. There's nowhere to run. You'll be sucked into my whirlpool of wind and be torn to shreds!" Muchi declares as he begins to laugh like a manic. Moving his arms to created full-fledge tornados. " **Mystic Eight Walls Of Wind!!** " Muchi directed his attack, two large tornadoes of poisonous wind, at Nurarihyon. Nurarihyon tries to defend himself with a stick he retrieves from his kimono and Muchi cackled at this pathetic attempt. "It's useless. Even if you manage to block my wind, you can't escape from its poison, hahahahaha!!!"

Nurarihyon's eyes widned as he reveals that what he holds is a sword in a scabbard. Taking it out, he stops Muchi's wind and sents it right back to him. Pushing Muchi back and in leaving his shocked. "He bounced the wind back? No, there's no way he could do that..." He says to himself. He looks back up, expecting to see Nurarihyon, but his eyes went wide when he discovers at the old yokai had completely disappeared in front of Muchi's eyes.

"He's gone? Impossible, I know I had him cornered." Muchi said. Suddenly, a giant wave of fear and despair washed over him. He can't see. He can't see him. Muchi could sense Nurarihyon's presence, but cannot make out exactly where he is. "He's here. He's here, I know it! He's walking in front of me...and yet, why... Why can't I see where he is?"

 ** _"You cannot see, as long as you don't try to see."_** Nurarihyon said. "No matter who you are, when you encounter an existence that is far greater than yourself, the fear begins to take over. Your mind stops to notice everything else. So, even if you are able to see, you lose the ability to recognised." He explains. It was due to Muchi's own fear. His fear of Nurarihyon had stopped him from recognizing his presence. Unnoticed by Muchi, Nurarihyon slowly walks to and stabs him. "That is my power. Nurarihyon's Meikyō Shisui." Nurarihyon says as he pulls back his blade and Muchi falls onto the ground.

"Like the calm surface of water without any ripples. So how did you like my style of fighting? Quite elegant, eh?" Nurarihyon asks him.

"....Damn you." Muchi weakly cursed as he tried to get up.

"Don't bother trying. My dagger has cut you down and so you will not survive. Tell me one thing before you die. Why would a yokai from Shikoku go through all this trouble just to come after me?" Nurarihyon questioned him.

"The wind... hasn't died down yet..." Muchi says. Struggling to get up to his knees, he stares up at Nurarihyon with his sadistic grin. Unwilling to answer as he disappears laughing. Nurarihyon watched him dissolves to ash, leaving him with more questions than answers. Although he feels that there might one place he can go to find out what is going on here.

"Lord Nurarihyon." The old yokai looked up to the sky and saw Kaguya with his spirits floating down towards him. "Lord Nurarihyon, are you alright?" The boy asked.

"Yes, I'm fine. But I was unable to get any answers from him. Why would a yokai from Shikoku come all the way here?"

"I'm not sure but this is different from that rat yokai. I'm not sure what your plans are but I'll inform my grandfather about this and see who's the mastermind behind this." Kaguya tells him.

"Yes. I wish you luck in your search." Nurarihyon said.

"Thank you, my Lord." Kaguya said. He bid the old yokai a farewell before leaving the rooftop just as Yura arrived, ready for a fight. "Mr. Nura! Are you alright, Mr. Nura? You're safe now, I'm here to protect you!" Yura said, taking out a shikigami, ready to fight Muchi. Only for her to realise that he was nowhere to be found but the rooftop was partially destroyed and finds Nurarihyon unharmed.

"Where's the yokai? Where'd it go?" Yura asks as she approaches Nurarihyon with confusion.

"Eh? Oh, that thing. It was here and then it went away. There's no need to worry yourself, nothing really happened." Nurarihyon claimed. "It didn't?" Yura questioned. Just then, the corner of the roof where Nurarihyon stood collapses, further adding the awkwardness of the situation. And to Yura's anxiety. "No, that's impossible! Something must've happened while it was up here! I know something happened, I know it!" Yura exclaimed as she begins to worry again about being unable to protect him.

"Oh, now, now. I was hiding when it stormed up here. It went on a horrible violent rampage and after a while, it just went away like the wind. That young boy that was with you had chased it away." Nurarihyon said to calm her down. "He chased it away? Like the wind?" She asked. "Yes, yes, that's right. And you see, I'm not hurt at all. I'm perfectly fine." He said.

"I let another yokai escape and a member of that horrid Sakuragi Clan had to step in again. And it's all because of so weak and hopeless. I'm just no good as an onmyōji." Yura said, now disappointed and angry at herself for being unable to defeat Muchi. She cursed her luck on the Sakuragi Clan.

"That's not true, you saved me. Without your kind help, I would've most certainly died." Nurarihyon said, praising her for saving him.

"Really?! You really do feel that way?!" She asks. Confirming his words, Yura rocks him back and forth roughly on his shoulders. "You sure you're not hurt! You're not sick or anything?!" Worry and anxiety filled her heart as she checks Nurarihyon for anything fatal or non-fatal injuries, but found nothing. He didn't appear to be sick either. Confident at herself again, she gave the old yokai a smile and says, "I'm so glad. I'm glad that I could protect you, a very good man like you."

Nurarihyon chuckled. "Haha, I know you'll become a fine onmyōji someday."

"Oh, I feel so much better! And I'm getting hungry too! Say, Mr. Nura, how about coming over to my house for some eggs over rice? I'll even add some nattō-. Uh. Mr. Nura?" Yura had asked if Nurarihyon would like to come for to her place for dinner but the old Supreme Commander disappeared behind her back, leaving Yura alone on the rooftop.

On the ground, Nurarihyon finds Nattō Kozō picking up their food that Muchi had blown away. "Oh, Supreme Commander! I'm so glad you're okay!" Nattō Kozō said.

"I'm happy to see that you faired well yourself, Nattō." Nurarihyon said.

"Oh no, never mind me, we need to hurry home right away. Karasu will scold us if he learns something like this has happened to you."

"I'm not going home."

"Huh?"

"There's something I want to personally look into." Nurarihyon tells him. "Tell them I won't be coming home for a little while."

"What?! You can't do that!" Nattō Kozō shouted.

"Or would you prefer to come with me, Nattō? I could certainly use some company." Nurarihyon said as he walks away. "Wait! Supreme Commander!" Nattō Kozō shouts as he chases after him.

Rikuo is walking home with Kana and Kazuki, followed by Tsurara and Aotabō behind them. Rikuo stops as he senses something while the crows began to caw. He turns to looks up behind him. What was this? A new yokai perhaps? "Hey, Rikuo, is something bothering you?" Kana asks.

"Is something wrong?" Kazuki asked as she glanced up. She herself had sensed a change in the air and could sense that presence was near. But she couldn't tell if this presence was from the Nura Clan or any of their allies.

"Oh, no, It's nothing." Rikuo says as they continued their walk.

"Are you sure? I mean, you left the club all of a sudden and then you've been really quiet ever since you came back. Something happened with Kazuki or maybe even Oikawa?" Kana questioned, becoming suspicious of his relationship with both Kazuki and Tsurara. Ever since the Yuki-Onna had arrived, Kana noticed that she'd been really close to both of her friends. Tsurara let out a chuckle causing to irritate her.

"No, you see, Kiyotsugu was just rambling on and on today, and I just got tired of listening so I decided to take a break." Rikuo said, blaming Kiyotsugu's constant rambling as a reason for him to leave suddenly. Hiding behind them are Kubinashi, Kejōrō, Kappa, Hitora and Mizuha. "Being a bodyguard is so boring." Kejōrō complained but Kubinashi quiets her.

"I have to say, the yokai knowledgeably demonstrated today was really impressive. I wonder where he finds those interesting facts." Kana said, amazed at Kiyotsugu's knowledge of yōkai. 

"Considering how much you dislike yokai and all, his stories must be very unpleasant for you to listen to, Ienaga." Tsurara pointed out, almost in a smug-like tone.

"Oh, no, no, not at all." Kana said, surprising the others. "I think it's really educational. And, how can I put it, the more I learn about them, the scarier they seem to me. Yokai are supposed to be scary and that's perfectly normal." A blush appeared on her face as she began to think of that handsome white-haired yokai with the crimson red eyes. "And...rather appealing." She said.

"AAH!" Kazuki exclaimed happily as she hugs her friend. "Oh, Kana! Finally, I just knew you'll one day see the beauty of yokai! I mean, yeah sure, they can be nightmarish horrifying that will scar a human for life, but they're all just so wonderful!!" The blue-eyed girl was certainly happy for this new development of Kana's "fondness" towards yokai, Aotabō and Rikuo react awkwardly. "What the hell is she talking about?" Aotabō asks Rikuo as he stares at Kana.

"Oh man, this is bad." Rikuo said.

"Mmmaasster....!" Tsurara said, becoming irate and forms a blizzard causing Rikuo to back away into a wall. "What is it, Tsurara? You look mad." Rikuo said.

"Spill it, Master! What exactly happened between you and that...that **girl** the other night?!" Tsurara demanded.

"Hey, take it easy. Nothing happened, really. Ask Kazuki, she was there too." Rikuo said, hoping that he had a witness things would be run smoothly. But once hearing that his fiancée was present that night, infuriated Tsurara even more. "No, Master. A woman can sense these things. That girl, ever since that day, all she talks about is your night form. Maybe you haven't noticed but she's in l, and o, and v and e with you!" She shouts, scolding Rikuo for somehow making Kana fall in love with his yōkai form.

"Huh?! Well, that's just crazy! Besides, this isn't the time to bring up stuff like that!" Rikuo shouted.

"You can't fool me anymore! What happened that night between you two, tell me the truth, I want details!!" Tsurara demanded him, wanting to know what happened on the night of Kana's birthday. "Are you cheating on Lady Kazuki right in front of her?!"

"What?!"

"We didn't do anything!" Rikuo shouted. "Why don't you just come clean already?" Aotabō quietly tells him.

"Ao!" Rikuo exclaimed. Their conversation was interrupted when they noticed Kana and Kazuki were standing right beside them with Kana frowning at Rikuo and Kazuki being happy as a clam and trying to keep herself from laughing. "Oh, no, no! This is-." Rikuo began to say before he found himself in quite the deadly situation when Kana then frowns at Tsurara who also frowns back at her. Kazuki blinked in confusion between the two girls but kept on smiling.

"Oikawa, is your house this way too? The same way as Rikuo?" Kana questioned Tsurara with a stern gaze.

"Yes, it is, Ienaga. Didn't you know that? I mean, I thought you and Nura were good old childhood friends." Tsurara says with a small smug grin, irritating Kana. Kazuki glanced between them and laughed. "Hahaha. Seems we're getting along better than I thought, right Little Riku?" She asks, giving a teasing smile to the shorter boy. "I-. W-well, that's-." He stammers.

"They seem to be having fun." Kejōrō said.

"The Master is quite the heartbreaker." Kubinashi said, which is ironic coming from him as Kejōrō, Hitora and Mizuha gave him a stare. "Yeah, like you should talk." Kejōrō said. "You're the only heartbreaker here." Hitora said. "Yukihime is still pretty upset with you." Mizuha stated.

"Are you serious?!" Kubinashi shouted in shock.

Kappa, who was relaxing against a pole, opens his eyes as he notices an aura of yōkai. "What's the matter, Kappa?" Kejōrō asked. She blinks and the five found a few figures walking through. The five try to run after them, but lose them, becoming separated from their masters. "No one's here. But I'm...sure I sensed the presence of a yokai." Kejōrō says.

"Hey, time out." Rikuo says as he steps in between the Tsurara and Kana. "Why don't the two of you calm down" As he tries to calm the girls, Rikuo trips over Kana's foot and stumbles down. "Master!" "Rikuo, watch out!" Aotabō and Kazuki called out.

Just as he was about to fall over on the ground, someone stood in front of Rikuo and catches him by the shoulders. "Oh! Uh, excuse me." Rikuo said, looking up at him with a grateful smile. He was a black-haired teenager and he sees another teenager with a long tongue standing beside them.

"Hello. You're Rikuo Nura, isn't that right?" The black-haired teenager asked.

"Huh?"

"And who the hell are you, kid?" Aotabō questioned as he goes to try and defend Rikuo, but Rikuo stops him. "No, Ao. I mean, uh, Kurata." He says as he holds up his arm to stop Aotabō from doing something reckless. He turns back to the black-haired teen and the two stares at the other with suspicion. "Uh, Rikuo, do you know him?" Kana asks.

"No, I don't." Rikuo said.

"Kana, stay back." Kazuki said as she pulls Kana by the shoulders and pushes her behind her. Narrowing her eyes at this strange individual. "I guess I didn't need to ask." The black-haired teenager says as he takes a step closer to Rikuo. "I could tell just by looking at you. We have much in common. Young and full of potential, but most of all, we both inherited the blood." He then leans down a bit, pulling Rikuo by the shoulder up to his face. Aotabō and Tsurara immediately took a defensive stance, ready to attack in the chance this guy tries to harm their master. Kazuki held her arm out to keep them at bay, although she was more than ready to sent Kazeka at him, she didn't want to take any risks. Not when they might endanger Rikuo.

"However, you had everything handed to you from the beginning, didn't you? Whereas I'll seize everything starting now." The black-haired teenager says with an uneasy smile. "What do you...mean I had everything from the very beginning?" Rikuo asked, trying his best to remain calm.

"Am I wrong? The way I see it, you were satisfied with your environment and did nothing until was too late." The teen said. Rikuo's eyes slightly widen before he glares at him. He didn't like this. He had no idea who this was but Rikuo could instantly sense the malice aura he had around him. Rikuo, now alarmed, asks him, "Who are you? What do you want?"

Instead of answering Rikuo, the black-haired teenager promises, "Just watch me. I'll gather more fear than you could ever hope to dream of."

"Huh? Gather fear?" Kana asks softly. Kazuki reached over to grasp her hand as she pushes them back away from the scene. The black-haired smiled down at Rikuo before walking away with many unanswered questions. "Wait! What do you mean?!" Rikuo called out to him. He was about to go and confront him when he suddenly hears Kana screaming. He quickly turned around and saw that teenager with the long tongue had her. Touching her by the shoulders and panting like a dog.

"Kana! You little... If you don't let her go right now..." Kazuki began to say as she glared daggers at the teenager. He chuckled a bit. "A girl on each arm, eh? Must be great being such a big shot." He says as he licks her face, earning another scream from the young girl.

"Kana!" Rikuo shouted.

"You creep!" Aotabō shouted.

Kazuki's eyes went wide and she nearly growled at the bizarre teen. Baring her teeth like fangs as the character for wind appeared on her forehead and she lunged at him. "You disgusting cur!!" She shouted as she delivered a powerful roundhouse kick at the teen, combined with the wind, it almost sent him flying but he skidded to a halt. Far from Kana. Kazuki grabs her and pulls her into a protective hug. Glaring at the boy who dared touch her beloved friend. The teen just smiled at her, not bothered of her attack. "So, the little priestess does have a temper." He said.

"Inugami. That's enough fun for the time being." The black-haired teenager said, calling him off. Inugami complies, brushing himself off and walking away. Kazuki holds Kana closer as she watches the two make their leave. As she tries to comfort her, they, along with Rikuo, Kazeka, Tsurara and Aotabō, stare at six more figures that had just walked up behind the black-haired teenager. "Wh...what's going?" Kana asks as she clings on to Kazuki. "There...there wasn't anything like that when I looked a minute ago."

"So you've arrived, my Seven Phantom Travellers. Or should I say, the officers of the eighty-eight demons of Shikoku. We can do it. We're going to take over this land. We're the ones who will rise."

_The Seven Phantom Travellers have made themselves known to the Nura Clan. What is their leader, Inugamigyōbu Tanuki Tamazuki's true goal?_


	20. The First Attack

"Supreme Commander! Supreme Commander, please answer me! Where are you?! Where have you gone Supreme Commander?! Supreme Commander!! Supreme Commander!!" It was now nighttime at the Nura house and Karasu Tengu was flying around in a panic. He had been frantically searching for Nurarihyon the entire day and has yet to find him. With Nurarihyon's disappearance and Karasu Tengu's crazed frenzy, it does nothing but raise concern among Nura Clan yōkai in the courtyard. Among them, a couple of fish yōkai spoke about the dire situation they found themselves in. First, the murder of Hihi, the threat made against them and now this.

"Oh boy, I hope this doesn't turn into something really bad."

"Yeah, me too." 

Inside, while everyone else was getting worried, Wakana and Rikuo were having a pleasant time as the Lady of the house serves her son his dinner. They weren't all that concerned about Nurarihyon's disappearance as they were accustomed to him vanishing from time to time. Sometimes for days at a time. It was perfectly natural for him given his yokai nature and he'll return to the house eventually.

"Thank you for the food." Rikuo said. He was about to indulge himself with his dinner when he and his mother heard something moving about and soft sobbing. They turned to the rice container and saw the lid fumbling around until Karasu Tengu pops out. "He's not here either!! The Supreme Commander is gone!!" The little crow cried out.

"He wouldn't be in there of all places." Rikuo tells him. Sighing that Karasu Tengu would even think that his grandfather would hide in that small container. Wakana nodded in agreement. "He's right. You'll never find him in there."

"Oh Supreme Commander! Where have you gone off to?! I'm so worried about you!" Karasu Tengu cried out as he jumped out of the rice container and landed on Rikuo's dinner table, bawling his eyes out. "Now calm down, Karasu Tengu." The young boy tells him.

"Yes, don't worry. Father always disappears suddenly often for days at a time, then shows up again." Wakana claims with a smile, trying to reassure the small crow. But the Young Master and Lady's words did nothing to ease him as Karasu Tengu is still panicking and almost losing his mind. "I know, but how can he do this now?! Where could he possibly go at a time like this? Supreme Commander, come out wherever you are, come out please!!" He cried out. As he was losing it, Rikuo falls silent as remembers his encounter with Tamazuki earlier in the day. But if he was being honest, Tamazuki and his words weren't easy to forget.

_"Watch me. I'll gather more fear than you could ever hope to dream of."_

Those words still rang in his head. The way he had looked him was all Rikuo needed to know that this guy wasn't one to trifle with. He was dangerous and with those other yokai with him, Rikuo could only imagine what they plan to do next. And without having much of a clue of when, where, and who they'll strike next frustrates the young boy to no end. But he does know one thing; He will protect Kazuki, his friends and his Clan as the Third Heir.

_*Several hours earlier*_

Tamazuki had arrived with the Seven Phantom Travelers at their new headquarters. The young teen stood by as his Travelers manifested one by one. "We've finally arrived at the place where all our dreams can be fulfilling." Tamazuki said.

"Tell me, is it true that Nurarihyon has gone missing after battling Muchi?"

"Yes. We will take advantage of the chaos to destroy the Nura Clan in one blow." Tamazuki said, making the others chuckle in delight. They were confident enough. With someone like Tamazuki leading them, they're sure to taste victory and all of their desires can be realised. "U-um...excuse me, Tamazuki?" Said a very surprising gentle voice. Tamazuki turned to see the owner of said voice walking towards him. "I...I know you want to take full advantage of the Supreme Commander's disappearance...but...don't you think that it may not be that easy?" She asked him.

"Hmmm...she's right. The Nura Clan has within its ranks many strong and distinguished warriors. And with their alliance with the Sakuragi Clan aiding them, surely it won't be that easy."

"Hmph, they're nothing."

"Another thing to consider is that Tochigami, the deities of this region, are the ones who actually gather the people's faith and fear. The humans have developed a deep bond with them over a long period of time. Because of that, these deities can be a valuable asset to the Nura Clan."

"Then the first thing we do is wipe out each and every one of them. And then watch the Nura Clan's foundation crumble." Tamazuki said with a chuckle. The girl next to him said nothing as she merely hung her head while she stared at him with sad eyes.

"Hmph. Mere local deities. Let them attack in droves, I'll crush them one by one with my own. hands!"

"This will be such an easy conquest."

"You're right about that." The Seven Phantom Travelers all began to travel as the thought of gathering fear and taking control of the region filled them with pure delight. How they cannot wait to destroy the high and mighty Nura Clan. They've been on top for way too long. "Alright," Tamazuki said, getting their attention. "I think it's time we all went on a little rampage through Ukiyoe Town and create a little diversion to lure their strongest fighters."

At his command, his members had gone out to wreak chaos around town. In one of the busy shopping districts, one of the members demolishes a building on Ukiyoe Town First Street with a single slam of his palm, sending many shards of glass falling on the innocent people who raced to get to safety. In another corner, the girl stood off to the side as many people walked to and fro, barely noticing her at all. She lifted her head and her eyes aimed into the many people before her. Her eyes then widened before they flashed red. At an instant, the lamps above them had sparked and shattered. Spreading a fire on the nearby trees and bushes. The glass from the buildings had shaken and shattered, raining down. While the people ran off to call the authorities and safety, in the midst, something had come over some of them and they began to scream and fight amongst themselves. Getting caught in between the flames and the glass.

On a boardwalk beside a river, two schoolgirls were walking together as they were on their way home. "I didn't realise how late it was."

"Mm, I have to hurry home before my dad gets mad."

Mid-way through their walk, a bird yōkai flew above them and swooped past in a blink of an eye. The girls had barely caught sight of the bird yokai before all of the lights along the boardwalk had blackened. Leaving the girls in total darkness. "What's going on?!" The girls flinched as a cold, wicked laugh echoed in the night. Terrorising the girls. "S-someone help!!" They cried for help and a second later, Yura rushes out of a forest beside the boardwalk to assist them. "What?! What's the matter?!" She asked, ready to protect them from whatever was scaring them. But she stopped when she sensed a malic aura in the air. She turned and stared off in the sky. "There's no mistaking it. Yokai." She said as the wind rustled through the trees.

Back at the Nura House, Rikuo, Aotabō, Karasu Tengu, Kubinashi, Kejōrō, Kurotabō, the Sanba Garasu and Zen are in a meeting, discussing Rikuo's encounter with the potentially dangerous Shikoku Seven Phantom Travellers with Tamazuki.

"Damn it, who the hell are these guys?" Aotabō questioned.

"They've got some nerve coming here and storming our territory. What do you think they're up to?" Kurotabō asked.

"At this rate, it'll turn into a war." Kuroumaru said.

"They spell trouble." Kejōrō said.

"It could be them. The Shikoku yokai, The Seven Phantom Travelers." Rikuo said.

"The Seven Phantom Travelers?" Aotabō asked.

"That name sounds familiar." Kurotabō pondered.

"They're yokai who represent Shikoku." Zen said.

"Could they be the ones who killed Lord Hihi?" Kejōrō asked.

"I'm not sure, but..." Rikuo began to say before he trailed off. He can't say for certain if they were responsible for his death, but even when he thought about it, it was the only thing that would make sense. Besides, Tamazuki was very determined to take everything he holds dear to him. Not knowing what he's going to do next only serves to frustrate him even more.

"Well, it's certainly is a possibility." Kuroumaru stated.

"Fortunately for us, the humans are still unaware that yokai are behind this latest disturbance." Kubinashi said.

"We must hurry and do something." Aotabō said.

"So what's our plan, Master?" Zen asked his sworn younger brother. However, Rikuo was silent as he was deep in thought.

Around the Nura House, the word was spreading like wildfire about the Shikoku yōkai. The yokai were already growing concerned from their Lord but to have this level of chaos had left them more than a little frightened.

"Say, did you hear? The Shikoku yokai have shown up and are running amock all over town."

"I heard, I heard!! They're not ordinary yokai, they're just incorrigible brutes!"

"Yeah, bunch of hooligans!"

"But...why are they doing this?"

"Isn't it obvious? They plan to take over our territory."

"Take over?!"

"Yeah, and if they succeed it'll spell the end of the Nura Clan!"

Up on the roof, Gozumaru and Mezumaru sat in silence as the yokai down below began to scare themselves just thinking about their immediate demise at the hands of the Shikoku yokai. The two couldn't help but scoff at their panicking. Why are they so frightened over something so trivial? Aren't they supposed to be the most powerful Main Family in the Kanto region? "Making such a fuss over some yokai bumkins from Shikoku." Gozumaru said.

"Yeah. Unlike the Gyūki Clan, this place is full of good for nothings." Mezumaru said.

"How sad to think that they're the main family."

"That's for sure."

Inside the Nura home, Gyūki sits alone in one the room contemplating the odd goings-on lately. The Shikoku yokai aren't like normal yokai as they hold certain abilities that make them 10x dangerous than most. Gyūki held faith in his beloved Nura Clan but they knew that to take every precaution necessary. Whoever is leading them must be quite the strategist based on the way they've been handling things.

"What'll happen to us?" Asked one of the two fish yokai.

"You guys will probably end up being sliced up and served as sashimi."

"Oh no!"

"Oh, where is the Supreme Commander when we need him?" As the Nura Clan yōkai worry about their fates, Tsurara walks over to them to try and relieve the yōkai of their fears. "Come on, everyone, calm down. The Nura Clan's gonna be absolutely fine. After all, we have someone very special on our side." She says with a smile.

"Really? Who is it?"

"Aotabō or, uh, maybe Kurotabō?"

"The Master. Who else would I be talking about? As long as we have Master Rikuo, there's absolutely nothing to fear." She said, claiming that Rikuo would protect them all. Though she sounded sure of their young master, the other yokai wasn't as much so. They were very hesitant but eventually, they agreed with her. Albeit with low confidence. "Well, I suppose. If you say so, right?"

"Well, yes. What a relief... I guess."

"Yes. Of course. Thank goodness."

"Yes, it is. Just trust me. So let's not all jump to a bunch of silly conclusions and just stick to carrying out our chores like always okay?" Tsurara said with a happy smile. Hoping she had eased their worries. Out of all of them, Tsurara has the most faith in Rikuo. She believes that he will know what to do. However, her smile faded as she looks up at the sakura tree. _'Still, I can't help but worry a little. What's going to happen to us?'_ Tsurara thought. Worried about the clan's fate as she and the other yōkai spot Rikuo inside, deep in this thoughts. He was contemplating over the Shikoku yōkai.

"I wonder... were those Shikoku yokai serious about taking over our Clan?" Rikuo mused as he thought about Tamazuki's words again. The cold, nearly lifeless look in his eyes was something that just won't leave him. If taking over the clan is his plan, then what should he do to defend it. He was brought out of his thoughts as he looks to see Gyūki passing by, stopping right before him.

"Gyūki."

"Quite a predicament, isn't it?" Gyūki asked. "This is when your worth to the Nura Clan as the Third Heir will be called into question. Tread carefully." He warns him. Rikuo looked up at the high-ranking yokai and nodded in assurance.

_*At the Sakuragi Manor*_

Kazuki sat in silence as she prayed to the Buddha statue before her, as well as the pictures of her ancestors that surrounds it. She was dressed in her traditional miko robes and was waiting patiently for her familiars to return to her. The family had sensed chaos coming from town and sent their familiars out to investigate what was going on and to aid whoever was in need.

At first, Kazuki thought it was just a run-of-the-mill yokai causing trouble to attack people, but was revoked when she remembered Tamazuki and the Shikoku yokai. She wasn't sure what to make of the Shikoku yokai or that creepy inu yokai, but Tamazuki was in a league altogether. His yokai aura was much stronger in comparison. This must be their first step in their plan. Kazuki bowed to the Buddha and her ancestors before sitting up straight and opening her eyes.

"Because of his position as the Third Heir, that guy's primary target would most definitely be Rikuo. His claim of gathering more fear and taking control of the Nura Clan speaks volume. No matter what I must do everything in my power to protect him." Kazuki said to herself. Now feeling worried about her fiancé's safety, she decided to head on and give him a call to check on things over there. She was just about to stand up when she heard a very loud sound of something splitting apart. Kazuki whirled around and saw that the statue of the goddess of mercy, Kannon, was nearly split in half.

Her eyes widened in horror as she knew exactly what this meant. This was a warning sign that a black priestess was active somewhere in the area. Kazuki's heart fell to her stomach as she realised that Tamazuki must have allied himself with a black priestess during his journey here. If that's the case, then they're in more danger than they believe.

The next day, the two heirs had met up early that morning and began their walk to school. The brown-eyed boy looked up at her in concern. She wasn't smiling like she usually was and seemed to be very anxious. Not that he can blame her. Tamazuki's threat involves her and her family as well as his. Kazuki was a bit on edge as she stuck very close to Rikuo's side and held his hand tightly. The destruction of the Goddess of Mercy had left a bad taste in her mouth and now she's convinced that she can never let her guard down.

"Master! Lady Kazuki!" Called out Tsurara. She and Aotabō were walking a bit behind them. "Are you sure about this? Considering what's going on, I don't think you should be leaving the house."

"There's no telling what may happen. It's dangerous for either of you to be outside." Aotabō said.

"The enemy is trying to agitate us. It's important that we don't panic, because that's what they want us to do." Rikuo said.

"Rikuo's right. We can't lose sight at a time like this. It's going to be a little hard, but we have to keep on living our lives as normally as possible and wait until any one of them reveal themselves." Kazuki said, supporting Rikuo's wish.

"Masters."

"Understood."

The school day felt to be much longer than usual. They tried to act like everything was the same as any other day, but in the back of their minds, they knew the truth. Fortunately, they managed to make it through the day alright. Rikuo and Kazuki got back to talking to each other again and being themselves. Rikuo had asked her if she had any memories returned to her, but so far no. Kazuki felt guilty for saying that but Rikuo reassured her to not to. Encouraging her to take it one step at a time. After classes were done, Kiyotsugu, who was fiddling with his laptop, had lifted his head and called out to his club members.

"Hey guys, come over here! You all gotta check this out!" Kiyotsugu shouted. Saori, Natsumi, and Shima had walked over to see what was getting him excited and they see a news article regarding the events last night.

"Yokai are behind Ukiyoe Town's calamities?" They all said in unison.

"Wh-what is this?" Shima nervously asked.

"Countless posts about the mysterious accidents and calamities that have occurred all over Ukiyoe Town since yesterday, and nearly all of them say that they've witness yokai." Kiyotsugu said.

"Really? This is scary..." Shima said.

"So we're talking about yokai again?" Natsumi asked, her face dropping to a disinterested frown.

"Don't you ever get tired?" Saori questioned him, still believing Kiyotsugu is too obsessed with these creatures. While they talked, Rikuo, Kazuki, Kana and Yura were looking their way. With the main three paying very close attention, hoping to gain some information. Kiyotsugu let out a chuckle before he loudly boasted, "I don't believe it! You guys still don't understand how serious all of this is, do you?! There are even a bunch of very detailed posts talking about indisputable sightings of the infamous Shikuko yokai, otherwise known as, the Seven Phamton Travellers! Can't refute that, can you?! Huh?! Well, can you?!"

"Who are...the Seven Phantom Travellers?" Shima asked him.

"The Seven Phantom Travellers are the most powerful and feared yokai group in Shikoku. The story goes that anyone who sees them on a mountain road will not return to their village alive." Kiyotsugu said, introduces the Seven Phantom Travellers' story to the group, but Natsumi and Saori are still unconvinced.

"Village?"

"What era is that story from?"

"Ah! You don't understand anything, do you?! You don't get it at all!!" Kiyotsugu shouted in anger.

"It's kinda scary how those accidents took place all at once. You think it's a coincidence or was a yokai really behind all of it?" Kana asked, troubled of the numerous reported incidents. Kazuki wrapped an arm around her best friend's shoulder and brought her into a comforting hug. "Hey, now. Don't start freaking yourself out. It's a little too early to be assigning blame on any yokai, but don't worry. I'm right here to keep you safe, Kana." Kazuki said.

Kana was still scared, but she smiled at her and nodded. "Yeah. I know you will. Thank you, Kazuki."

Yura was standing by the bag compartments and stared at the two girls. Well, more like giving the young priestess a stern glare. She didn't believe for a second that Kazuki could protect anyone since she attracts and welcomes all types of yokai. "Those yokai..." Yura said, irritated at them.

Later, Kazuki had told Rikuo that she was going to be escorting Kana home for her own protection and that she'll contact him later tonight. Rikuo was a little worried for her, but he nodded and said he would be expecting it. On the way home with Rikuo and Aotabō, Tsurara was concerned about everyone in class. "Everyone was talking about the incident."

"Yeah."

"I just hope that nothing more like that happens tonight." Tsurara said. The three of them stopped as they watched the sun set over a river. "It'll be okay. I told everyone to keep their eyes open and be extra vigilant. As a precaution, Kazuki had already sent our her familiars to help keep watch." Rikuo told her.

Around Ukiyoe, members of both the Nura Clan and Sakuragi Clan were on guard at various location. Kurotabō and Light were standing by near a restaurant. Kejōrō and, Light's sister, Dark, were standing beside a couple of vending machines and Kubinashi and Mamoru, a spirit of the Earth, were standing in an alleyway. Watching the citizens pass them by while the Sanba Garasu are flying above.

On the very same boardwalk from yesterday, the bird yōkai from last night returns to the forest. He sits on a branch, making sure he was well-hidden amongst the leaves as he gazed down at the many simple-minded humans below. "Pathetic humans. With the coming of night, terror and chaos shall descend upon you." He proclaimed as he breathed fire out of his mouth to engulf the forest in flames and spreading panic among citizens.

Among them, Kana, Kazuki and Yura run to gain distance away from the rapidly growing flames. "What was that?" Kana asked. Kazuki gave her a light shove as she and Yura stopped. Looking back on the fire. "Kazuki. Yura, come on!"

"Get back!" Yura tells her.

"What? But-."

"Kana, just stay behind me." Kazuki said, pushing Kana further away as her eyes looked past the flames. She sensed the presence of a yokai and she knew it was hiding somewhere. It has to be close by...but how can she get it out? Yura threw the shikigami at the fire, extinguishing it. Seeing this, the bird yokai flies out from the trees and spots Yura. "A shikigami. An Onmyōji, huh? She'll make a sufficient foe." He said as he flies over to assault her.

"I'll take you on!" Yura shouts as she throws another shikigami at him. The bird yokai jumped back and it missed him. He opened his mouth to burn the shikigami to ash. "He's a fire wielder!" Yura said.

"I'm not adverse to feisty girls." The bird yokai said as he breathed out fire at the girls. Kazuki pushed Kana out of the way from the blast while she and Yura tried. to avoid it. And in the process, Yura's left arm and Kazuki's right shoulder were burned. The bird yokai goes in to launch another attack but then, a split second later a ring of fire formed around the two girls. A pair of arms reached out and pulled them into a protective hold.

"What?!"

"You lay one hand on Lady Kazuki and I'll burn you in the pits of hell!" Hitora threatens with a growl. Looking much different, his ears were now pointed, a black horn grew from the left side of his head, and had a massive pair of dragon-like wings. He wore a long black trench coat with a tuff of fur around the collar, black pants and knee-high leather boots. "What?!" The bird yokai. exclaimed. Taken aback by this newcomer's sudden appearance. Then, just as unexpected, the Sanba Garasu came flying in.

"Hold it!" "You must deal with us!" "Prepare yourself!" They said as they fly at him and take him on. Seeing that he was outnumbered, the hostile bird yōkai flees and the Sanba Garasu flew to chase him down. Kazuki and Yura were left gazing at them as Kana approaches them. "Kazuki! Yura! Are you alright?!" She asked, incredibly worried.

"Yes, it's just a minor burn." Yura said as Hitora releases her. Picking up his master in his arms. With the sound of sirens coming in the distance, Kazuki knew it was time to go. She pulled out the old notebook and summoned Kazeka. Ordering for her to take Kana and Yura back home. The wind spirit agreed and carried them away, much to Yura's protest.

Hitora then spread his wings and flew high into the sky, taking the blue-eyed girl back to the Sakuragi house. Along the way, as they pass by Ukiyoe Town First Street, they were left unaware of a pair of dark-golden eyes watching them from below. She breathed in the air and caught the young girl's scent. "She must be the one Tama mentioned earlier. The bride of Rikuo Nura. ...I suppose I'm gonna have to fight her when we cross paths." She said to herself as she turns to leave. Vanishing amongst the crowd.


	21. A Memory Restored. Taking Precaution.

"What?! You and Miss Keikain were injured?!" Rikuo exclaimed in shock over the phone. Kazuki sat down on her bed as tried to calm the quarter-yokai down. She knew he was going to freak but if she didn't tell him, he was going to be even worse off. He deserved to know about Yura's condition and what had just happened. "Yes. In the park on the way home from school. It was a type of fire-breathing bird yokai, it suddenly attacked us from the sky. But believe me. Kana, Yura and I are just fine. It's just a light burn. Hitora and the Sanba Garasu came to save us."

"The Sanba Garasu? I see. Are you sure you're okay, Kazuki? Nothing hurts?"

"No, I'm fine. You should know how tough I am." Kazuki said with a light giggle. But then she got serious as she looks to the damaged Kannon beside her bed. "Rikuo. That guy we met...? I'm not liking any of this...he seems to do whatever it takes to get a reaction from us and see you squirm. I'll do what I can to help, but for your sake and the sake of the Nura Clan, please be very careful."

"...Uh...yeah. I sure will, Kazuki. See you tomorrow."

"Bye..."

Later, after the call, Rikuo stood outside in front of the sakura tree. He gazed at the blossoms as he holds Kazuki's ribbon in his hands. He then heard footprints coming from behind and he turns to see Gyūki approaching him. "The top officers are gathering in the mansion. They will likely expect some answers from you, Rikuo." The tall yokai tells him. Explaining that the top leaders are starting to feel uncomfortable and are moving in to the Nura House. Rikuo remained silent as a long-lost memory flashed in his mind.

A memory of when a bus had been caved in. It was nearly crushed underneath the debris and nearly everyone inside was rendered unconscious. A younger Kazuki stayed strong as she held a sobbing Kana, who was crying and begging for help. Meanwhile, a younger Rikuo, in his yōkai form, was defending the bus as he battled against a hooded yokai. He took out his sword and easily slew down the yōkai.

"Back then...my yokai blood had awakened already. But for a very long time, I was in denial because I had lots of friends. They were very precious to me and I wanted to be human just like them...but I also have a family and a bride who are just as precious. Just as important to me. My yokai family and Kazuki. And that's why...I will never forgive anyone who dares to try and hurt my friends and family. Human or Yokai. Gyūki...I'm not going to run away anymore." Rikuo declares proudly. From this day forth, Rikuo will protect both his human friends and his yōkai comrades.

***

"Good work, everyone. You fired a brilliant opening round of fireworks and now the curtain has risen on our next act. The stage is our enemy's headquarters. The Nura Clan's mansion." Tamazuki says with a chuckle.

**

At the Nura House, a shadowy figure leaps over the gates and hid behind a tree. A panting Inugami was shaking in delight as he waits for the perfect moment to strike. Inside, the top officers were all gathered around sitting in silence as Hitotsume Nyūdō walked into the meeting room. "Well, well, brothers. I see you've all come here as well." He said as he takes his seat beside the others. "Cut the act. You're the one that arranged this assembly didn't you?" Mokugyo Daruma questioned with much displeasure.

"You're surprisingly early for this, Lord Hitotsume. I've never seen you be this eager before." Fuyuhiko said with a stern stare.

"This is the most serious affairs since our Clan was formed I did what was necessary. Surely you're not complaining?" Hitotsume Nyūdō said, smiling at the two men. But it dropped when Mokugyo Daruma turned away from him in a huff. "Damn it!! How long must we waste our time here?!" Shouted a hooded man, who was irritated about Hitotsume Nyūdō's tardiness and stands up, revealing his tall height. He wore a maroon-coloured hoodie, with the hood up, with a red cloak draped over his back. This outfit is always coupled with a pair of long pants. Underneath the hoodie, he wears a white undershirt. His facial features are also very distinctive as well. His hair has a pale white/brown tone with vivid red highlights. His face is elongated and has a wide drawn mouth, and this coupled with his eyes give him a somewhat snake-like appearance. His hair covers the right side of his face. Physically, He stands at 7'4, dwarfing almost everyone in the Nura Clan.

Hitotsume Nyūdō was at first taken aback by the young man's massive height but slowly relaxes when he recognised him. "Oh...if it isn't Shōei. How you've grown since the last time I saw you. Back then, you were still-."

"Forget that!! My old man was killed, remember!" Shōei shouted at him, reminding him that the purpose of this meeting was to discuss his father Hihi's murder. "Yes, of course, you have my condolences. You're mad, I know how you feel and it really pains me. Who could blame you for wanting to exact revenge on those who did this? I would want the same if I were you." Hitotsume Nyūdō said, trying to sympathize with Shōei.

"Then let me go and do it! Let me find my old man's killers and make them pay!" Shōei yelled, requesting to salvage his pride by avenging his father.

"But in the absence of the Supreme Commander, we have no one to rely on without Master." Hitotsume Nyūdō said, reminding him that it's now Rikuo's job to do so since Nurarihyon left with the other two, nodding in agreement.

"I don't care what the Master thinks. I **will** avenge my old man!" Shōei strongly declared. Gripping his sword and letting a part of the blade shine through as the hate burned in his eyes. Hitotsume Nyūdō smiled as he's satisfied at his insistence. "Yes, well said, son of Hihi. Spoken like a true warrior of the clan. You're such a refreshing change from our weak Master. Don't you all agree, it's very reassuring."

 _'He seems to be even bolder too since Rikuo isn't here yet.'_ Fuyuhiko thought. 

Overhearing the meeting from outside, Aotabō, Tsurara, Kejōrō, Kubinashi and Kurotabō were discontent at Hitotsume Nyūdō's attitude. "Lord Hitotsume has a big mouth to match that big head of his." Kejōrō said.

"He's making things difficult for the Master." Kubinashi said.

"But he does have a point. We need Master Rikuo to take decisive action soon." Kurotabō tells them.

"Yeah, you're right about that." Aotabō said. Tsurara was quiet, stirring on what to say next but her attention was pulled away when she and the others turned to see Rikuo approaching them. He enters the meeting room and he and the six men begin their discussion on their plan of action.

"I've kept you waiting. Sorry." Rikuo said as he takes his seat.

"If it isn't Master Rikuo. You're rather late, don't you think?" Hitotsume Nyūdō questioned.

"And you were oddly early, Hitotsume, weren't you?" Rikuo shot back.

"This is a serious affair for the whole family. I dropped everything and rushed over right away." Hitotsume Nyūdō said with a big smile on his face.

"Good. Then listen to what I have to say," Rikuo said, addressing to the Nura Clan members but his main focus is on Shōei. "From now on no one is to take any unauthorised action. You are not to act alone. No matter what happens, the Nura Clan will be united and face the enemy as one. Is that clear, Shōei? You must not go out and seek vengeance all by yourself."

"But Master, by all rights, this has to be an eye for an eye!" Shōei shouted, rejecting the proposal.

"I don't blame you, Shōei. You're his son." Hitotsume Nyūdō said with a smile.

"Shōei, I feel the same way as you do and that's why we just can't let anything or anyone split us apart. Don't you get it? That's exactly what the enemy wants. If Hihi were here now, he would say the same thing." Rikuo claimed. Halting Shōei's actions. "In any case, there's only one way to deal with all this. The clan must remain strong and unyielding, and so... And so I will lead the clan in my grandfather's absence! As the Third Heir of the Nura Clan." He strongly declares to the clan members, greatly surprising Shōei and everyone else, except Fuyuhiko.

The older man lowered his head and gave a tiny smile. "Hmph. Spoken like a true leader. You might just be what we need in times like this." He said, impressed by the young boy's ambitions and determination. "Master!" Tsurara said, smiling at his words. "Oh yeah, now you're talking, Master!" Aotabō said.

"We're counting on you, Master." Mokugyo Daruma said with a happy expression. Everyone, even Shōei, but excluding Hitotsume Nyūdō, who was giving a disgruntled look, was satisfied at Rikuo's proposal. "Master, I will follow your command." Shōei tells him as he rose to his feet.

"Thank you, Shōei."

"However, even as we speak, the enemy is continuing to attack our land. You say that we will not yield but what specific strategy do you have?" Hitotsume Nyūdō questions Rikuo.

"First of all, we will tighten up security throughout our territory. You will all take steps to do that." Rikuo says.

"Hmph. A strategy neither interesting nor amusing." Hitotsume Nyūdō said. Fuyuhiko was about to make a comment when he paused and looked up at the ceiling behind him. His steel eyes began to narrow. He stayed quiet and focused his hearing to the outside.

_"You idiot, you can't win a war with only defence."_

The second he sensed movement, Fuyuhiko sprang up to his feet and shout out his hand. Right from under Inugami, massive spikes of ice erupted. Inugami was fortunate enough to avoid it and jumped high to pounce of the yokai in the courtyard. A scream was let out and soon many were shouting and panicking. Fuyuhiko was the first one to leave the room with Rikuo and Tsurara following close behind. They found a crowd gathering around the pond. "Honey, why?! Why?!"

They all rushed over and saw the male fish yōkai lying in the water dead as his wife cries next to him. Eventually, everyone at the meeting rushes outside to the scene to see what happened. "How could anyone do this?" Tsurara asked.

"What happened here?" Rikuo asked.

His question was quickly answered when Hitotsume Nyūdō began to panic himself. He held a small yokai and he had told him everything that happened. "What's that?! Intruder?!" He questioned as he tossed the small yokai aside. "The enemy...has infiltrated the house! It's over!! It's the end of the Nura Clan!!"

"Be quiet! That's enough, Hitotsume!" Fuyuhiko snapped at him.

"Stop making such a big ruckus. What's important is to find the one who did this." Rikuo tells him.

 _'Rikuo Nura. I am going to take your life.'_ Inugami thought as he licked his lips. Fuyuhiko's eyes then glared up at the sakura tree and quickly dug into his suit and threw a sacred sutra at the three. As quickly as the sutra disappeared in the flowers, a massive flying dog head burst out of the sakura tree. The demonic dog head tries to strike Rikuo, but Fuyuhiko grabbed the young boy's arm and pulled him away, making the head miss him. It's sudden appearance quickly becomes known to the rest of the Clan members. However, it didn't stop there. Instead of going back to attack him again, the flying head smashes through the Nura House and goes on the rampage.

Create a ruckus around the Nura House, destroying parts of the house and blackening the lights out. But fortunately, no other casualties were met. Rikuo, Yuki Onna and Aotabō chase after the dog head all over until it flies out the door. Rikuo runs outside the Nura House to catch him but stops quickly when he finds Tamazuki and the Seven Phantom Travellers, now without hoods, standing in front of him, and the flying dog head reattaching itself to Inugami's body. Forming back into its human appearance. Rikuo blinked in surprise when he spotted someone else. He couldn't see their face as it was covered in a thick black veil, they wore the traditional dress of a miko but the colours were of black and purple. They were standing right behind Tamazuki.

Shortly thereafter, Tsurara, Aotabō, Kubinashi, Kejōrō, Kurotabō and the Sanba Garasu catch up with their young master and, as soon as they saw their enemies, raised their guards and steeled themselves for a fight. "So...we meet again, Rikuo Nura." Tamazuki says. "I've come to officially offer my greetings."

"Your greetings?" Rikuo questioned him.

"Yes. That's correct." Tamazuki says with a smile.

The Shikoku yokai, Seven Phantom Travelers, lead by the Inugamigyōbu Tanuki, Tamazuki present themselves. A bloody battle without honour is moments away from beginning.

"Forgive me for the other day. I thought I come over here to officially offer you my greetings, but apparently, Inugami has been kind enough to do that for us already." Tamazuki says as he gazes to the yokai behind him. Inugami spreads a wide smile as he licks his lips. Knowing that he was the one who had killed one of their own, Aotabō tried to attack them, but Rikuo stops him.

"Let me introduce myself. I am the leader of the Shikoku and the son of the kingpin of the 808 tanuki. I am Inugamigyōbu Tanuki Tamazuki."

"So why are you doing all this?" Rikuo asks him.

"Have you forgotten already? I'm going to gather more fear in this town then you ever could and take over this place." Tamazuki said, reminding him of his unwavering ambition. "I'm going to make you stand behind my Night Parade of a Thousand Demons." Rikuo gives him a stare. His eyes then moved to the figure behind him. Unlike the others, what he sensed from them was nothing he felt before. It was chilling. And the fact they were hiding their face was even more unsettling.

"SO IT WAS YOU?! YOU KILLED MY OLD MAN!" Suddenly, Shōei appears from behind the Nura Clan gate and instantly recognizes Tamazuki as his father's murderer.

"Killed who?" Tamazuki asks calmly. The red-eyed yokai lands in front of the Shikoku yokai and grips his sword. Glaring down at them. "I am Shōei. The son of Hihi." He says in a strong tone. Tamazuki's smile didn't waver from his face. "You're the heir of that weakened, feeble Hihi Clan leader." He said, taunting him. His words instantly sent Shōei in a fit of blind rage and quickly brought out his sword. Letting out a roar as he charges at Tamazuki to avenge his father. "You are dead." He shouted.

The masked figure steps up and brings up their finger. Sensing danger, Rikuo tries to stop him, but Tsurara Gozumaru and Mezumaru had acted quickly and already were lunging at them. "Freeze to your death!" Tsurara shouts as she creates a blizzard in front of the Shikoku yōkai, but is counteracted by the bird yōkai's flames. The fire soars past them, the four yokai had dodged the flames. The masked figure then moved their finger and a flash of red appeared from the beneath the veil. A devilish mark appeared on top of the gate and the fire was instantly pulled in. The fire then began to spread over the Nura House gate. Engulfing it.

_***SNAP!*** _

Kazuki swiftly turned around and saw that the Goddess statue was now reduced to pieces. Her eyes widened at the realisation. Suddenly thinking of Rikuo, without warning, Kazuki snatches her notebook and bolts out of the house. Making everyone watch in worry. Kaguya was about to ask what's wrong until a clan member came in with the shattered pieces. Kaguya understood completely and chased after his sister.

"Oh no, we have to stop the fire from spreading!" Karasu Tengu said.

"The next time we meet, it'll be far worse then this was." Tamazuki warns Rikuo and leaves with the Seven Phantom Travellers. At the same time, Tamazuki looks up to see Kazuki and Kaguya running up the walkway. The two groups past by each other, and for a split second, their eyes caught each other. Kaguya and Tamazuki stared each other down, while Kazuki looked at the veiled figure. For what seemed like an eternity, they cut eye-contact and Tamazuki and the Seven Phantom Travellers vanishes. Gozumaru and Mezumaru rushed to chase after them but was stopped by Rikuo.

"Wait, don't go after them!" Rikuo shouts out. Having no other choice, the clan members let the enemy go and rushed to try and to accommodate the fire. Aotabō tries to beat the fire down with a cloth but to no avail. "Damn it! My brute strength is useless for this!" Aotabō shouted. Kazuki and Kaguya were about to take out their books when suddenly, the Nura Clan yōkai find water raining down on the flames. They look up and found Kappa, sitting on the gate guiding water from the pond into the flames and effectively dousing them.

"Rikuo? Rikuo, are you alright?" Kazuki asked as she went to his side, grasping his shoulders as she looks for anything that might raise concern. Rikuo reached up and held her hand. He gave her a small smile and said, "Yeah, I'm fine, really." Kazuki didn't seem to be all that convinced but she still gave a smile, pulling him into a hug. Thanking Kannon for using her powers to protect him. And even more so that the Black Priestess didn't touch him.

_*Later into the night*_

"You wanna invite your human friends to come here again?" Kubinashi asked Rikuo. After the fire was dealt, everyone went back inside the house. In one of the rooms, Rikuo had made an odd suggestion to Tsurara, Aotabō, Kurotabō and Kubinashi. "I think it'll be safer if we gather them all in one place."

"But Master Rikuo, why bring them here to the Main House?" Aotabō asked.

"Because this is the safest place." Rikuo said.

"I assure you, Master, we'll never allow something like this to happen again but..." Kurotabō began to say.

"I'm counting on you, all of you." Rikuo said. Upon finishing his suggestion, Rikuo looked over and saw Tsurara becoming discontent. Much to his embarrassment, as this meant he would also allow Kana too into the mansion.

Outside the Nura House, Kazuki stood underneath the sakura tree and stares up at the beautiful flowers above her. She lets out a sigh as she holds up the pieces she gathered from the Goddess's statue. Kazuki had never been this worried before. Not since when Kaguya was still just a little boy. When she knew she was all he had left. Seeing Tamazuki here, and that fire, was only the beginning and things are bound to get worse from here on. "It's not going to last long, but I'm still the heir of the Sakuragi Clan and I must do what I can to protect Rikuo and the main family. I have to." She says as she walks over and sits directly underneath the tree.

"The Black Priestess was among them. I saw her...I sensed her energy...there's no doubt she's planning to curse on someone. She would've done so if she was serious." Kazuki looked back at the tree then back to the pieces. She then dug a decent-sized hold and placed the pieces of the statue inside. Burying them right beside the sakura tree. Praying that the Goddess of Mercy offers the main family guidance and hope. "Don't worry Rikuo. No matter what happens, I swear, I will always protect you."

_"Kazuki?"_

A loud ringing burst out in Kazuki's ears and a pounding headache erupted. Kazuki gripped her head as images flashed in her mind. Everything was going so quickly and was too blurry for her to even understand them. All she could see was the Nura House, the tree, her friends at school. Kazuki let out a pained cry as fell to the ground. What's more, millions of voices were speaking all at once. Loudly in her ears as the ringing increases. The images and sounds stopped completely and things settled down on one single memory.

_It seemed to be at a funeral reception. Both yokai and human were so devastated at the loss of life. Kazuki saw herself sitting near the front of a mourning crowd, she had been crying for while but she tried to remain strong. "Kazuki?" The girl turned to see the little boy sitting next to her. She was clutching his hand as he looked up at her with mild confusion. Of course, he was. He was too young to truly understand what was truly happen. Kazuki wiped the tears away as she brought the boy into a loving hug. "Don't worry Rikuo. No matter what happens, I swear, I will always protect you."_

And just like that, Kazuki snapped up with a shocked gasp. She was breathing heavily and was breaking out in a cold sweat. What...was that? A lost memory? That boy...Rikuo? Kazuki leaned against the sakura tree and looked up at the night sky. That has to be one of her missing memories, she just knew it. She remembered. She remembered promising to always protect Rikuo that day. Kazuki didn't know who it was that passed away that day, but that didn't matter right now. Kazuki wiped the sweat off her brow and stood back up. She took a deep breath to calm herself. "I made a promise. And I'm going to keep it."

_*The next day, at the rooftop of Ukiyoe Middle School*_

"A training camp at your house, Nura?" Natsumi asked. The Kiyojūji Paranormal Patrol had all gathered at the roof for lunch and it's her that Rikuo addressed his proposal to invite everyone to his house for a so-called "training camp".

"Alright, that's more like it! Now you're finally acting like a real member of the Kiyojūji Paranormal Patrol, it's about time!" Kiyotsugu happily said, satisfied at Rikuo's idea alone.

"And everyone's invited." Rikuo said.

"I like the sound of that. Yay, this'll be so much fun!" Kazuki cheered out.

"The glorious weekend, and I Saori Maki, a beautiful teenage girl have no plans at all. Cripes, I'm pathetic." Saori said.

"Natsumi Torii, same here."

"Guess we're going,"

"To the training camp." Both girls sigh as they half-heartedly accept Rikuo's invitation. Making the boy laugh with awkwardness. "It does sound like fun. I'm looking forward to it." Kana said, sounding very excited to come over. Seeing how all of them were coming to the Nura House, both Rikuo and Kazuki swore to themselves that they will protect their friends.

"I wonder if Yura is going to make it." Kana said.

"Don't know she's still recovering from those burns." Saori said.

"Yeah, I was shocked when I saw her all bandaged up." Natsumi said. "Hey, Kazuki, you were burned too, right? Are you sure you're okay?"

"Oh yeah, I'm fine. They were only minor burns and I gave Yura a good medicine to help her out. It wasn't that big a deal." Kazuki said with a bright smile. Kana looked at her best friend and recalled the incident yesterday. Her face fell. Yura and Kazuki had fought so hard and got hurt because they were trying to protect her. "It's my..."

"You know, I think I'm going to ask her later. I really don't want Miss Keikain to feel left out from our activities." Rikuo says.

_*At the end of school*_

"A training camp? I'm doing a bunch of research right now, so I can't join you and the others for this weekend." Yura says.

"Oh."

"I'm sorry I have to miss it." Yura says with a friendly smile.

"Also...about that incident with Kazuki and Kana-."

"I'm sure of it." Yura suddenly says with a serious expression. "There's something strange happening in this town right now, that's bringing a lot of misfortune to the people who live here."

"Um, sorry." Rikuo said, apologizing for the recent events.

"What do you mean, why are you apologising to them?" Yura asks, not having a clue what he was sorry for.

"Huh?! Oh, uh...hahaha, well I...I guess you're right." Rikuo said, becoming awkward. Yura gives him a stare before deciding not to question it further. "Well, see ya." She says as she turns to leave and Rikuo gives a sigh of relief. He nearly flinched when Yura popped her head back. "Oh, and Nura?"

"Ah, yes?"

Yura looked a little uneasy as she contemplated her next words. "When you see Sakuragi... Tell her...tell her I said...thank you. For the medicine, I mean." She said. This genuinely surprised Rikuo. He never thought that Yura would actually thank Kazuki for anything. But... Rikuo smiled at her and nodded. "Yeah. I will."

_*At the Nura House*_

Things were...complex, so to speak in the Nura Household. Tsurara was praying in front of a grave set up for the fish yōkai murdered by Inugami the night before. His wife looks at it alongside her with a tear in her eye. At the front gate of the Nura House, many Nura Clan yōkai, supervised by Karasu Tengu, are repairing the gate since part of it was burned.

"Well, at least it wasn't as bad as it could've been." Karasu Tengu said.

"Thank goodness this was the extent of the damage here." Aotabō said as he attempted to hammer down a tile but with his superhuman strength, ended up breaking it. "Just imagine if the Supreme Commander had returned and the main gate was destroyed beyond all recognition." Kurotabō said.

"Yeah, someone around here could've been ended up getting barbecued." Aotabō said.

"What was that?! What exactly are you trying to say?!" Karasu Tengu questioned.

"Oh, that's great."

"The old folks have sharp hearing."

"I HEARD THAT!" Karasu Tengu shouted at them. His attention was taken by the smaller yokai who was carrying some of the lumber, tiles and whatnot. "Lord Karasu Tengu, where this go?"

"Oh, well that goes on the left side."

"Lord Karasu Tengu, the lumber is too heavy for us to carry."

"Well, go get Gozumaru and Mezumaru to help you out."

"But those two are nowhere to be seen."

"They're not here?!" Karasu Tengu shouted, beginning to throw a fit at their disappearance. "They're employed by the main family and they dare to disappear at a time like this?! What is the matter with everyone around here? Supreme Commander, where are you when we need you the most?"


	22. The Rain that Falls

In a forest on a Shikoku mountain range, Nurarihyon and Nattō Kozō are resting by a small lake after a long, exhausting walk. They've travelled a long distance since they left Ukiyoe Town and so they're taking a well-deserved break. "How much farther, Supreme Commander? If it takes much longer I'm gonna ferment." Nattō Kozō said with shortened breath as he stands on top of a boulder. Nurarihyon stopped walking and let out a sigh. "Ah, thank goodness. Let's rest! Just for a little while." Nattō Kozō said, nearly collapsing on the rock.

"Hmmm...this is odd. What's going on here?" Nurarihyon questioned. He looked up at the forest. Yes, it all seems very quiet and peaceful, but something about it felt wrong. It wasn't the same when he came here so many years before.

"Huh?"

"Hmm...something is amiss." Nurarihyon said.

"What do you mean? What's wrong with this mountain? It's awfully steep but otherwise, there's really nothing unusual about it." Nattō Kozō said, taking a look for himself.

"You're wrong. It's changed quite a bit since the last time I came here." Nurarihyon told him.

"Wait a minute, you mean you've been to Shikoku before, Supreme Commander? But the Nura Clan's territory ends at Lord Gyūki's Mt. Nejireme, right?" Nattō Kozō asks him. He hadn't heard of any additional locations where the Nura Clan has expanded too, so this was all new to him. Regardless, Nurarihyon knows deep down that something was definitely wrong. Something had changed within the mountain, and he was going to find out by visiting him.

Back in Ukiyoe Town, Gozumaru and Mezumaru were hiding on top of a tree branch in the forest where the bird yōkai had struck yesterday. Gozumaru thought that if they hid and waited in the same location where he had attacked then they would be able to subdue and capture him, or at the very least anyone who's in league with him.

"You really think we're gonna find him in a place like this, Gozumaru?" Mezumaru asked him.

"I sense him. There's no mistake, he's close by." Gozumaru told him. He glances up and a smirk broke on his face. "Hmph, right over there." Mezumaru stood up a bit to see who it was Gozumaru spotted. It was a green-haired yōkai, the same one from last night, with a glowing white string on the back of his back, currently disguised as a human. "Oh! There he is!" Mezumaru shouted. Last night, during the confrontation with Tamazuki and the Seven Phantom Travellers last night, Gozumaru had managed to tag one of the leaders with the string.

"He can't fool us no matter how much he tries to disguise himself." Gozumaru said.

"If we can distinguish ourselves while Lord Gyūki is staying with the Nura Clan's main family..." Mezumaru started to say.

"Yeah, Lord Gyūki will be very pleased. But, more importantly,"

"Yes, I know."

"It'll be payback for yesterday."

_*At the Nura House*_

"Hey mom! My friends are here!" Rikuo said, calling out to his mother. Today was the day the Kiyojūji Paranormal Patrol, minus Yura, arrive at the manor to start their "training camp". Wakana quickly comes over to the front door to welcome them in. "Oh, welcome. Please make yourselves at home." She says with a happy smile.

"Thank you very much, ma'am." Kiyostugu said. He then turns to Rikuo after eyeing the front gate. "I noticed that your gate was being repaired."

"Yeah, that's right. We're fixing up the main house too." Rikuo quickly tells him. "It's very old and it's really starting to show its age."

"Mrs. Nura, I'm sorry we came over at a time like this." Kana said.

"It's no problem. You're always welcomed to our home and stay as much as you want." Wakana said.

Kazuki giggled at the older woman. Her positivity was infectious. She walked up to Wakana and offered her two well-wrapped boxes. "La-, I mean, Mrs. Nura, please take these. They're gifts and sweets made by the Sakuragi Family as thanks for your hospitality." She says. Wakana smiled happily at her and took the boxes. "Thank you, Kazuki. That's so kind of you."

"Um, Mrs. Nura? Is Oikawa here already?" Shima asked.

"Huh? Oh, Yuki-O-, I mean, Tsurara Oikawa, right? Yes, she's already here." Wakana says with a slightly awkward laugh.

"Fantastic!"

"You guys can head on to my room, I'll meet you there. See ya." Rikuo says to them before running off.

*Meanwhile*

"What happened here?" Yura questions as she stands before a statue of a deity in the middle of the city with its head chopped off. She didn't like the sight of it and knew that something was up. She looked up and walked up towards the forest that was behind the statue. Soon, during the end of her walk, Yura found herself in the middle of the forest to find a shrine that had been raided and destroyed. "This is still fresh, it was destroyed just recently. Question is...how come?"

*Back at the Nura House*

"What, bodyguard?! You want me to sit around and guard that l-o-v-e girl and her ridiculous human friends?!" Tsurara shouted in aghast. Furious at Rikuo for even requesting her to guard Kana.

"Yuki-Onna, can you stop saying l-o-v-e like that already? Anyway, I think they'll be safer staying here at the house, just in case something bad happens." Rikuo told her.

"Is that...an order, Master?" Tsurara asks him.

"Yes, it's an order." Rikuo firmly stated. Tsurara's expression fell and accepted her task. "I understand." Rikuo then stood up and gave her a kind smile. "I'm counting on you." He says as he walks out to see his human friends again. Tsurara could only let out a sigh.

Meanwhile, in an old warehouse around Ukiyoe Town, a fight had broken down between Gozumaru and Mezumaru and the green-haired yōkai they tagged earlier. Actually, it shouldn't even be called a fight. Once the two had cornered him, it was way too easy for them to beat him down and trap him. "This guy's a little weakling." Mezumaru said.

"Mezumaru, don't kill him yet. We'll just capture him and pump him for information first." Gozumaru said.

_*Back at the Nura House.*_

"And so, due to the renovations being done on the house, the yōkai expedition...hahaha...is cancelled." Rikuo declares to the Paranormal Patrol.

"What do you mean?! That's not what you promised, Nura! Look at all this equipment I brought, we would've been able to find yokai around here for sure!!" Kiyotsugu shouted, showing the various equipment he had brought along with him and was very unsatisfied that his opportunity for hunting has been "cancelled".

"Is that a toy sword?" Kazuki asked.

"Truly, an idiot." Kaguya stated.

"Oh...but you see-."

"Nura, you got to admit, Kiyotsugu is right. What's the point of coming to your place if we can't do an expedition?" Shima asked, voicing out his discontent as well, but...

"Oh, good, you all came!" Tsurara says happily as she enters the room, now in her human disguise.

"Hi, Oikawa!" Shima greeted, automatically forgetting his earlier dissatisfaction and was smiling lovey-dovey at Tsurara.

"There are a lot of things to do around here besides an expedition, you know." Tsurara says.

"You're absolutely right, Oikawa. Kiyotsugu, aren't there other things we can do besides finding yokai?" Shima asks.

"NO!"

"Huh?!"

_*Elsewhere*_

"The Nura Clan is probably in an uproar right around now. It's rather unfortunate that we are not there to witness it." The fire-breathing bird yokai says. Within their new headquarters, Tamazuki and most of the Seven Phantom Travellers were patiently waiting for their next assault.

"And they haven't caught on to Lord Sodemogi's activity yet?" Tamazuki asks.

"No. But they will all find out what he's doing in due time, but by then...well.."

"It will be too late to do anything."

"Exactly."

"Pretty roundabout way of doing it. Why waste our time when I can just go kill them myself?" Inugami asked. He was growing impatient and was seeking a faster way to assault the Nura Clan. The long-haired yōkai that beside him gives a smile. "Inugami, don't you worry. You and I will have our turns in due time, you shouldn't be too hasty." She tells him. Inugami didn't respond in kind as he snarls in response. Showing off his razor-sharp teeth, his mouth growing twice as wide. The long-haired yokai flinched away at this and Tamazuki only have a small chuckle. 

"Grah!! I just can't wait to go on a rampage again!" A giant yōkai shouts as he too was becoming impatient and cracks his knuckles. A bandaged yōkai was leaning against one of the pillars and was silent. Outside, storm clouds were moving in across Ukiyoe Town. As if the skies were signalling a bad omen over the entire city.

Back at the Nura House, Kurotabō and Kubinashi are in a meeting room full of several Nura Clan council members, pleading for Hitotsume Nyūdō to stay inside the room as they bowed down to his feet. "Lord Hitotsume, please wait. We beg you, just try and be patient." Kubinashi pleaded him.

Hitotsume Nyūdō grits his teeth in anger as he glared down at the two yokai. "This is the Clan's main house! The headquarters of the Nura Clan which leads seventy-two yokai families with over ten thousand members, and you're telling me that I, Lord Hitosume, a top clan official cannot walk freely through its halls?! What insolence!!"

"If you go out now, Master's...or rather, the Third Heir's current efforts will be all but wasted." Kurotabō said, assuring him.

"Silence!! Out of my way!!" Hitotsume Nyūdō shouted, preparing to force his way through Kurotabō and Kubinashi when Mokugyo Daruma halted him. "Wait, Hitotsume."

"What, Daruma? Are you siding with these petty greenhorns?!"

"Calm down, I am just as upset over this incident as you are. However, in the untimely absence of the Supreme Commander, we have received an open challenge from the Shikoku 888th tanuki. So it behoves us to stand united and support the wishes of Master Rikuo the Third Heir." Mokugyo Daruma tells him.

"So you expect me to put up with this?!"

"Yes! The Nura Clan's existence is at stake. Please bear with it, Hitotsume." The one-eyed yokai could only growl in anger as his blood boiled over the audacity of this. All the other leaders are quiet and Zen was becoming uneasy. Though they were all willing to bear with it for their Master's sake, the threat is still out there. And who knows what they'll do next.

Meanwhile, Gozumaru and Mezumaru had just cornered the green-haired yōkai and are about to force him to tell them about his group. "How did a weak and puny yokai like you manage to become one of the Seven Phantom Travellers of Shikoku?" Mezumaru wonders aloud.

"If you talk, we'll spare your life. Now tell me all about your little group and want their plans are." Gozumaru demands of him. "Damn!" The yōkai shouted as he tries to make his escape, but Gozumaru, with a smirk, traps him with his claws. He wasn't going anywhere until they get some answers. 

Inside the Nura House, the Kiyojūji Paranormal Patrol were now relaxing and having a cake Wakana made them and were enjoying the sweet savoury taste of it. "Yummy!" Saori and Natsumi cheered out.

"I can't believe you actually made this scratch, Mrs. Nura." Natsumi said.

"I'll say! This is great! This cake is wonderful, it rivals any cake made by a pastry chef of the finest restaurant!"

"Do you have any indication of being quiet?" Kaguya questioned.

"Oh, sweetie, be nice." Kazuki tells him as she pats him on the head. Shortly after, the group hears rain falling outside, remembering that there was laundry hanging outside, Wakana gets up to take them out of the hangers. "Excuse me, I should tend to the laundry." She says.

"Oh, here, let me help you." Kana said, getting up to aid the Lady of the house. While the two of them worked on gathering the laundry as quickly as they can, Saori and Natsumi couldn't help but smile at them. "Hey, look at those two. They seem like a mother," Saori began. "And her close daughter-in-law, right?" Natsumi said. The two girls giggled at their own little comment, but Rikuo was left shocked at this and notices Tsurara quietly eating her now iced cake while Kaguya was giving him an unnerving stare. Rikuo then looked over at Kazuki. The girl simply gave him a kind smile. Silently telling him not to worry.

_*Meanwhile*_

In the old warehouse, the rain was seeping through one of the broken windows and onto the green-haired yōkai inside, as Gozumaru and Mezumaru are trapping him. Then the green-haired yōkai begins to laugh, much to the two yokai's confusion. "Why are you laughing? Did giving up make you crazy or something?" Mezumaru questioned him.

"Earlier, you asked me how it was I became a member of the Seven Phantom Travellers if of Shikoku. My name is...Gangi Kozō." Suddenly, a whirlpool of water surrounds him, and Gozumaru and Mezumaru quickly dodge a water whip, running to try and to run off to escape from the water. "Aw, man! What the hell's going on?!" Mezumaru shouted.

"Damn it, this isn't good at all! I've heard of the name Gangi Kozō!" Gozumaru shouted. The green-haired yokai laughed as the whirlpool shifted around him before it shot out like missiles towards Gozu and Mezu. Gangi Kozō uses the water projectiles to ejects the two out the roof of the warehouse. "Gozumaru, you didn't tell me this was gonna happen!!" Mezumaru shouted at him. "Gangi Kozō is a yokai that manipulates water!" Gozumaru says. "Well, why didn't you say so sooner?!" Mezumaru angrily asked. Gangi Kozō rises out from the warehouse as Gozumaru and Mezumaru escape him.

Back at the Nura House, the Kiyojūji Paranormal Patrol was now passing the time playing yōkai poker, and Kiyotsugu lets out a scream of despair as he has yet again drawn another Nattō Kozō card. "Not Nattō Kozō again!!"

"What is it with you? You always get that."

"It's uncanny, you know?"

The group was beginning to have some fun when, from a door out of sight, Sannokuchi appears and signals for Rikuo to leave the room. Rikuo gave him a stare. Telling him he understood and will be there immediately. "I'm going to the bathroom." Rikuo said, excusing himself.

"Nura, come right back. We're just now getting to the fun part." Shima tells him.

"Okay." Rikuo said. He got up and left the room. When he did, Kazuki stood up as well and smiles at the group. "I'll be right back, I have to call my grandfather to let him know Kaguya and I are okay." She says. "Alright. Hurry back, Kazuki." Kana said. Kazuki gave her best friend a wink before heading out. As soon as she gained distance between herself and the room, Kazuki ran down the halls of the Nura Mansion and meet up with Rikuo and Kappa in the pond. From there, he tells the two he was about to leave to find Gangi Kozō. Rikuo and Kazuki glanced at each other for a moment before turning back to Kappa.

"Alright then. We're gonna go too." Rikuo says.

"Sorry for the trouble, Third Heir." Kappa said, apologizing for his interruption and rises out of the pond.

***

Gangi Kozō was sitting in the middle of a water purification plant, satisfied that he has access to all the water he can manipulate. "As long as I have water, I'm in charge." Gangi Kozō said, laughing to himself. Suddenly he heard a droplet fall to the water. He quickly turned around and saw Kappa standing behind them.

***

"Kappa! Kappa, are you here?!" Mezumaru shouted. Minutes after the rain had ceased, Gozumaru and Mezumaru, have returned to the Nura House after escaping Gangi Kozō and were now searching for the aquatic yokai. "Kappa! Hey, where is Kappa?!"

"Kappa?" Shima asked. Unfortunately, the Kiyojūji Paranormal Patrol overhears Mezumaru's loud calls and slowly catches their attention, however, fortunately, they disregarded them and continue their game as Yuki Onna worries. "Is that what's on my card?" Natsumi asked.

"Mezumaru, you idiot." Tsurara quietly chastises under her breath.

"AAAAUGH, it's Nattō Kozō again!!" Kiyotsugu screamed out.

"Hey, we need to talk to you! Aren't you in there, Kappa?!" Mezumaru shouted into the pond.

"Where is he when we need him?" Gozumaru questioned.

_*At the water plant*_

"Hey you...are you scheming to create a panic in Ukiyoe Town by destroying the water purification plant?" Kappa coyly questions him. Gangi Kozō had quickly recognised him as a Kappa and stood up, preparing for a fight. From a roof above them, Rikuo, now transformed into his yōkai form. Kazuki was standing right by his side with her bow in hand. "I've got to hand it to you, Kappa. He appeared, just like you said he would. Now listen up, don't destroy purification plant. It'll just be a hassle later, but other than that, anything goes, okay?" Rikuo tells him.

"Well, that's a pretty tall order, Third Heir. But I'll do what I can." Kappa promised.

"Ha! So cocky!" Gangi Kozō shouted as he fired water at Kappa, who quickly shields himself with a wall of water. Yura runs out of the nearby forest to find a spectacle of water coming out of the plant. "What is that? So much yokai aura." Yura says as she looks upon the scene. When her eyes travelled to the building, she was surprised to find Rikuo and Kazuki standing above it. "It's him! What's Sakuragi doing with him?!" She shouted as she quickly runs towards the purification plant.

Kappa jumps in the air and backflips to gain distance from Gangi Kozō and launches a stream of water at him. Striking him directly. Gangi Kozō yells as he constantly fires water at Kappa but keeps failing to reach him as the aquatic yokai was effectively able to shield himself. Kappa fires a strong impulse of water back at Gangi Kozō, sending him back. "Damn!" Gangi Kozō shouted as he jumps up.

"If a water yokai escapes to the sky, it's over." Kappa comments. He strikes Gangi Kozō again in mid-air, sending him falling out of control. Kazuki readied her bow and pointed it at the Shikoku yokai. She wasn't aiming to kill him, but she was just going to incapacitate him and drag him back to the Nura House for information on their enemy. Just as she was about to launch her arrow, the bird yōkai suddenly appears and swoops in to try to catch him. "What a pain." Rikuo says as he blows him off with a swing of his sword.

"Hit the mark!" Kazuki releases her arrow and Kappa launches his final assault. Gangi Kozō yelps as Kappa's pulses of water and the sacred arrow approached him. However, the bird yōkai manages to recuperate himself and catch Gangi Kozō right on time. "I can't believe you disrupted a really good fight. You Shikoku yokai have no sense of honour." Rikuo says as he watches them fly away.

"This is a trifling matter before an important event. We are getting out of here!" The bird yōkai tells him.

"Thanks, Inuhōō. I owe you one!" Gangi Kozō says, thanking him for the save.

"Hey, we're not done here yet, Gangi Kozō. Are you just gonna run off now?" Kappa asked him. He almost admiring the green yokai for using Inuhōō to save himself. "Don't you worry, Kappa! When the time comes, we'll settle this once and for all!" Gangi Kozō shouted back at him. Kazuki narrowed her eyes and pulled out a sacred sutra. She was about to launch it at the yokai when she suddenly heard wails of agony ringing in her head. Her eyes went wide and she quickly turned around. For a split second, she saw robes of black and purple disappear into the forest. Now that Gangi Kozō has left, there was no reason for Kappa, Kazuki and Rikuo to stick around. "We have no choice. Shall we head back home too, Third Heir?" Kappa asked.

"I guess so. There are people waiting for us anyway." Rikuo says. He turned to see his fiancée but found that she was staring off into the forest with a serious, grim expression on her face. "Kazuki? What's wrong?" He asks as he reached up to caress her cheek. Kazuki nearly flinched at the sudden contact but relaxed when she looked up at the red-eyed yokai. "Oh, nothing....I...I just thought I saw someone. But they're gone now. Come on, we should head back to the house before the others start to worry." She says. Rikuo nodded and picked her up in his arms. Quickly leaving the area. By the time Yura had arrived at the water purification plant, everyone was long gone. She could only glare at the space. Damn, he got away again.

*At the Nura House*

Rikuo, now transformed back into his human form, and Kazuki ran back into the room and meets up again with the Kiyojūji Paranormal Patrol. "Sorry!" Rikuo said. "Aw, geez! Grandfather just won't stop talking!" Kazuki laughed.

"Man, what took you guys so long?" Shima asked. Minutes before they arrived, the group had just been served their dinner but they didn't want to eat yet until the two of them came back. "Oh, my mom asked me to go on an errand." Rikuo said with an awkward laugh as he and Kazuki walked into the room. "I'm very sorry. I had called my grandfather but before I knew it I was caught in another one of his lectures. Hahaha!! He sure loves to chat." Kazuki said. The two of them took their respective seats and stared at amazement at their dinner. "Wow, that looks yummy." Rikuo said.

Tonight may be peaceful, but the all-out war between the Nura Clan the Shikoku 808th tanuki had only just begun, and with the presence of the elusive Black Priestess, winds of misfortune and disasters are sure to follow.


End file.
